


In the pursuit of Patience

by TheScribbler



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 92,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScribbler/pseuds/TheScribbler
Summary: The brilliant and beautiful Ms Patience Mount comes with a reputation. Is it really worth Delia pursuing or should she cut her losses and look somewhere else?





	1. Chapter 1

“Who have you got your eye on Delia?” enquired a teasing voice from the corridor behind her. Delia didn’t move from where she was leaning but tilted her head to meet the eye of her friend. She smirked over the top of the files that she was clasping to her chest, as the blonde nurse sidled up along-side her. “This is the third visit up to the 4th floor today. Something or someone has caught your attention!”

“Hmmm…maybe,” came the reply, as Delia returned her gaze to the hustle and bustle of the open ward in front of her. “I have recently come to appreciate the professionalism and dedication of one of the Consultants up here!” she smiled mischievously.

“Oh, really Delia?!” The blonde continued to tease, “That’s surprising, as the only two I can think of up here that have any dedication, and would be of any interest professionally, are either the boorish and balding Mr Williams or the beautiful and easy on the eye, Ms Mount! I’m at a loss as to which one has attracted your interest?!” she giggled.

Delia grinned at her friend Trixie, and feign flapped the files to cool her cheeks, “Mr Williams, of course, a catch for any girl!” They both laughed and returned to surveying the room and the tall red headed doctor who was examining a patient.  

“I’ve heard she has a bit of a reputation,” Trixie whispered “Supposedly had quite a few flings with various nurses and doctors. Uses and discards by all accounts!”

“Well she’s missed me out on her rounds! I’d settle for a fling at the moment, especially if it involved her. She can use and discard me as much as she wants. Have you seen her legs, Trix?” Delia groaned, as she tilted her head to get a better view of the slender legs in a pencil skirt.  

“Delia!” Trixie bashed her friend on the arm. “Oh sweetie, don’t settle for just a fling. You deserve the whole package. Romance, love…undivided attention. I don’t think the roguish Ms Patience Mount will offer you that.”

Delia turned, “So when did you become the knower of all things rumour, Franklin?”

“One hears all the gossip when hanging around the smoking shelter,” retorted Trixie, “Terrible habit but invaluable for knowing the inner workings of this place.” Trixie smiled, enjoying the moment.

“Oh shit, she’s looking this way. Don’t look Delia, she’s seen us watching!”

Delia’s head instantly snapped round and made direct eye contact with the red head. Trixie glanced down, grabbing her friend’s shoulder. In her haste, she knocked the files that Delia was holding, sending them crashing to the ground. All eyes of the ward suddenly switched to where the noise had come from.

“Oh cripes,” Delia exclaimed bending down to retrieve the mass of paperwork. She glanced up and could see that the doctor had narrowed her eyes, placed one hand on a hip and was surveying the scene in the corner of her ward. Worried that the formidable Ms Mount would march over and reprimand them for their carelessness and interruption, Delia shot her an apologetic smile from the floor.  Surprisingly, the red head returned it with a side smile and started chuckling at the chaos unfolding. Trixie was piling up the folders unsystematically, apologising profusely to Delia.  With a shake of the head and an amused expression on her face, Ms Mount picked up some notes and continued with her round.

As Trixie pulled Delia up and ushered her away to the elevators. Delia began to lament, “Well there goes my fun fling. She must think I‘m such a clumsy oaf! I’m destined to spend my life single! I should get a cat…or a dog…maybe a hamster for company!”

“Oh, hush now silly. She saw you watching, no big deal. I watch people all the time. Granted, they are not my seniors at work, mostly hot guys at the gym, but she still seemed to react… _positively..._ considering you cascaded paperwork all over her pristine ward.”

“I looked desperate,” Delia winced, pushing the button to call the lift.

“Well you’re not. You can have your pick of any eligible woman you want Miss Busby, just you remember that. Anyway, I’ve got something to cheer you up. I managed to bag us freebie tickets to that fancy Trust Auction dinner event that people have been banging on about. Dinner, free booze and a chance to dress up. It’ll be fun!” Trixie beamed as they entered the lift.

“How have you wangled that, may I ask? What have you got us into?” Delia asked sceptically, as the doors closed and they descended.   

“I may have made a few promises with the handsome Dr Collins from A and E, and agreed to go with him and his Radiology friend.”  

“Trixie! Seriously! You do know I’m gay right?! Yet here you are pimping me out to all and sundry!”

“It’s ok,” Trixie tried to reassure, “I’ve explained the situation and he knows the score!”

“There better be a lot of free champagne, if I have sit next to someone from work talking shop all night, there will be trouble.” Delia shot Trixie a warning. As the doors opened Trixie looped arms with Delia as they walked out onto their floor.

“You never know Delia,” Trixie teased, “Maybe the delectable Ms Mount will be there and you can sweep her off her immaculately pedicured feet.”

Delia groaned in response. “That idea is dead. Dead before it even had a heartbeat. I’ll have more chance with the bloke from Radiology.”

With that, Trixie grinned and clapped her hands, “Super, we can decide what we are going to wear later! Meet me in the canteen later for tea? Around 5.30ish?” She turned on her heel and made off for the nurse’s station.

“Fine,” Delia huffed, already imagining what the evening would be like. Trixie would be endlessly cavorting with the hot doc from A and E and getting absolutely wasted. She hoped that the radiology friend ‘knew the score’ as she didn’t fancy batting away attention from a guy thinking he was on a promise. Booze, booze and more booze was going to get her through it and who knows, maybe there would be one of these eligible woman, just hanging around that Trixie spoke of. All single and available so that Delia could get her flirt on.


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie found Delia in the canteen, pretending to be reading a book. The blonde nurse giggled when she could see that Delia had placed herself in direct line with a certain red head, who was sitting at the window in the more comfortable seats.

“Do you make a habit of peering at her over the tops of various pieces of paper? You’d make an awful spy!” She laughed, as she approached Delia’s table, “Is this the reason we are not in our usual spot… so that you can _admire_ her again?!”

Delia grinned, “What?... _No_ …Never! What accusations Nurse Franklin!”

“What’s she reading?” whispered Trixie, as she placed two mugs of tea and a packet of biscuits down on the table.

“The flipping FT of course! Trix, she reads the ruddy FT on her break! She’s probably loaded as well as being impossibly gorgeous,” Delia groaned, flopping her head onto the table in dramatic fashion. “Damn it, I don’t think I can take much more of this.”

“Well if you’re wanting to mount a certain flame haired goddess, this is only going to continue!” Trixie teased, “You need a little patience, my friend!” Delia shot her an unimpressed look.

“I’m sorry sweetie...her name gives me too much ammunition!”

Delia pouted, as she wrestled open the packet of biscuits. She took one, dunked it and a bit it in half. Exaggerating the bite towards Trixie.

“I’m loving this!” gloated Trixie sipping the tea contentedly. “Anyway, turning our attention to the Trust Dinner. I’m thinking you’d look fabulous in your midnight blue halter neck dress, teamed with your…”

“I’m going backless,” Delia interrupted Trixie’s fashion guidance and took a deliberate sip of tea, “I want to look killer!” she waggled her eyebrows at her friend.

“That you will Busby!” Trixie confirmed.

Delia’s eyes drifted over the lip of her mug towards Ms Mount and sighed in frustration.

“She even eats apples with poise and a certain…something!” 

Trixie quickly retorted, “I think the phrase is sex appeal, my dear Delia! You have a classic case of finding everything she does a turn on. Even apple eating!” Trixie turned to look at the object of Delia’s fascination. “She really does have class, doesn’t she? Looks quite out of place down here with the hoi polloi!” Trixie decided to stir it a little further, trailing off quietly, “Maybe she’s after a little bit of rough!”

Once Delia came to and registered Trixie’s aspersions, she flicked biscuit crumbs at her friend, laughed and conceded she was right. Then suddenly someone blocked their view of the consultant.

 

“Hi, you’re Trixie right?” Both looked at each other and up at the stranger at their table. Before they could respond, he had slid down on to the bench next to Delia and started talking rapid fire.

“I’m Mike from Radiology, Andy Collin’s friend from A and E. We’re going to the Trust Dinner together, aren’t we? Andy said you were a laugh and fabulous company for the evening. I trust his judgement; known him since uni. He’s magnificent at his job, so well respected and utterly handsome as well. You two make a fantastic pair! So…Trixie, who is this _Delia_ that’s coming with us?”

The verbal bombardment ceased for a moment for Trixie to reply. Slightly shell shocked, all she could muster was a smile and a wave in the direction of the woman sat next to him.

“Hi Delia, I’m Mike – lovely to meet you too.” Suddenly he peered in a little closer to Delia, inspecting her face. “God, what great eyes you have, what colour do you call them?” 

“Blue” Delia replied dead pan.

“You’re funny. It’s got to be more like cornflower blue or shimmering azure ocean. Maybe spring sky sapphire! They really are truly spectacular.” He grinned at Delia.

Delia couldn’t help but crack a smile at his exuberance, “Blue is fine thanks,” she chuckled, shaking her head. The Trust Dinner and her ‘blind date’ were starting to look a lot more entertaining then she first thought. At least she wouldn’t have to be fending off any advances from Mike from Radiology!

“So…who are we watching then? Mike asked, looking around the canteen at the great and good of the hospital.

“What makes you think we are watching someone?” Trixie asked faux defensively.

“I can tell! Is it for you, blondie or dimple cheeks over here? Nodding his head at Delia. Trixie leaned in conspiratorially.

“Dimple cheeks…she’s in lust with the attractive red head, over at the table by the window.

He discreetly looked around and his eye brows shot up as he clocked the woman by the window.

“Oh, very interesting little miss lady lover!” He declared, twisting his body back round to face Delia.

“Patsy Mount,” he paused for dramatic effect “I know her. We worked together last year on a case. Quite complicated it was. She got to the bottom of it, had to pull some strings. She’s great, totally brilliant at her job. Quite the catch. Not that anyone would be able to. She’s known for getting what she wants...that’s for sure!”

 

“Seriously, has every one heard something about her other than me?” Delia gesticulated wildly at hearing another damning nugget of information. “Have I developed a crush on the most undesirable woman in the building?”

Trixie laughed, enjoying her friend’s frustrations, as she took another sip of tea.

“I wouldn’t categorise her as undesirable, quite the opposite,” Mike interjected.  “However, from what I’ve heard she isn’t a great long term prospect. She’s supposedly left a trail of broken hearts all over this place in the last few years.”

“How do I not know this?! I’ve worked here long enough. Where do you get all this from?" Delia said in despair.  

“The smoking shelter,” Mike and Trixie both said in unison. At this, they both fell about laughing and high fived their synchronised timing. Once Mike had regained his composure, he turned to Delia, “If I was a woman and into women, then I would sure as hell be angling for a bit of that. You have good taste!”

Fuelled by the glint in Trixie’s eye for more gossip, he shifted round to face the blonde.

“I heard…” 

At this statement, Delia rolled her eyes.

“…that she had a bit of a thing with a cute blonde up on the 5th. The poor woman was totally smitten, even left her husband for her, but supposedly Mounty didn’t want anything more to do with her once she’d had her fun.”

Trixie pulled a dissatisfied face, as all three turned to look at an unaware Patsy Mount, she took another bite of apple.

“Just chews them up and spits them out…” Mike commented, folding his arms and glaring at the much gossiped about consultant.

 

“But still…We are _so_ getting you two together!” He sparked with excitement, shaking Delia, “I’m making it my mission!” 

Delia beamed in delight at her new comrade. The more she heard about Patsy Mount, the more she was intrigued. She was ready for a bit of fun. It was ultimately going to be fruitless but she was thoroughly fed up with her non-existent love life and this offered a bit of a challenge. Although by all accounts Ms Mount wouldn’t be so hard to crack, if she was interested in you. It sounded as though she had been with every woman, with certain inclinations, at the hospital. She threw an arm around Mike’s shoulders, as Trixie shook her head.

“Delia sweetie, she sounds… _hard work_. I don’t want you to get hurt”

Delia pulled a face at Trixie, “Thanks Mum, but I think I’ll be okay.”

“We’ll continue this assignment at the Trust Dinner,” Mike whispered to Delia, “Whilst Trix here, and Andy cop off in the corner!” At first Trixie looked aghast at the suggestion, but then after a look from Delia, nodded in acceptance at the insinuation.

“Oh, I love you!” Delia giggled at Mike, “However, we don’t know if she is going though.”

“Of course, she’s going”, replied Mike, “Haven’t you heard about her family…”

“Stop right there!” Delia threw her hands to her ears and spoke loudly to drown Mike out. “I do not want to hear another rumour about her, that’s enough!” She laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trust Auction dinner - Part One

“Nearly ready Trixie, just hold on!” Delia called from her bedroom, where she was applying the finishing touches to her make up. She stepped into the front room to be greeted by a gasp and a raised glass of champagne.

“Top work Delia, you look stunning!” Trixie toasted her successful choice of attire and passed a glass to her best friend.

“Thank you!” Delia said, as she clinked glasses with Trixie, “You look sensational Trix. Andy won’t be able to keep his hands off you!”

“That’s the plan,” she chuckled. Taking a sip, she stood up and grabbed her phone and handbag from the sideboard. “Right, I’ve set us up a WhatsApp group for the night and just invited you. Group is called ‘Operation Mount Patsy’ in your honour!”

“Seriously Trixie, you have set up a WhatsApp group for a dinner event. Aren’t we all going to be on the same table?! Surely, no one is going to be on their phone all night?”

Delia received a glare from her friend, “Delia, you never know, something might happen and we need to contact each other.” She looked at Trixie sceptically, “Plus it’s fun, as I get to tease you mercilessly!”

Trixie’s phone buzzed immediately and she whooped with joy, as she read the message from Mike in ‘Operation Mount Patsy’. Annoyed with not knowing what was going on, Delia accepted the invite and read about Mike’s excitement for the night. He had littered the message with emojis mostly aimed at Delia. A mountain, heart and two girls kissing. Trixie was gleefully adding to the conversation sending back more emojis to wind Delia up.

Delia shook her head at how the evening was going to unfold and heard a car horn outside. “Taxi’s here Trix, drink up!” The two girls drained their glasses, picked up their bags and headed out into the warm evening.

“Thank god this event is in the summer,” Delia murmured, realising that her backless number wasn’t a choice for warmth.

“You do look killer sweetie!” Trixie confirmed squeezing her hand and giving her a wink, as they climbed into the back seat of the taxi.

 

\---

The event was being held in a swanky hotel in the heart of the city. The taxi manoeuvred itself through the traffic and eventually they reached their destination. As it pulled up, people were arriving and entering the tall pillared building.

“Well surely this isn’t being paid for by the NHS!” observed Delia.

“I believe, it’s all on one of the hospital's major benefactors,” replied Trixie as they tried to elegantly extract themselves from the taxi. Reading her phone, she confirmed where the men were, “Mike and Andy are meeting us inside. However, I’m dying for a ciggie before we go in,” Trixie delved into her bag and led Delia to a side area to light up.

“We look classy!” Delia muttered as they loitered by railings, all dressed up with Trixie taking a drag.

“Oh hush, Miss Pious. You know I will not be able to get through the night without nicotine.”

As Delia waited for Trixie to finish smoking, a sleek silver sports car pulled up outside the hotel.

“Nice!” commented Trixie, as she threw her cigarette down and ground it out beneath her shoe.

From the passenger side of the vehicle, a striking dark haired woman emerged, dressed expensively with an air of superiority. She removed her sunglasses, looked up at the building and turned to wait for the driver. The driver’s door opened and a pair of stunning long legs in killer heels dropped down onto the pavement. Without effort, Patsy Mount slid out the car, dressed in a figure defining black dress, with her red hair loose around her shoulders.

“Oh fuck!” Delia exclaimed, the air taken out of her lungs. Mouth open at the sight before her, Delia felt her stomach flip.

“Well, well, well! Operation Mount Patsy is sooo on!” Trixie breathed, “I think I fancy her myself Delia!”

“She drives a fricking Aston Martin Trix…knew she was loaded!” Delia stated in shock, watching Patsy give the car keys to the valet and elegantly climb up the stairs and enter into the hotel.

“She’s so out of my league…” Delia whispered.

“Never say that!” Trixie retorted, as she snapped back to life and twisted Delia to face her.

“Well…it definitely looks like she’s with someone. Do you know who that was?” Delia’s features fell as she spoke, “Of course, she’s with someone. Why would I be stupid enough to think otherwise!”

“Darling, by all accounts, I don’t think being with someone has stopped Patience Mount before!” Trixie smiled, linking her fingers with Delia and pulling her into the building. “We’re going to have a brilliant evening and it starts with a lot of alcohol!”

 

\---

Mike and Andy were to be found in the reception enjoying the pre-drinks on offer. They greeted the woman and exchanged compliments before walking into the main function room set up with a multitude of tables. Table 16 had been designated to the group and they took their place and instantly cracked open the first bottle from the centre of the table.

“To ‘Operation Mount Patsy’ and a fantastic evening of fun, friends and hopefully frolics!” Mike toasted, winking at Delia. She rolled her eyes but gave him a cheeky grin back. On their table were various programmes of events and an auction booklet, outlining the lots that were to be bid upon throughout the evening. Trixie started to mess around with the auction paddles pretending to bid on Andy, who found the whole thing hilarious.

As they waited between starter and main course Delia flicked through the auction book. Knowing she wasn’t going to be bidding on much, if anything, something caught her eye.

“Hey Trixie, look at this!” Delia held open the book at a page of ‘secret bid’ items and pointed to the Tough Trekker’s logo.

“We said we wanted to do a challenge this year, something out the ordinary. You can bid to be the two representatives of the hospital at the Tough Trekker’s challenge. It’s all for charity, we could fundraise. Maybe set up a Just Giving page.”

“That sounds immense!” Said Andy impressed, “It’s notoriously tough though.”

“I can handle it!” remonstrated Trixie, flexing her arm. “Yes, let’s do it Busby. There will be plenty of hot guys there to help us if we fall!” She smirked right back at Andy, as she took the secret bid form and put both their names down and a figure to secure the lot.

“Fantastic!” Delia returned, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol she had drunk. She lounged on her chair and cast a look around the room, hoping for a glimpse of Patsy. She clocked her near the front, on a table filled with suits from the hospital. She was holding a conversation with the Chief Exec and smiling at something he told her. She looked professional. This environment was obviously something she was familiar with, but did she enjoy it? Or was it more out of duty she was here? Watching her from afar, Delia wondered what made her tick. Was she the person everyone spoke of? Beautiful but brilliant but with a ruthless cold detachment to people. Surely someone in medicine had a compassionate side underneath the veneer? She was shaken from her rumination by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Mike had leaned in closer and followed her gaze.

“She’s sitting with Rosie Gallagher, Senior Consultant, mostly works private but spends one day a week at the hospital.”

“Oh!” Delia returned.

Mike squeezed her shoulder, “Just thought you should know.”

Delia swallowed down his words and turned back to their table. She picked up her glass and drained it.

“Another?” she asked, looking at Mike, slight hurt in her eyes.

“Absolutely!” he replied, picking up his glass and holding it so Delia could fill it to the brim. They both laughed as it nearly overflowed and they re-joined the conversation on the table.

\---

All agreed the dinner had been top notch, and the laughter and ribbing had flowed through the subsequent courses. Suddenly, a loud sound of microphone reverberation rang out across the room as someone started to address the revellers.

“Thank you ladies and gentlemen, patrons and Trust members. I think we can all agree tonight has begun in splendid fashion. Now before the auction and dancing, I need to invite to the stage the person who has made this evening possible due to their family’s unwavering support and financial contribution to our hospital”. The gentleman looked over the lectern at the top table, made eye contact with his intended target, smiled and announced, Ms Patience Mount.”

Delia’s insides contracted again at the name being spoken aloud. Expletives rang out in her head and she turned to Trixie. Their eyes met and both needed no words to understand they both knew that Operation Mount Patsy was even further from completion. Delia laughed out loud as the room was filled with applause for the red headed consultant.

Patsy took to the stage, full of refined stature and perfect elocution. She thanked the Trust and said all the right words to the right people. Being the representative of her family at the event, she reiterated why the evening was being held and how everyone deserved acknowledgement of the hard work they did. After delivering her confident word perfect speech, she retook her seat and returned the smile of Rosie Gallagher next to her.

\---

The subsequent auction progressed at pace with Delia delighted with the speed and craziness of it. Trixie and Andy had put their paddle up a few times, mostly for fun. One time, they were close to securing a lot they had no intention of buying, but luckily someone came in later to outbid them.

“That was close!” Trixie breathed, realising that they had nearly secured a day tightrope walking. Knowing Trixie hated heights, Delia laughed at the ridiculous situation.

“Now onto ‘Secret Bid’ number 5,” the auctioneer began. Delia and Trixie exchanged excited looks and waited to hear the outcome.

“We have an interesting situation here!” He continued, “We have the highest bid for one place on the Tough Trekker’s challenge being won by….” He paused for dramatic effect, “Ms Patience Mount!” The room erupted in delighted cheers, as Patsy made her way to the stage, executing a little curtsy to the chorus of approval for her win. Trixie and Delia looked at each other and pouted.

“We obviously didn’t bid big enough Delia. I think if Ms Mount won, we should have added a couple of zeros to our bid!” Trixie laughed, slightly relieved that she wasn’t having to go on the SAS inspired assault course.

“Now Ms Mount’s partner in the endeavour was a little more complicated to sort out,” announced the auctioneer, “We had another winning bid for the remaining place…but it was a joint bid.”

Delia and Trixie’s eyes widened as they started to realise that the bid was most likely theirs.

“We decided the fairest way was to draw a lot to see who would take the other place from the joint bid. We can delightfully announce that the second person competing along-side Ms Patience Mount at the Tough Trekkers challenge will be… Miss Delia Busby!”

The collective intake of breath coming from table 16 must have been heard at the front of the hall. All looked at each other and then a beat later Mike instantly stood up and whooped with delight. Trixie and Andy erupted in cheers, joining him on their feet. Delia remained motionless at the table watching them. She could hear the applause ringing out from the room but her body had gone into shock.

“It’s still on…Nurse Busby!” shouted Mike, as he made Delia high five him. “Go get her!”

“Up you get sweetie!” Trixie laughed, “You’ve got to get up on stage for a photo!”

Slowly, Delia found her feet. She took a swig from her glass for courage and shot her table a confident smile. She sashayed to the front and took off towards the steps of the podium. She locked eyes with Patience Mount half way across the room and didn’t let them go until she was by her side on the stage.

Patsy watched her walk across the floor, lapping up the cheers and encouraging the crowd. Her cheekiness made her smile. She had definitely seen her around the hospital, but their paths had never crossed. She felt like she recognised her from somewhere more recently though. As Delia arrived at her side a flash of recognition hit her. The nurse who dropped the files!

Fuelled by the booze, making her lack all inhibitions, Delia flashed Patsy a mega-watt smile. She slid an arm around the tall red head and turned towards the photographer. Delia felt Patsy’s hand on the small of her back and the sensation made her tingle. As she was led from the stage, still in Patsy’s grasp, Delia swore she felt Patsy’s thumb brush gently across her exposed skin. The intimate gesture made Delia’s breath hitch, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the Consultant.

Once they left the stage, rather than return to their tables, Patsy led them to a side bar adjacent to the function room.

“Hi, I’m Patience Mount,” she extended a hand to Delia, “Friends call me Patsy. It seems we have been teamed together!”

“Indeed!” Returned the brunette, taking the hand offered. “I’m Delia by the way,” grasping the opportunity that had inexplicably arisen, she smiled assuredly and asked, “Do you want to get a drink Ms Mount?”

“Sure!” she laughed, “Only if you promise not to call me that. I get enough of that at work. Patsy is just fine thanks.”

“Ok Patsy, what do you like?” Delia raised a single eyebrow at the loaded question and silently berated herself for being so obvious. Fortunately, Patsy took it in her stride, this was obviously something she was used to.

Her lips curled into a smile as she settled into a chair at the bar, “It would be whisky, but I’m on call tomorrow, so just a tonic water.”

“Ooh...interesting, hard liquor!” The cheeky retort was out before Delia had time to moderate herself. Damn the alcohol singing in her system. Trying to steady herself, Delia tapped the bar waiting for the bartender to come over. Patsy rested her chin on her hand and Delia felt as though she was being surveyed. As she turned back to face Patsy, she could have sworn she saw her eyes lift from the exposed back of her dress.

“It’s only hard liquor if you don’t know how to handle it,” she replied languidly.

Was Patsy flirting with her? It sure seemed it. Delia wanted to keep the conversation going as the drinks were delivered. Unable to trust her own comments though, she moved onto safer ground. “You must have to go to lots of these events?”

“Too many!” Patsy sighed, taking a sip of the drink that had now been placed in front of her. “They are fine. It comes with the territory, I’m afraid”. Delia raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Patsy continued, “My father is too frail to attend himself, so as the only other member of the Mount family alive, it falls to me to be the face the charitable Trust he set up in honour of my mother.”

Once again, the drink made Delia speak before engaging her brain.

“Well it’s a lovely face, I may add.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she reprimanded herself with a shake of the head.This wasn’t the time to slip something in like that when Patsy was talking about her deceased mother. Patsy could see the look of remonstration crossing Delia’s face and gave a forgiving smile.

Delia tried to regain her composure. She wasn’t the confident or outrageously flirty girl she was trying to act. Patsy Mount made her fluster, made her act ridiculously. This woman was in a different league to her and Delia felt out of her depth. She sipped her drink and decided to cut her losses before she made a complete fool of herself in front of one of her superiors at work.

“I should get back to my table,” she whispered, eyes not quite able to meet Patsy’s, “They will wonder where I am.”

Patsy could see the change in the woman in front of her. The charm and composure of earlier had gone and a deflated creature had appeared. Patsy wasn’t sure what she had said to make this woman change so suddenly, and felt her heart constrict to think that she had been the cause of it. She hurriedly thought of a way to make amends before she slipped away.

“Give me your phone,” she gestured to Delia’s bag, “I left mine at the table. We should meet up and train ready for the toughest challenge two women from St. Luke’s can face!” she smiled brightly trying to ignite the enthusiasm back into Delia’s face. Delia looked at her astounded.

“Umm…ok,” she responded and fished into her bag, unlocked her phone and handed it to Patsy. A million thoughts raced through Delia’s mind. Why was she doing this? Does she like me? How could she? I’ve acted like a prat. She’s just being kind to you Delia. Oh crap, I will have Patsy’s number. She wants me to contact her. I need another drink stat.

Patsy’s eyebrows raised and flicked a look at Delia just before her thumbs started to move across the screen. Delia watched her look of concentration and studied her features. Patience Mount was perhaps the most beautiful woman Delia had ever seen. Her skin was flawless, her lips full and her expressive eyes a stunning shade of blue. She really wanted to reach out and stroke across her cheek but had enough wits about her to refrain from doing this. Once finished Patsy gave a little smile of triumph before handing it back to Delia. Their fingers touched momentarily, and as they did so, their eyes locked for a fraction of a second. Delia’s pulse quickened. There was something there. Just shimmering beneath the surface. Patsy cleared her throat and spoke first, almost a little hesitant. It was the first time Delia had seen her cool composure crack a little.

“If you want to that is?…We don’t have to train…You might be fit enough already, you look in good shape….I know I’m not…” she trailed off as though she had said too much. Delia shyly smiled at the compliment from Patsy.

“I’m definitely up for it. It’ll be fun!” Delia replied, a sudden surge of confidence flooding her again. Delia put the phone in her bag and stood up from the chair. “I’ll message you and we can arrange something.” A twinkle returned in her eye, and Patsy smiled relieved.

“Enjoy the rest of your evening Delia,” Patsy raised her glass to her, as she turned to leave.

“I intend to!” Delia called to her over her shoulder. Heading back to the function room she was very aware that Patsy was watching her retreating figure so she gave an extra swing of hips and smiled knowingly to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trust Auction dinner - Part Two

Mike and Trixie wanted to hear every detail about Delia’s ‘drink’ with the doc. What was said, what looks were communicated and how Patsy had responded. They concluded that the red head was definitely interested in her. Even though Delia objected, she privately hoped that Patsy had been checking her out at times. All notions of anything developing were fanciful though, and irrelevant, as Patsy was involved with someone. If there was one thing Delia didn’t do, it was getting involved with someone already taken.

As the night turned into early morning, Mike showed he had less scruples than Delia. Whilst Trixie and Andy were canoodling in the corner, he had made a beeline for a handsome male nurse that Delia was pretty sure was involved with a locum in their department. She’d decided she’d had enough to drink and finding herself alone, decided to get some air. Outside a few people were lighting up. As Delia leant against a wall, her head swimming a little, she glanced around and noticed one familiar figure. She could make out the outline of Patsy Mount, one arm crossed to ward off the chill, whilst taking a deep drag on a cigarette. Delia watched her blowing smoke skywards looking pensive. She debated going over to join her but was interrupted from that thought by a voice she hadn’t heard in a long time.

“Delia?” a hopeful voice asked. Delia turned towards the person who said her name. “I thought it was you.” Delia looked into familiar green eyes but had trouble placing her through her drunken haze. “I saw you on stage earlier...” the woman hesitated, realising that Delia hadn’t immediately recognised her. Her tone sounded disappointed, “You look good…great in fact!” Then it struck her who it was.

“Emma?!”  The other woman smiled with relief, “Oh hi!” Delia continued, “Sorry…I’m feeling a little worse for wear. Sorry. My brain isn’t working as it should. Too much booze!”

The blonde woman chuckled, “I think everyone has had too much to drink.” She paused and looked seriously at Delia, “So how are you doing?”

For Delia that was a loaded question and one that had a complicated answer at the moment. She decided to stick to a facile reply, “Fine, great thanks….and you?” 

“Yeah good…” she paused and Delia could see she was weighing up what she wanted to say. “Look, I’m sorry for how things ended between us. I know it was a long time ago and I made some stupid decisions. Idiotic in hindsight. But I am sorry. In fact, _really_ sorry.” The woman ran her fingers through her hair as the apologies kept tumbling, Delia stood dumbstruck and the woman continued.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking recently and one of the biggest regrets I have is that I was too scared to properly understand what we could have had. I’m in a better place now and…. well..” She looked at Delia directly, “It’s so great to see you again!” She reached out and touched Delia’s arm.

“Oh!” was all Delia could manage, stunned by the sudden emotional outburst she was hearing. How was she supposed to respond to that? She wasn’t clear headed enough to reply with meaning. In fact, she didn’t know how to feel about what Emma was saying.

“Sorry…god, that was an out pouring…” Emma let out a deep breath. “Sorry Delia, I just saw you on stage and it surprised me when all these emotions came flooding back.”

Delia cleared her throat, “Are you working at St Luke’s then?” she asked.

“Yeah, just got a job in Paediatrics. Your ‘Tough Trekkers’ challenge team mate is my boss, Ms Mount.”

Of course she is, thought Delia, the evening and events couldn’t have become more complicated and bizazare if she tried.

“It would be great if we could meet and catch up properly. Some time when we are not inebriated!” Emma looked at Delia with hopeful eyes and Delia just nodded.

“Sure, why not,” she acquiesced. She handed her phone to Emma, just as she had with Patsy and another woman’s details were put in.

“Let me know when you want to meet. Balls in your court,” Emma commented before squeezing Delia’s arm and heading back inside. Delia closed her eyes and shook her head. What a crazy night! She took stock of herself and opened her eyes to see Patsy Mount leaning against a pillar watching her intently. Cigarette long discarded, she had obviously overheard the exchange between the pair.  Amused, she smiled at Delia, one hand resting on a hip accentuating her curves. Delia’s heart began to race as she walked over, she placed a palm on Delia’s elbow and leant in closer.

“What an interesting evening you’re having!” she commented. She was close enough that Delia could smell her perfume. It sent a surge of desire through her.

“Choices, choices! What are you going to do?” Patsy smirked before lowering her voice further to a whisper, “She was a fool all those years ago!” and winked at Delia.

Delia’s mouth went dry at the words and she watched longingly as Patsy glided inside to the reception desk. Now was definitely the right time to go home. Her phone buzzed in her bag and on checking WhatsApp, she found that Trixie had gone back to Andy’s and Mike had struck lucky with the locum. She needed a taxi. Speaking to the concierge, a taxi had been secured for her but before she could thank them for their assistance, she heard the authoritative tone of Patsy Mount behind her.

“Cancel that taxi, I can take her” she said issuing the order to the desk. She strode towards Delia and grabbed her car keys from the valet.

“I’m heading away now so it won’t be a bother.” Her tone was one that rarely got challenged.

“No, really I’m fine, thank you.” Delia replied. 

“I insist,” directed Patsy with an air of finality, “I don’t want you getting into a taxi by yourself at this time.”

Delia didn’t know what to say to deter the red head, “I’m fine Patsy, I’ve done it plenty of times, you don’t need to!”

Suddenly, Patsy’s determined face softened. ”Please, it will make me feel better knowing you are home safe.” Their eyes met and held a fraction longer than expected before Patsy broke away and stiffened back into Consultant mode.

“I’m leaving so it make sense for me to drop you on the way!” Patsy guided Delia to the waiting car outside. The passenger side was held open by the door man, who smiled knowingly at her, and Delia slid onto the leather seats of the Aston Martin.

“I’m out east, Shoreditch,” Delia stated as Patsy got in along-side her, “I doubt it’s on your way home! You really didn’t need to.” Patsy just smiled at her and started up the engine. The car purred into life and gripped low to the road.

“I’ve never been in an Aston Martin,” Delia commented impressed, as they pulled out into the city night, “Very James Bond!”

Patsy gave Delia a lop-sided smile. “The Mounts are quite partial to them. My father is a collector.”    

Once again it became very clear to Delia that Patsy inhabited a world very different to her.

Quick witted she replied, “Similar, my family is a collector of Toyota hatchbacks!”  

Patsy laughed and returned her eyes to the road. Delia watched as she effortlessly moved through the gears, quite a feat in the heels she was wearing. She looked very at home behind the wheel of an expensive fast car. It seemed to reflect her appearance and personality. Elegant, refined and classy.

“I saw you arrive with someone, don’t you need to be leaving with her?” Delia asked, swallowing her sudden nervousness around the attractive red head.

Patsy didn’t respond immediately, Delia wondered if she’d over stepped the mark with the question.  It clung in the air until Patsy finally answered.

“She left early with a headache, she loathes these types of events.”

“Oh…okay,” Delia replied. Feeling a little bolder she went on further, “Is she your partner?”

Patsy shot Delia a look, took her time and replied evasively, “We have an understanding.”

Delia wasn’t sure what to make of her answer but her train of thought was interrupted by a curt question from Patsy.

“I have a question for you, how do you know Emma Chambers?” Delia wondered why Patsy cared. Was she as intrigued about Emma, as Delia was about the woman Patsy arrived with?

“An old friend,” Delia answered elusively. Patsy chuckled at the avoidance in her reply.

“Are you going to call her?” Patsy asked bluntly. Delia could see why Ms Mount had a no nonsense, straight to the point reputation at work. It seemed this applied to her personal life too.

Hesitantly Delia answered, “I don’t know… _maybe_ , I haven’t decided yet.” Delia chanced a glance at Patsy and saw her jaw tense a little at her reply. 

The city lights flashed past them in a speedy blur as they headed east. Delia had to open the window to let in some fresh air to help with the hangover that was starting to develop. Feeling sleepy in the warm car, she closed her eyes for a moment. They snapped open at Patsy’s voice.

“What’s Operation Mount Patsy?” Patsy queried, quirking an eyebrow. Delia’s blue eyes immediately widened. The brunette swung round to look out of the window avoiding Patsy, she felt her cheeks begin to burn. With a teasing tone, Patsy continued.

“It popped up on your phone screen when I was putting my number in for you. I was more than a little curious, especially as it contained much of my name.”

Delia visibly shrunk into her seat, stuttering and floundering. When Patsy didn’t receive an answer, she smiled and took pity on Delia’s obvious discomfort.

“You can explain that one to me in the future maybe?” Patsy ventured.

“Uh...huh… _maybe_ ,” Delia replied almost inaudibly. Fortunately for Delia her home wasn’t much further and so she artfully changed the conversation around to giving directions and general snippets about the area in which she lived. Finally, they pulled up in front of a row of town houses.

“I’m the flat on the 2nd floor,” she said gesturing to one of the buildings. Patsy leant over to look up at where Delia pointed to.

“Do you live alone?” Patsy asked.

“No, I have a flatmate, Trixie, but she’s out.” Delia’s eyes dipped, “Do you want to come in?” she asked furtively. On lifting her gaze, Patsy was staring intently at her. There was an intensity in the moment. Delia watched various emotions flicker through her eyes. Why had she asked? She usually would steer well clear of people already involved with someone else. She was being reckless and impulsive but she knew she didn’t want the night to end just yet. Delia bit her lip nervously and she thought she heard a small moan from the red head.  

“I can’t…it’s probably not…” Patsy stumbled slightly, “I should get going, I’m working early tomorrow.”

“Of course, no problem” Delia returned as breezily as she could, a little hurt at the rejection. “Thanks for the lift,” she was now eager to get away from the situation, having left herself exposed, “It’s been great meeting you. I look forward to training!”

As Delia went to exit, Patsy grabbed her wrist. “I just wanted to say you looked amazing tonight. It’s very hard not to come in...” she trailed off, “You see Delia…well…umm...let’s just say I’m really glad you bid on the auction!” she smiled sincerely.

“Me too.” With that, Delia closed the door and made her way up to the porch. She was acutely aware of Patsy’s eyes on her back. She turned the key in the lock and afforded one glance back, as she closed the door. Patsy was staring right at her, she smiled and started to pull away. Delia secured the door and crashed against it. 

“Jeez, what was that?” she breathed out. Her whole body tingling with energy and feelings. She didn’t know how she was going to get through the next minute let alone training and competing with Patsy. Ms Mount had got under her skin and Delia didn’t know if she should have let her.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll....

Delia sat ensconced on the sofa under a blanket, watching a box set, looking like death. She was nursing her hangover with a pile of toast, a fizzing Berocca and a giant mug of tea. The door closed and in floated Trixie, still dressed in her evening attire, with a wicked grin on her face. She slumped onto the sofa next to Delia and sighed dramatically.

“Haven’t you caught up with this yet?” she said gesturing to the telly.

“Obviously not, or I wouldn’t be watching it!” Delia returned gruffly. Her head pounded and her feet hurt. Everything ached. It wasn’t pretty. She pressed pause on the Sky box and turned to her friend.

“So…?” she asked

“So...what?! Trixie grinned, unable to stop the wide smile from forming. She grabbed a piece of Delia’s toast and took a huge bite.

“ _So what_ Trix?!?” Delia implored, “You disappeared last night. Messaged me that you were going back to Andy’s to play doctors and nurses. Left me to be driven home by Patsy, then waltz in this morning, still dressed in last night’s clothes and….”

“Hang on there, Missy… _you_ were driven home by Ms Patience Mount of ‘Operation Mount Patsy’ fame?!” Trixie shot back at Delia, wide eyed, wanting details.

“Is she still here?” whispered Trixie, suddenly looking around.

“No…of course she’s not Trixie!” Delia ridiculed.

“You did ask her to come in though, didn’t you? Please tell me you threw caution to the wind and invited her into Delia’s Den? You need a bit of fun!”

Delia screwed up her face and burrowed it into a cushion. From this Trixie assumed the invite didn’t go to plan. She reached and stroked Delia’s hair comfortingly.

“Oh sweetie, was it that awful?!” she commiserated, “At least you got a ride in the Aston. That’s worth it alone!” she mused to herself. Delia raised her head pulling an admonishing face.

“Trixie! I put myself out there, which I rarely do, and she turned me down! It wasn’t pleasant” Delia winced at the memory. “Although she did say she would have liked to but had to work today,” she said trailed off, feeling quite sorry for herself.

“Eeeeeeek!” Trixie squealed “ _Really?!_   Delia, you old dog! She’s so interested. You’ve got her on a hook, you need to reel her in Busby!” Trixie clapped her hands in delight and imitated casting a line and hauling a catch.

“I don’t think so!” Delia smiled at Trixie’s impression, “I can’t and won’t…she’s with someone. Plus, it was a passing moment. It won’t come up again I’m sure.”

“But you’d like it to?” Trixie gently queried.

Delia turned to her, smiled shyly and slowly nodded. At the admission, she threw her hands to her face.

“I still can’t believe I did it. It’s so not like me! I’m a bad person Trixie...really bad. I’m going to hell!”

“It takes two to Tango darling, she’s needs to take responsibility for herself,” Trixie said pointedly.

“Anyway…” Delia replied, “Nothing happened and it won’t. We will train, do the challenge and continue with our separate lives at work. No complications, deceptions or infidelities!”

Trixie nodded at Delia’s firm words but believed none of them. If Patsy Mount was half interested in Delia, which it seemed she might be, then she feared that she wasn’t going to let something like a girlfriend get in her way. She worried for her friend, she knew how whole heartedly Delia fell for people. As much as she wanted Delia to let her hair down and have some fun like she did, she knew that Delia placed greater emphasis on any romantic liaisons.

“Soooooo Trixie, enough of my non-adventures. How was your night with Dr Dreamy of A and E?” Delia teased, fully intent on hearing all the gossip. Trixie pulled Delia’s blanket up over her feet and began regaling her with all the juicy details.

\---

 

Sometime in the mid-afternoon Delia rose from her pit in the lounge and stretched out her aches. She had been mulling over when to text Patsy. She’d keep it simple, easy breezy and without any mention of the invite back to her flat. Just arrange a time and place for training. As she scrolled through the numbers she paused at Emma Chambers. The hazy drunken conversation from last night popped into her head. Oh shit. Immediately after the encounter, she had been railroaded into accepting a lift home with a hot woman in a fast car and hadn’t thought twice about having run into an old flame. 

Bugger. What should she do? She couldn’t ignore her, she would bump into her at St Luke’s. Plus, she was working with Patsy, so even more chance they’d meet again with the challenge looming. ‘Crappity crap’ Delia thought, as she mooched to the bathroom to run herself a bath. She sat on the edge of the tub and looked at the bubbling water, trying to make sense of everything in her head.

 Emma had been a relationship all of 6 months straight after training. Delia had secured her first job and met Emma, who was a newly qualified doctor, in the same department. They hit it off immediately, and after some flirty exchanges Delia had asked her out. The relationship was fun but Emma was reluctant to fully admit her feelings. This left Delia frustrated and unable to give herself fully to the woman. She always knew that she needed to be with someone who would love her openly and without fear. Sadly, she was still looking for that. Emma had ended their relationship when it was starting to get serious. Since then there had been a few potential partners and the odd successful date here and there, but hospital shift work played havoc on a burgeoning love life. Emma returning might be a second chance at rekindling something that was there before.

She turned the taps off and slipped into the rejuvenating heat of the water. Her mind wandered from Emma to Patsy. Was she the kind of woman she really wanted? She was incredibly attractive and fiercely intelligent but from all accounts she didn’t have many morals. Did she truly only want a fling or was she ready for something more with someone that suited her.

Then she remembered how Patsy looked last night and groaned. She recalled how her legs looked through the split of her dress. How her hip curved tantalisingly and how her lip curled at the side when she stood smiling at her. Lust pure lust, seared through her. Delia slid down the bath and submerged her whole head, trying to cleanse the very thoughts from her mind.

Patsy was involved. Emma wasn’t. It was simple, wasn’t it? Delia concluded that it wasn’t worth pursuing something that wouldn’t or shouldn’t happen. She was a teenager with an infatuated crush and she needed to grow up. She would appreciate Patsy from afar and go after something more realistic. It was sorted.

In the end though, when she got out the bath, she couldn’t help herself, she messaged them both.


	6. Chapter 6

Delia made her way into work early and thought about the day ahead.  Arrangements had been made and she was meeting Emma for lunch and then Patsy after work. Neither was a date, Delia informed Trixie when she gleefully started ribbing her about it the evening before. It was a catch up with Emma, for old time sake, and the first training session with Patsy. Trixie was thoroughly enjoying Delia’s exciting love life.  

“You’ve got the two of them on the end of your line!” she laughed the evening before, still imitating the fishing reel, when Delia had told her.

“I say, you put them in a ring together and let them fight it out for you! I’d certainly watch…who would your money be on?” she asked cheekily, blowing on the nails she had just applied polish to. 

“Trixie, you are so crass!” Delia shook her head at her best friend. She paused a moment as though contemplating and fired back, “Patsy...I’d say she learnt to fight dirty at boarding school!”

“I’d agree!” Trixie laughed, “If it got heated, she could always resort to stamping on her with one of her trademark heels! They are glorious! When you move in with her, can I come and see her wardrobe. I bet it’s huge!”  Delia just rolled her eyes at yet another one of Trixie's comments.

\---

Delia never minded working on the early shift, she preferred them to lates. At least she would see some of the day and this afternoon she was being put through her paces by Patsy. Or was it the other way round? She had no idea what to expect and was a little nervous, not knowing Patsy’s level of fitness. Delia ran and did the odd class at Trixie’s gym, but she wouldn’t call herself a hard-core fitness fanatic. That’s why the challenge appealed to her, as it might inspire her to get a little more serious and regular with her exercise.

The morning passed by in the usual blur of paperwork and check-ups. She had grabbed a quick cup of coffee with Mike, who had popped by just as his shift had ended. Delia delightfully filled him in with the events since they parted at the hotel and he stood open mouthed listening. His evening had been successful, but it was going no further. Delia tried to press for more information but Mike was a little cagey about the availability of the male nurse he had ensnared. He was already making plans for clubbing at the weekend, so he didn’t seem too put out by what had occurred. Mike had spent 10 minutes cajoling Delia into coming out on Saturday, until she finally relented. She supposed it would be fun, even though a night rammed in a sweaty club, with a lot of gyrating men wouldn’t be her usual first choice entertainment! 

 

As lunch time approached, Delia made her way up to the Paediatrics ward to meet Emma. On exiting the lift, from across the ward, she saw Emma leaning against a desk locked in conversation with Patsy. The sight made her stomach lurch a little. Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea. She loitered around the doorway for a moment, unsure how to proceed. The two of them together was too much. Something made Emma look up and she caught the eye of Delia and smiled fully. Patsy saw that Emma’s attention had been diverted so she followed her gaze to see what the distraction was and locked eyes with Delia. It was the blue eyes rather than green, that made her heart flip. Delia couldn't cope with having the intensity of both pairs of eyes trained on her and had to look down, red flushing her face. Once she regained her composure she looked up, Emma was making her excuses to Patsy and was walking over to meet her, full of cheer.

“Hi Delia, great to see you again.” She leant in to give Delia a kiss on the cheek. Not expecting it, Delia stiffened.

“Hi…” she stuttered, “Shall we go to the canteen then?” Delia tried to cover her cold response. Fortunately, Emma hadn’t picked up on it.

“I thought we should get out of here...make a date of it!” Emma replied giggling, turning to the lift.

Delia raised an eyebrow at the remark and quickly glanced back to the desk where Patsy sat. Ms Mount hadn’t moved, her scrutiny fixed on the exchange between the pair. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes slightly. Delia could hear the blood pounding in her ears and gave a shy smile to acknowledge her. Patsy returned it with a half-smile that showed little emotion, before she returned her attention to something on her desk.

Delia had never been on the end of such obvious disregard before. It hit her direct in the chest. Was this the famous Patience Mount cool exterior she was noted for? The snub almost brought tears to her eyes before she remembered what she had come here to do. She took a deep breath before Emma noticed, smiled and joined her in the lift.

Lunch was going to be hard.

\---

Delia was all for cancelling the training session later, as she walked out the building for lunch. She didn’t feel like she wanted to meet up with Patsy. Had she read the events in the car wrong? Patsy had almost come into the flat with her the other night but now she couldn’t even bring herself to acknowledge her.

The conflict running through Delia’s mind had overshadowed her time with Emma. She was aware she wasn’t being herself, and Emma could detect it too. Delia apologised and knew she wasn’t being fair. She put it down to a headache, still recovering from the night out. Emma didn’t fully swallow the excuse but didn’t push her on the mater. They weren’t in a place to do so yet. It was pleasant enough, they had caught up and filled each other in on the intervening years. Talking about work and their families, rather than anything of any real emotion or value to each other.  They agreed to meet again outside of work. Emma hoped that whatever was plaguing Delia would be sorted then as the happy-go-lucky woman she once knew, definitely had something or someone on her mind. 

 

Back in work, Delia replayed the interaction in Paediatrics again and again. She couldn’t let Patsy get under her skin like this. She was going to have to develop some steel to cope or she would have to pull out of the challenge altogether. She resolved to toughen up, as she went to her lockers and the changing area. Dressed in training gear, she pulled her hair into a high pony tail and made her way to the front of the hospital. Waiting out front, right on time in the silver Aston Martin, was Patsy. The car received a few admiring glances from visitors to the hospital, as Delia walked over filled with a little trepidation. She leant down to look in the passenger window. She gave a small wave of hello and Patsy nodded her head in response. ‘Ice maiden is still here then’ thought Delia. She held her breath and opened the door.   

“Ready?” Patsy enquired sharply, putting her foot down and showing what excellent acceleration the little sports car had. 

Delia fought the urge to say something about her tone. They were colleagues, she was her superior and they had been thrown together by some weird twist of fate. She couldn’t call her out on her tone of voice. 

“How was your day?” Delia asked, trying to remain cheerful and upbeat. She would at least try to remain civil.

“How was lunch?” responded Patsy immediately, her voice hard. Her fingers tensely gripping the steering wheel. She pushed the car on faster and threw it into a corner. 

Slightly taken aback by Patsy's obvious unhappiness about her lunch ‘date’ with Emma, Delia proceeded cautiously.

“It was good thanks, nice to catch up with an old friend.” Delia replied non-committed, and chanced a glance at Patsy. 

Jaw set firm, Patsy pursed her lips. “I’m glad, she couldn’t stop talking about you when she returned.”

Surprised that Emma or Patsy would be entering into gossipy chat, all Delia could manage was a surprised, “Oh!”

“She’s an excellent doctor. You could do worse,” she reasoned. “You certainly have her interested. Between the staff nurses you were the talk of the ward. However, our nurses do like to press for information, and if they have none, like to embellish what truth they have!” she continued pointedly. 

“Hey, unfair!” Delia reprimanded, swinging round to face Patsy driving. “Not all nurses spend their time gossiping about the love lives of others. Some of us pride ourselves on our professionalism!”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Patsy responded to Delia’s indignation, “I’m not doubting their ability to do an excellent job, but plenty of spurious rumours get started, which spread like wildfire around a place like ours. I should know!” Patsy voice had risen in volume and cracked a little on the last three words.

Delia looked at her concerned, and instinctively placed her hand over Patsy’s on the gear stick, “Are you ok Patsy?”

Patsy looked down to where their hands were touching and a small smile formed on her lips from Delia’s kindness, “Sorry," she sighed, "I’ve had a shitty day, with one thing or another. Sorry to take it out on you. You don’t know me and you definitely don’t need to hear about my problems.”

“Tell me about it Pats,” Delia implored, her welsh lilt pronounced.

“ _Pats_?!” Patsy queried, looking directly at Delia. 

“Sorry Patsy, was that too familiar?” Delia grimaced at calling the well-respected Consultant, ‘ _Pats._ ’

“No, I liked it,” she returned quietly, “My Mother used to call me that. No-body has since.”

Delia smiled, it lit up her whole face, her dimples deep. Patsy couldn’t help but smile in response to the Welsh woman’s warmth.

“I need to change gear,” Patsy whispered breaking their moment.

“Oh sorry!” Delia remembered that she still hadn’t released Patsy’s hand from under hers, and laughed. 

“I need to have a run, let off some steam and then I’ll tell you about it,” Patsy promised.

 

Delia felt as though the dark cloud that had hung over them a moment before had lifted somewhat. “Where are we going Sergeant Major Mount?” she said, feeling like she could be more herself. Her cheeky twinkle fully restored.

“Sergeant Major?” Patsy raised an eyebrow.

“My flatmate Trixie, thinks you going to go all Sergeant Major on me. Having me climbing ropes and ordering me to drop and go down on you!” Delia flashed an impish grin, as Patsy blushed at the last comment.  

“You’re incorrigible Ms Busby, what have a signed up for with you?”

“A crazy adventure with a welsh twist!” she further grinned.

“I do like the idea of being a Sergeant Major, do I get a whip?!” Patsy winked, as she pulled up to a traffic light. Delia just shook her head and laughed. 

“To answer your earlier question Private Busby, we’re going to The Royal Park.”

“Bloody hell, you can pull some strings Pats, who do you know at the palace?!”

Patsy laughed at the confusion, “Greenwich Royal Park. I’m well connected Delia but not _that_ connected!”

 

\---

Patsy pulled the Aston Martin up near the gates to the park, and seeing no spaces manoeuvred onto a double yellow line. 

“You’ll get a fine!” Delia said incredulously.

“I’ll just pay it. There’s never any damn space in London,” she reasoned.  

“It’s an expensive trip to the park Pats.” Patsy looked sheepish and opened the small glove box, it was stuffed full with parking tickets. 

“I’ll get around to paying them soon enough” she smiled meekly at Delia.

“Far more money than sense!” Delia tutted exiting the car.

 

They walked to the top of the hill next to the Royal Observatory and stood for a moment looking at the view back across London.

“I love it here,” Patsy confessed, “It always calms me. Must have something to do with the space, the view and its connection to time itself.” 

“That’s very profound professor!” Delia teased. Patsy held Delia’s look, she was almost going to say something then at the last minute changed her mind. Instead she shouted,

“Race you to the bottom Nurse Busby!” as she took off down the hill.

“Not fair. You had an advantage.” Delia puffed, when she caught up with Patsy at the bottom. They stood regaining their breath, it gave Delia an opportunity to appraise a different looking Ms Mount, she decided she liked sporty Pats. She had pulled her red hair into a pony tail, which bounced around her shoulders and her cheeks were flushed attractively from the exertion. They both started to stretch. As Patsy started to stretch out her muscles, it was clear that she was in good shape. Her long legs were slender and a vest revealed her toned arms. The figure hugging material clung tight to defined curves and Delia couldn’t see a unflattering line anywhere. She tried to look nonchalant so it wasn’t so obvious she was checking her out. Once she could speak again, she cleared her throat.

“So what do you think we need to do to get us prepared for this thing?” Delia asked.

“Having read up on it, it seems to be a long run littered with obstacles and a few secret surprises thrown in along the way!” Patsy grinned excited.

“Oh crikey, I don’t know if I like the idea of that!” Delia mused.

“So long as they don’t drop us from any heights, I’ll be ok!” Patsy admitted.

Surprised that the unflappable Patience Mount had any phobias she queried the comment, “Do you have a fear then?”

“Oh gosh, yes, I hate heights. Makes me turn to jelly and my stomach just goes. I’m not one for bridges or balconies I’m afraid. To be honest, I am a little afraid of the idea of high ropes on the course.”

“I’ll hold your hand!” Delia tried to reassure with a wink, but Patsy just grimaced and imitated being sick. “Oh thanks! The thought of holding hands with me leaves you retching uncontrollably!”

Patsy tried to remonstrate, “No, that’s not what I meant, honest!” Delia pulled a mock affronted face and jogged off, leaving Patsy trailing in her wake trying to make amends.

After a number of hill runs and a dancing interlude that Delia had snuck in to alleviate the boredom of the slope jogging, they flopped down on the grass at the top of the hill. The late afternoon was still warm and both women were pink in the face.

“We should roll down this hill!” Delia insisted.

“Should we?” Patsy countered. “Why would we do that?”

“Because it’s fun!” Delia returned amused.

“I haven’t rolled down a hill since I was probably five years old!”

“Exactly the reason why we should do it!” Delia insisted, moving over to try and give Patsy a push.

Patsy was siting resolute, “But I’ll get dirty!” she protested. Starting to shove Delia back.

“Patience Mount, we are going to be doing an army style assault course. You and I are going to get filthy together!” she laughed, starting to dislodge Patsy.

“Ooh, I like the sound of that!” Patsy squealed, as Delia began to push.

“Of you go Mounty!” shouted Delia as she launched her. Patsy began to roll like a log down the hill to the delight of Delia. “Careful you don’t go over any ant's nests!” Patsy came to a stop, doubled over with laughter and watched Delia follow after her. She crashed into her, full of mirth.

“I told you it would be fun!” Delia said staggering to her feet, slightly dizzy. Patsy was giggling inspecting her own behind.

“I think I’ve broken my bum!” she laughed, “If that’s even possible!”

“Looks fine to me!” Delia appraised her rear and gave her a thumbs-up. In response, Patsy gave her a jokey chastising look. 

 

They returned to their bags at the top and sat down with London stretched out before them. Drinking deeply, they looked at each other again and spontaneously laughed.

“Thanks Delia for this. You’ve made me forget about my rubbish day.” Patsy gave an appreciative smile. 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Delia asked quietly.

“You don’t really want to hear, surely?" Patsy tried to dismiss Delia, but she replied with a face of encouragement. So Patsy continued, "I don’t usually talk about my day at the hospital. Rosie doesn't like to hear about it, so we just don't. As we are both in medicine she feels like we'd never escape from it.”

“So, who do you off load to when everything is shite? Everyone needs to rant or dissect events of the day sometimes. Just to put things right in your own mind. Poor Trixie gets my crap all the time and I hers!” Delia laughed thinking about the evenings spent moaning on the sofa with a glass of wine.

“I just don’t. That’s not how we do things.” Patsy stiffened, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

“So, what do you do with her?” Delia asked, and Patsy raised a eyebrow suggestively. “That’s not what I meant! I’m not asking for your intimate details! I’m just figuring out what makes you tick Ms Mount.”

Patsy looked Delia in the eyes, then had to look away under her scrutiny. She wasn’t comfortable with someone pressing her, examining her.  

“So…what is this arrangement you have with her?” Delia asked hesitantly. 

Patsy went quiet, and Delia felt as though she had probed too far into the life of someone she was just getting to know. Patsy started picking at the grass, eyes cast down. She exhaled before speaking.

“We…are together but see other people.” She paused, “Well…she mostly sees other people.”

“Is that something you are happy with?” Delia asked incredulously, “I certainly wouldn’t be!”

“You’re not me Delia. It’s just how we do it.” Patsy sat up tall, a steely look in her eye. “She doesn’t expect too much from me and I don’t from her. It suits us both. We know each other’s worlds, we have similar backgrounds, similar pressures. Its good...it really is…” Patsy trailed off and looked away from Delia towards the London skyline.

Delia went quiet, processing what Patsy said, then turned to her, “I don’t believe you think it is though.”

\---

After the revelation, Patsy got up, brushed herself off and walked away from Delia. Delia watched her as she stood a little distance away from her, lost in her own thoughts. She cut an isolated figure. All hard lines and barriers, but Delia had seen there was something more. Her heart ached for the beautiful woman. She walked over to join her, side by side, standing along-side her.

“You never told me about your day,” she smiled warmly.

Patsy turned to face the welsh woman and her lips curled at the persistence of the brunette. They walked slowly to the Observatory and talked about the events of the day. Patsy had been treating a long term sick child who had taken a turn for the worse and had to be admitted to ICU. She talked about the bravery of the child and the love of his parents. Of how it was all so unfair, and how she got into medicine to help unfortunate kids. Seeing them decline was part of the job she knew, but she never found it any easier. She tried to remain detached but it was almost impossible when working with children. Delia just listened, allowing Patsy to unburden her feelings. They stood on the meridian line in comfortable silence as the sun set, until Delia did a little jig jumping between east and west. The action broke the sombre mood and Patsy laughed.

“Thanks Delia, I do appreciate it. We should get back to the car.”

 

They walked back down the hill a little slower than at the start, neither it seemed wanted to part just yet. As they drew up to the car Patsy spoke, “I would suggest grabbing something to eat but I have standards, and sitting in a restaurant in sweaty training gear just doesn’t cut it, I’m afraid. I can run you home though,” she ventured hopefully.

Delia rummaged in her bag to find her oyster card, “Thanks Patsy but I can get the DLR.”

“It’s really no bother!” Patsy protested.

“Patsy where do you live?” asked Delia, pretty sure that it wasn’t around her neck of the woods.

Patsy fished out her car keys from her bag and pressed the fob. “Chelsea.”  

“ _Chelsea?_ It’s the other side of town. You are definitely never driving me home again.”

Patsy pouted at the remark.

“What are you doing Wednesday evening then?” Patsy asked brightly, “Have you ever done Pilates?”

Delia shook her head.

“Right you are coming to my house, I have a personal instructor, who has done wonders with my body.” To this statement, Delia tilted her head and silently agreed. “Then I’ll cook for you and we can discuss Trekker tactics….so long as they don’t involve heights.” Patsy then grinned conspiratorially, “Plus, my instructor is incredibly hot, with a body to die for, so it’s a double bonus! It makes the lesson so more enjoyable!”

Delia smiled her acceptance, “Sounds great!”

“Are you _totally_ sure about the lift?” Patsy asked again, wrinkling her nose but Delia just shooed her away with her hands. Patsy plucked the parking ticket from under the windscreen, waved it at Delia and with an exaggerated tut tossed it on to the passenger seat. Delia laughed at the dismissive action, ‘Oh to have more money than sense’, she thought.

As Delia started to walk backwards away from the car, she said demurely, “Thanks for tonight Patience, I really enjoyed it.”

Patsy shot her a withering look at the full use of her name, but said softly, “Me too…see you around Deels.”

Delia gave a little wave goodbye as Patsy slipped into her car. With a slight skip in her step she made her way to the station and onwards home.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Delia set up a JustGiving page for her challenge with Patsy and sent a link to everyone she knew. She had no idea how much money they might raise but if Patsy could influence some her ‘friends’ to donate, she was sure they could raise a more than respectable amount. Later that day she made her way across London for her first Pilates session at Patsy’s abode.

Delia checked her phone again to make sure she had the right address. She stood in a crescent road filled with tall four storey houses overlooking a gated central garden area. It was peaceful, ordered and very different from where Delia resided. Delia enjoyed the vibrant part of London that she lived, but this was in a different league. Houses round here were beyond her pay scale and some! She looked at the cars parked in the road and that told a similar story. She saw Patsy’s silver sports car a little further up, wedged between a Bentley and something sleek she didn’t recognise. On finding the right number, she bounced up the steps and rang the bell.

After a few minutes waiting, she wondered if anyone was in. She went to ring it again, however the door opened and Patsy stood there in sports wear, smiling broadly.

“Delia!” Patsy announced, extending her hand in a welcoming gesture.

“I was half expecting a footman!” Delia teased as she crossed the threshold and took in the reception area.

“It’s his day off!” Patsy fired back. “Sorry, I was out the back and it takes a while to get to the door! Can I get you anything?”

Delia could see why, as she saw the spacious area in which Patsy inhabited. A grand looking staircase led off from the hall way leading up to a landing and further doors. Patsy walked them through to the open kitchen and the space at the back, easy chairs lined the area and Pilates mats had been placed out on the floor. Delia surmised she could fit the whole of hers and Trixie’s flat into this space alone! 

“No, I’m good,” replied Delia, attention now diverted to the mats, where a stunning blonde woman, with impossibly high cheek bones, rose to greet her.

“Hi, you must be Delia, I’m Rachel, so glad you can join us”. She smiled serenely, oozing calm and positivity.

Delia felt as though she was gawping at the instructor and stuttered her greeting, “H..Hi..thanks for letting me join in. I’m not sure what I’m doing but Patsy said I would be in good hands!” Delia felt bashful at becoming tongue tied in front of the tall slim woman. As Rachel turned away, Delia swivelled to Patsy mouth open, fanning her flaming cheeks and mouthing the words,‘she’s hot!’.

Patsy leant in, with a devilish grin and whispered in her ear, “I told you! Just wait until she starts!”

Delia cleared her throat, “I think I may need a glass of water before we start, thank you Patsy.”

“Certainly Delia, I think you need a little cooling down!

 

\---

 

Delia had never felt her abdominals be worked as hard as she did in the following hour. They were screaming, trembling and waving a white flag of surrender by the end. Every muscle had been held and stretched. As a beginner, Rachel had started slowly and built Delia up gradually. Patsy on the other hand seemed to elegantly hold a variety of positions without a bead of sweat on her face. Delia could see why Patsy said the session had additional benefits, as Rachel stretched her lean toned frame in front of them. She held her pert rear obscenely close and her washboard abs rippled and tensed with minimal effort. Patsy kept meeting Delia’s eye and raising her eyebrow for affirmation of the instructor perks. Delia could only slyly smile back at their shared understanding, as for the most part, she was in muscular agony and words were non-existent! 

Delia flopped on her mat as the session ended. Rachel leant down and patted her knee in congratulations.

“Well done Delia, you’re a natural!” she beamed down at her, Delia merely laughed and winced at the words.

“Jeez, that was tough...great, but tough, thanks!” 

Patsy saw the instructor out and returned to Delia, still lolling on the floor, moaning about her sides.

“If I did that every day, would I look like her?” Delia asked hopefully.

“I doubt anybody would look like her!” Patsy responded admiringly, re-filling the two glasses of water and sitting down next to Delia. “The lessons are amazing and have helped my body in so many ways – here, see what I mean - feel my stomach!” she ordered Delia, kneeling and raising up her T-shirt to reveal flat, toned muscles. “I’m very proud of it!” she continued, patting it in front of the brunette. Delia giggled, slightly bashful at seeing Patsy’s exposed skin. When Delia didn’t do as requested, Patsy grabbed her by the hand and started to grapple with her, laughing at the tussle.

“Do it Nurse Busby!” she chuckled, smiling wide, wagging her index finger. “As your medical superior, I order you to feel it!” 

Delia squealed at Patsy's playfulness, “No Patsy…don’t make me…it’s hideous!” She tried to withhold Patsy’s grasp, but the older woman had a higher vantage point and finally managed to succeed in her task. Both were laughing at the ridiculous fight. Delia could do nothing but touch the soft skin beneath her fingertips, and for a moment was transfixed, stroking ever so slightly. She glanced up to see that Patsy had also paused on feeling the contact of Delia’s light fingers. The air around them took on an intensity that they both felt. Delia gulped and as she made eye contact with Patsy.

“That’s was not fair, and you know it!” she exhaled quietly, sure that Patsy could hear her heart hammering in her chest. A flash of emotion crossed Patsy’s eyes, before she winked and promptly sprung up.

“I need a shower. Do you want to join me?”

“S…s… _sorry_ …?” Delia stuttered in reply, instant inappropriate images of tumbling water and wet skin entered her mind.

“I can grab you a towel,” she said as she walked towards the door, “I’ll show you the guest bathroom. I had it finished last month. It’s not been used yet. You can christen it, if you’d like.”

“Sure! Great,” Delia breathed, having pulled herself together.  She got up and grabbed her bag from a kitchen stool and followed Patsy out of the kitchen area.

“You really have a lovely house Pats,” She said taking in the stylish design and well-chosen furniture.

Patsy stopped, “Do you want the grand tour?” she asked, smile quirking her lips. Delia leapt at the chance and nodded enthusiastically.

“I mean, it isn’t a patch on mine and Trixie’s two bed flat...but it’ll do, I suppose!” she joked, being shown around the large lounge and stunning dining room, with a table that sat ten comfortably.

“Every home is special. It’s who lives there and the love that has gone into it that is important. Not the size.” Patsy returned, as they ascended the staircase, looking over her shoulder at Delia.

“So, does Rosie share this with you then?” Delia enquired, trying to wheedle out more information from the Consultant.

“Oh god, no. We have our own space. She has a key, but we work better having our own places. I’ve never actually lived with anyone. I think I’d find it very…” she searched for the right word as she stopped by a door and turned its handle, “…intense, I think.”

“Oh, I don’t know, it has its benefits…” Delia started to respond but paused in speaking, on entering a beautiful room.

“This is the newly decorated guest bedroom and bathroom.” Patsy said demurely, waiting for a response.

“It’s bloody gorgeous Patsy!” said Delia walking in and running her hand over the bespoke chest of drawers. “You have great taste!.” Patsy smiled, obviously happy that Delia approved.

Delia leant on the bed and groaned at the softness of the matress. “Seriously, can I come and stay? I want to live in this room. I’ll be quiet…you won’t know I’m here!” she whispered exaggeratedly, putting a finger to her lips.

“I very much doubt that!” Patsy laughed and Delia pouted. “We could have slumber parties…pillow fights…movie nights! Delia continued ribbing Patsy, as the taller winced at every word. “Girly chats…make-up sessions...”

“Right, do you want to see the rest!” Patsy announced, trying to stop Delia's inane chatter. Delia leapt up like an excited puppy and bounded after her. The tour took them to a further two bedrooms and up to the next floor, to a study lined with a variety of books and journals.

“We’re coming back here!” Delia said, twisting her head to look at the titles. Patsy walked them up to the top floor, where a room had been converted into a gym and another she wasn’t sure what to do with yet.

“A lodger?” Delia gleefully suggested but Patsy replied with a raised eyebrow of disgust.

As they walked back down, she slowed as she neared a set of double doors. The master bedroom. Patsy almost seemed nervous opening the door and letting Delia see her bedroom. It was an immaculate space. Delia never doubted it wouldn’t be. Delia walked in reverently and took in the personal objects that gave a glimpse into the life of Patience Mount. There was a family picture on a dresser, showing four happy people. Next to it a smaller framed picture of two girls sat on a tree branch smiling contentedly. Some books were neatly piled up by the bed, on a side table, with a pair of glasses on top. A few items of clothes lay on the bed, discarded from earlier. Delia smiled at the serene space and for a moment imagined Patsy lying in bed, propped up on some pillows reading as she grew sleepy. A little cough, woke Delia from her reverie and blushing, she turned back to Patsy standing at the door. Patsy looked at her, trying to figure out what the brunette was thinking.  

“Can I ask something of you?” Delia asked quietly. Patsy felt herself hesitate in front of the welsh woman standing in her bedroom. She nodded slowly, “Of course.”

Delia scrunched up her face, about to ask something personal, so wanted to soften the blow, “Can I see your wardrobe?”

“Which one?” the tall red head replied seriously. “Walk in clothes one or my shoe wardrobe?”

“Oh my!” Delia clapped in delight and beamed, “Trixie will love you! In-fact I think she might marry you!”

\---

Delia had never showered in such an opulent bathroom and consequently must have spent much longer than expected in there. By the time, she had emerged and made her way back down to the kitchen, Patsy was already washed, changed and cooking. Whatever was on the hob smelt delicious and Delia watched as a bare footed Patsy dressed in skinny jeans and a loose jumper, worked around the kitchen.  

“Smells wonderful!” Delia announced, moving round the counter and perched on a stool. As she swept her damp hair up and secured it with a clip, Patsy stilled, almost dropping the spoon she was holding. Delia smiled to herself. Rarely did the composed woman fluster and Delia enjoyed the few moments when she seemed to. Delia was sure she saw Patsy’s eyes darken at the sight of her and in-turn she felt a throb deep down in her core. They remained immobile for a beat, paused in their own world until Patsy remembered what she was doing.

“Wine Delia?” she croaked, “I have a good vintage!”    

Delia took the glass offered and took a sip. She wasn’t a wine expert but it was delicious. She was instructed to make herself comfortable while Patsy finished cooking, so she took a leisurely walk around the area that adjoined the kitchen. She had a peek at the books on her shelf and a collection of vinyl LPs that sat next to a record player. There were a few photos, ones of Patsy at various ages. University, with friends and ones seemingly on holiday - on a yacht, with Rosie Gallagher. Patsy called her over, holding a steaming pot of something bubbling. They ate at the kitchen counter, sat opposite each other. Patsy finished a mouthful and dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

“So, what made you want to do the challenge Delia?” she asked earnestly.

Delia put down her fork to reply, “Well Trixie and I felt that we should do something big this year.  Other friends were off doing half marathons, 3 peak challenges and so forth, so we thought we’d give it a go.”

Patsy looked apologetically at Delia, “I’m so sorry, I steamrollered in and took her place. If she really wants to do it, I can give up my place and do it another year.”

“Oh no, don’t worry Pats, I think she is pretty happy that you topped us in the bid. She isn’t one for getting mucky!” she grinned.

Patsy smiled, “Neither am I. I pride myself on my well-kept appearance!”

“You have a reputation for it Doctor Mount. The nurses I work with are sure they haven't seen you in the same pair of shoes twice!”

Patsy held her hand up to her mouth to stifle a laugh, “I do have rather a lot, as my wardrobe can testify. I assure you I do wear them more than once!” She paused contemplatively, peering over her wine glass, “What other reputations do I have then, Nurse Busby?” Delia wasn’t sure how honest she could be with the red head.

“Oh the usual Consultant mannerisms,” she deflected.

Patsy narrowed her eyes, suspecting Delia wasn’t telling the whole truth, “Which are?”

“Efficient, brilliant...but standoffish, brusque and aloof!” she said quietly.

“Are they the positives?” She smiled, catching Delia’s eye.

Delia reasoned, “All the Consultants seem to have those mannerisms. Bed side manner isn’t everyone’s forte. You all have other things to consider and be responsible for.”

“Why say twenty words, when two will do!” Patsy defended.

Delia smirked, picking up another mouthful of food, ”So, long as one of those two words is a please or thank you, everything is fine!”

“What else?” Patsy was keen to see how she was viewed by people outside her department. 

Here Delia really weighed up what to say and decided to just come out with it. She sighed before speaking, “You have a reputation for bedding women.” She looked Patsy directly in the eye after she said it, Patsy held her gaze and responded honestly.

“It’s partly true.”

“…and then dumping them unceremoniously.” Delia wanted to add some kindness to her harsh words, “I don’t think everyone knows. I only found that out recently after I started asking others about you.”

Patsy quirked an eyebrow, “You’ve been asking about me?” 

Delia’s face blushed red and her stomach churned at her admission. Patsy saw and smiled to herself.

“I have had some… _times_ …with women at work. We both knew what it was, no one got hurt.”

Before Delia had thought, words tumbled out of her mouth, “What about the blonde, who left her husband for you and you then finished with her?”

“Who? _Claire?”_ Patsy laughed surprised. “Is that the rumour about us?” Patsy shook her head disbelieving. “I’d love to know who started that!” 

Patsy slid off the stool, picked up her wine and pensively walked around the kitchen area. Delia decided to keep quiet from now on, she'd said enough. It was obvious it affected Patsy. Patsy stopped and leant against the sink, returning her focus to Delia.

“It was before Rosie and I got together. She made it clear she was interested in me and we started seeing each other. She was always difficult to pin down for a date with, I thought this was her trying to play hard to get. Turns out she was married…to a man and had a small child.  As soon as I found out, I ended it. I wasn’t going to break up a family.”

Delia gulped, her throat felt tight. Patsy walked back over to the stool and returned to her food. Looking down at it, she moved it around on her plate and continued.

“I really liked her, she was funny and gorgeous. She said she would leave him. But that was too much for me, she couldn't leave her family for me. He found out and it was messy. He gave her an ultimatum, transfer hospitals or never see the child again. I don’t think legally it would stand up in court, but she didn’t want the risk. So, she left.” Patsy placed her cutlery together on the plate and wiped her hands on the napkin.

“I don’t know what she is doing now… but all for the best anyway.” She tried to smile but it was forced, before taking her plate over to the dishwasher. 

Delia remained mute taking in Patsy’s candour.

“Right, Trekker tactics.” Patsy said brightly, trying to lift the mood, “We need a training schedule and a plan of action. As my reputation states, I’m very good at the logistics!”

\---

 

As the evening progressed, more wine flowed and Delia moved to sit next to Patsy and took the paper that she had been scribbling training notes on. She could feel the warmth coming from Patsy's thigh and coupled with the wine, it made her feel giddy. Looking at the scrawl of notes Delia reprimanded the consultant.

“What is it with Doctors and their handwriting? This is almost indecipherable!”

“Is not!” Patsy remonstrated, turning the paper to inspect her penmanship, “I’ll have you know this is the product of years in the best education money can buy!” she laughed.

“You can tell your father from me that it was money poorly spent. The amount of wasted time trying to work out what you Doctors write is ridiculous! Anyway, I bet you I could design a Tough Trekkers course to rival whatever they throw at us!” said Delia, turning over the paper and drawing two stick figures under the word 'start.'

“Hey, why am I double the height of you?” Patsy whined draining her glass, looking at the doodle, “That’s so out of proportion!”

Delia laughed, “It’s hardly an accurate representation, is it?”

Patsy grabbed the pen back and drew large breasts on herself. “That’s better! Stick Pats has big boobs!” Delia laughed at the out of proportion appendages. “You said it didn’t have to be an accurate representation!” retorted the red head smugly.

“Ok then…so Stick Delia and Stick Patsy move along the course at a snail’s pace,” Delia started to draw a dotty wavy line of the Trekkers course that the doodles were to follow, “ We have been left behind, because Stick Delia has to drag along Dolly Parton and she’s too weighed down by these...” Delia circled Stick Pats and her giant breasts.  

Patsy doubled over laughing at this and poured them both more wine.

“Then they traverse a high net,” Delia continued by drawing a cargo net, “…and Stick Patsy has a freak out due to the height. They run some more but now it's nightfall, due to the time it takes Patsy to move and they are still only at obstacle number two!” she grinned impishly.  

Delia drew a puddle with shark fins sticking out. Patsy took a gulp of wine and struggled to hold it in, as Delia drew herself floating across the puddle on Patsy’s colossal breasts. “The dynamic duo find a way across, using the sheer buoyancy of Stick Patsy’s chest.” She said proudly, making Patsy laugh even harder, clutching her stomach.

Both Delia and Patsy failed to hear the front door opening over their laughter. Placing her keys on the reception room table, Rosie Gallagher heard shrieks of hilarity coming from the kitchen. It was not a sound she was used to hearing on entering Patsy’s house so she followed the noises inquisitively. Leaning against the kitchen door, she took in the sight of her girlfriend enthralled playfully with another woman. She thought hard about the last time she had laughed like this with Patsy. The last time Patsy had looked at her the way she was looking at the brunette right now. She knew instantly, that this needed to stop before it got messy and complicated.

“This looks like a picture of domestic bliss!” She said sharply in clipped tones. Both Delia and Patsy jumped at the interruption and unexpected arrival of Patsy’s other half. She picked up another bottle of wine and began to open it roughly.

“Rosie!” Patsy exclaimed a little too brightly for Rosie’s liking. “Do you remember Delia from the Trust Auction? She’s my Tough Trekker partner.”

The bright eyed brunette swung round and extended a warm hand to the Senior Consultant. Rosie nodded at the bottle consuming her attention, indicating she was unable to return the shake. Delia pulled it away, a little taken aback. Patsy saw the snub and tried to smooth over it. 

“We’ve just had a session with Rachel. Trying to build our core strength for the many obstacles going to be thrown our way.” They both giggled, recalling the pitfalls they had just drawn on the paper.

“So, Rachel’s been putting you through your paces then?” Rosie looked directly at Delia, “She’s one of Patsy’s favourites. The others didn’t last as long, but this one seems to have something that has made Patsy keep her.” She gave her girlfriend a wink, “Not surprising, really is it? … Although Patsy usually goes for brunettes…she seems to have made an exception with the delectable Rachel.”

Delia started to stiffen at Rosie’s tone and she could see Patsy narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend. Finally, the cork popped and Rosie gave a satisfied sigh. She filled a glass with the deep claret liquid and started to exit the room.

“Please don’t keep her too long Delia – I would really like to see some of my girlfriend this evening!”

Once she had made her way across the reception hall and into the lounge, Patsy turned to Delia and gave her an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry. She can be a little brusque!” She admitted.

“I can see why you two get along so well!” she teased, rubbing Patsy’s shoulder, “I think it’s time I left. Thanks for dinner and…the Pilates. I had a really fun time with you again, Ms Mount!”

Patsy held out a hand and helped Delia off the stool. Both a little giddy, they wobbled to the door, stifling giggles that kept bubbling up between them. Delia retrieved her shoes and her bag on the way to the door.

“I’ll be in touch,” Patsy whispered as she held on to the door frame.

“Super...look forward to it. Now go and cheer up your girlfriend!” To this, Patsy rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated gesture, before she closed the door on Delia.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not one to preach...but I seriously recommend Pilates to anyone who wants to change their body shape! It worked for Patsy!


	8. Chapter 8

It was her lunch break and Trixie Franklin was searching in her bag for her cigarettes, as she made her way to the smoking shelter. She slowed at the sight of an unfamiliar figure standing tall under the plastic.

“Ms Mount, it’s unusual to have the pleasure of your company out here, where the degenerates seek refuge!”

Patsy smiled at the comment.

“Needs must!” she replied.

Trixie took a drag and blew the smoke out of the side of her mouth away from Patsy. She eyed the object of Delia’s affection, vetting her suitability for her friend. She was dressed in a cream blouse and a just above the knee black skirt, simplicity that was effortlessly on point. Make up immaculate and her hair loose around her shoulders. _What shade of red would you call it?_ She mused to herself, when Patsy spoke to her.

“I should give them up, but I’ve yet to find a replacement,” Patsy said, as she stubbed the remains of her cigarette out and placed it in the bin.

“Running, hill rolling and Pilates is good I hear,” Trixie retorted with a twinkle in her blue eyes. Patsy turned inquisitively around to face the woman who knew more than most. Trixie extended her hand.

“Beatrix Franklin, Delia’s best friend, people call me Trixie!” Realisation dawned on Patsy’s face and a warm smile lit it up.

“Trixie, so lovely to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from Delia. Including how much you want to get inside my shoe cupboard!”

“Ooh yes please! Just to have ten minutes in there!” she giggled. “So, how’s it going with Delia?” she enquired with a look of innocence on her face.

“With Delia?” Patsy responded, unsure of the question but knowing all the possible answers she could give.

“Mmm hmmm,” Trixie continued non-committal, taking another puff on her cigarette.  

“Fine…good…our training is going well. We are going to up it next week. You probably know all this anyway, I’m sure!”

“I do….so what I want to know is… _how is it going with Delia_?” Trixie fixed a look at the Consultant that would accept nothing, other than the truth.

“I think I may need another cigarette!” Patsy smiled. Trixie instantly flicked open her packet and offered her one. They stood in silence as Patsy lit it, inhaled deeply and contemplated her words. She rolled the cigarette around in her fingers thinking.

“She is really fun and witty….and incredibly attractive….”

“I fear I hear a _but_ coming on Ms Mount.” Trixie ventured, a little edge to her voice.

Patsy didn’t finish the extra cigarette, she threw it down and stubbed it out quickly. “I...I need to go...” she stuttered, flashing Trixie a false smile of cheer, “Lovely to meet you Nurse Franklin.”

“Likewise,” Trixie responded, not unsurprised with the cold response to her question. Trixie watched Patsy leave, her reputation only further enhanced in Trixie’s eyes and she feared for the heart of her best friend.

\---

 

“Delia, you have been summoned up to Paediatrics,” called a voice cradling a telephone the other side of the nurse’s station. Delia was currently kneeling and replenishing the stock on her trolley.

“What do they want?” she asked exasperated. She had a hundred and one things to do and didn’t need a request to go to another department. It wasn’t going to get her work done any quicker down here.

“Fine!” she huffed, and made her way upstairs.

Of all the departments that Delia could be temporarily seconded to, Paediatrics was one of her favourites. The enthusiasm of the children always brought a smile to her face and today was no different. Apart from the puddle of sick she had to manoeuvre around! She made her way to the desk, to report in to whoever sent for her.

“Nurse Busby, I had a call to come up here.” Delia gave a friendly smile and a couple of nurse’s heads lifted at the sound of the name. Two looked at each other and gave each other a knowing smile. The third spoke. 

“We thought it might be Doctor Chambers asking for you,” she smirked, “But, no… it’s Ms Mount that wants to see you in her office. Aren’t you the popular one! Along the corridor and three doors down on the right.” 

Delia ignored the barb directed at her and thanked the nurse. She could see why Patsy had an issue with the nurses on her ward and their thirst for gossip. She walked the sterile corridor, until she reached a closed door. Patsy’s name was on the door, so Delia gave a confident knock.

“Come!” came the short reply which made Delia roll her eyes at Patsy’s economy of words.

On entering, Patsy continued to be transfixed, head down, reading a report in front of her.

“A ‘please’ wouldn’t go amiss. It would only have added a second word!” Delia mumbled.

At Delia’s Welsh lilt, Patsy’s head snapped up and she smiled amused at Delia’s joke. Delia nearly short circuited, as her eyes met Patsy. She was wearing glasses. She didn’t think that Patsy could be any more beautiful, but her whole body yearned instantly at the sight. Intelligent, beautiful women wearing glasses was definitely a thing for Delia, and the designer tortoiseshell rims skyrocketed Patsy’s sexiness even further. Delia tried to put the image of Patsy only wearing glasses in bed out of her mind, and regain her professional composure. 

Delia cleared her throat, “Nice glasses,” she said hoarsely, as she took a seat in front of her. Patsy looked on amused by Delia’s sudden flushed appearance and stuttering entrance. Delia folded her hands in her lap, then decided against that and folded them across her chest. Cheeks still burning.

“Nice uniform!” Patsy returned with a glint in her eye.  They both just sat there for a second and then Patsy removed her glasses. She sat back in her chair observing Delia’s discomfort and placed one of the frame’s arms between her lips and chewed on it slowly. Delia almost exploded, it was too much. Desire shot through her and all she could think of was stripping the red head naked – _except for the glasses_ – and showing her what else the desk could be used for. Patsy continued to chew on the glasses. Her lips tugging at the frame. Delia threw her hands in the air defeated.

“Not fair!” She huffed exasperated, with a smile tugging at her lips. Avoiding looking at Patsy, and her reaction, she whispered, “Soo not fair Ms Mount!”

Fully aware of her actions and the hilarious effect it had on Delia, she began running the end of the arm along her full bottom lip. “I’m very sorry Delia, but I totally abused my position of authority and sent for you.” Delia drew in a breath, smiled so her dimples were deep and tried nodding professionally in response to Patsy. She wasn’t going to let Patsy’s antics get the better of her. She could do this, she could be sensible, even if Patsy wasn’t being.

“I wanted to ask if you’d accompany me on Saturday to Royal Opera House. Its opening night at The Royal Ballet’s new production. I would like to take you…but don’t worry if isn’t your thing.” Delia was taken aback, was Patsy asking her out on a date?

“I don’t know if it’s my thing, I’ve never seen a ballet,” she replied honestly. “Patsy, don’t you have someone else you’d rather go with?” Patsy gave a slight shrug, which indicated nothing. 

Patsy leant forward, now sucking on the end of her glasses, “I’d like to take you.” Her intense blue eyes fully focused on Delia. Heart thudding in her chest, Delia asked cautiously,

“Are you asking me out on a date Patsy?”

Patsy smiled flirtatiously and answered enigmatically, “It can be whatever you want it to be!” Delia realised that she wasn’t going to be getting any answers out of the infuriating red head in this mood,  she stood up and flapped her arms. Patsy was even more amused by this and returned the glasses to her eyes, propped an elbow on the desk and rested her chin in her palm.   

“Fine, let me know what I need to wear and where to meet you,”  Delia said heading to the door.

“Will do!” Patsy purred.

“Are you deliberately using minimal words to wind me up? Delia laughed at her. Patsy just smiled smugly and dropped her glasses down to the end of her nose and peered at Delia over them.

“You do know what you are doing with those, don’t you?” Delia muttered disgruntled, opening the door.

Patsy shot Delia a far from innocent look. “They are the same ones I wear, when reading in bed!”

“Stop misusing hospital time and stop being a fucking tease, Patience.” Delia reprimanded with a laugh, as she closed the door on Patsy’s giggles.   

Standing outside, about to knock on Patsy’s door, was Emma Chambers. Her eyebrows could hardly have been any higher up her forehead having overheard Delia’s last comment to Patsy.

“That’s the last thing I would say Doctor Mount is Delia, but you are obviously better acquainted than me.” Her tone was sharp and tinged with an hint of jealousy. She strode off down the corridor, having abandoned whatever she was going to speak to Patsy about. 

 

\---

Delia sat with Trixie in the canteen drinking a cup of tea and dunking a biscuit.

“What does one wear to the ballet?” Delia asked absent mindedly, popping it into her mouth and chewing.

“Fancy togs sweetie.” Trixie answered, holding the cup of tea to her lips. “Exactly what time did she ask you about Saturday?”

“Just after lunch I think, why?”

“No reason, just curious,” Trixie smiled to herself, thinking back to the earlier conversation she’d had at the smoking shelter. She paused, “Delia, aren’t you meant to be meeting up with Mike this weekend?”

“Oh shit, I totally forgot! Bugger!”

“I’m sure the irresistible Patience has a way of making you forget! Especially when she’s looking so gorgeous, inviting you to gala opening nights of the ballet.”

Delia rolled her eyes and moaned, “She was wearing hot glasses Trixie, that made her look even hotter!”

“Oh dear…not glasses…there was no chance then! Delia Busby’s very own Kryptonite.” She teased, enjoying watching Delia squirm.

“I can’t help it if attractive women wearing glasses, makes me go weak at the knees!” Delia groaned.

Delia lolled in her seat and her thoughts raced to seeing Patsy wearing her cute specs looking up at her from her work at her desk. In her daydream, Patsy smiled seductively, beckoning the brunette over. Delia readily responded, sitting on her lap and removing the glasses and leaning in…

“So, is this a date?” Trixie asked tentatively, breaking Delia’s daydream.

Delia blushed, feeling like she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t.

“I think it might be.” Delia whispered and smiled shyly.

“Operation Mount Patsy is working a treat then!” Trixie smiled, “Are you ok with it?” She asked cautiously, “You know her a bit more now, plus you know about her domestic arrangements. Is this something you want to be getting involved in?”

“It’s one night out, Trixie. Nothing more. I could label it a bonding session, as team mates.”

Trixie arched an eyebrow. “Bonding session indeed! Being taken out to a fancy location by a fancy woman. By Sunday morning you may have bonded in more ways than one!” she laughed.

Delia pulled out her phone to text Mike. She needed to call off her night of clubbing. She felt a little guilty as she hated pulling out of things that she had arranged but knew that he would still have a great time. He responded immediately with a giant ‘Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek’ and a cascade of heart emojis. They jarred Delia’s eyes, so she closed the screen with a snap. 

“Sorted!” she said to Trixie, “Cinderella can go to the ball now. Are you going to dress me up?”

Trixie giggled, “I thought you’d never ask!”


	9. Chapter 9

On Saturday, it was a perfect summer’s evening. It was still warm from the day and there was a light breeze to cool down the heat of the day. The girls had spent some of the day in the park, trying to get some colour into Delia’s pale Celtic complexion.

“I don’t know why you don’t use spray tan Delia, so much easier and all year round.” Trixie said, as they inspected Delia to see if she had turned in to a bronzed goddess by late afternoon.

“I’d look stupid Trixie, we’ve discussed this before! Look, there on my forearm a few freckles are appearing!” Delia said delighted.

“Oh yes and on your face!” said Trixie peering at her friend. “They look super cute, Patsy will love them! Now..off you go and get changed. Your hair looks amazing, if I do say so myself.”

Delia conceded her friend was bloody brilliant at turning her hair into something resembling respectable. They had selected the dress the night before and Delia had felt a little apprehensive putting it on. They had debated if it was too much and concluded (after googling opening nights at the ballet) that it would be perfect. Trixie almost teared up as Delia entered the front room.

“Oh my little baby is all so grown up!” she breathed, admiring Delia. “Who’d have thought a week ago, when we getting ready for the Trust Auction, that a week on you’d have ensnared a hot rich consultant and was being wined and dined into bed!”

“Trixie!” Delia rebuked, “I have not ensnared anyone and we are not sleeping together!” Before Delia could tell Trixie off anymore, a horn sounded outside. Trixie squealed and ran over to the window that overlooked the street. She watched as Patience Mount got out the back of a sleek black car.

“Fuck me!” she exclaimed loudly, turning to Delia. “You didn’t overdress my lovely!” Delia was already heading for the door, as she heard Trixie call out. “You’re so getting laid…brace yourself for the glasses!”

Delia had to take steadying breaths as she made her way to the front door. Partly, from nerves and partly through having to balance on some impossibly high heels that Trixie thought were perfect with her dress. She wasn’t prepared for the visual assault that greeted her on opening the door. Patsy was standing holding open the back door of a chauffeur driven car looking absolutely stunning. Delia froze on the spot for a second taking her in. The floor length emerald dress contrasted exquisitely with her hair and a split revealed far too much leg for Delia to be able to cope with. She gulped as she realised that she hadn’t met eye contact yet with Patsy. On doing so she smirked at the red head, and started to make her way to the offered door. 

“You’re wearing them on purpose!” She laughed gesturing to the glasses that Patsy was wearing. “Good evening Patience,” she winked, as she slid in and Patsy closed the door for her.

Patsy joined her in the car, “What these old things?” she said taking them off and inspecting them, “I absolutely need them for the ballet. I like to read the programme!” she smiled knowingly. After a beat, she paused and turned to face Delia.

“Good evening Delia, you look more than lovely.” Delia maintained eye contact with the older woman. She was determined to keep her composure and not to be a puddle of mush the whole night.  

“You too Ms Mount, I think that training has paid off!”

“Cheeky! I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t drive, I intend to drink and enjoy myself tonight!” Delia smiled at the comment. She liked the idea of slightly inebriated giggly Pats.

“We’ll start with a couple of jager bombs then I think Patsy!” Delia grinned, her dimples flashing.   

“I was thinking more like champagne actually!” she replied, producing a bottle from somewhere, as the driver began to pull away. 

Already giddy by the time the car pulled up in Covent Garden, Delia leant forward to thank David the chauffer. In the time it had taken to drive from her house to central London, she’d extracted his life story and got him to find music and turn it up loud for her to dance to.

Patsy quite amused by Delia, had watched how she’d effortlessly chatted to the man and somehow turned her father’s car into a party bus. She admired how she could naturally charm anyone with her sunny nature and openness. Something Patsy knew was never going to be her skill. 

They exited the car at the front of the impressive building, joining the throng of people attending the performance.

“I don’t think David knew what hit him!” Patsy laughed, “Quite different from driving my father around!”

“I’m sorry, was it too much,” Delia grimaced, worried. The shake of Patsy’s head and smile reassured Delia.

“I’m pretty sure Mr Mount likes banging house anyway. The driver knew how to find some quite effortlessly!” she grinned.

Patsy led them into the Royal Opera House and Delia observed all the people, dressed up and dripping in jewellery. It was a far cry from her local on a Saturday night. Patsy lead them through to a glass atrium with a huge central bar. Without a flicker of a call, a man appeared and offered them something to drink.

“Wish that happened to me when I’m five deep at a bar and can’t see over the person in front!” Delia laughed.

“You just need to know where to come, if you want to get served.” Patsy returned with a lop sided smile.

They took their drinks to a table and Delia looked around at the grandeur.

“This is all rather impressive Patsy!”

“Wait until you see inside. I think it’s one of the most beautiful building in London,” she replied, watching Delia’s reaction to the room and enjoying seeing a bright light in her eye.

 

“Patience?! I thought it was you!” A voice called out from the other side of the bar. It belonged to a woman in her seventies, that strode confidently over to their table. Patsy snapped her head round to the sound of her name and stood to greet the woman, kissing both cheeks.

“Aunt Dorothy. How lovely to see you! I wondered if you would be here!” Dorothy accepted the greeting but her eyes remained fixed on Delia the whole time.

“Who is this Patience?” she enquired with a twinkle in her eye, “It’s not Rosie for sure…Please tell me you have given that dreadful woman the push and have taken up with someone much more to my liking?”

Patsy held her tongue, breathed in deeply at the comment. “This is Delia, Aunt Dorothy. A...friend of mine and… _no_ I have not given Rosie _the push_ as you put it.”

Delia extended her hand, “Hello Dorothy. Lovely to meet someone from Patsy’s family.” Dorothy shook it warmly.

“Ooh, what a beautiful accent you have. I remember being involved with a Welsh man once. He had a lovely singing voice!” Delia smiled amused, she liked Dorothy. 

“I can’t guarantee I have that unfortunately!” Delia smiled, revealing her dimples.

Dorothy looked from Delia to Patsy. Weighing up the situation and the moment. She leant in to whisper into Patsy’s ear, excluding Delia from hearing. Patsy listened, flicked a glance at Delia and rolled her eyes.

“Thank you Aunt, I will heed your advice!”

“Make sure you do young lady. I’m old enough and experienced enough to see it when I do!” After wagging a finger at Patsy, she turned to Delia, “Delighted to meet you Delia – _such a pretty name_ – I’m off to join William. Hope to meet you again!”

She squeezed Patsy’s hand as she walked past. Delia watched as Patsy sat down and tried to compose herself. The run in with her family member had left her flustered.

“Well, she is lovely!” Delia stated, trying to catch Patsy’s eye. They were temporarily fixed down, with Patsy seemingly deep in thought. A sudden fanfare and announcement that the performance was to start in 10 minutes, alerted Patsy to her surroundings. She looked up brightly.

“Are you ready Miss Busby?”

She held out a hand to indicate that they were off. Nervously, Delia took the hand offered and for the five or so seconds they were joined, Delia’s heart rate increased and her stomach flipped at Patsy’s touch. It felt so natural and easy with Patsy, their hands fitted together seamlessly. Patsy stroked Delia’s knuckles with the pad of her thumb, sending a shock wave up her hand and illuminated Delia’s face in a bright red burst. Patsy gave her hand a little squeeze before dropping her grasp, as they went through a small door. They ascended the stairs onto the next level and walked down the crescent shaped corridor, with thick plush carpet. The walls were adorned with pictures and photos of ballerinas and opera singers that had graced the stage throughout the theatre’s history. Delia paused at a diorama of an early production of Swan Lake, looking at the detail that went into the staging. Patsy stopped them at a pair of doors, held open by a man who nodded, acknowledging Patsy.

“Ms Mount, so lovely to see you again. I do hope your father is well?”

“Thank you, all things considered, he’s not bad. I will let him know you asked after him.”

“Please do.” He replied. Delia watched the exchange and the insight into Patsy’s life beyond the hospital. It was clear, that this was a place she was familiar with, with people who knew her and her family. She was once again reminded how different their lives were and how many people Patsy had to deal with; how many different hats she had to wear. Delia concluded that it might be a little exhausting being Patience Mount.

Delia’s eyebrows shot up as Patsy led them into a box at the side of the stage. Clearly in the prime location due to distance from the performers, she turned to Patsy surprised. Patsy lent in as they sat down.

“It’s my family’s box. We’re patrons of the Royal Ballet. My mother loved the ballet and my sister enjoyed dancing so very much. He kept it in memory of them both. Plus, it’s a great place to bring girls!” She winked at Delia, as she said the last few words, raising a smile. It wasn’t until the lights went down and the overture began, that Delia began to ruminate on the words that Patsy had said. She had mentioned her mother before, but not a sister. Delia was resolved to find out more.

\---

The ballet had turned out to be a delight and Delia was captivated. Not known for her poise and posture, she admired the strength in the dancers and the precision in which they performed every move with grace and artistry. What delighted Delia even more was that the performance was littered with intervals. She happily sat drinking with Patsy through two intervals, both steadily becoming more intoxicated.

On returning to the box for the final act, Patsy picked up the programme, put on her glasses and began to read the synopsis for the final part. Delia sat watching Patsy unashamedly. She was bloody gorgeous and hers for the evening. As Patsy put on a dramatic voice to highlight the nuances of what they were witnessing, Delia watched as her lips curled around the words and her sculpted eyebrows rose and fell on different syllables.

“You have very pretty lips Patsy and a beautiful voice. I could listen to you all day!”

Patsy glanced at Delia over the top of the programme, her eyes narrowing, “You’re tipsy!” she teased. Delia’s eyes dilated from the alcohol and a spark of desire seeing Patsy scrutinise her through the tortoiseshell rims. Red hair framing her face. She longed to kiss the woman, feel the softness of her full lips. Shudder at the contact. Patsy had stilled, a window of opportunity opening. Patsy was looking intently at her. Also wavering. Unsure whether to proceed, Delia hesitated. Suddenly, the lights dimmed on the auditorium and the orchestra struck up, the moment went.

Delia quickly turned to the stage, feeling momentarily breathless. She had felt the tension and needed to stop her heart from racing. Damn the booze. She should have slowed down. She wondered if Patsy had hesitated because she had been too forward, too boozy, too embarrassing. Maybe she was realising that she should be here with someone like Rosie, not her. She looked up across the stalls and up to the seats opposite hers. The venue was magnificent, the place oozed class and sophistication from the rich red velvet curtain, to the golden lights and stunning ceiling. Once again, she wondered if she really fitted here.

She was drawn back to the present and the very real conundrum that was the woman next to her. She could feel the heat of Patsy sat next to her. She wondered if the calm and collected woman ever felt completely intoxicated by someone else. Delia was sure that she wouldn't. Patsy was someone who liked to be in control. With a glance down, she could see Patsy’s leg crossed at the knee, the split in the dress revealing smooth skin. Delia inhaled deeply, imagining running her hand down the length of her perfect curved calf.

As though reading Delia’s thoughts, Patsy moved slightly, her leg twisting. Delia’s guilt was written on her face, as she blushed once again. The darkness of the box felt heavy. The air between them holding a charge. She felt Patsy’s eyes on her, making her skin tingle.  She felt Patsy lean towards her. Delia breathed in Patsy’s scent. One that she had learnt in the last week, was unmistakably the red heads. The fine hairs of Delia's neck stood on end – energy coursing through her. Patsy angled towards Delia’s ear and Delia’s breath hitched at the sudden intimate proximity. The words that escaped Patsy’s lips in a low whisper, sent a pulse of desire through Delia, none like she had ever experienced before with anyone else.  

“I want to go home with you tonight.”

Delia’s vision almost blurred, her heart hammered and the longing between her legs intensified. She leant into Patsy, eyes closed. She had surrendered. Everything and everyone melted away, and in the privacy of their box, she let Patsy’s warm lips gently caress her neck. Her touches elicited sensations that rippled through every fibre of Delia. The yearning to be consumed by Patsy was overwhelming and in that moment Delia would have done anything for her. She wanted all of her and craved the red head’s lips on her own. She lifted a hand and softly lay it on the back of Patsy’s head guiding her up her exposed neck.

Blindingly, a light appeared behind them, illuminating their indiscretion. Patsy looked up from Delia’s shoulder squinting at the sudden intrusion. Delia sat motionless, breathless from events. Someone was beckoning Patsy from the corridor. She smiled as Patsy left a fingertip trail across the flushed skin of her upper arm and bare shoulder, as she rose from her seat. Unable to look at the harsh light, Delia kept her back to the door. The glare dimmed as the door closed. What was the problem?

Delia began to worry after what seemed an age, as Patsy had not returned. She carefully made her way to the back of the box and exited into the corridor. She saw Patsy some way down, deep in conversation with someone on the phone. Delia watched, sensing that something wasn’t right. Patsy was biting her thumb nail nervously and murmuring in response to whoever was on the line. Delia hesitated, she didn’t want to intrude. Patsy glanced up and saw her. She gave a weak smile and turned to face the wall. Delia decided to go back to her seat, Patsy would return when she could, she thought. Was it her father, work…or Rosie? Sudden guilt swept over Delia at the last thought.

When Patsy returned, she was full of hushed apology and subdued eyes. She needed to leave immediately.

“This wasn’t how I wanted tonight to end Delia, really I didn’t. I have to go.”

“Oh,” was all Delia could manage. Unable to shake the feeling of deflation in her chest.

Picking up her bag Patsy continued, “Stay…watch the rest. The car will take you home after…I’m sorry.” Patsy squeezed Delia’s shoulder, unable to make eye contact with the brunette, and left swiftly. Delia swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat, as she turned back to the performance in front of her. The vibrancy of the dancing had diminished the moment Patience Mount had suddenly and inexplicably walked out on her.


	10. Chapter 10

Delia lay in bed with the duvet tucked up around her. She felt a little groggy after finishing off the champagne left in the back of the chauffer driven car last night. She checked her phone. Patsy hadn’t contacted her. Bloody woman. Fortunately, Trixie wasn’t there on her arrival home, so she didn’t get the third degree about the evening. Just as well, as she didn’t know what to make of it. Everything had been going bloody amazingly up to the moment Patsy upped and left without word. She looked at her phone again. Nothing. Had she imagined Patsy’s soft lips kissing her neck? It was so brief. The aching throb, which made Delia squirm at the memory, reaffirmed that it did in fact happen. Crappity crap! She knew she was falling for her. Delia groaned at the hazy recollection of Patsy breathing into her ear, saying that she wanted to come home with her. She recalled the surge of desire those words had evoked. Damn it. Patsy could have been here in bed with her. But she wasn’t and she _still_ _hadn’t_ contacted her.

Delia rubbed her tired eyes. ‘Get real Busby’ she issued the order to herself, as she swung her legs out of bed. She was just a bit of fun for the Consultant - teasing, flirting and seducing. Patsy had managed to do all three to her last night. Leaving without word showed how she was really viewed by the redhead. She needed to get a grip and to put her infatuation in a box. However, the cheeky devil Delia on her shoulder, wanted at least one glorious night with her though. Happily being used and abused – then be another one of Patience Mount’s many women, who had a story to tell. She smiled at this thought as she slowly stirred her tea. But the gnawing sensation in the centre of her chest, told her that she wanted something more. Felt there could be something more with the enigmatic Ms Mount.

She decided after breakfast to go for a run to clear her head. The booze would make her flabby and if there was one thing Delia Busby was not going to get, it was flabby. She pounded the streets and headed into one of London’s parks. When she stopped for breath, she looked at her phone. No word from Patsy. Trixie, however, delighted in letting her know she would be out all weekend and for Delia to continue enjoying herself deep undercover in Operation Mount Patsy. 'Fat chance of that,' thought Delia and she broke back into her stride. When should she contact her? If she did, would that look desperate? Surely, the ball was in Patsy’s court. Patsy was the one who left abruptly, so she should be the one to contact first.

On return to the flat, showered and changed, there was still no word from Patsy. Delia knew being left alone with her thoughts was never a good thing, as she would always replay every situation and run every scenario in her mind. In the past, she had lived and finished relationships in her own mind before they had even started. As the afternoon progressed to evening, the continued silence from Patsy left Delia feeling that the chance of anything happening with Patsy was probably nil. 

As she went to bed early, she had changed her mind again and decided she wasn’t going to give up just yet. She picked up her phone and sent her a message.

_‘Hi Pats, is everything ok? Thanks for yesterday.’_

…and she waited for a reply.

\---

 

The reply never came.

In the clear Monday morning air, Delia felt resigned and her overactive imagination accepted that Patsy was a colleague and the challenge was probably off. She decided that she needed to contact Emma. Their lunch meet up was strained and their last run in outside Patsy’s office wasn’t ideal. On exiting the tube station, she pulled out her phone and typed a quick message to see if she wanted to meet up after work for a drink. It was informal, not laden with any expectation. Surprisingly, Delia received a quick reply. Not something she remembered Emma being very good at when they were together.

_Sorry Delia, can’t. Have a date ;-) Maybe another time…If I’m free._

Okay. Delia was surprised at the slightly stung feeling the message had provoked. Maybe being friends with exes was not a good idea. She’d contact Trixie. She knew she could rely on Trixie for a drink after work. She hadn’t seen her since Saturday and needed to offload, and get some advice about what to do about Patsy. Another immediate reply, this time positive, meant that Delia was meeting her at 6.30, after her shift. They agreed to go to the bar around the corner, near the hospital and then get a take away.

 

Delia tried to be upbeat for her patients but it felt hard work today. Thoughts of Patsy kept popping into her mind. She contemplated going up to Paediatrics to see if she was working but decided against it, as it seemed far to stalkery. It was just after lunch, when Delia felt a rough hand on her elbow, pulling her into an unoccupied private room. Shocked to be manhandled so unceremoniously, she whipped around to face the person who had pushed her into the private side room. She was met by the stern set face of Rosie Gallagher. Delia gulped. With fire in her eyes, the senior consultant began without hesitation.

“I just thought I should thank you Delia for Saturday night!” Delia’s puzzled brow made Rosie smirk.

“I don’t know what you did or didn’t do to Patsy but she returned home clearly intent on doing one thing.” She took pure delight in every wounding bullet aimed at Delia, “We fucked all night.”

The words were clearly designed to do their worst, and they had maximum effect on Delia. Her stomach wrenched, as she looked into the cold eyes of Rosie. Patsy had left her at the ballet after seducing her and returned to…she closed her eyes in pain.  

Rosie continued mockingly, “Let’s get it straight Delia…once your little fun run is over. Patsy will return to what she knows is best for her. If you wish to have an upward trajectory in your career at this hospital, you would be advised to ensure that this happens.”

She sneered at Delia, “You are out of your depth and very much out of your league. Just run a long, and let the big girls play!”

The woman was talking too much. Too much for someone who seemed confident in the security of their relationship. Delia had just about had enough of listening to her.

“I hope you are not threatening me Miss Gallagher?” She challenged, drawing up level with the senior consultant.

“Just giving some advice. I advise you to take it. I don’t like the way she looks at you Delia. It _will_ stop!”

 Delia didn’t like confrontations, but she wasn’t going to lie down and take the threats to her career.

“For someone who has an ‘understanding’ with her girlfriend, shouldn’t you be having this conversation with her?” Rosie looked down at her and roughly pushed past her out of the room.

Delia exhaled, rattled and emotional. How dare she? Her eyes closed and immediately tears sprung. So now she knew where Patsy went immediately on leaving the theatre. Damn Rosie for cutting her to ribbons with four simple words. Damn Patsy for leading her on. What a fool she’d been. What was she to expect? This was exactly the behaviour Patience Mount was famed for. Why did she think she’d be any different with her? The woman was in a relationship, she shouldn't be envious of her shagging her girlfriend. She needed to leave it well alone.

She text Trixie about the encounter.

\---

 

On leaving the hospital after her shift, she caught up with Trixie at the side entrance and looped arms with her best friend.

“She’s a bloody ghastly woman – who does she think she is talking to you like that?” Trixie raged. “That Patsy needs to sort her shit out Delia. This arrangement they have seems very one sided. I don’t like you being caught up in it all.  You deserve so much better.” Trixie squeezed her friend’s arm. “I need to hear every detail since you left me on Saturday night.” Delia sighed at the events that had occurred and hoped Trixie would be able to make them all better.

Trixie smiled reassuringly, “First round is on me, you grab a table, the usual?”

Delia grinned, “Make it a large!”

“I always do!” Trixie returned, a twinkle in her blue eyes.

As soon as they entered the bar, Trixie saw someone she knew and had flitted off. Delia spotted a tall table with two stools and made a beeline for it. She wasn’t sure how long it would take Trixie to return with their drinks. Sometimes when she got distracted, it could be hours. She took a glance around the bar, as she removed her jacket. There were some familiar faces from the hospital and the usual post work office drinkers – drowning their Monday blues. In the corner, away from the masses, the back of someone’s head caught her eye. The hair was unusually pinned up, but the shade of red was unmistakable. Delia’s heart almost stopped. The words of Rosie Gallagher rang in her ears. However, even a distant glimpse of Patsy rendered her speechless and created such a visceral reaction in her. It was folly. Delia’s emotions ranged from want to anger. Patsy still hadn’t sent a message to her about what happened on Saturday. Yet here she sat, at ease, in a bar while Delia had being going through turmoil. 

The anger she felt was drenched in cold water when she saw who Patsy was sat with. Opposite her, deep in conversation, smiling flirtatiously and talking animatedly with her hands was Emma. Fuck. Emma. Emma, ‘I’m on date so can’t meet up’ Chambers with…Patsy. Her stomach twisted and all the colour drained from her. Trixie returned brightly with drinks and saw Delia transfixed pale faced.

“Gosh, what is it Delia?” She began, worried about the sudden pallor of her friend.

“We need to leave.” Delia went to grab her coat muttering, “I’m such a fool Trixie. Such a big fucking tit. I know she plays people. Everyone warned me. Why did I think she was better than that!” Delia’s voice rose at the end, as the tears started to fall.   

Trixie glanced around the room and saw where Delia was looking. She took in Patsy laughing with a woman that looked familiar. She remembered her from years ago, after they finished training. She had caused Delia grief. Bloody Emma Chambers!

“Sweetie,” Trixie hastened, “They could just be meeting after work for a de-brief…a wind down.”

Delia was ready to leave, defeat etched on her face, “She hasn’t even contacted me Trix, since walking out on me and now she’s here with someone else!”

Delia pulled out her phone, scrolled through messages to find Emma's reply about a date, and shoved it in Trixie’s face.

“Oh…” was all she could say to respond. Understanding Delia’s feelings, she sympathised, “Let’s go honey.”

Drinks abandoned, they left to go home. Trixie felt she was going to be a shoulder to cry on that evening and it was going to be a long night.  


	11. Chapter 11

After an evening of anger, hurt and some sobbing. Delia and Trixie had concluded that Patience Mount was infuriating, hurtful, unbelievably sexy but utterly damaged goods. Her ability to charm the pants off woman was legendary, but her home life arrangements were totally fucked up. After consoling Delia and agreeing that she should forgo the pursuit of Patience, they then analysed why a woman who seemingly had everything, was indeed so destructive.

The wine had made Delia bold and although Trixie warned against it with a ‘ _Drunk texting always leads to trouble_ ,’ grumble, she sent Patsy a message.

_I am assuming the challenge is off?_

Delia nearly fell off the sofa when she got an instant reply from the red head, who’d not been in contact with her for two days.

_Why would you say that? I thought this week we were stepping up the schedule._

Patsy Mount was so bloody unfathomable and Delia’s emotions flip flopped again. As Trixie tucked a drunk Delia into bed, she told her to remain resolute and not let the charming, tall, rich and gorgeous woman wheedle her way back into her affections. Delia wanted to text Patsy that she hated her, but felt it was churlish and instead opted for text silence. Two can play at that game she thought.

\---

Delia had a day off, and fortunately her wine hangover never materialised. She re-read the message from the bloody annoying doctor. She would call the shots now. She had no idea if Patsy was working but sent it anyway.

_I’m heading out of town to train, I’ll send you the directions. Meet me there at 3pm - If you still want to do the challenge._

Delia wanted some rougher terrain to run on and she woke up determined to do the challenge with or without Ms Mount. She made her way to the forest that she had scouted out last week, as a potential place to up their training in. Surprisingly, when she arrived at the forest car park she saw the silver Aston Martin parked there waiting. Patsy was early. Delia broke into a smile as Patsy climbed out the car dressed ready to train, but sporting a khaki tank top with camouflage make up on her face. It seemed very unlike the pristine and perfectly made up consultant. Delia couldn’t help but quip.

“You missed a bit,” pointing to her cheek. Patsy smiled, and smudged the camo make up where Delia indicated. Delia then remembered that she was still angry and frustrated with the consultant, who still had the capacity to make her heart race. She set her face hard, and ran off past her onto the trail, as Patsy began to speak.

“Look…Delia…I’m sorry about…” Delia never heard the rest, setting a fast pace. Patsy locked the car and took off after her. The longer legs of the red head easily caught up with the diminutive brunette. Patsy tried to engage Delia in conversation but Delia was resolute and firm. Each time the doctor tried to speak, Delia ran faster to avoid the words. Eventually the pace was too much, and Delia needed to stop in a clearing to stretch out her legs. Cramp starting to kick in.

“Delia…are you ok?” Pasty panted, finally catching up with the nurse yet again. Delia stood with her hands on her hips, breathing hard, looking everywhere but in Patsy’s direction. Patsy kept moving in front of her, trying to make eye contact.

“Delia!” Patsy pleaded, gripping the Welsh woman’s upper arms to make her look at her. Delia shrugged and threw off Patsy’s hands. She looked sternly at the taller woman.

“Don’t touch me…!” Delia harshly warned, but didn’t intend for her voice to crack as she said it. The waver revealing her feelings towards the older woman. Patsy took a step back, wounded. Hurt in her eyes. She looked at Delia, searching for a reason for the rebuke.

“I don’t like you very much at the moment, Patience.” Delia spoke confidently this time, “In fact, you’re actually quite a shit.”

“Oh…” Patsy mouthed quietly, the words stinging her.

“You left me without explanation on Saturday and didn’t contact me at all. Didn’t reply when I asked how you were. Showed no common decency towards me.” Delia was now ramped up to continue further, “Then I had your psychotic girlfriend corner me yesterday, delighting in telling me how you shagged her all night Saturday, after we’d had a…’ _moment’_ together and then threaten my career if I go anywhere near you.”

Patsy baulked at these words, eyes wide and mouth open.

“Trust me, Trixie wants to knock her out, and I wouldn’t want to be in Rosie’s shoes if she ever bumps into her,” she flashed. “Then when I think you couldn’t be anymore of a shit, I see you with my ex having drinks on what she considers ‘a date’. When you can’t even be bothered to contact me.”

Patsy was now stood hands on hips, taking each blow but getting ready to answer. But Delia wasn’t finished yet.

“So no, I’m not alright Patsy. You’ve come into my life creating a maelstrom of emotions within me and kicking up a giant shit storm.”

“Are you done?” she asked quietly, controlling her voice but looking broken.

Delia started to sniff, “I think so…”

“I’m sorry about Saturday, I really am.” Patsy began, “I had a call from my father’s nurse…fortunately it turned out to be false alarm. He’s very unwell. In fact…” she paused,       “…he’s dying.” At those words Delia looked up at Patsy, but the red head’s focus was far away.

“ _Yes_ , I returned home to find Rosie there. I wasn’t expecting her. Leaving you was bloody difficult and I confess I was feeling a little…” she searched for the right words and how to phrase them delicately, “ _frustrated_ …to say the least. I wanted to feel something, anything other than grief for my father.”

Delia started to protest “Patsy, you don’t need to justify what you do with your partner, it's fine. It’s private.” Patsy looked Delia directly in the eye.

“I do need to, when she obviously feels the need the break that privacy and flaunt it at you, for some kind of twisted amusement.  I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have had to deal with that. It’s unacceptable…I will put it right.”

“No, it's fine…she clearly loves you Patsy, and she doesn’t like to share you in anyway.” Patsy laughed sardonically.

“She can talk! She fucks who she wants, when she wants. My feelings be damned!” She spat angrily. “It seems I’m finding out, that if I want to do the same, then the arrangement isn’t reciprocal!” Delia blushed at Patsy’s admission that she wanted to take things further with her.

“I’ve never cheated on her Delia,” Patsy looked earnestly at Delia, “You’re actually the first woman I’ve kissed, since I’ve been with her… _well we didn’t actually kiss but_ …” she trailed off. “You shouldn’t have got dragged into my mess. I need to sort it.” Patsy brushed off her hands and stretched out her legs.

“As for your ex…well…”  

Delia interrupted, “Stop Patsy…I was just ranting then. It’s ok. You can see who you want to see. I was just feeling… _jealous_ , I suppose.”

Patsy laughed. “I have no intention of dating Miss Chambers. She asked me for a drink last week to discuss her progress in my department, and the only day I could make was yesterday. It certainly wasn’t a date.” She bounced on the spot, trying to warm the muscles that had gone cold from standing.

“Anyway Delia...I think you know by now, that I prefer brunettes!” she winked, turned away and resumed a gentle jog.

Delia stood watching her run off. She didn’t know what to think. After two days of agonising over every last detail, Patsy had thrown everything back up in the air. Delia ran to catch up with her. This time they fell into an easy rhythm, a pace more manageable.

“So why did you not contact me?” Delia didn’t want sound too needy but she wanted to know.

“I got up late on Sunday…” Patsy omitted the words ‘after shagging all night’ "..and went to my father’s. He is a stickler for no phones. Hates them. He thinks they’ve destroyed the art of conversation.”

“I’d have to agree with him there!” Delia concurred. Patsy smiled side-ways at Delia.

“I think you both would get on very well.” She commented, with a grin. “By the time, I got home it was late and I never looked at my phone. I’m sorry, it was insensitive, I should have thought about you.”

Delia winced at her own lack of compassion, “No really Pats, you have enough to think about with your father and your job…”

“Don’t defend me Delia. I _can_ be a shit…I’m trying to be better. I really am.”  

 

They jogged on in a comfortable silence for a few hundred metres. 

“What’s with the camo paint Pats?” Delia enquired. Patsy pulled up to take a breath. She smiled, as though she had a secret plan, and Delia felt her whole body respond to it.

“We need a photo for our ‘JustGiving’ page. People I’ve asked, can’t believe I’m doing it, so I need to prove that the preened Patience Mount is willing to get down and dirty!” Delia laughed. “I have plenty more paint back at the car, I was intending to get you dirty too!” Delia responded to Patsy's innuendo with a raised eyebrow.

“Please Miss Busby, don’t give me ideas!” Patsy groaned, “It seems I’ve put you through enough grief with what I want to do with you!” Delia felt the hot surge through her veins once again. It was really very wrong that one person could have such an effect on her.

Delia was deadly serious now, “You haven’t asked what I want though, Patsy.”

Patsy quirked an eyebrow at her, encouraging her to go on. Delia took a step forwards towards the taller woman, her eyes fixed on the blue of Patsy’s. She saw Patsy swallow nervously, as she reached up on tiptoe and raised a hand to cup behind her head. The camo paint obscured some of Patsy’s beauty, but as Patsy moistened her lips, Delia couldn’t think of a more delightful sight. She leant in, and her own lips met against the softness of Patsy’s. She heard Patsy moan, which encouraged Delia to deepen the kiss, which Patsy responded to immediately. Delia had kissed women before, but none had made her body hum in the way Patsy made it happen. There was an immediate ignition of want and desire. Delia knew Patsy felt it too, as the red head gently caressed Delia’s tongue with her own. Delia completely went into melt down, especially when Patsy’s hands moved down from her waist to squeeze her rear.

“Fuck me Pats!” Delia breathed, breaking the intensity for a moment to take a breath. Patsy stopped, still holding Delia, eyes shut. She flickered them open and laughed warmly.

“I would love to but I’m not an exhibitionist, and I believe this is a notorious dogging spot!” 

Delia laughed at Patsy’s comment, unsure how she knew it. Patsy brushed a hand over Delia’s cheek, “You’ve got paint all over your face, Deels!”

“You said you wanted to get me dirty! The cheeky Welsh woman smirked.

“This definitely wasn’t what I had in mind.” She grinned, pecking Delia on the lips.

A serious expression crossed Patsy’s face and Delia felt the other woman’s grasp loosen on her waist.

“I need to get things sorted. It’s only fair.” Patsy said thoughtfully. Delia nodded, unsure how or what Patsy was going to do. But in that moment, with Patience Mount in her arms, she felt that part one of her mission was accomplished.

    

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

They’d finally agreed on a photo for their JustGiving page. It took numerous attempts - Patsy never quite being happy with her hair or stance. Delia had insisted on a picture for her Facebook page, of her reclining on the bonnet of the Aston Martin in a Bond girl pose. Patsy agreed reluctantly. Ever fearful she would scratch it, she insisted on Delia taking off her muddy trainers.

“Bond girls don’t have to remove shoes!” Delia grumbled, unlacing her trainers. 

“Bond girls respond to Bond’s every whim, and if they want a bloody picture, they do as Bond says!” Patsy joked, as she centred the frame. Delia looked up at her, trying to look pouty and alluring.

“I don’t think you will be getting any casting calls for the next film!” she teased.

“Hey! I take offence at that Mount.” She poked out her tongue, “To make up for it, you can let me drive.”

“Are you wanting a lift back then?” Patsy raised a surprised eyebrow, “Or are you still being Miss _I can make my own way_?”

“I would be, but I’m really hungry and it will take twice as long to find my own way back into the city. You can drop me off at the nearest tube we pass.”

“I thought you wanted to drive?” she queried, raising an eyebrow.

“Can I, really?” Delia jumped up and down clapping her excitement at getting behind the wheel.

“Hell, No! Nobody drives this car other than me. Get your own!” Patsy laughed, unlocking the silver machine.

Delia pouted as she opened the door and slipped in to the low seat. “Mine’s on order, its being customised as we speak!” She chirped in her sing song lilt.

Patsy giggled, “I’d love to know how you’d customise a car Delia, what you’d choose.”

Delia turned away from Patsy feigning hurt, “I think you’re mocking me Patience. You think I’d have a poor taste in décor and finish. I can turn out polished and refined, when needed!” She muttered. Patsy had to agree, remembering what she looked like when she first spoke to her at the Trust Dinner and how she looked on Saturday at the ballet. That thought stirred a feeling in Patsy that she needed to quell.

“Granted there isn’t much call for it at work with the uniform.”  Delia continued to muse almost to herself, unbeknownst that Patsy had given up listening. She had a thought racing around her head, that she needed to get out immediately.

“Delia?” she interrupted, causing the Welsh woman to turn sharply at the plea.

Patsy took in a breath to steady herself, “Would you come and meet my father tomorrow?" Adding hesitantly, "Only if you’re not busy that is.” She appeared nervous to ask the younger woman. “I know he’d like you.” She smiled warmly.

“To be honest I’m a little nervous of going…he’s so very close to…” she trailed off, as though just talking to herself.  “I...I... would like someone…well...” She paused assessing whether to say the words and then continued. “… _You_ in particular to be there...” Patsy looked at her shyly, “To be there…for me.” She gulped and cautiously glanced up at Delia. Her bright blue eyes were full of hope and tinged with worry that Delia would say no.

“Of course, I will,” Delia smiled, “If you want me to, _but_ shouldn’t Rosie…or someone else be with you?” she asked worried.

Patsy looked down at her hands “My father doesn’t see eye to eye with Rosie and she hasn’t exactly been a support through it all.”

Yet another Mount family member, Delia thought, who didn’t like Patsy’s choice of partner. After her run in with the Senior Consultant she couldn’t imagine what it was about her giving personality and likeable demeanour that put everyone’s backs up! Delia wondered what kind of hold the woman had over Patsy that they were still together.  

“I will…but it feels as though I am treading on her toes Pats. I think she might be a little resentful of me going with you. I don’t want to do anything else to put her nose out of joint. I value my job too much.”

There was a pause before Delia exhaled in frustration, “I feel shitty Patsy!” she caused the red head to jump a little at the sudden expletive. Delia groaned and leant her head against the glass of the passenger window.

“I really like you Pats!” The red head blushed at Delia’s words. “But…I don’t…I can’t be the cause of any difficulty between you two.” Delia continued, the words just tumbled from her in a babble of emotion.

 “I don’t think you really know what you want Patsy. You thought you had been given a free pass by her, to do as you pleased, and for it not to change whatever you have with her. However, it turns out not to be the case.” Delia looked down at her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes a little.

“But…I’m sorry, I don’t think I want to be a fling…I thought I did…but actually, I think I’m worth a little more than that.”

Patsy swallowed, turned the engine over and pulled out the forest car park ruminating on Delia’s words. Delia threw her hands to her face rubbing frenetically. What was she saying? She could have something with Patsy Mount. Have the fun fling that she had been envisaging. It was never going to be more than that anyway. Why was she pressing the self-destruct button on it?  Why did she think she could be more? What made her think that Patsy wanted more with her? She and Patsy were from completely different worlds. Patsy wouldn’t entertain a relationship with her and now her silence pretty much confirmed that. She looked down at her hands again, they were covered in camo paint. Bollocks.

“I don’t suppose you have any wipes. I’d hate to get any of this on your bespoke, custom made seats! Which for the record I think are tastefully done!” she quipped, trying to bring levity to the gloom she had descended the car into.

Patsy spoke quietly, obviously giving Delia’s words some thought, she seemed subdued.

“Look into the glove box, there’s usually something in there you can use,” Delia was scrutinising her hands when Patsy swore out loud.

 

“What is it?” Delia’s eyes shot to the road ahead and to what Patsy had seen. At the edge of the road lay two figures and two bicycles. Neither were moving.

“Oh God! Pull over Patsy quickly,” Delia urged. The car swung off and Patsy stilled the engine. On instinct, both jumped out the car and made their way to the casualties. Clicking into their professional modes they immediately made their initial assessments. Delia ran to the woman, who lay unconscious near a young boy. Patsy gave the boy a quick primary survey. Both worked fast. Speaking out loud to each other as they assessed.

“Breathing, pulse, unconscious, possible broken fibula. Damn, what do you think happened here, Delia?” Patsy asked, as she placed the boy into the recovery position.

Delia wiped her forehead. Beads of sweat forming. “It looks like they’ve been knocked off and the driver has vanished. Who’d do that….? _Pats…_ ” Delia looked desperately at the doctor, “No breathing, we need to start CPR.”  

Patsy raced over to the woman, “Make the call Deels – I’ll start it.”

Delia hastily made the call for help, as Patsy began chest compressions. The little boy began to boy groan near them, obviously becoming more alert. Patsy tried to speak calmly to him, to try to reassure, whilst simultaneously maintaining regular thrusts on the woman’s chest.  Delia gave all the information she could. It was patchy but essential. Once finished, Patsy called to her,

“Delia?!” Patsy panted, the compressions starting to tire her, “In. My. Boot. AED!”

“No bloody way have you got a de-fib in your boot?!” Delia beamed at the doctor, scrambling to her feet. She popped the boot and there nestled in the small space, along-side a medical bag and a change of clothes, was the defibrillator.

“I bloomin’ love you Patsy Mount!” Delia exclaimed, pulling it out and racing back to the casualty. “Who on earth has one of these in their car?!” she smiled ecstatically.

Patsy smiled almost apologetically, “Me…for moments like these. Never used it up until now.”  

“Don’t apologise, Patsy! You just constantly surprise me. So bloody organised!” Together they prepped the woman and placed the two pads ready for the first shock.

“Stay back Deels,” Patsy ordered, as she pressed the shock button. As Patsy continued, Delia went to the boy and held him against her chest. Fortunately, he was not fully aware about what was going on, but Delia knew this wasn’t something he should be exposed to at all.

“We’ve got a rhythm!” Patsy breathed relieved. Checking the equipment, as a siren could be heard in the distance.

The relatively short time had felt like forever. The rush of adrenalin the incident had spiked in her, had reminded Delia why she enjoyed her stint in A and E. However, the transitory nature of patient care, hadn’t fulfilled her as much as other placements, so ultimately led her away from going down that route. She still had hold of the boy when the paramedics arrived. She watched as the others log rolled the woman onto a back brace and she was taken first into the ambulance. Patsy liaised with the other medics, confident, assured and just bloody brilliant. She smiled to herself watching her. Shortly after, a second ambulance arrived to take the boy to the safety of the hospital.

“I’ll go with him,” said Delia still holding his hand. “Where are, they going to?” she asked, so Patsy could follow.

“St Luke’s, A and E. Do you know the way?”

Patsy smiled. “I’ll be right behind you. Keep him safe Deels.”

“I will!” she replied, flashing Patsy a smile. They closed the doors and began the journey with lights flashing.

\---

On arrival, the two casualties were ushered into the hospital with Patsy and Delia thanked for their quick thinking and ultimately life-saving intervention. Neither wanted to leave until they had found out the outcome for both patients.

“Do you want to wait in my office?” Patsy asked concerned. “It’s a little more comfortable than these plastic chairs.”

“Okay!” Delia replied numbly. The reality of what happened starting to dawn on her, and although a medical professional, it wasn’t all in a day’s work.

“I know how you feel!” Patsy said squeezing Delia’s hand, as they made their way to the lift. “I feel a little shaky, I’m not used to everything happening quite so fast!”

“You were bloody brilliant Patience!” Delia breathed enamoured, fixing Patsy’s eyes with her own. “You’ve saved her life by driving around with an AED in your tiny car!”

“What’s the point having money, if it can’t be used for some good!” she mumbled, as the lift opened onto the Paediatrics ward floor. “All I have to do is make sure it’s charged!” The two dishevelled dirty women trudged down the corridor taking stock of the afternoon.

“Excuse me!” A terse voice rang out from behind the nurse’s station. “You can’t just walk through here without authorisation!” Tired Patsy turned to the voice. Through the khaki, mud and grease paint, the unmistakable clipped voice of Ms Mount made the woman double take and nod an apology.

“Patience Mount, Paediatric consultant, with Nurse Busby. We’ve had a long day!”

The nurse’s face lit up immediately, recognising her. “Sorry Ms Mount, didn’t recognise you with…. _with_ …what do you call that on your face?” she stared intently.

“Camouflage paint. My usual Tuesday afternoon beauty regime.” She dead panned back.

Other members of Paediatrics had heard Patsy’s voice and, surprised she was in on her day off, joined the nurse to gawp at their boss, looking a little less conventional. Delia delighted in watching Patsy narrow her eyes at her team. Death staring all of them.

“I need a photo of this!” one laughed, pulling out a phone before Patsy could protest.   

“You better lose that picture!” Patsy warned with a slight smile on her face. The team was not used to hearing a good-natured Patsy, so they pushed her a little further.

“Oh, god no Patsy! This is going up pride of place. Perhaps even in the hospital newsletter!” Patsy rolled her eyes and glanced at Delia, a smirk hidden amongst the smudged camo paint. From behind a curtain, wondering what the gathered huddle were looking at, Emma appeared with clipboard in hand. She appraised the two standing in front of her. Looking them up and down. Unsure who to check out first.

“Training going well?” She giggled, “Didn’t realise it was fancy dress boss! The army look suits you and Deels!” She said with a wink, before disappearing. Patsy bristled slightly at Emma’s affectionate shortening of Delia’s name.

“I’m going to my office with Miss Busby. We’re waiting on word about two patients in A and E.” They turned and carried on walking, Delia chuckled at hearing the laughing behind them, at Patsy’s expense.

“At least I brightened their day!” Patsy murmured, as she opened her office door.

“You’ve got to laugh at the state of us – we do look amusing!” Delia confessed.

As Patsy let Delia pass, she grabbed her hand and pulled her back against the closed door. In a split second, Delia felt the warmth of Patsy’s body pressed against hers and their lips once again meeting heatedly. Patsy gripped Delia’s wrists and held them against the door firmly, as she leant down and kissed Delia harder. Delia tried to wriggle her hands free, so she could touch Patsy, but the red head just pinned them more against the door. Delia moaned as Patsy took control, sliding her thigh between Delia’s legs. Delia inhaled at the contact, and could feel Patsy smile as she kissed deeper still. Needing breath, Delia broke away, hearing Patsy groan in frustration.

“You were unbelievably amazing today Delia!” she said locking her clear blue eyes with Delia’s. “You are fantastic with children.”

Patsy’s pupils were dilated and dark. Her red hair messy. As she spoke, she weakened her hold on Delia’s wrists slightly. Just enough for Delia to grab Patsy round the waist and pull her closer onto her. Her other hand ran up the back of her neck and into her tousled hair. Patsy bit her lip at the contact and sighed, rocking slightly against Delia. Heart pounding at the sight of Patsy biting her lip, Delia’s desire spiked and she clenched her legs around Patsy’s thigh. Patsy's eyes screwed tight at the sensation and moaned audibly.  

“I need to get myself sorted Delia. Will you wait… _please_?” Desperation seemed to lace Patsy’s plea. Delia answered her with actions, by pulling Patsy into another clinch, this time one she was in control of.

 


	13. Chapter 13

The two women arrived at the Mayfair home of Charles Mount. Patsy had explained to Delia how he now used this residence, but the family home - where she grew up - was in the country. She sat in the car for a few moments outside the house, building her strength to go in. Delia saw how hard she was gripping the gear stick and covered Patsy’s hand with her own. It broke Patsy’s reverie, and she smiled her thanks at the gesture.

“Right let’s go in!” she tried to say brightly, but her smile was forced. They made their way to the front door, flanked by two pillars. Opening the door of the tall building was Dorothy, Patsy's aunt, a wide beam spread across her face, at seeing the two women.

“Patience, my dear child… _and Delia_ , so lovely to see you again!” She said raising an eyebrow, with a sly smile forming on her lips. As she kissed both cheeks of her niece, she whispered, “I’m glad you heeded my advice!” Patsy gently shook her head at her aunt’s smirk.

“How is he?” Patsy asked, a worried expression etched on her features, as they crossed the threshold into an expansive reception room.

“Tired, weak, losing the battle, I’m afraid. Go through to him Patsy, I’ll look after Delia.” She gestured to a door, slightly ajar, indicating where Charles Mount sat and looped arms with Delia, drawing her into the kitchen. Delia worriedly watched Patsy slip through the gap and disappear from view.

“Sit down my lovely, she will be fine. Mounts are made of tough stuff!” she smiled warmly at Delia, who could only return a weak smile. Dorothy reached out and patted the younger woman’s hand, “I’m glad she brought you. She is so stubborn and bloody minded to admit that she needs anyone.”

“She asked, I couldn’t say no,” Delia croaked, feeling uneasy. Suddenly, she felt as she was intruding on the family, at a highly inappropriate time.

“I know what you are thinking, dear girl and don’t…” Dorothy’s clear blue eyes - obviously, a Mount feature - flashed a warning.

“Her ridiculous dalliance with that god forsaken Rosie woman, is nothing but grief for Patience. She has always deserved better but allows herself to be drawn into these…” She searched for the word, emotion rising within her, “…destructive relationships…it’s like she’s punishing herself for what has happened in the past.” Dorothy stopped, waving a hand in front of her, trying to compose her emotions.

“She likes you Delia, I can see that clearly and if she has any sense she will too. I’ve only met you briefly, but I can feel you have a good heart…and dear God, if there’s anything Patience needs more, now than ever, is exactly that.”

Delia gulped, tears almost forming; the house and its occupants were emotionally charged. She smiled at Dorothy and was about to reply when Patsy, appeared at the kitchen door. She looked between her aunt and Delia, assessing shrewdly what may have been going on in her absence.  

Rather than ask, she announced nervously, “Delia…I’d like you to come and meet my father.”

She smiled sadly and held out a hand; Delia took it without question and followed her quietly into the drawing room. Mr Mount sat in a chair by the window, looking forlornly out the window at the private garden. A rarity in Central London, but an expectation in a property of this status. Patsy pulled up an additional seat for herself, and indicated to Delia to sit in the one directly opposite her ailing father. He turned his head to face the Welsh woman and gave her a welcoming smile. He looked frail.  

“Miss Busby,” he spoke hoarsely, greeting Delia, “A pleasure to meet you.” Weak, he was, but none of that diminished the manners and salutations he had been brought up to use without question.

“Likewise..” Delia greeted, reaching out and placing a palm over his fragile hand. He quirked a smile at Patsy, as he felt the warmth of Delia’s hand and he patted it affectionately with his other. Delia blushed a little at the smile, seeing exactly where Patsy had inherited her quirk of the lips from.

“Now Patience dear, would you be so kind as to fetch me my medicine. I would like a few minutes with this young lady you brought to meet me.” Patsy was taken aback by her father’s request, but looking at his imploring eyes, she agreed. She touched Delia lightly on the shoulder, as she rose from the chair, eliciting a reassuring smile from the younger woman.

Once Patsy had reluctantly departed - Charles Mount turned and faced Delia fully, scrutinising her features. Delia felt as though he was looking into the very depths of her heart with his piercing blue eyes. Slowly he cleared his throat and began to say what was praying on his mind.    

“My Patience is a complicated creature Delia. She is the dearest things to me and I worry for her after I have gone.” He looked wistful, recalling a memory in his mind. “She was always so generous and loving, but losing both her mother and sister in that terrible accident, tore the heart out of my beautiful care free girl.”

Delia swallowed again, it was a privileged to hear the insight into Patsy’s life but she felt she was the wrong person to be told. Surely someone else should be hearing the old man’s feelings for his daughter’s future. She didn’t feel that this information should only be held by her. Why wasn’t Rosie here instead of her?

“One of my biggest regrets,” he continued, “Is not helping her to find it again…I suppose I thought I was helping by giving her the best education she could have, but I realise now, what she needed was purely love.”

He took her hands in his again, “I don’t know of your intentions towards my daughter Miss Busby, but she must be fond of you to bring you to meet me.” He looked directly at her now – fixing his blue eyes right on hers.

“I have met so few of her girlfriends…” Delia tried to interject, to tell him that she wasn’t her girlfriend. She wasn’t what he thought she was, but he just raised a hand and shook his head to silence her protests.  

“She needs to rest…she needs to find contentment in life. If that is something you can give my Patience, then I whole heartedly approve of you.” He squeezed her hands in his, and Delia looked down on them, her chest feeling constricted.

They both heard a throat being cleared and Patsy entered the room. She hadn’t wanted to intrude on whatever her father wanted to say to Delia, but she felt as though her ears were burning.

“Aunt Dorothy says it’s time for some rest Father and I would agree.” Charles Mount made a dismissive gesture to the suggestion. “I can rest when I’m gone Patsy, I’d rather stay awake and talk with my beautiful daughter and her delightful companion, if that’s alright with you?”

Patsy knew she couldn’t dissuade her forthright father. So, the next hour was filled with thoughtful discussion and peppered with laughter. Charles watched his daughter’s interactions with the young woman from Wales and caught glimpses of his wife in her reactions and teases. It made his own heart yearn for the woman he lost many years ago. He hoped Patsy would find the kind of love he had, before it was cruelly snatched away from him. Neither he or his daughter, had been the same since. Their relationship fractured. What would their lives have been like if events hadn’t conspired against them? He would never know, but sitting here now, watching how similar Patsy was to her absent mother, comforted him.  

Charles’s eyes eventually sought sleep and Patsy and Delia left, after pulling a blanket up around his shoulders. They bid Dorothy goodbye and Patsy made plans to call in soon. The drive home was muted, Delia allowing Patsy to initiate conversation if she wanted it. She didn’t know what the red head needed. There wasn’t a rule book for what to do or what to say, so Delia responded in the only way she could, by being herself.  After a quiet journey, they pulled up, back outside Patsy’s home in Chelsea.

“Will you come in? I think I’d like some company,” she asked quietly, eyes downcast. Delia nodded and unbuckled her seat belt. Patsy’s home felt colder and emptier than the last time Delia was there, and she wondered if rattling around a great big house all alone, was the best thing for Patsy. Delia knew, if it was her, it would give her too much time to think, analyse and fret. She was thankful that she had Trixie in her life to come home to at least.

“Drink?” Patsy asked. Heading over to the cupboard to retrieve a wine glass.

“You know, I’d actually love a cup of tea, Patsy,” she grinned leaning against the counter. Patsy weighed up the bottle in her hand and the kettle in the other, and opted for the same.

“Maybe it’s too early to start drinking. I will only descend into further melancholy!” she mused.

With tea made Patsy ushered Delia silently into the lounge. Delia hadn’t been in there, apart from on the guided tour. She admired the decorated furnishings, which gave the large space a feeling of cosiness. Patsy let herself droop onto the long sofa, propping her arm against a pillow and wrapping her long slender legs underneath herself. Delia sat the other end, feet hardly touching the floor, cradling her tea. She looked at the drawn features of the older woman and felt concern for her. Without any other immediate family, she was dealing with all the emotional turmoil herself. Delia peered at her and gently sighed.

She spoke with care, “You can’t do it all on your own. Let someone help you Pats.” Patsy shot her a look of defiance and bristled slightly.

“I don’t have anyone for that…I’m fine on my own, _really I am_ Delia.” She said, trying to sound convincing, “I always have been and always will be. I have no intention of loading anyone with my woes.” Delia winced at Patsy’s firm refusal to entertain the thought.

Patsy looked across the room, fixing her gaze on the far wall, avoiding Delia. “I don’t need anyone emotionally, I never really have… _Yes_ …I crave being with people physically but never emotionally. It just gets complicated.” She returned her eyes to Delia, who cast her a sceptical look. “It leaves me too open…I’ve never been very good at that,” she continued, almost whispering. “I’ve always been independent and resilient. I think it helps in my job.”

“Maybe…probably true,” Delia agreed, “But it doesn’t help your heart.” Patsy looked down, away from Delia’s intense scrutiny. She was ripping through her exterior and Patsy didn’t like how raw it felt underneath.

“You need to let someone love you Patsy,” she breathed.

The words resounded in Patsy’s head and she was surprised how they prickled the back of her eyes, forming tears. She felt a sudden ache in her chest. How was Delia able to do that with so few words?

None of her relationships lasted, most were dysfunctional, in some way or another. Was it them or her? Maybe a bit of both. Was she inherently flawed? Being in damaged relationships ensured she never really had to commit or open herself to love. Just as well as it would likely be thrown back in her face.

Patsy wondered was she ready for love? Did she truly want it? Could she find it with Delia? She had no idea why was the poor woman wanted to still be around her. Surely, she’d experienced enough of Patsy’s ‘emotional ineptitude’. Words used by a previous girlfriend; as she slammed the front door, and left her life for good. It was easier to have one night stands and short flings – attachments led to hurt. Patsy felt she’d had enough hurt throughout her lifetime. Any sensible woman would have run a mile from her by now. Delia must be a masochist Patsy concluded.

She hadn’t realised that tears were streaming down her face until Delia had shuffled up the sofa and had given her a handful of tissues. She was enveloped by Delia’s arms and she rested her tear streaked face on her chest. She didn’t allow herself to fully cry, that would be come later, when she was alone. She remained immobile, feeling the rise and fall of Delia’s chest and hearing her steady heartbeat. She breathed her in and tingled at her scent. She surprised herself how she took comfort in the warmth and safety of the Welsh woman.

“I need a proper drink, I think” she mumbled into the cotton of Delia’s top and Delia chuckled, squeezing her slightly.

“You’re allowed it!” she whispered, lowering a small kiss on to the top of her head. Patsy pulled away, maintaining eye contact with the brunette. There was so much she wanted to say and ask but she wasn’t coherent in her thoughts to put them into any kind of order.

“I’m going to make us something to eat. You will find that I like to avoid any serious discussions by diverting my attention to doing something else.” She winked, wiping her eyes and rising off the sofa.

“So, I am going to go and cook - as I am quite good at it, and I’d love for you to entertain me by telling me how you grew up and became the bloody angel that you are!” Patsy held out her hand for Delia to take. She interlaced their fingers, as they walked to the kitchen.

 

\---

Sat on a stool, leaning against the counter, Delia talked whilst Patsy listened and worked in the kitchen. Delia swirled the glass of wine she had been given absentmindedly, telling Patsy about her life. Her upbringing in a small village in Wales, her education and choice of University. She talked fondly of her family, and how she didn’t get to see them as much as she should, but knew they were there for her. Patsy asked questions as they arose, and found herself giggling at the tales Delia described of her adventures with her brothers at home, and later in London with Trixie.

They continued to talk over dinner, Delia probing Patsy about her time at boarding school. She avoided asking questions about her mother and sister, feeling that this wound didn’t need to be opened tonight. She laughed at Patsy’s descriptions of her time as an undergraduate at Oxford and further education and medical training. She heard about the role she had taken on in her father’s business and how she managed to juggle it all with her hospital commitments. As they spoke they kept catching each other’s eye and holding their gaze a fraction longer than usual. Delia felt desire sparking each time it happened. A warm surge racing through her. Occasionally, Patsy remembered what was happening with her father and felt a pain in her chest and her breath caught. Delia could sense it and immediately stroked Patsy’s hand in comfort. Her eyes telling Patsy that she could let herself feel.

Patsy watched Delia finish eating, her own food abandoned long before. She made her way to the French doors, which led out onto the patio area at the back, and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and lit one. Delia watched, allowing Patsy the space she needed. Patsy took a deep drag and blew the smoke skywards. She sighed, reached for her phone and typed out a message. Once sent, she stubbed out the unfinished cigarette and returned to Delia. Delia was patting her stomach in an exaggerated manner, making Patsy laugh. 

“That was amazing Pats. Is there anything you’re not good at?” she asked curious.

“Nope,” came the reply confidently, “I am fantastic at everything!”

“Everything?” Delia enquired raising a flirtatious eyebrow.

Patsy matched it with a famed Mount eyebrow quirk, “Oh definitely that!” she laughed. “Have you ever heard a complaint amidst all the rumours about me?”  

As Delia laughed, blushing slightly, she caught a glance at the kitchen clock and the time.

“Oh cripes, I better go Patsy! It’s getting late and I need to get back across London.”

Patsy stalled for a moment, not wanting the brunette to leave just yet.

“You can stay if you’d like?”

Delia looked directly at her, her heart beating a little faster than before. Patsy had asked her to wait. Was that request on hold now? Patsy could sense the hesitation in the smaller woman.

“You said you wanted to try out the guest bedroom, if I recall.” She added as nonchalantly as she could. She knew she had made it clear that she needed to sort herself before taking it further with the Welsh woman, but in this moment, she would have liked nothing more than to take Delia to bed.

“Thank you,” Delia grinned, “I will take up the offer of trying out your spare room and giving you a fair critique on Trip Advisor, for when you enrol in Airbnb!” 

Patsy grimaced at the cheeky suggestion, “I wouldn’t let just anyone sleep in my beds!”

“Glad to hear it!” Delia laughed, silently pleased she didn’t have to traverse the underground across London, after the emotional day she’d had. “I’ll need something to sleep in!” she requested, looking directly at Patsy, holding her gaze.

Images crossed Patsy’s mind of various things she would like to see Delia sleeping in, but she pushed those thoughts aside, and settled on finding her a T-shirt that would do the job adequately.

 

\---

 

Later, Delia heard a tentative knock on the guest bedroom door.

“You don’t need to knock Pats, it’s your house.” Patsy’s head popped round the door, “That would be in-proper to my houseguest!” She smiled lopsidedly, “I wondered if you needed anything?”

She stood in the doorway, holding a book, dressed in blue and white stripped flannel pyjamas, buttons running down the front. Her hair was messy and reading glasses in place. Delia’s breath caught a little, seeing Patsy dressed for bed.

“That’s not what I expected you to wear to sleep in.” She said quietly, taking her in.

Patsy looked down at herself self-consciously, pulling at her night shirt slightly.

Delia sensed she’d embarrassed the woman, “No, it’s cute…very cute…I just expected something…a little slinkier, I suppose and… _slutty._ ”

“Slutty?” Patsy’s eyebrow shot up, “I don’t own anything slutty, Delia!”

Delia remonstrated. “No…I mean… _sexy_ …not slutty!” She floundered trying to dig herself out of a hole.

“I _do_ have different night attire depending on the person and occasion.” She smirked,

“I know what … _this…”_ she gestured between the two of them, “… _Is_. So, I felt I would sleep in something more comfortable, and what I would usually sleep in when _alone_.” She stressed the final word laughing.

“I like it!” Delia winked, patting the bed next to her. Patsy sheepishly made her way across the room.

“Are you coming to tuck me in and read me a story?” Delia asked looking at the book and gestured to the glasses. Patsy rolled her eyes as she perched at the edge of the bed next to Delia, propped up on pillows.

“No…but I did come to do this…” she stated, leaning in; grabbing a fist full of Delia’s T-shirt and pulling her into a fiery kiss. Their lips locked, and Delia groaned, as Patsy lightly ran her tongue across her bottom lip.  Delia’s hands were in her red hair pulling Patsy closer. Gradually, they both slowed into a more languid rhythm, until Patsy broke away and Delia’s breath hitched at the sensations that were running through her. She looked at the beautiful woman staring back at her. Her lips full and cheeks flushed. Blue eyes sparkled behind the tortoiseshell rims.  Delia smiled lovingly, and it was instantly mirrored by the older woman. 

“I came to give you a goodnight kiss!” Patsy breathed.  “If I stay any longer you won’t be able to get me to leave!”

Delia pouted, starting to renege on her earlier assertion, that she would sleep alone in the guest bedroom. Patsy slowly slid off the bed and stood looking down at Delia smiling. She brushed her hand softly against the Welsh woman’s cheek and wavered for a moment.

“Nope…I’m going…totally going….” She told herself, as she quickly marched across the plush carpet to the doorway.

She grabbed the door handle and turned, peering behind her before she left, “See, I’m gone…” she laughed, taking a last look at the nurse in bed, wearing a wide cheeky smile with her dimples deep. “Thanks for today Delia, you have no idea how much it means to me.” 

Delia replied shyly, “My pleasure. Goodnight Pats, have pleasant dreams!”

“Hmmm…” Patsy narrowed her eyes, as Delia plumped a pillow, “They certainly will be entertaining, I’m sure!” she half whispered, as she closed the door. Delia remained transfixed on the door that Patsy had just closed. Heart beating fast, she contemplated racing after her. She moaned out loudly in desperation and frustration, banging her fists on the mattress.

“I heard that!” a distant voice laughed, from the other side of the door, making Delia redden a little.

“Goodnight Busby – get some sleep!” She heard more faintly now, from down the landing coming from Patsy’s room. Delia stretched and relaxed into the bed. God, it was comfortable. If this was only the guest room, she wondered what Patsy’s bed would be like. She concluded that it would be superior in every way, especially as it had the added bonus of having Patience Mount in it.  

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Patsy woke and she remembered that she wasn’t alone. Not the usual 'not alone', there was no other woman lying next to her in her bed, but one down the landing. One that she fought hard all night, not to go and join. It took an extreme amount of will power not to hop out and pad to her room. She had to fight and dampen the feelings that scorched through her, insisting that she join the brunette and tend to their needs. She sighed knowing she had to work but she had woken too early and there was no way she’d get back to sleep now. She needed to occupy herself…breakfast, she’d make Delia breakfast! Who could resist someone that brings them breakfast in bed!

\---

Delia had slept well, apart from a vivid dream, that she was sure had been stirred by the slight trace of Patsy’s perfume on the T-shirt she had borrowed. She heard a shuffling outside her door and then a small curse, as it opened slowly. She blinked a bleary eye towards the sound, and watched as Patsy made her way across to her, balancing a tray. She was already dressed – today’s ensemble consisting of a pin stripe trouser suit, paired with her trademark heels. Delia’s heart skipped at the look and then sank a little, knowing they both had to work.  

“Good morning Delia” Patsy whispered, even though she had woken Delia with her less than subtle entrance.  Delia greeted her with a big grin, pulling herself up onto the cushions and running a hand through her messed up hair. Patsy appraised her with a smirk and placed the tray down next to her on the bed. She stood looking at it, waiting for a reaction from Delia.

“Do all your woman get this service?” Delia enquired cheekily. Patsy’s eyes shot her a reprimand. Then she paused for genuine thought.

“No, if they haven’t left already; then they are lucky to get a coffee out of me!”

“Well aren’t I the special one then!” Delia smiled back warmly, picking up some toast and scooping egg on to it.

A noise in the hallway made them both start. Patsy gave Delia a puzzled look, questioning who or what had made the sound. She moved to the door and out on to the landing. Delia heard an “Oh Rosie?” as she closed the door behind her. Delia gulped, toast stuck in her throat. Fuck. Patsy’s girlfriend. She brushed crumbs off herself, panicked what to do. Why was she panicking? Nothing had happened. She was just in the guest bedroom, wearing Patsy’s clothes. Fighting every urge last night, not to join the red head in her own room. Rosie was coming up the stairs, her voice getting louder.

“I got your message!” She said tersely.

“I thought we could meet later…” Patsy replied equally curt.

“I can’t…I have clinic today and then I’m meeting someone later. The only time was now and it seemed… _urgent…_ Really Patience, are we going to _that_ conversation. Surely, we’re grown-ups and by now know the score with each other.”

They were stood outside the guest bedroom door. Delia had all but abandoned the breakfast that had been made for her. Her heart was hammering at overhearing the conversation that had not started pleasantly.

Rosie went on, “If this is because of Delia, then just fuck her so we can get back to what we do.” Delia’s face flushed hot at the sound of her name. “Seriously Patsy,” Rosie continued bored, “It’s just sex - _heavens_ I do it all the time”

Patsy replied quickly, anger rising, “I know you do…it doesn’t mean I like it…I’m not you. I can’t just do that!”

Rosie was becoming impatient, “I don’t mind if you want to screw her...it’s obvious that you do, so just get it over with.” Her voice started to trail off, the conversation was heading downstairs.

“Who are you meeting later that is more important than _this_ conversation with me?” Patsy snapped at the retreating woman.

With glee Rosie answered, “Actually I’m meeting with your little protégé.” There was a pause.

Patsy replied disbelieving, “What??…Emma?! Fuck. Rosie. You are not sleeping with Emma!” Patsy could be heard going down the stairs. Delia’s eyes widened at hearing Emma’s name. This was a mess.

“Why ever not?! Do you have your eye on her as well then? Well…well Patience, now things are getting interesting.” She mocked.

“No I do not, I work with her! I’m not working along-side someone you intend to sleep with.” Patsy’s tone became higher, “I can’t believe you’d consider it and the position that would put me in.”

“…And what about Delia” Rosie retorted, aiming a low blow at Patsy, “She works at the hospital. How would that be for me?”

“That’s not the same and you know it.” Patsy spoke seething.

Rosie’s voice showed emotion, “Why are you being so bloody magnanimous! Why can’t you just do as I do. It would make all this a whole lot easier. It’s just sex – it will never be anything more. You and I understand each other. I know you Patsy. I know how you think, very few people would put up with your inability to feel. We are perfect – always have been.”

“Maybe I want something different? Maybe I want something more!” Patsy told her.

“Really? What with little Miss Wales? She would be different that’s for sure!” she sneered. “Once you’ve fucked her out your system, you will realise that you and I are perfectly matched.”

Patsy raised her voice, the anger rippling at her insult to Delia, “What do you want to hear from me Rosie? You want to hear that I am just like you. You want to hear how every time I look at her I want to take her right there and then. How I want to find out how she tastes, how I want to feel her arch into me, when I'm buried deep inside her. Is that the kind of woman you want to spend your life with, one that is thinking of someone else?! I don’t think I want that anymore with you.”

There was a long period of quiet, “I’m telling you, Patience, get her out of your system and we can get back to what we do. She doesn’t fit into your life, our life. She isn’t the same. You can do better.”

Delia could hear an even longer pause. Then in a calm neutral voice she heard Patsy, “You need to leave...now.”

“I will let you finish this endeavour. Then you’ll see that I am right.”

“I want my keys back.” Patsy spoke coldly.

A sharp slam echoed through the house. Of metal on sideboard. Then the door promptly slammed too. Then silence.

Delia exhaled. Not realising she had been holding her breath. Fuckity fuck. That was not a conversation she should have overheard. She slipped out of bed and retrieved her clothes. Slipping her legs into her jeans, she thought that maybe she could make a quick exit. No, she couldn’t. She couldn’t leave without seeing if Patsy was ok.

Once dressed, she made her way onto the landing. The house was ominously quiet. Delia made her way downstairs and found her boots near the front door. Slipping them on, she peered through to the kitchen. Patsy was sat at the counter, head in hands, a cigarette burning in her fingers.

Delia cleared her throat. Patsy didn’t look up. She spoke resigned, head down.

“I suppose you heard most of that.”

She raised her head and took a long inhale of smoke. Still not looking at Delia.

“I don’t usually smoke indoors,” she said quietly, as if excusing herself.

“I think you can let yourself off, just this once.” Delia replied warmly. She closed the gap and placed a hand onto Patsy’s shoulder. It made Patsy jump a little, and she turned and looked into the blue eyes of the Welsh woman.

With tears brimming the redhead spoke, “I don’t know what to say. You heard things I’d rather you hadn’t. I’m sorry.”

Delia nodded, there was no hiding from the fact that some of what she heard was difficult.

“I think I’m going to leave now and process what was said and you are going to go to work…and save little children’s lives…It’s what you do…and you do very well.” She smiled at Patsy. Lifting the despondency that had fallen over Patsy.

She contemplated kissing her on the cheek, but it didn’t feel quite right just then, so opted for a shoulder squeeze. Patsy smiled meekly at the gesture and tilted her head to Delia’s hand.

“Thanks for breakfast, I did appreciate it!” Delia whispered. “We can speak later...or not at all…either way, I’ll see you around Patsy.” She backed out the room, maintaining eye contact with the consultant and gave a little half wave, “I’ll let myself out.” Patsy watched as Delia left and screwed up her eyes tight, hoping to erase the last 20 minutes from her life.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Delia found Patsy in the canteen. She had looked everywhere for her during her break, and finally located her drinking coffee and reading the paper. She sat down in front of her and checked the time on her fob watch.

“You’re a tricky woman to locate at times?” Delia sighed. Patsy looked up, having noticed a blue tunic out the corner of her eye. 

“Hello Delia” she replied, a smile forming on her lips.

“How are the stocks doing?” Delia asked, nodding towards the copy of the FT Patsy was folding up.

“Quite well actually…”  she returned, picking up the cup of coffee and taking a sip, grimacing slightly.

“I don’t know how you understand it all, I’m afraid…it baffles me! But then I am not in control of a multi-million pound business.” Delia’s eyes glinted mischievously. Patsy was thankful to see the look again, she had pretty much given up hope after the events of earlier in the day.  

“I’m not in control…I just oversee…anyway, would you like a drink? Although, the coffee here is ghastly. I didn’t have time to leave the building.” Delia shook her head and glanced at her watch.

“I won’t keep you...I just wanted to check you were alright,” she glanced up at Patsy, trying to get a read on her state of mind. Patsy smiled weakly and gave a half shrug.

“I’ve been better! It’s of my own making so I won’t involve you in it all.”

Delia rolled her eyes, reached out and clasped Patsy’s hand.

“I’m kind of involved already Patsy. I’m not exactly innocent in all this, am I? I’m very aware of my part in events. I agreed to go and see your father. That was always going to sting her.”

“She doesn’t know about that!” Patsy swallowed guiltily. “Anyway, I don’t want to talk about her or me for that matter. I think I made my position clear to her earlier.”

Delia chuckled, “I can confirm that you made _certain_ things very clear!” Then wished she hadn’t, looking at Patsy’s thunderous face.

“Look, I heard things, never-mind!” Delia held up her hands, “I shouldn’t have heard them, but I did. And for the record...” she flashed Patsy the cheekiest smile yet, “I taste of sunshine and strawberries!” Patsy blushed instantly and went to speak but nothing came out. “So, I’ve been told!” Delia winked as she rose from the seat.

As Delia straightened her uniform, she continued, “After the day you’ve had, you should come out with Trixie and I. We are ‘training’ later, Trixie has devised a running route that takes in a number of watering holes. It’s the only way to motivate her. It will be fun, I’ve never done a ‘pub run’ before. We’re on lates from tomorrow onwards, so it will help us sleep!” Delia laughed at the ridiculous plan. “No pressure, come if you want, depends if you’ve spent enough time with me for one day!”

Patsy’s eyes darkened, as she held the eye of the Welsh woman, “Actually, I've come to realise that I want to spend every waking minute with you.”

Delia’s insides flipped and she matched Patsy’s shade of red. She produced a little “Oh…”   and suddenly felt very giddy and nervous in front of the consultant.

“…and every sleeping minute,” Patsy continued, enjoying seeing Delia all at sea, but meaning every word.

Patsy broke the shared moment herself with flippancy, “But supposedly, I have an inability to feel…so it probably means nothing!” She smiled falsely, shrugging her shoulders and bristling at the remembered words of Rosie that morning.  Delia looked at her concerned.

“What time is the mess fest starting?” she asked, wanting to recapture Delia’s enthusiasm that she had managed to extinguish with her self-pitying comment.

“We leave ours at 6pm” Delia said, her tone a little quieter than before. “I’d love to see you, if you can make it, but I understand if you can’t, _or don’t want too.”_  

\---

Patsy turned the corner at 6pm and stopped in her tracks, looking at the two women limbering up on their door step. Patsy couldn’t stifle the laugh that erupted from her stomach. As she approached, she actually felt pain from the laughter convulsions. That hadn’t happened in a long time. Trixie turned at the noise and broke into a grin. The ‘look’ had the desired effect.

Clad in spectacular vintage velour tracksuit tops they both wore bright white sweatbands on their heads and wrists. Patsy was indeed enjoying watching Delia lunge in the impossibly short 1970 style shorts. Which surely were illegal to be worn during exercise, as they were little more than a hot pant.

“Hi Patsy” Trixie called out as she approached. “Don’t you worry we have something for you!”

“I’m good thanks, I just don’t think I could pull off…the look. I just don’t have your panache!”

“Tis true…” Delia laughed, snapping the head band, “It takes real talent to make this work!” She went on, “Just so you know, no ‘Tr-elia’ pub crawl can occur without some kind of costume. It’s been the rule since training days. You name it, we’ve been it!”

“Come on ladies, lets run!” Trixie shouted, jogging backwards beckoning them with hand gestures.

“This is going to be a very silly night, isn’t it?” Patsy asked giggling, already knowing the answer. 

“Oh yes, Patience, you are so very right!” Delia started to jog also, index finger beckoning the red head to her. “I’m glad you came! Although you may regret it later!” she chuckled.

 

\---

 

“I’ve taken a few days off…compassionate leave,” Patsy told Delia as they settled into a manageable rhythm. 

“I think that’s a very good idea.” Delia replied, “You need to think of yourself for a bit.”

“I thought I could spend more time with my father and it gives me the opportunity to think and get myself together.” They jogged on, following Trixie down the road and into a park.

“I am truly sorry about today. I wanted to see her later but she seemed to be too busy for that.” She paused again, reflecting, “She _always_ had other things that were more important.”

Delia pulled them both up and looked at the reddened cheeks of Patsy. Her blue eyes accentuated by the exertion. “You’ve just had a break up, it’s quite alright to feel raw. And angry. And sad.” 

 Patsy stood up straighter, trying to deflect Delia’s compassion, “It needed to be said…in fact it should have been said a long time ago.”

“Maybe, but you still will feel something about it ending.” Patsy shook her head to refute that claim, but Delia grabbed her arm to focus her, “You do have feelings Patsy. Whatever she may have said to you.”

Patsy struggled to maintain eye contact, but Delia went on, “I’ve seen you with patients, and your family…you care, you feel deeply.” Patsy centred herself and looked directly at the brunette. Delia could see the internal conflict, a heart hurting.

“Plus…I feel it when you’re with me…so don’t you doubt that you have a heart!” Delia reached for her hand and squeezed, until Patsy smiled at her.

 

“C’mon you two, pub is round the corner!” Trixie shouted, having veered back to find her running buddies.

“Let’s get you a whisky!” Delia whispered, as she waved to Trixie that they were coming.

“You remembered!” Patsy spoke, touched that Delia had remembered her tipple of choice.

“You said something about being able to handle hard liquor, or was it fast women? I can’t remember!” Delia laughed, turning and sprinting off. “Which was it?” she shouted, having caught up with Trixie. Patsy grinned at Delia’s challenge, ‘both’ she thought to herself, hoping to be able to find out very soon if this was the case.

\---

Two drinks were drunk in quick succession at the first pub, one for ‘refreshment’ the other just to get help get them all drunk. On an empty stomach, they quickly felt the effects, but they had no time to dwell on it as Trixie had a strict schedule they needed to keep.

Delia wanted to up the pace so went out in front. Trixie puffed out her cheeks to Patsy, and rolled her eyes at Delia’s athletic enthusiasm. Patsy smiled and together they fell behind, watching Delia bouncing up ahead of them. Patsy couldn’t help but be drawn to the pert derriere, snuggled in the pair of tight red shorts.

“It’s bewitching isn’t it? I’m quite transfixed…so you must be!” Trixie giggled. “She’s always had a nice bum!” Patsy slowed to a stop, having been caught out. Trixie eased up with her.

“I’m finding it very distracting!” Patsy confessed honestly.

“I’m sure you are!” She laughed. They watched Delia disappear over the brow of a hill. “Cigarette?” Trixie asked, breathing hard, producing a pack and taking one.

“Where have you been hiding them?”  Patsy said impressed.

“Secrets Patsy!” She said winking at the doctor. “Quick, let’s have one before Delia spots us!” Like naughty schoolgirls, they quickly lit the ciggies and leant against a tree drawing in the nicotine in unison.

“That’s better!” Trixie sighed “Exercise is all well and good but it doesn’t quite equal these.” She inhaled deeply. “Has she given you the disapproving cigarette talk yet?” She flashed Patsy a look. Patsy shook her head, as she blew out smoke.

“You’ll know when she cares about you when she starts to bore you every time you light up with facts and statistics. Then when that doesn’t make you quit, she will try guilt tripping you!”

“I’ll bear that in mind!” Patsy thanked Trixie with a smile.

They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Until Patsy turned to Trixie.

“As her best friend. Do you think I’m bad news for her? Tell me honestly.”

“I don’t know you well enough to judge your eligibility, sweetie. Your reputation is shocking but I don’t hold much credence to idle talk. I’d rather make my own opinion.” Trixie stubbed out her cigarette. 

“You must have qualities worth pursuing otherwise Delia wouldn’t still be interested. For sure, it is physical for her, she can’t stop going on about…” Trixie pulled herself up, realising she was revealing too much, to the wrong person. “Anyway…” she quickly changed track, “If you were a complete piece of shit, she wouldn’t have come this far.”

“There you two are! What are you doing?” Delia appeared at the top of the hill, and spied the cigarette in Patsy’s hand. Trixie looked at her innocently, nothing incriminating in hers.

“Patsy! I can’t believe you’re smoking.” She started a reprimand, “Trixie, I’m totally blaming you for this!”

Trixie giggled girlishly and trotted past her, “I think the pub is this way Deels!”

“As for you!” Delia turned to the lounging form of Patsy Mount, taking a slow drag, “I think it’s about time we talked about your smoking!” Patsy grinned to herself remembering Trixie’s words.

“Don’t grin at me Pats…you work in medicine. You know how bloody damaging it is!” Delia started.

Patsy couldn’t help herself, “Do I? Please enlighten me Nurse Busby as we run!”

\---

 

The next two rounds were in. They had squeezed to the bar and then found a space out the back, in the pub patio area. Delia opted to stand at the high table, allowing Patsy and Trixie to perch on stools.

“Velour and running are not good bedfellows” Trixie mused as she peeled off the tracksuit top.

“I’d agree” Delia retorted, unzipping hers, wrinkling her nose and revealing an equally tight vest top to match the barely there shorts. Patsy almost choked on her drink. Trixie stifled a laugh at Patsy’s reaction. She wasn’t the only one to notice, two men in the corner gave approving glances.

“What?!” Delia asked, looking from Patsy and Trixie. Trixie raised an eyebrow, as she looked her best friend up and down. Delia cottoned on to the unspoken message and turned to face Patsy. Patsy swallowed, doing her best to keep her eyes level with Delia’s.

“Patsy, is there anything wrong with what I am wearing? She asked with a smirk.

Patsy kept repeating the mantra ‘Don’t look down’ and replied, “No Delia, you are extremely appropriately dressed for a drink in a pub!”

Delia twisted to Trixie and gave her a satisfied smug grin, took off her head band and crowned Patsy with it.

“Ewww…I don’t want your sweaty headband Nurse Busby!” Patsy admonished but made no effort to remove it.

“The next person to make a comment about my attire has to down their drink!”  Delia warned.

“Sweetie, there’s not much attire to mention, is there?” Trixie giggled. Both Patsy and Delia glared at the blonde, who rolled her eyes, shot back her drink and grimaced at the burn. “Oh, that was hideous…I’m off to the loo!” Trixie sashayed through the crowd and made her way inside.

Patsy and Delia took a silent sip of their drinks.

“You’re very distracting tonight…you do know that!” Patsy breathed, clasping her drink and catching Delia’s eye. 

“I didn’t realise 70’s running gear was your thing, Ms Mount!”

“Neither did I!” Patsy said, this time allowing her eyes to wander over Delia’s body. Delia let Patsy take her in, she could feel her skin tingle everywhere Patsy’s eyes lingered. Patsy placed her drink down on the table and hooked her finger into the waist band of Delia’s shorts. Delia’s breath hitched at the intimate contact. Patsy smiled knowingly, as she gently pulled Delia closer and lightly clasped her body between her knees.

“I’m a big fan of these!” she said smoothly, running her finger along the waistband. Delia held her breath. Patsy released the elastic slowly and slid her finger down the side of Delia’s leg. The brunette’s eyes fluttered closed as Patsy trailed her fingers from the thigh round to the curve of her rear. She opened them again as Patsy cupped her behind softly and squeezed lightly.

“That’s not fair Patience!” She whispered, feeling herself respond to Patsy’s hands. She wanted nothing more than to grind against her touch, but Delia resisted the urge. She removed Patsy’s wandering hand and watched the red head pout. 

“I will not sleep with you drunk, or as a rebound!" she exhaled smiling, dampening the desire flooding her own system. “As much as I would love to!” Patsy grinned, she might not be successful tonight but Delia was still interested. That equalled progress in her mind. As they took another drink, Delia didn’t extract herself from her position, and the red head made no attempt to move her from in-between her legs either.

\---

 

The pub run continued onto another two pubs before Trixie called time on the evening. They walked, rather than ran, back – much to Delia’s disgust.

“I think I can run faster than ever” she shouted a little too loudly, as they entered the street in which she and Trixie lived.

“That’s the booze talking!” Patsy laughed throwing an arm over her shoulder, Delia grinned back up at her and slipped an arm around her waist.

“Most probably…I bet I could beat you both in a race!” She challenged.

Patsy just laughed at the enthusiasm and positivity that emanated from Delia; even at 11.45pm, drunk and dressed in questionable clobber.

Trixie, swayed slightly, “I’m sure you could Delia, Patsy and I would need to stop for ciggies so you are bound to win…Whose ridiculous idea was this evening? I’m going to ache tomorrow!”

The girls made it to the front door step, with Patsy and Delia slowing to a halt.  Trixie took this as her cue to leave them. She blew Patsy a kiss and entered the building, leaving the front door ajar for her best friend. 

They both stood awkwardly for a moment. Patsy broke the tension, “I’ve got a car coming. You don’t need to wait with me.”

“Don’t be a fool Patsy, come inside!” Delia grabbed at the taller woman.

“I think the fresh air will do me good.” Patsy replied, as Delia pulled her down to sit on the door step. She scooted along to sit as close as she could to the consultant. They both laughed. More than a little drunk.

“Thanks Delia...I enjoyed tonight. I would have stayed home and drunk alone if I hadn’t have come.”

Delia leant her head upon Patsy’s shoulder, “Well, the least we could do was keep you company on that drinking odyssey.”

“Thank you.” Patsy returned, leaning her own head against the Welsh woman.

“For what?” Delia slurred.

“Everything…”

Patsy ran a hand over Delia’s knees. Partly for warmth and support but mostly just because she wanted to feel her again before she left.

“…and for coming into my life like a little fireball of fun!” Patsy laughed, spying the car that she had sent for. Delia looked up, and on seeing David the driver, started to reprimand Patsy.

“Patience Mount, why you can’t call a taxi like everyone else, I don’t know! That poor man must have no life waiting on your family day and night!”

Patsy grimaced at the telling off and shrugged.

“That’s no response!” Delia chuckled. She leant in a quickly kissed Patsy on the lips and pulled her to her feet.

“Go home Mounty, I need to divest myself of all this synthetic material I thought was a good idea 6 hours ago!” Delia watched as Patsy got into the car, apologised to the driver and turned to wave goodbye to the brunette. Delia lifted a hand to send her on her way and spun on her heel. She skipped up the steps to the flat’s front door. It had been a long day, an emotional day, but it had ended in a happier way than it started.  

 


	16. Chapter 16

Delia heard a quiet murmur outside her bedroom door and then the front door of their flat close. A discreet knock was followed by an excited head appearing around her door. 

“Delia? Are you awake?” Trixie’s voice whispered.

“I am now” she answered, pulling herself up from under the covers. 

Trixie beamed as she revealed a magnificent bouquet of flowers from behind the door. This caught Delia’s attention and shot Trixie an inquisitive look. 

“You have an admirer! I can only imagine it’s a flame haired consultant? Open the card.” She urged, “Am I right?” Trixie perched on the edge of the bed, eager for Delia to see who the delivery was from. 

Delia smiled as she picked the card from inside the mass of spectacular flowers. She slid her finger under the flap and pulled out the message card. She read over the words and instinctively smiled. 

“What does it say?” Trixie asked, eyes wide and impatient.

Delia responded, “They are from Patsy.” She put the card back in the envelope and smelt the bouquet.

“Yes, but what does it say?” Trixie persisted again. 

“That’s private, Trixie!” she laughed.

“Spoil sport Delia!” She pouted. “I’ve waited ages for a love interest for you and now you won’t share the juicy details. I want a new best friend!”

“Go find one” she teased, poking out her tongue at the blonde, “You won’t find one as fantastic as me!” 

\---

Late shifts always meant that Delia slotted into a routine that only felt like she slept and worked. Training had to be put on hold and she had the occasional message from Patsy. The red head was not great at keeping in communication, and Delia felt as though she was flogging a dead horse in texting Patsy and expecting a reply. So, she didn’t. It didn’t mean that the consultant wasn’t on her mind every minute of the day. Delia found herself standing and grinning for no particular reason at work, being snapped out of her daze by a colleague asking her something. At home, Trixie had given up asking her what was up, as she knew perfectly well what was causing Delia to float around the flat as though on a cloud. 

It was early afternoon and Delia was half awake lying in bed, trying to summon the will to get out of bed ready for another shift on lates. Trixie had been up an hour as Delia slumbered. The buzzer to their flat went and Delia heard Trixie’s muffled voice. It was shortly followed by a knock to her door and Trixie telling Delia that she had a visitor. Delia grunted in reply to Trixie, as Patsy slipped into her room and quietly closed the door behind her. 

“Hi sleepy head!” she smiled, dressed casually in jeans and a chequered shirt. 

Shit. Delia was instantly awake. Patsy looked around the room, surveying Delia’s space.

“What are you doing here?” Delia stuttered, unsure whether to pull Patsy to her, drive her from the room or dive under the covers. 

“That’s a lovely way to greet me. I came to surprise you!” Patsy smirked. 

“That you did!” Delia yawned. 

“I expected you to be awake. Sorry. I’ve been trying to work out your sleep patterns and thought at this hour, it wouldn’t disturb you…I see I’m wrong!” 

Delia pulled herself up the bed to see Patsy better, laying against the pillows. “I should be,” she said rubbing her eyes and ruffling her hair, “Trixie has been trying her hardest to get me out of bed for the last hour!” 

Patsy watched amused as Delia started to come to life. It was clear that Delia was not someone who would ever be up at the crack of dawn. In that they were different.

“Sorry, its lovely to see you,” she said patting the bed, inviting Patsy to sit, “I’m not a morning person!”

“Well it’s technically afternoon!” Patsy corrected, as she slipped her shoes off and climbed onto the bed. Delia rolled her eyes, “It’s alright for you, you get to choose a more suitable schedule!” 

Patsy leant back against the spare pillows, propped up on her arms. Her toes nearly off the end of the bed. 

“So, this is where Miss Busby resides?” she gave Delia a lopsided smile. “I remember you giving my bedroom the once over when you saw it, so I only think it’s fair I do the same.”

Delia quickly scanned the room for anything that would cause embarrassment and thanked her usual, tidy self that the room looked presentable.

Photos of Delia with friends and family lined the book shelf on the far wall. Books were piled up behind them. Her wardrobe was to the point of bursting and her uniform hung on the outside. Patsy smiled as she saw a photo of the two of them in camo paint, taken for the Just Giving page. Delia had obviously gone to the effort of printing one out. Patsy turned and rested her head against her hand looking at Delia. 

“Did you see the email from Tough Trekkers?” she asked. Delia frowned at her, so she continued.

“It’s awful, they’ve contacted to let people know, that because it’s an anniversary year, they have extended the challenge.” Delia sat up a little, looking intently at Patsy. 

They have now made it an overnight event, with competitors having to camp. Delia’s eyes lit up excitedly at the prospect. 

 

“It’s my idea of a living hell!” Patsy shivered, “Give me a bed and shower any day! Why would anyone choose to go under canvas?!”

Delia had definitely woken up now, and was sitting up looking down at Patsy. As she tied her hair into a pony tail, she stated, “I think it will be great. Why don’t you like camping?”

“It’s bloody hideous. Trooping off to the bathroom in the pitch black. Sun coming up at 4am waking you up. Dirt, cold…it’s…just…” she shuddered again, “No!” 

“Sound like you’ve had a fun experience!” Delia laughed, reaching for a hoody that was on the floor by her bed. Patsy watched as she stretched down to pick it up, she couldn’t help but notice Delia was bra free under her vest top. She felt heat rising. As Delia pulled it on and sorted out the hood, Patsy explained when her aversion for camping began.

“I had to do it at school as part of the Duke of Edinburgh award. And I only did the bloody award because Felicity Parker was doing it, and she could persuade me to do anything!”

Delia raised an eyebrow. “And did she?”

“Sadly not!” Patsy lamented, thinking back to Felicity and the feelings she had for her. 

“So, what happened to the one woman who spurned Patience Mount’s advances then?” Delia teased, finding some joggers and wiggling into them on top of the bed. 

Patsy watched Delia, clad in shorts, wriggle into the comfortable trousers and laughed, “She became a QC, _of course_ …and is still impossibly attractive and very unobtainable!” 

Delia smiled thinking how her school friends were mostly working for the council back at home, rather than barristers at the high court. Different circles thought Delia, fully aware that Patsy had been watching her every move intensely.

“Are you still in touch?” she asked, a ridiculous shard of jealously spiked through her at the thought.

“We are, she is a good friend to have. You never know when you may need legal advice to get out of a sticky situation!” 

At this, Delia swung her leg over Patsy’s waist and sat astride her. “A sticky situation like this?” she asked mischievously. Patsy instantly blushed, swallowed hard, pupils dilated. Unsure what to do so she placed her hands tentatively on Delia’s thighs. 

“Now _you_ are not being fair Delia Busby. You need to stop wearing next to nothing around me Delia. It’s very hard to remain focused.”

Delia smirked, leant down and held Patsy’s face gently as she captured her bottom lip with her own. She lightly tugged on it, causing Patsy to groan. Then she swiftly brought her lips to fully meet Patsy’s. The kiss became more fervent and Delia gently rocked on top of Patsy. As quickly as it started, Delia pulled away and grinned at the red head who was biting her lip. 

“So, do you want the guided tour,” she teased, “It will, of course, last all of one minute. Pretty much, lounge, kitchen, bathroom, 2 beds…10 steps…done!”

Patsy laughed, much preferring a different kind of guided tour that Delia could offer her.  

“Unfortunately,” Delia went on, “It’s what a nurse can afford in London…well barely afford. I’ve been thinking recently whether I can live here indefinitely. I am starting to think about what to do long term and whether I need to move away.”

Patsy flashed a worried look at the thought of Delia moving away.

“We’ll see!” she said hopping off Patsy, and holding out a hand to pull her off the bed. 

 

They made their way into the lounge, Delia having shown Patsy all the other rooms on the way to it. Trixie sat perched on a chair painting her nails and blowing on them. 

“Hello sweetie, so glad you were able to raise Delia from her pit – I couldn’t!” Patsy didn’t say that she would have preferred to have stayed with Delia in her bed, but Delia’s stomach had other plans. Patsy dropped on to the sofa opposite Trixie. 

“How is your father Patsy?” Trixie asked concerned, looking up from her nails and replacing the lid on the polish. 

“He’s the same, thank you for asking. It’s been good to spend extra time with him the last few days. It’s been emotional, but I needed to do it.”

Delia returned to the room, with toast piled up on her plate and sat next to Patsy on the sofa. She reached a hand out and rubbed Patsy’s thigh to show she sympathised. Patsy smiled her thanks, wanting to change the subject, she started to explain the Tough Trekkers challenge change of plan. Throughout the update, Trixie pulled faces of disgust, that only added fuel to Patsy’s fire of camping hatred. 

“I can’t think of anything worse – I am so glad you out bid me Patsy!”

“See!” Patsy turned to Delia, leaning her arm on the back of the sofa. “I’m not the only one who thinks camping should be outlawed.” 

“You two are so snobbish and ‘particular’ about everything. It will be good for you to have to rough it for a bit.” 

Patsy sneered at the comment and threw her head down dramatically on the arm resting on the back of the sofa. She pulled a grumpy face. 

“High wires, camping, mud – I may pull out…”

“No, you’re fricking not!” Delia pushed Patsy in mock annoyance. “Right,tomorrow we are buying equipment for this thing, so you can get your head adjusted to the weekend of fun it will be.” 

“Weekend of hell more like, I thought it would be a fun but tough obstacle course! Now it’s some gruelling SAS recruitment drive.” Patsy grumbled. 

Trixie giggled at the two arguing. If they weren’t a couple by the beginning of the Trekker weekend, they would be after it, she thought. 

___

Stood in Patsy’s lounge, looking down at the assembled equipment, they exchanged worried glances.

“This is way too much stuff. We’ll never carry it!” Patsy spoke as she knelt down to organise it further. 

“Trixie said you had super human strength, but this will kill our backs.” Patsy said, looking back up at Delia, whose hands were on her hips, “We need to cut it down to barest essentials.”

Delia smiled, “That will be easier for me than you! Are you going to insist on taking these?” Delia held up something that she had no idea what it was. She twanged the elastic and laughed. 

“They might not be essential for an overnight camp!” she grinned “… but they are positively essential in everyday life!” Delia shot her a sceptical look and shook her head, as she knelt to join Patsy.

“I think we can get it all into two bags. We just need to be ruthless!” Delia stated, determined to succeed. 

“Well, we should start with only taking one sleeping bag.” Patsy suggested, curling her lips into a sly grin at Delia. 

“Is that your best line in seduction? Ms Mount?! I thought better from you!” Delia returned dismissively. 

Patsy sighed defeated, “A girl can but try!” 

Delia smiled at Patsy’s effort and drew her down for a kiss. The height difference still evident whilst kneeling. 

“You need to shrink a bit!” She whispered, muffled against Patsy’s lips. 

“You need to grow a few inches!” Patsy returned, sliding her hands round Delia’s waist. “What are you doing later?” Patsy asked, breaking the lip lock but stroking her hand up Delia’s back. Delia looked away, turning back to the equipment, avoiding eye contact. Patsy detected the brunette's sudden change in demeanour. 

“Delia?” she queried, unsure she wanted to know the answer. 

Delia started to fold items into piles, “Umm...I’m meeting up with someone.”

“Oh, okay…” Patsy responded, suddenly feeling her stomach twist. Patsy hadn’t realised the intensity of her feelings for the Welsh woman until she was faced with the prospect that Delia might be seeing other women. Of course, she could see other people. It wasn’t as though they were anything. She had only just broken up with Rosie and Delia had been put through all that, so it wasn’t surprising she was keeping her options open. However, she didn’t enjoy the knife stab of hurt that she currently felt. 

“Is it a date?” Patsy asked, trying to sound breezy and unaffected, “It’s fine if it is. I just thought…” she trailed off.

Delia, looked directly at Patsy, she could see that the red head was far from happy with what she had said. 

“I’m meeting a friend,” was all that Delia admitted. Not going further. Patsy wondered why Delia was being so cagey, if that was all it was. The consultant stood up and folded her arms. Defensive. 

“I can pack this away, you need to get going if you are heading out later.” She walked out the room heading for the front door, to show Delia out.

Delia felt the full force of the brusque manner Patsy was famed for. “Pats?!” Delia implored, rising from her knees. “Don’t be like this, it’s nothing, it’s just a drink!” she followed her to the reception area. Patsy had already opened the door and was stood silent, face like thunder. Realising that she couldn’t alter Patsy’s resolve, she picked up her bag and loitered on the door step. Patsy stared straight ahead, refusing to look at Delia. 

“You really have nothing to worry about.” Delia stated. Not getting a reaction from the doctor, Delia gave up exasperated. “Fine, be like that. I’ll see you soon.” The door closed immediately as Delia’s trailing foot was on the top step. ‘Bloody women’ Delia thought, as she made her way down the steps to the street. Sometimes, she wondered why she bothered being gay and having to deal with the emotional complexities of another woman in her life. 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Delia was meeting Emma, but she didn’t want to tell Patsy this. She knew it wouldn’t go down too well. She wanted to talk to her ex about Rosie and advise her about the fragile situation she was stepping into. Maybe it wasn’t her place. Actually, she knew it wasn’t her place but she felt compelled to do it nevertheless. So she had arranged to meet her at a bar in town, and was running 10 minutes late due to a hot water issue at the flat.

She rushed into the bar and quickly located her blonde ex-girlfriend.

“Still late as always Busby!” Emma teased, as Delia took off her coat. Delia smiled at the dig, knowing that there was plenty of truth in it.

“I’ll have you know Miss Chambers that my time keeping has much improved since we…” She stalled, not knowing how to finish the sentence. Not wanting to highlight the fact that they once were lovers. Unfortunately, that fact was undeniable and was the only reason they were still connected. Emma felt the hesitation in Delia, and quickly changed the subject.

“Would you like a drink?” she asked brightly.

Delia, was pleased with the quick change of subject. Emma headed to the bar and Delia settled into the seat. She looked at the woman that had caused her grief a number of years ago. Her face was thinner, but then so was Delia’s. It suited her. She looked composed and confident. The worry and edge that she once had was gone. As she looked at her, she was surprised to find that there were still some residual feelings. Despite their connection being long extinguished, and her obvious attraction to Patsy now, there was a glimmer of something still there. Delia shook her head - she was going to put a cork in that immediately.

She thought about her interaction with Patsy earlier and how she reacted. The infuriating woman was so complicated and complex. As soon as she felt she was getting somewhere with her she just shuts down. Delia conceded that she hadn’t helped the situation by not being entirely honest with her. Delia smiled as Emma returned with drinks and eased into her seat.

“So Delia, why do I get the feeling that this meeting isn’t anything to do with you and I?” Emma asked, more astute than Delia had given her credit for. Delia grimaced at the correct assumption.

“I’m sorry Emma.”

“It’s fine, from what I’ve heard at work, you are seeing Patsy so anything happening again between you and I is…” she paused, slightly dejected “…well unlikely.” She took a sip of her wine and looked at her hands.

“What? I’m being talked about at work?” Delia asked, incredulous.

Emma laughed, “Of course you are Deels. You can’t be going in and out of her office and meeting in canteens without it being noticed and discussed. I’m sure there are plenty of other places you are meeting up that the rumour mongers haven’t seen!”

Delia blushed, feeling quite vulnerable. “That’s not all entirely true.”

“Having spent an evening with someone who knows Patsy quite well, I think it’s all true. Don’t be defensive Delia. Patsy is amazing…plus she’s a very lucky lady to have you.” Delia continued to blush, eager to get the conversation away from herself.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that friend of Patsy’s.” Delia looked up, concern in her eyes.

“I’m a big girl. I can handle it myself thank you Delia!” Emma returned brusquely.

“You do know her connection with Patsy, don’t you?”

“I’ve been made aware.” She looked at Delia directly, “Look here’s the thing…an attractive woman asked me out. I know that it is complex between them, but I was flattered and intrigued. I also wanted to know what the woman who had ensnared my boss was like.”

“And?” Delia asked.

“Well I’m looking at one, and I think I know...or knew her quite well.” The barb stung Delia a little, but she let it ride.

Emma sighed, “She was confident and very forward and in any other situation I may have taken it further.”

“What stopped you?”

“I don’t sleep with people on the first date Deels...you should know that!” Emma shot her a look filled with memories that the two of them shared.

“Plus, she’s Patsy’s girlfriend or ex-girlfriend…or whatever…and of course there was still you….”

Delia saw the look of regret, for pushing her away all the years ago, etched on her face. “But I know that ship has sailed!” Emma looked away. “Maybe I will give her a call back. Maybe I can snag myself a rich consultant too!” she winked, ribbing Delia.

Delia smiled back, “I would advise it not being that one though, she’s bloody psychotic!”

Emma laughed, “There was an certain ‘intensity’ to her. She is the polar opposite to you Delia. I can see why Patsy has given her the push, in favour of something more _easy!”_

“Hey, feck off! I’m not _easy!_ ” Delia countered, laughing at the insinuation.

“You know what I mean. I’m pleased for you Delia.” Delia raised a sceptical eyebrow at Emma. “I am…honestly…you deserve to be with someone that treats you well.”

Delia sighed, that wasn’t how it felt at the moment, but she didn’t want to confide in Emma. The rumour mill at work had enough to feast on, she didn’t want her intimate details being chewed over by her colleagues. Delia just lifted her glass and smiled, hoping that would convince Emma otherwise.

 

 

\---

 

Delia was tired as she walked down the corridor in the hospital, stifling a yawn. These shifts had been a bitch. She was looking forward to getting back into a more normal routine. She had missed training and her muscles were telling her that. Up ahead, rounding the corner, came Rosie Gallagher. Shit. There was no way Delia could turn around without it looking obvious. She held her head up and continued to walk with purpose. They drew level, and Rosie shot her a look. Delia maintained her poise and continued. She scrunched her eyes up when she heard the sharp tone of the Senior Consultant. She thought she had got away with it. Fuck. She turned to face her.

“Patsy was upset last night with you. She didn’t say it was you, but I think that’s obvious!”

Delia eyebrows rose and she wished she had maintained a neutral face, rather than give the woman any ammunition. “Do you have something you want to say to me Ms Gallagher?” she asked calmly.

She stepped closer, “I thought I made myself clear, the last time we spoke. It seems you haven’t listened.”

“I listened, but I don’t like being threatened. Whatever is between you and Patsy is exactly that, between the two of you. Not me.”

“Unfortunately, you are involved now, aren’t you?” She hissed, “She has this ridiculous notion that you are worthy of more than a quick shag.” She sneered at Delia, looking her up and down.

“What I’m not happy with, is that I have invested a lot of time in Patsy and I don’t like my time being wasted.” Delia maintained eye contact, but remained mute. “However, it was me there last night and not you, so I suppose that says something about the state of what you think you have with her.”

Delia turned on her heel and continued down the corridor. She needed to get away from the poisonous woman, plus regain her control that she could feel she was rapidly losing. Fuck Patsy for seeing Rosie the moment that she did something that Patsy didn’t like. Fuck the viper bitch for confronting her at work. Fuck that fact she didn’t smoke, because she needed something to calm her down right now.

 

\---

 

She pulled out her phone an hour later and messaged Patsy.

**Will you be home after 6pm?**

It took 5 minutes for her to reply.

_Yes, why?_

**Because you need to talk to me.**

The next reply took 10 minutes.

_Do I?_

Delia’s response was much more to the point.

**Stop being a twat Patience Mount.**

Patsy’s response took another 10 minutes.

_That’s mature._

Delia stood and furiously tapped out. 

**The mature thing is to not be a twat when I go for a drink with someone, even if it is an ex. The mature thing is not to invite Rosie round, as soon as I do something you’re not happy with.**

Delia didn’t have to wait long for the messages to come thick and fast now. Patsy was on a roll.

_You didn’t tell me it was an ex._

Pause.

_That’s fucking unbelievable and you’re making me feel bad?_

_How did you know I saw Rosie?_

Then Delia received a poop emoji. She stared at it surprised. Patsy had never sent an emoji before.

_Shit, didn’t mean that! Fucking phones!_

_Seriously Delia, how did you know I saw Rosie?_

Delia waited 10 minutes to reply to Patsy. In that time, she had calmed down a fraction.

**She accosted me at work. Another enjoyable encounter. Your girlfriend enjoys trying to get a reaction from me.**

Patsy’s response focused on only one part of Delia’s message. 

_She isn’t my girlfriend._

**Patsy are you home later or not? I don’t want to do this by message!**

_I am_

**Good, I will see you then.**

**\---**

 

It was gone 7.30pm when Delia rang Patsy’s door bell. She thrust her hands in her coat pockets, as the door opened. Patsy held it open for her to come in. Delia walked in past her, hands still firmly bedded in the jacket. She turned to look at Patsy, who had closed the front door and leant back against it. Her eyes looked red behind the rims of her glasses. She was dressed casually, a university hoody and what seemed to be pyjamas.

“Patsy, are you wearing Pj’s?” Delia asked surprised.

Patsy ignored the comment, “Are you taking your coat off or is this a short visit to rip me apart further?”

Delia unzipped her coat and handed it to Patsy. She hung it up in silence and then walked towards the lounge. As she passed Delia, she grabbed Delia’s hand and pulled her along, so she would follow. Delia swallowed hard. This wasn’t going to be easy. On entering the lounge, Delia saw that this had been Patsy’s place of residence for the day. A book lay open next to a box of tissues. Cups and wrappers lay discarded on the coffee table. Patsy had been wallowing. Delia sat one end of the sofa and Patsy took up her place again at the other end. Delia began, knowing pretty sure that Patsy wouldn’t.

“I met up with Emma. I didn’t tell you because the last you heard, she was meeting Rosie. I wanted to talk to her about it.” Delia folded her arms across her nurse’s tunic.   

“Why?” Patsy asked, “It doesn’t matter who Rosie sees. In fact, I _don’t care_ who she sees, but I _do care_ who you see.” Patsy ran her fingers through her hair. “…And I’m sorry, I shouldn’t care or get annoyed but I did.”

“I am friends with some people I’ve been involved with.” Delia told Patsy sternly. “Why did _you_ see Rosie?”

Patsy shrugged, “She had some things she needed to collect, I told her so and she was free. That’s all that happened.” She looked at Delia earnestly, “You do believe me, don’t you?”

Delia remained resolute. “You didn’t have to act like a knob yesterday with me.”

“I know.” She whispered, “I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry…I was surprised by the strength of my feelings.” 

Delia smiled inwardly at the apology. That was a step forward.

“The thought of you being with someone else killed me.” Patsy’s voice wavered slightly at admitting her feelings. “I don’t know what _we_ are…I suppose _we_ are not anything, are we?” She shot Delia a look, “…so, I shouldn’t act jealous.” Patsy sighed.

“I don’t just kiss anyone Patsy.” Delia replied, trying to make eye contact with the red head. She unfolded her arms and crawled up the sofa towards Patsy. She waited tentatively for a reaction, Patsy smiled nervously and opened her arms. Delia sighed relieved, and leant her back against Patsy's chest and allowed herself to be enveloped by her arms.

“What is all this shit Patsy?” She gestured to the room, “And have you been in your pyjamas all day?”

Patsy laughed. Stroking Delia’s bare arms and dropping a kiss into her dark hair. “I’m sorry again. I shouldn’t be so insecure…that’s not attractive.”

“No, it’s not…but you somehow still make the ‘sloth look’ quite appealing.”

They lay quietly for some time, Delia listening to the sound of Patsy’s breathing.

“Are you missing work?” Delia asked quietly.

“Yes, I am. But I don’t think I would be able to keep on top of everything the state that I am in. Everything seems so finely balanced, and it feels as if it will only take a breath of wind to knock it all down.” There was a period of silence. “I don’t like arguing with you Delia.”  

Patsy rubbed her hand on Delia’s arm, “Me neither,” Delia replied, “So, let’s not do it again, okay?”

Delia felt Patsy kiss her head again and slowly inhale her scent. She played with Delia’s sleeve and lightly brushed against her skin. Almost as a whisper Patsy spoke.

“I need to have you soon Delia.”

The Welsh woman clenched instantaneously at the words. The strokes from Patsy’s fingers suddenly felt heightened. They turned from comforting caresses into charged touches. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. She twisted, looking up at Patsy’s face. Her full lips parted slightly and that was all the invitation Delia needed. She closed the distance and kissed Patsy deeply. She held a fist full of Patsy’s hoody, screwing up the emblem of Christ Church college. Delia felt Patsy's apology in the kiss, it was heartfelt but also laced with longing. Breathless, she pulled out.

“You know I’m a sucker for a woman in glasses.” She breathed.

Patsy laughed. “Good!” she replied, sliding her hands around Delia's waist, “What are you doing tomorrow night Deels?”

Delia smirked, unable to resist saying it, “I’m seeing someone.” Patsy narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself!” Delia teased. “Nothing, why? Do you want to do something?”

“Well, I am doing something and I wondered if you would come along as my guest. It’s a business thing…deathly dull.”

“You are really selling it to me Pats!” She giggled, releasing Patsy’s hoody and smoothing the creases out. She was suddenly aware that she was stroking across one of Patsy’s breasts, as she felt Patsy’s nipple harden underneath. She gulped and looked guiltily at the older woman, “Sorry,” she whispered.

“I’m not!” Patsy returned, smirking at Delia’s discomfort. “I have to be there for the business, circulating, chatting to shareholders, blah blah. It would be so much more interesting if you came. Bring your friends…there is free shit!” she grinned cheekily, hoping that would seal the deal.

“Now you’ve sold it to us, if there’s free shit to be had then we are there! Nurses love free shit to help them get shit faced!”

“Excellent!” she beamed. She twisted to get off the sofa. “Oh, I’ve bought you a present!”

“What? Patsy!!” Delia whined, “You don’t need to buy me things when we argue!” Patsy pouted, as she found the bag on the other side of the room, and gave it to Delia sitting cross legged on the sofa.

“I bought it before I acted like a tit. Open it!” She said enthusiastically. Delia pulled out a box and slowly peeled off the ornate paper.

“Nice paper!” Delia said impressed.

“Please tell me you aren’t one of those people that remove the paper carefully so they can reuse it?!”

Delia rolled her eyes, “I’m not that bad!” She pulled out a box and opened it, looking at the gift reverently in her hands.

“It’s beautiful Patsy. It must be an antique!” Delia flashed Patsy a smile.

“I saw it and thought of you,” Patsy said quietly. Delia lifted the compass from its case and turned it around watching the needle fighting to remain north.  

“You can always find your way back to me now. No excuses!” Patsy spoke earnestly. 

“None needed, Patience!” she replied, using the compass to navigate back to Patsy and showing her appreciation by kissing her intently.   

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

“I’m getting it cut!” Delia stated, fully decided.

“Sorry sweetie…what was that?” came the shout from the kitchen.  

Delia ran her fingers through her long hair and bobbed it around her shoulders to get a feel for a different length.

“I think I want it shoulder length,” she mused, “It’s becoming very unmanageable with all this training. It’s a bitch to wash and blow dry every time I get sweaty.”

Trixie returned to the lounge with two cups of tea. “And I expect you would like to be getting it sweaty in more ways than one from now on, won’t you?” she teased, winking at Delia.

Delia rolled her eyes at the obvious innuendo. “It’s going to keep coming I’m afraid.” Trixie joked, “You have left me no choice. When are you two just going to do the deed?!”

Delia shrugged nonchalantly, as she returned her hair into a pony tail.

“Is it you or her that’s stalling?” Trixie asked.

Delia thought it through. There had been opportunities for sure, but events or emotions had conspired against them from consummating their attraction. 

“Is she old fashioned? She doesn’t strike me as that.” Trixie wondered, “Her reputation seemed to insinuate that she was shag happy. So, what’s wrong with you then, iron knickers Delia?!”

“My knickers are far from iron Trixie, it’s just been a while since I had …you know…” Delia blushed.

“Sex, Delia, you can say the word,” she teased, “Sex,” and to emphasise the point she spelt it out slowly, “S-E-X!!”

“Thanks Trixie!” she laughed, “It will happen…if it’s going to happen…at some point.”

“God, the way you two look at each other, it’s definitely going to happen!” Trixie stated assuredly, “Can I lodge a request you do it at hers. All your pent up sexual frustration is going to lead to a sex fest orgy and I don’t want to listen to it coming through your wall into the kitchen for hours.”

“Noted!” Delia smiled, reaching for her phone to make a hair appointment.

“Thanks sweetie,” Trixie grinned pleased. “Now pass me the remote, I need to catch up with you, I’m two episodes behind and the series finale is this weekend!”

 

\---

 

“I love Patsy Mount and I love that you love Patsy Mount, Delia,” Trixie stated applying lipstick in the lounge mirror.

“Who said anything about love?” Delia’s Welsh lilt pronounced, as she furrowed her brow and adjusted her dress to ensure a flattering line. “Anyway, why do you love _my_ woman Trixie?” she smiled.

“Because I bloody love an excuse to get dressed up and you have a girlfriend that has these events every other night it seems.” Trixie replaced the cap onto her lippie and puckered her lips.

“It sounds as though this one might be a little dull, well that’s what Patsy has said.”  

Trixie spun towards Delia, “I doubt it...Is there booze?” Delia nodded, “Is it free?” Delia grinned, “Will there be rich older men there that would like a blonde floozy on their arm?”

“Oh, most probably!” Delia laughed, “Anyway haven’t you sent the extended invite out to Andy and Mike?” 

“I have…they ‘think’ they can make it. Depending on their shifts. In the meantime, whilst Andy is playing doctors, I can see what they great and good of the London business world has to offer!”

“Right, are we ready?” Delia asked, checking Uber again. She gave herself the once over, the black and red dress was a more sophisticated affair than the backless number that she wore at the last event she went to of Patsy’s. She was happy with the new hair and opted to let it hang loose around her shoulders.

“Always killer, sweetie!” Trixie whispered in her ear, as she stood behind Delia, looking in the full-length mirror. “Let’s go!”

 

___

 

Yet another hotel, had been hired for an event, hosted by the Mount family’s business. People were arriving and entering the modern building in Mayfair.

“I was born to spend my life in places like this!” Trixie breezed, picking two champagne flutes off a passing tray.

Walking into the large function area, Delia speculated, “What does one do at these events? Do we mingle or should we stay together – safety in numbers?”

“I say we just drink darling, Patsy expects us to get wrecked and we don’t want to disappoint her.” Trixie gulped the glass down and picked up another. Delia shot her a reprimand but Trixie just grinned and shrugged.

“Just to get me started!" she chuckled, "God, this champagne is good!” Delia had been looking around hopeful, trying to catch a flash of red. Up to now, all she could see was a sea of dark suits and greying hair. She heard Trixie gasp and she snapped her head round to find out what was the matter.

“Oh my! Your girlfriend looks soo fucking hot Delia.”

She started to reply, “She’s not my girlfr...” but was stopped short, when she laid eyes on Patsy. Her throat virtually closed up. Her chest became tight and a searing heat ripped through her very centre.  Delia immediately turned around, away from Patsy, “I can’t look… Fuck, it’s too much Trix!”

“You can’t buy that in M and S, can you sweetie?” Trixie whispered, totally understanding Delia’s reaction.  

Delia was still trying to control her breathing. “Nope!” she breathed, taking a large mouthful of champagne and swallowing quickly. Trixie narrowed her eyes and sipped her champagne. She started to appraise Patsy’s attire, giving a running commentary to Delia. Her once over, didn’t help to cool Delia’s ardour or help her regain her composure.

“So how much do you think a bespoke suit like that costs?...It’s exceptionally well fitted…Just _how_ tall is she Delia? The cut of the trousers make her legs go on _forever!_ Do you think she’s actually wearing _anything_ under it?...It doesn’t look like it! The cut is _so low_ and I can’t see anything…God, she has an amazing chest. I wish my clavicle was as well defined as hers.”

“Mmmm hmmm,” was all Delia could say in response, having lost all ability to talk. Her face was ablaze and an exquisite throb had begun. 

“This must be agony for you!” Trixie laughed. “You really need to sleep with each other.”

Trixie then caught Patsy’s eye and raised a glass to say hello. Patsy furrowed her brow, as if to ask where Delia was.

“She’s seen us Delia,” Trixie spoke through clenched teeth, still smiling at Patsy, “You need to turn around, so you don’t look weird!”

Delia slowly turned and smiled, waving a little hello. Patsy looked and then did a double take. She started to grin, noticing the change in hair and indicated across the room that she very much approved. She gestured that she would be over in one minute. 

“Fuck, Trixie. How do I play it cool? I don’t think I can speak!”

“Just be your usual dopey self – its worked up until now...Oh, shit, she’s coming over. Be nonchalant Delia!” Trixie looked down and spoke to herself, “Fantastic shoes! Well played Miss Mount.”

 

Patsy smiled broadly as she made her way over to the duo. She greeted Trixie with two kisses to the cheek and turned to Delia. They both just stood for a moment transfixed, staring at each other. Trixie watched the sparks fly and suddenly felt as though she was the third wheel.

“I will just….” Trixie spoke to herself, starting to back away, excusing herself. Neither Patsy or Delia noticed. “… go and see if Andy and Mike are here.” She gave up explaining and just slid away with a smug smile plastered on her face.  

Patsy raked her eyes over Delia, “Now _you’re_ not being fair Delia. You look fucking sensational.”  She paused, appreciating Delia further, “I love the hair!”

“I like the suit Patience!” Delia purred, as she slid a finger down one lapel.

Patsy watched her finger traverse the material and bit her lip. She cleared her throat, “It’s amazing how differently middle aged businessmen treat you when wearing a suit, rather than a dress with a slit up the side.”

“You can hardly call this suit professional though, can you?” Delia looked into Patsy’s blue eyes.

“Maybe not!” She admitted, holding Delia’s intense gaze.

Delia leant in and whispered, “Are you wearing anything under it? Trixie wants to know.”

Patsy raised an eyebrow, “Trixie wants to know, does she? Maybe I’ve been chasing after the wrong nurse then?” Delia narrowed her eyes at the comment. “That would be telling Nurse Busby! Maybe you’ll find out!”

“Maybe…” Delia replied quietly, unable to tear herself away from Patsy.

“I’m sorry Deels, but I have to go and circulate…please don’t leave!” Patsy implored, “These things are tiresome and knowing you are here, will be the only way I’ll get through it. Otherwise I will drink too much and say something I’ll regret to a major shareholder!”

Delia’s eyes darkened, “Don’t drink too much…I want you fully aware later!” Patsy swallowed at the comment and red flirted with her cheeks. She held Delia’s hand, squeezed it and let it drop slowly, as she made her way to a group of well-dressed men standing together deep in discussion.

Delia watched Patsy over her champagne glass. She laughed, touched the arm of one of them and obviously paid one a compliment. She was a flirt. They were loving it. One man tried to put his arm around the red head but she effortlessly deflected it, whilst still in mid flow with another gentleman. Delia was quite aware of the effect that Patsy had on her, and it was obvious that she had this group of men eating out the palm of her hand as well.

 

“Please tell me she has a handsome flame haired brother?” A voice whispered over her shoulder. Delia grinned at Mike’s comment, his arrival impeccably timed.

“Although I think we can all agree, it’s dyed so…maybe a sun kissed blonde brother?”

“Sadly, for you no! The Mount charm is all packaged up in only her, I’m afraid.” Delia commiserated.

“Pity!” Mike replied. “Well, I will have to try and secure a rich man with my wit and charm alone then!”

Delia turned around smiling, stood on tiptoes and hugged him. Giving his suit the once over, she laughed, “Well don’t you look dapper!”  

“Where’s Andy?” she asked peering over his shoulder.

“He’s located Trixie and they are greeting each other in their own special way!”

“Ooh, nice!” Delia grimaced. Mike took a drink, and looked around the assembled crowd. He was trying to see if any eligible men under fifty might be around. He quickly realised he wasn’t bothered with that and would be happy with over fifty and loaded. His eyes came to rest on someone looking darkly in their direction.

“Delia, don’t turn around but you are getting daggers, 7 o’clock from Rosie Gallagher.”

Delia’s eyes bulged as she took a gulp of champagne.

“She is hella sexy but she has a spectacular resting bitch face!” He murmured.

What the fuck is she doing here Delia wondered? She didn’t know the extent to which Patsy and Rosie were still linked. Emotionally or financially. She slowly turned, trying to make it seamless, whilst chatting to Mike. She saw Rosie saunter off, drink in hand straight to where Patsy was laughing with a couple in the corner. She watched as Rosie approached, kissed the cheek of the couple and greeted Patsy. Delia could see Patsy stiffen slightly, but her impressive façade didn’t slip. It was obvious that the couple knew Rosie, and as she placed an arm around Patsy, they smiled indulgently. That gesture made Delia’s insides twist and turn. Her chest constricted. Especially as Patsy made no immediate effort to remove the arm. Delia knocked her drink back quickly. Mike, having seen the incident, was on hand immediately ready with another.

\---

Delia couldn’t quell the jealously she felt. She had watched Patsy excuse herself from the trio and glare at Rosie. However, it didn’t stop the lascivious look that remained fixed on Rosie’s face, as she watched on the red head move between groups of people throughout the evening.

Delia decided, fuelled with some dutch courage, that she could chat and schmooze with the best of them. She would show Rosie that she could be a match, as a future partner for Patsy. She integrated herself into a hedge fund manager foursome with ease by laughing and appearing interested in every word they said. The CEO of somewhere she had never heard of, thoroughly enjoyed listening to Delia speak dirty in Welsh, unable to decipher a word. Patsy watched all of Delia’s interactions with amused curiosity and a hint of longing. Delia kept catching her eye and sending loaded glances in her direction. She felt the tug of desire every time Patsy raised an eyebrow in return or shot her a sideways glimpse and a flirtatious smirk.

Each time Patsy walked past Delia she took every opportunity to connect. Hands brushed against each other, fingers entwined and regretfully dropped. An odd word, whispered, that made Delia blush. Patsy's intent was clearly signalled when she joined Delia, Trixie and the boys talking to one of the Mount company executives, and she placed a hand - not so subtly - on Delia's behind. Expertly, she managed to squeeze it gently, without a flicker on her face to giveaway what her errant hand was achieving. Delia unfortunately, was not as able to multi task. She clammed up, the ministrations causing her mind to short circuit.

“Are you alright?” Trixie asked concerned, at her bubbly friend’s sudden silence.

Patsy feigned worry, “Yes, Delia, do tell us if you aren’t feeling okay?” she smirked.

Delia narrowed her eyes at Patsy, “Perfectly fine thanks, everything under control!”

“Patsy, I don’t think you’ve met Andy, Trixie’s beau!” Patsy had to finish her flirtation with Delia’s posterior, to shake Andy’s hand.

“A and E?” she queried, Andy nodded. “I thought I recognised you...Mike, I know, but I haven’t spoken to you in ages, how are you?”

“Still single!” he laughed.

“..And still straight to the point!” Patsy replied chuckling. “I can point you in the right direction if you want to a chief exec or city type” she asked, “But most are horrendously dull.”

“Aren’t you just talking about yourself Patsy, as a CEO of a company?” Delia teased.

Patsy shot up an eyebrow at Delia's cheeky comment, “There’s a reason _darling_ Delia, why I’ve not given up medicine and devoted my time entirely to the business. I find the nurses and their uniform far too attractive!” she grinned.

“Couldn't agree more!” Andy chirped, winking at Trixie and raising a glass to clink with Patsy. Delia turned Patsy to one side, wanting to avoid a group discussion and quietly asked,

“Why is Rosie here Pats? She has been shooting me evils all night...I can leave if it would make it less problematic.”

“God, you’re not going anywhere!” Patsy stated firmly. “She’s a shareholder Delia,” she sighed, “I can’t stop her from being here, I’m afraid… It’s actually how we met…Her family have a significant stake in the business.”

“Oh..." Delia wasn't expecting to hear that, "So she’s quite entwined with you still?” Delia asked worried.

“Financially, yes...with the business," Patsy added hastily,  "But not with me!”  Patsy wanted to steer the conversation away from her past and back onto her future. She dropped her voice and looked at Delia seductively through her dark lashes.  

“Have I told you how amazing you look tonight Deels and how I am extraordinarily jealous of everyone you talk to!”

“I could say the same about you.” Delia returned, held by the pull of Patsy’s blue eyes. As they stood inches apart, both were quite unaware of the event going on around them.

“Sorry to interrupt the tete a tete, but we are going for a smoke Delia. Joining us Patsy?” Trixie asked, finding her cigarettes from her clutch bag.

“No thanks, I’m abstaining tonight, nurse’s orders!” Patsy said looking at Delia, who gave an impressed nod. 

“You two are unbelievable!" Trixie sighed,  "Remember Delia what I said…not at ours!” She chuckled, as she looped arms with the two men and made her way outside.

Patsy watched them leave and turned to Delia, “I need to speak with Henry, our general secretary, before he leaves. You can come if you want?”

“No, it’s quite alright Pats! I’m happy to loiter here and watch you work the room. I don’t have the stamina for all this false smiling!”

Patsy couldn’t help herself, “I hope you do have some stamina Delia, I’m quite eager to put it to the test.” Delia felt further heat rising, as Patsy walked away, and clenched at the prospect of testing the red head’s own abilities. Left alone for a moment, an elegant woman sidled up to Delia. Standing close, she looked her up and down unashamedly. Confident and unabashed she spoke.

“You’re under forty years old, exceptionally pretty, which means you must be one of Patsy's! Am I right?”

Delia smiled at the woman. Unsure who she was but taken aback with her forwardness.

“She always has an eye for a pretty girl!” she breathed, taking a sip of champagne, “But then so do I!” Delia raised an eyebrow at the come on, and took a gulp of her wine. Where were her friends when she needed them?

“So, tell me…are you here for business or pleasure?”

 

From the other side of the room Patsy spied who Delia was being spoken to. A spear of jealousy and concern pierced through her and she immediately left the circle of guests she was entertaining. She quickened her stride when she saw the woman place a hand on Delia’s shoulder and lean in to whisper something. Not tonight she thought.

Delia suddenly felt a hand tug on her elbow, and she looked into the determined hard set face of Patsy.

“Cara? How lovely to see you again, but I’m sorry, I need to steal Delia away!”

Delia looked at the two women staring at each other, unsaid conflict was bubbling between them.

“Of course,” she smirked, “She is a delight Patsy!” 

Patsy smiled, and pulled Delia away through the crowd. She didn’t speak to her but with urgency she pushed Delia through a side door and into a deserted corridor. Suddenly, Delia was slammed hard up against the wall. Patsy gripped her waist and leant into her.  Patsy’s look was dark and lustful and Delia’s want responded instantly. Without word, they instinctively came together kissing frenziedly. Patsy’s hands were in Delia’s dark hair forcing her closer still. As their tongues met they both moaned into each other. In haste, Patsy hitched Delia’s dress up just enough to allow her to press her thigh in between Delia’s legs. Delia broke the kiss, squeezing her eyes shut, feeling Patsy tight against her. She mumbled something in Welsh and Patsy shot her a questioning look. Delia didn’t give her time to ask, she pulled Patsy by the lapels of her suit, onto her and resumed the fervent embrace. When they broke apart, both were breathing hard.

“Fuck. I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you tonight!” Patsy panted. She ran her hand down Delia’s side and rested it on her hips.

“Then I saw you talking to that bloody woman…”

“Who?” Delia teased, “That _lovely_ woman I was speaking too!”

“I know what her ‘lovely’ is!” Patsy derided, “You thought I had a reputation, hers is much, much worse. She can get her damn claws out of you…You’re mine!”

“Am I?” Delia queried, lips curled.

In response, Patsy pushed her thigh harder against Delia.

“Mmm…hmm…okay!” Delia whimpered.

Patsy waited for Delia to open her eyes. She closed the space, locked eyes with the brunette and whispered, “I want to take you home now.”

Delia silently nodded, then maintaining the eye contact murmured, “I’m all yours!”

\---

 

They walked back through the doors hand in hand to see Trixie being chatted up by the predatory Cara. Patsy groaned, “She’s like a piranha feasting!”

“I wouldn’t worry about Trixie, she can handle herself.” They both saw her laughing and putting her hand on woman’s shoulder. “I think she quite likes any attention.” Delia surmised.

Patsy was grabbed to talk to someone and turned slightly to them, still clasping Delia’s hand. Delia was able to catch the eye of Mike. She indicated from across the room, that she was off and to tell Trixie. Both Andy and Mike looked at each other and fist bumped her success. The radiographer did a little dance, put his thumbs up and followed it with a two-handed love heart gesture. Delia grinned and flapped at him to stop before Patsy turned around. Patsy finished talking and squeezed Delia’s hand to signal so. They looked at each other, gaze held. Patsy arched a brow, and Delia felt her body respond accordingly. Delia quirked her lips, and nodded to the door to indicate where they should head. Patsy ran her thumb over Delia’s knuckles and smiled in agreement.

Just as they approached the door. Rosie stepped in front of Patsy. Patsy wondered what else was going to stop them from making a get away?

“Leaving already.” She sneered, “Your guests will be disappointed!”

“They can look after themselves, it’s a free bar.” Patsy sharply retorted.

Rosie looked unimpressed and started to inspect her nails.

“Can you step aside please,” Patsy said pointedly, glaring at the woman.

“Why, where are you heading with the Welsh wonder?”

Patsy pulled Delia closer to her side and pushed past the Senior Consultant. As she passed her, she leant in and whispered, “I’m taking Delia home to finally screw her senseless and pleasure her in every way imaginable.”

They didn't wait to see Rosie blanch, as they had already made off into the night, to hail a taxi back to Patsy's bed.


	19. Chapter 19

The interlude of the taxi ride only heightened the already charged atmosphere between the pair. Delia was practically sat on Patsy’s lap on the back seat; happy to have the red head trace patterns on her inner thigh, just above the knee. More than once Patsy took her fingers a little higher and Delia felt like she couldn’t breathe from the sensation. Her longing was evident in her hitched breaths, her dark eyes and the feeling that throbbed between her legs. She felt the same desire reciprocated from Patsy, and that only turned her on more.

“I’m sorry, but you know it isn’t going to last long!” Delia whispered into Patsy’s ear.

Patsy swallowed as she felt Delia’s breath on her cheek, and inhaled slowly to steady herself.

“Mmmmmm, I know!” she agreed, fighting the urge to kiss the brunette and take her in the back of the taxi right there and then. She lifted her eyes, filled with pure want, to meet Delia’s, “I need to be inside you.”

Delia groaned quietly, cursing the taxi for taking what felt like forever and for Patsy talking dirty when she was already highly aroused.Her clipped accent just made every word sound downright filthy.

As the taxi pulled up in front of Patsy’s house, the red head threw thanks and a £50 note to the driver and almost pushed Delia out of the vehicle. Grabbing her hand, she dragged her up the steps to the front door. In her haste, Patsy fumbled the keys and reprimanding herself for the delay.As she was finding the right one, Delia slid her hands around Patsy’s waist and pulled herself flush to the taller woman’s back. Her hands found their way under the front of the blazer onto her toned stomach. Delia felt Patsy clench her torso in response to the soft touch.

Once opened, Delia virtually bundled Patsy over the threshold. The door had hardly closed before Delia had thrust Patsy back against it, claiming the red head’s lips hard and making no apology for being rough. Patsy was already hitching Delia’s dress up her thighs, as Delia’s mouth travelled down Patsy’s throat. Delia inhaled Patsy’s perfume as she pulled the suit jacket open further and ran her tongue across her defined collar bone. Patsy stilled a fraction at Delia’s actions, then continued unremorsefully running her hands up Delia’s thigh, taking her dress with it and finding the curve of her behind. Patsy moaned as she caressed the soft skin through the silk material of her knickers. Her fingers slid under the edge of her underwear and swept across Delia’s pert form.

Patsy was ready to take Delia there in the reception room up against the table, but Delia had other plans. As if reading Patsy’s intentions, she broke from kissing Patsy’s neck and asked.

“Can we go to your bed?” Patsy didn’t answer. She kicked off her shoes, locked lips with Delia and pulled her towards the foot of the stairs. They only made it half way, before Delia tugged Patsy down onto a step. With fierce desire shooting through her, Delia knelt before her, parted her legs and crawled into the space between Patsy’s thighs. She pressed herself into her chest, forcing Patsy to recline. 

“I thought you wanted to get to the bedroom?” she smirked as Delia unbuttoned her jacket. Delia exhaled as she took in the sight of Patsy underneath her. As Trixie suspected she was wearing very little under the well fitted blazer, except for a black bra that accentuated her natural curves. Patsy watched Delia taking her in, and bit her lip when she saw pure desire flicker across Delia’s face.

“Does that answer your earlier question?” Patsy whispered hoarsely as Delia ran a hand up from Patsy’s waist slowly, gently ghosting her fingers over the outline of Patsy’s breasts. Delia’s heart pounded at the feel of the smooth skin and the reaction it was provoking in the red head. Patsy leant forward, hands clasping the side of Delia’s face and pulled her down on her. Her tongue flirted with Delia’s. Both emitted short rasps as they came together, lightly touching and teasing each other.Patsy ended the duel by running her tongue over Delia’s bottom lip and murmuring,

“I want you in my bed…now!”

They untangled themselves and stumbled their way along the landing. By the time, they reached the bedroom door, Delia had pulled Patsy’s jacket from her shoulders and was peppering her back with light kisses. On entering her bedroom, Patsy grasped Delia by the wrist and swung her in front of her. She pushed her hands into her dark hair and locked eyes. Maintaining the intensity, she walked Delia backward towards the bed. Delia ran her hands down her long spine, eliciting a gasp from Patsy, and rested them in the back of her trousers. Still holding Patsy’s gaze, she ran her fingers along the waistband and paused at the front, before starting to undo the button. This provoked a surge of passion from them both, and they instinctively fought to divest each other of their clothes.

Patsy found the zip to Delia’s dress and tugged it down forcefully, whilst Delia grabbed the top of Patsy’s trousers and started to slide them down.The red head slipped Delia’s dress from her shoulders and let it pool at her feet, gliding her hands down the newly exposed pale skin. Goose bumps appeared over Delia's abdomen, making the hairs on Patsy's neck stand up. Unfortunately, Delia was having greater trouble with the slim fitting trousers and she giggled as she was unable to make quick work of the task. She knelt slightly, looking up at Patsy, doing her best to remove the troublesome article. Patsy gave her a lopsided grin and rose her up to her feet, kissed her deeply before pushing her firmly back onto the bed. As Delia lay on the mattress watching her, Patsy slowly slid the trousers down seductively and stepped out of each leg. She looked down at the Welsh woman sprawled on her bed and her eyes devoured her semi naked body. Seeing her anew, in a position few did, spiked Patsy’s lust, and surprisingly for her, something more. She felt an overwhelming feeling of possession. She didn’t want anyone else to ever see Delia like this. She only ever wanted this woman to look at _her,_ the way she was now. This new feeling was primal, and the only way she could get a grip on it and tame it, was by climbing onto Delia’s lap to straddle her waist. Signalling her ownership.

Delia lay back watching Patsy climb slowly onto her. Her long, lean legs parted over Delia’s. She watched the muscles in Patsy’s leg pull taut as they spread wide. She gulped as her eyes rested on the thin, almost non-existent material that clung to obscure her sensitive spot. Delia smiled, it was almost pointless it being there, but she had every intention in dragging out the exquisite pleasure of teasing Patsy into submission.

Sitting astride the brunette, Patsy reached around and unclasped her bra. She let it fall from her breasts. Delia gasped audibly.

“Oh…” she mouthed, as she took the soft, warm curves in her hands and watched Patsy’s eyes close at her touch. Patsy arched her back, making her perfect form press firmer into Delia’s hands. Feeling Patsy’s nipples harden at the touch, she stroked her thumbs over the sensitive area. The strokes immediately led to caresses, which became firm squeezes. Patsy responded to the change in pace by slowly grinding her hips against Delia. As they began to understand each other and reciprocate each other’s movements, their rhythm intensified. Patsy looked down at the younger woman beneath her and pulled the straps of Delia’s own bra down, and slid her hands inside to cup her breasts. She felt them respond to her teases and Delia tried to stifle a whimper. Frustrated at being able to touch but not taste, Patsy ceased her gyrations and slid down Delia’s body. Lustfully, she took each of Delia’s breasts in her mouth and ran her tongue firmly over the small pink nipples. Delia's mind went blank at the sensation and using the other woman’s red hair, pulled her tighter to her chest.

Pace renewed, they came together in a frenzy of lips, touches and heat. Their want needing to be satisfied. Patsy reached underneath Delia and unclasped her bra, now allowing her the room to trail hot lips across her abdomen. Delia squirmed underneath her as she navigated lower. Tantalisingly close, Patsy tugged at the top of Delia knickers with her fingertips and levered the material away to allow her a glimpse underneath. A deep growl of yearning escaped from the back of her throat, which made Delia’s pulse quicken further still.

Delia had an overwhelming realisation that she had the divine Patience Mount between her legs. She smiled hearing the noises she was making, indicating her salacious intent towards her. Suddenly, Patsy scooped an arm under her hips, lifted her up and with an expert hand removed Delia’s underwear in one move. Delia made a mental note to ask her how she perfected that manoeuvre, then thought maybe she didn’t want to know the answer.

Delia wrapped her legs around Patsy’s waist as the red head pulled herself level. Her blue eyes, framed by her red tresses, looked deeply into her own. Delia was having none of being the only one naked and slid her feet up to the waist of Patsy, and used her toes to peel off Patsy’s knickers. Patsy raised an eyebrow and gave a grin at the acrobatic feat.

“That’s impressive Busby!” she commented, “Talented toes!” Delia smirked back at her and ground her hips into Patsy’s now naked form. Patsy felt Delia’s hot arousal against her skin and moaned. They came together again in a fiery kiss, as Patsy raked her fingers down the outside of Delia’s thigh and pushed a hip onto her hot centre. The pleasurable sigh that met her movement, turned to a low groan when Patsy’s fingers continued her journey between Delia’s parted legs. As Patsy orienteered along her soft sensitive inner thigh, Delia was already riding up to meet Patsy’s hand and hip. Patsy smiled at Delia’s eagerness. As they had surmised earlier, she knew this wouldn’t take long.

They both made audible how they felt, when long elegant fingertips brushed through heated slickness. Few strokes were needed for Delia to start to feel a concentrated intensity building through her. She clenched her eyes shut as the feeling overwhelmed her. Her hips bucked as Patsy slid deep inside. She arched into Patsy on every thrust. She was finally pushed over the edge when Patsy leant down and tugged a nipple between her lips. She rolled it gently and darted her hot tongue over it, as Delia clung onto her shoulder and rode through the multiple sensations.

\---

 

“Jeez Patsy!” Delia breathed, after the shuddering had lulled, “You hardly touched me and I came undone!”

“I’m either talented or you’re easy. I’d like to think it’s the former!” Patsy's laugh was muffled on Delia’s chest. Delia playfully smacked Patsy on the back, as the red head lay upon her regaining her breath. Patsy raised her head, and smiled down at Delia, pushing a few strands of dark hair away from her sweaty face. She stroked her cheek and whispered, “You’re incredibly beautiful Delia, do you know that?” Delia smiled shyly, taking the compliment. Then without warning, she used her hooked leg to flip Patsy onto her back. The older woman squealed, and laughed at Delia, “You have superhuman strength woman!”

Delia began to lightly run her lips down Patsy’s neck and sniggered, “Right let’s see how easy you are then Ms Mount!”

 

\---

 

As dawn broke and the annoying chorus of birds began to alert both women to the arrival of a new day, Delia stirred and cast an eye on the woman she was lying next to. Patsy’s arm was draped over her, covers half off, revealing a smooth back that curved delightfully into a firm bottom. Delia ran her fingers down the line and smiled triumphantly to herself. She closed her eyes and recalled the events of the last few hours.

Patsy had been equally responsive to Delia’s touch and Delia decided the noise Patsy made when she came, was perhaps the sexiest thing she had ever heard. She’d tried taking it slow but Patsy was against that, pleading that she enter her immediately, which Delia duly did. She smiled remembering the part of the night when Patsy straddled her arse, ground her wetness onto her, until she came spectacularly hard on her rear. On reflection, maybe _that_ was the sexiest thing she had ever experienced. She decided she would have to give it more thought later.

Delia extracted herself from the long limb laying over her, and kissed the small of Patsy's back. As she did so she noticed a mark. It was faint and ran a significant way along the red head's back. Delia traced her finger along the line, exploring where it went. As she reached its end, she felt Patsy stiffen under her. Delia immediately removed her hand, as though it had been scolded.

A sleepy voice mumbled from the pillow, “I suppose you’d see it eventually, if we make a habit of doing this.”

Delia didn’t answer. Patsy turned over, eyes closed and reached out her hand to connect with Delia. She made contact with the Welsh woman’s shoulder and began to rub it slowly.

“It’s a scar from the accident.” She paused, “The one that killed my mother and my sister.” She stopped rubbing Delia’s shoulder and turned away, plumping her pillow, “I have it etched on me as a daily reminder…I was spared and they both died.”

Delia watched as Patsy curled slightly against the pillow. Pain evident.

“I don’t talk about it,” she whispered. Delia’s heart lurched. There wasn’t anything she could think of to say that would be a comfort, so she decided to do the only thing she could. She moulded against Patsy’s back, kissed the point where the scar ended and wrapped her arms around the Consultant.

“Thank you…” Patsy whispered, pulling Delia’s arm’s closer to her, “…for just being you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Patsy leant on the doorframe of her study, clad in a dressing gown, watching Delia standing on tiptoe trying to reach a book off a high shelf. She smiled at her wardrobe choice, and the struggle she was having. Delightfully, the plaid shirt of Patsy’s that Delia had chosen to wear, was riding up exposing her bare bottom.

“There you are!” she greeted, walking over and standing behind the brunette. She put an arm around the waist of the smaller woman and reached up effortlessly to pluck the book that Delia was after. She handed it over with a lopsided smile. Delia returned the smile and looked down at the cover, opening it to the first page.

“Usually when I wake and find the woman I’ve slept with is gone, it’s a bad sign. I’ve never yet found one in here!” she laughed.

“I’ve been itching to get in here since you first showed it to me!” Delia took Patsy’s hand and sat her down on the easy chair in the corner, opposite the antique desk. She climbed onto her lap and curled her legs up, as the red head put her arms around her.

“So, you slept with me for my library?” Patsy queried, raising an amused eyebrow. 

“Something like that…” Delia replied trailing off, distracted by the book.

With Delia absorbed in the text, Patsy was a little jealous the attention was not on her, so decided to rectify that immediately. She took the opportunity to run her hands over the exposed skin of Delia’s legs that were immediately in front of her. She swept her hand down over her thigh and cupped her bottom, tracing her fingertips over the gentle curve. This led naturally to the area between her legs that was currently clasped shut.

Delia looked up from her book, aware of Patsy’s seduction attempts and raised an eyebrow. Patsy placed a hand against Delia’s cheek and looked at her morning appearance. Her dark hair was slightly dishevelled, which made Patsy’s heart beat a little faster, remembering how it got into that state. Her blue eyes seemed even clearer in the morning and her deep dimples just made her melt. 

Delia was performing her own inspection of the consultant. 

“I like you without make up” Delia murmured, running her fingers over her nose and cheeks. “You have cute light freckles!”

“Hmm…more like the pallor of a ghost!” Patsy complained.

“That’s because you’re fair skinned...my suspicions have been confirmed that you’re not a natural red head.” She winked knowingly.

Patsy quirked her lips and patted Delia’s rear, “And you’ve confirmed my suspicions that I’m definitely a bum woman!”

Delia burst out laughing, “I’d agree with that!”  She kissed the doctor and then pulling back noted, “ _That_ was extremely hot last night!” 

“This morning. I believe!” Patsy teased. “Do you want coffee? Tea? Or are you going to sit for the rest of the day in here, making me envious of my books? I can think of a few things that I would like to do other than read.”

Delia smiled suggestively, “What are you insinuating Dr. Mount?”

Patsy thought for a beat, “Well for starters I’d quite like to take you up against my desk…that’s not something I’ve done with anyone.”

Delia rolled her eyes “We need to work on your seduction lines Pats, you _really_ know how to make a girl feel special!”

Patsy grinned, Delia continued laughing, “So we are experimenting already with positions, are we? Next you will want me in my nurse’s uniform on your kitchen counter!”

“It’s been envisaged!” Patsy replied, running her hand over Delia’s thigh, “So, what’s it to be then Busby?”

Delia leant in to kiss the red head and slightly opened her dressing gown to reveal pale smooth skin. As she kissed her chest, she whispered cheekily, “I’d hate for you to think I’m a gold digger but I’d quite like to be taken over a multi-millionaire’s desk!”

Patsy burst out laughing, “I never had you down as the superficial type!”

Delia got up and pulled Patsy towards the desk giggling, “Only if you are a _multi-_ millionaire Patsy, I’m not interested if it’s only millionaire!”

As Delia’s rear reached the edge of the table, Patsy lowered her down on the surface and slid up her shirt to fully see the Welsh woman. She gave a delighted groan and raised both of Delia’s knees so her feet were on the desk top. Parting her legs, the doctor trailed kisses down to her intended target.

“I only do things in multiples Delia. You should know that!”

 

\---

 

By late afternoon, the two were still in bed. Patsy had ventured downstairs to bring them provisions and they were currently eating, propped up on pillows watching something, neither of them were taking in, on the far wall screen. 

“I need to shower,” Delia decided, pulling a dissatisfied face with herself. “Alone!” She added looking at Patsy, already fending off her next suggestion.

Patsy gave her a look of mock outrage, “I never said anything!”

Delia rose, twisting out of the covers and stretched out her tired muscles, “I can’t take anymore. I feel I have been seriously shagged through a hedge backwards!”

“Are you complaining?!” Patsy laughed. “In the spare room, there are toiletries you can use...although my bathroom is better!” She said, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

“Spare room is fine thanks,” Delia quickly retorted. Then after a delay, took in what Patsy had said, “Do you expect many female visitors to stay then Pats?”

Patsy responded once she was half way across the room, heading for her own shower. Delia was transfixed watching a naked Patsy saunter sexily, with her hips swaying. She felt the yearning build inside her again.  

“Best to be prepared Delia, you never know who you might notice dropping files in your ward…in a pretence to be doing some work!”

Delia was too shocked to respond, red rising in her cheeks. Patsy had noticed her as far back as then.

“You sure you won’t join me?” A voice called from the bathroom, as jets of water were turned on.  Delia went to the bathroom door and watched Patsy as she tested the temperature, before stepping in.

“I’ve never actually showered with anyone, let alone had sex in one!” She called out over the sound of the thunderous water. Patsy poked her head out incredulously.

“You’ve never had sex in the shower?” She asked disbelieving, splashes of water bouncing off her body.

“Not everyone has a big fuck off drench shower cubicle with a thousand jets, Patsy! Some of us have lived in houses where and you don't even want to undress to get in the shower.” Delia said pulling another dissatisfied face.

“Plus, I can’t think of anything less sexy then a damp shower curtain getting stuck to my arse during the throes of passion!”

“We are going to have to remedy this Busby! Come here!” She ordered, holding out a hand. “You have seriously missed out on some fun!”

Patsy pulled her in and pushed her under the large shower head. Delia squealed as the water hit her head and cascaded down her body.

“If I had a shower like this, I can see the appeal!” She concurred. Patsy hit a button and jets of water sprayed out from the shower walls.

“It’s like a bombardment…it feels like I’m in a car wash!” Delia laughed, turning around to be hit by the different angled jets.

“It’s a terrible waste of water but it feels fantastic!” Patsy shouted, reaching for the shower gel and lathering it in her hands.

“Where’s the damp soggy shower curtain?!” Delia teased, “I want to feel it cling to my arse!”

Instead of a shower curtain hugging Delia’s rear, Patsy ran her soaped hands over the cute bottom.

“Oh…” Delia responded, and pushed herself against Patsy’s exploring hands. All thoughts of being too shagged out had evaporated from Delia’s mind, and she twisted around to kiss Patsy’s wet lips.

“I thought you’d had enough Deels!” Patsy moaned, as Delia held her face, and then ran her hands across her chest. Delia continued to run her fingers effortlessly over Patsy’s wet body. Enjoying the sensation of feeling each curve aided by the slippery lather.

“So…Pats, you noticed me when I dropped those files, did you?” She asked, as she helped rinse the soap away.

“Well…it was hard not to notice you...” she teased, “I thought you were cute!” Delia blushed at the compliment.  “That was further confirmed the night you wore that backless number and had Dr. Chambers falling all over you.”

“If I remember rightly, it was _you_ I went home with…but you turned me down!” She pouted. Patsy pushed Delia against the wall of the shower. Hands cupping each breast. She looked firmly at Delia.

“You know the reasons why…” After the intense stare, she lowered her head down to take a breast in her mouth, running her tongue over it and making Delia gasp.  “Then you gradually got under my skin…and I needed to have you.” She murmured, sucking harder.

“Mmm hmm!” Delia replied, holding Patsy’s head, and giving in to the throbbing between her legs. 

“Please have me now…” Delia begged and Patsy looked up with a grin, and started to give her what she wanted.

 

\---

 

“I’m going to have to go home soon!” Delia stated disappointed, laying against Patsy’s lap, on the sofa in the lounge. It was now evening and Patsy responded by squeezing her, locking her down. Delia felt the clench and laughed at the fact that she couldn’t move.

“I have to Pats, I’ve got work tomorrow and everything is at home.” She nodded to her current clothing, “Look at me, I’m borrowing your clothes and I would have to say we are not a perfect fit for each other!”

“I think we are!” The red head mused, dropping a kiss onto Delia’s head but not relinquishing her hold.

Trying to placate the consultant, “We could meet up tomorrow after work, we need to get back in training.” Patsy released her grip on the younger woman and Delia turned to face her.

“I think we’ve had quite the work out since last night!” Patsy chuckled. Delia threw her head back on the sofa’s cushions and nodded in agreement. She cast her eyes at Patsy and then entwined their fingers, playing with them gently.

“I do need to go though,” she said quietly.

Patsy sighed, “I know…but I don’t like it!” They were still for a moment, neither speaking, both just looking at their hands interlinked. “At least let me drive you home.” Patsy spoke, breaking the silence.

Delia smiled, “No…really, it’s fine. Stay here, do something… _I don’t know_ …businessy or doctory.” Patsy grinned back at her, “I won’t be doing either. _But_ I may go to my study and enjoy recalling how my desk has a whole new purpose though!”

 

\---

 

Delia found her clothes, that had been scattered around the house and met Patsy at the front door. Patsy took her in her arms and brought her close, breathing in her scent. She ran her hands down Delia’s bare arms and across her back. 

“I do really like this dress Deels!” Patsy whispered, holding Delia’s hands and inspecting her further. She pulled her in and kissed her tenderly, one hand cupping her face. The other slid around her waist and down onto her rear.

Delia broke away and laughed, “If we start that again, I will never leave!” Patsy pouted her disapproval but let Delia take a step back.

“See you tomorrow Patience, I will have very pleasant dreams tonight.”

She quickly kissed Patsy again and opened the door herself. Patsy leant against the door frame watching Delia climb down the steps and linger at the pavement. She waved a little goodbye and felt her heart clench at her leaving but also at the new feelings she was having towards somebody. They were overwhelming and wonderful and Patsy wasn’t quite sure what to do with them or how to behave.

\---

 

What it did do was make her impulsive. As Delia rounded the corner of her street, a little tired from travelling the underground and walking to her flat, she stopped dead. She grinned when she saw the slender frame of Patsy, leaning back against her car, parked outside her building. Delia walked up to her without word, kissed her a greeting and took her hand.

“I should’ve listened and taken the lift in the Aston - much faster!” She giggled, pulling Patsy up to her front door. As she found her keys, she turned and requested, “I do need to get some sleep tonight Ms Mount. You have been warned if you take advantage of me for too long!” A look of innocence spread over Patsy’s face followed by a lopsided grin and a cheekily raised eyebrow.  

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Trixie double took at the red head sitting in the lounge, obviously having stayed the night, reading a gossip mag.

“Well you’re not Delia!” She smiled. Patsy looked up from the page she was flicking past and shot Trixie a smile back. “It’s not the Financial Times…but it’s invaluable nonetheless!” Trixie giggled, adding items to her handbag.

Patsy narrowed her eyes at the blonde, “How do you know I read the…”

She was interrupted by Trixie, "Delia has been spying on you for a significant amount of time, I can show you the dossier she’s compiled on you, if you’d like?!” She winked, “Plus, the secret shrine she keeps of you in the airing cupboard!”

Delia appeared from the bathroom unaware, pulling her hair into a neat ponytail and dressed ready for work in her uniform. She heard Patsy and Trixie laughing and wondered what it was about.

“Shouldn’t I ask?” she queried, rolling her eyes at the pair in the lounge.

“Probably best not sweetie!” Trixie smiled, facing Delia, “So the wanderer returns with a beautiful companion.” She arched her brow and gave a smirk, “Have you been having fun ladies?” 

“Excuse me Patsy!” Delia stated, pulling Trixie firmly into the kitchen. Patsy smiled to herself hearing the hushed voices and a little squeal from Trixie. Suddenly they breezed back in, as though nothing had occurred.

“Well I’m off…Bond Street calls!” Trixie said, pushing a pair of sunglasses on to the top of her head.   

“Give it my regards!” Patsy replied and received a kiss blown from Trixie. “I love you Ms Mount, we really need to go shopping together.” She nodded to Delia, “This one is useless in that department!”

Patsy smirked and Delia gave a huff, “I am here thanks!”

“Actually, if you are serious I can meet you there once I’ve dropped the _useless_ one off at work. I have some bits I need to collect.” Trixie started to beam and clap her hands in delight at a new shopping trip companion, and a rich one to boot.

“You know what?” Delia started, nonplussed by the proceedings, “Why don’t you two continue the love in and go now together. I’m more than capable of getting to work on my own.” She pulled her bag onto her shoulder, “Trixie will get to arrive in style in the Bond car and I won’t have to face the questions at work, when people see me arrive in it!”

“Yay…it’s a total win-win! So much fun!” Trixie beamed, leaving the lounge to find some crazy high heels, now she wasn’t getting the tube.  Patsy got up and drew Delia into her arms, she ran her hands over her uniform and raised a suggestive eyebrow.

“You sure you haven’t got 10 minutes?” She queried hopefully.

Delia put her arms around the red head’s neck, “Nope, not now I need to get the bus!” She pulled Patsy in for a slow kiss and gently teased her bottom lip, until she heard a moan. She abruptly stopped, leaving Patsy wanting more.  

“Right off you two go and wank a load of money on unnecessary clothing, whilst I help save lives!” She smiled sanctimoniously, as Trixie tottered back.  

“Oh, stop it you two. You’ll only be apart for a couple of hours!” Trixie reprimanded, seeing them in a tight embrace. “Delia, I promise I will keep her on the straight and narrow whilst you are gone!”

“Not too straight Trixie, please!” She laughed, untangling herself from Patsy’s arms and heading for the door.

“Remember we are training later Dr. Mount!” She called out and heard a, “Yes boss!” reply and an eruption of giggles from the two women. She wondered if letting the two of them out together, off the leash, was really a good idea but it was too late now.

 

\---

 

When Patsy decided to be good at messaging, she was very good. Even if Delia had wanted to go shopping with Trixie and Patsy there was no need, as she was treated to every detail via both of them throughout her day. Trixie’s messages were mostly clothes, shops and shoe orientated and Patsy’s were mostly smutty. Both made her laugh and both kept her entertained through her long shift.  It ranged from –

**Patsy’s - I’m thinking about you naked up against the bedroom door**

To...

Trixie’s - Fuck me Delia! You should see how much she has just spent on shoes! 

Both seemed to involve a lot of fucking. Delia had to be careful what she was replying and to whom, as it could be an awful mix up. Delia responded to Trixie –

_I hope you aren’t encouraging her?!_

Moi? Not at all, but they are to die for and she really deserves them after putting up with you for the weekend!

_Fuck off Franklin ;-)_

You love me really!

Then she focused on Patsy.

_It appears you are buying shoes – we won’t need them if we are naked against the bedroom door._

**Who said I was going to be naked?! I will be wearing fabulous shoes!**

_So, what am I doing against the door whilst you are wearing your 'fuck me' shoes?_

**You are begging...obviously**

_Am I now?_

**Yep – you do that a lot in my fantasies!**

_Do you have a thing for being needed?_

**I think it’s just the accent! ‘Fuck me Patsy’ in your Welsh tones does something to me!**

_Lol_

_Why am I up against a door? Am I facing you?_

**Nope – it’s just your arse I want to see**

_Of course – silly me – why would you want to see my face? That would be way too intimate!_

**Glad we’re on the same page**

Trixie then interrupted the flow of messages.

She’s taking me to her club for lunch…her fucking club _Delia_!!!!!!

_What?!?_

We’re heading to Mayfair to some exclusive member’s club. I fucking love this day! 

 

There really _was_ too much fucking going around Delia thought. Fine. She would head to the canteen whilst they knobbed about in Mayfair at some club or other that Patsy was a member of. Delia thought about all the clubs she had been a member of in her lifetime. She decided that Brownies and her University football team were not quite the same.

**We’re going for lunch**

_I’ve heard, seems like you're showing my bestie a good time I hear!_

**It’s a novelty to have a blonde on my arm!**

_That’s too close to the bone Mount. Don’t even joke about it!_

 

\---

Delia had to console herself with a soggy sandwich in the canteen whilst Patsy and Trixie gushed over their meal via a new WhatsApp group that Trixie had created for the three of them. It seemed that Trixie was teaching Patsy the art of sending emojis to Delia. Delia endured 10 minutes of Patsy selecting the ones that she obviously thought were hilarious. She seemed happy with the mountain and the Doctor picture but was a little nonplussed that she couldn’t change the character’s hair colour to red. She smiled at the latest efforts when someone slid onto the bench in front of her. Delia nearly spat out her sandwich, when her eyes fixed with Rosie Gallagher.

The woman looked drawn, her usual zest diminished but still the hardness remained. “I thought it was you!” She spoke quietly but with a hint of menace, “I assume you had a good weekend?  When Patsy and I first got together we fucked for 3 days solid.”

“Delightful. Thanks for the information!” Delia returned, chewing slowly. The food was losing its appeal, even quicker than before.  Rosie eyed her carefully, as though weighing up how to break Delia’s resolve.

“It won’t last long Delia. Enjoy it whilst you can. She has certain tastes that I really don’t think you will be able to cater for.” Delia rose an eyebrow.

“You seem very confident about that Ms Gallagher. Are you here to throw insults at me or do you want to discuss something that I care about? I don’t have long left of my lunch break.” Delia started to wipe her hands on a napkin and pack away her rubbish. Her phone lit up and both pairs of eyes went to it. Rosie shot her a glance.

“You've got her messaging you…well maybe Patience is smitten!” she laughed sourly. “I don’t consider my relationship with her to be over Delia, just so that you know that. I’m allowing her to have this... _blip_ and then we’ll resume where we left off.”

“Okay…well you really need to chat to her, to see if you both see eye to eye on that.” Delia smiled sweetly and began to rise. Rosie shot out a hand and grabbed her wrist. Delia looked at where she was being held, as though she was being branded.

“Let go of me…now!” She warned. Rosie was going to say something, when a voice broke the tension.

“Hi Delia, everything good here?” Andy Collins, from A and E, had seen the interaction and made his way over as soon as he could. “I need to speak with you, I’m sure you can spare her, can’t you?” He aimed his request at the Senior Consultant, cooling the atmosphere. She smiled weakly at him and he took Delia’s arm and led her away.

“Thanks Andy, seriously that woman is out to terrorise me!” Delia spoke, her voice wavering slightly.

He looked at her concerned, “You need to get Patsy to tell her to back off!”

Delia sighed resigned, “The trouble is, I don’t think that will work!”  As she walked back to her ward, having thanked Andy again, she decided she wasn’t going to say anything yet to Patsy. Stoking this fire would only lead to more aggravation.

 

\---

 

“We’re meant to be training!” Patsy said, lying on her back on the floor of her home gym, with Delia gently kissing her neck.

“Mmmm, I am!” mumbled the brunette as she continued to smother any exposed skin she could find with kisses.

“You convinced me that we didn’t need to go out and now you have me on the floor. This won’t help our conditioning!” Patsy laughed and rolled Delia over so she was on top. She pushed up Delia’s training top to reveal her sports bra. She tugged at the tight material and lamented its inability to budge.

“Damn thing! It really is restrictive to my progress!” she laughed.

“I haven’t laid down and got off with someone as much as I have with you, since I was at school!” Delia began to muse, as she directed Patsy back up to lips rather than endure her continued struggle with her bra.

Patsy kissed her deeply and allowed her tongue to lightly tease Delia’s. Through her moans, Delia continued to mumble about her secondary school exploits.

“Difference being, is I always want to really take it further with you and I didn’t with Tom Burton.”

“Glad to hear it!” Patsy said, lifting her head and looking down into Delia’s clear blue eyes.  “Poor Tom Burton, he probably thought he was on a promise, you tease!”

“So, you never?! Miss Prissy Pants?” Delia laughed. Patsy carried on kissing Delia lightly, in between kisses she spoke.

“As you know I went to an all girl’s boarding school!” Delia raised a single eyebrow, waiting for the revelations, “So there were no Tom Burtons!” Delia narrowed her eyes, knowing that this wasn’t the end of the tale.

“But there was Tamsin Hardington- Weekly and Evelyn Sommers-Vine – not at the same time, I may add.” Patsy then looked away, with misty eyes, “Although _that_ would have been a good school experience!”

“Oh, fantastic Patsy!” Delia giggled, “I love the names - Patience, Tammy and Evie…Did you feel the odd one out because your name wasn’t double barrelled?!” She teased further, “Those girls must have been scraping the barrel and slumming it with you!” Patsy tried to put on her most affronted face, as she sat up and straddled Delia’s hips. Delia put her hands up to defend herself, grabbing her wrists to stop Patsy from tickling her.

“Actually, I think you will find they chased after me, I was very much in demand…” This made Delia laugh harder and resulted in Patsy heightening her attempts to get to Delia. Through their laughter, Patsy felt it time to ask a question that she very well knew the answer too.

“So, Delia – are you in a position, figuratively speaking, to divulge what Operation Mount Patsy is?!”

Delia stopped resisting Patsy, sat up and rested her weight on her elbows. She looked her straight in the eye, laughed and saluted, “Operation achieved Ma’am!”

Patsy’s eyebrows shot up, “Were you aiming to bed me back then Private Busby?!”

“Yep!” came the short cheeky reply. “To be honest Mount, I lusted after you for a good while. Pretty much everyone else had been with you at the hospital…”

Patsy interrupted and playfully hit Delia “Hey!”

Delia continued, “So I thought it would be possible, then it became more of a challenge…” Delia tried to show disinterest by looking at her nails, “…and in the end, it was quite easy!” She shot the red head a dimpled smile and waggled her eyebrows. 

“You are very lucky that I find your dimples adorable and that will help get you out of a lot of trouble!” Delia grinned harder and tried to deepen the dimples further. Patsy poked a finger into one and sighed, “What can I say…girls just chase after me…fact of life!”

 

They were interrupted by the doorbell. Patsy climbed off Delia and went to the screen in the corner of the room. Delia turned onto her stomach to watch Patsy go to the security monitor and shook her head at it.

“I can’t believe you have that!” she laughed.

“Its bloody essential – you don’t want to be going down two flights of stairs to find it's someone you have no interest in. Anyway, I do need to get this. You stay here and actually do some training!”

She flashed Delia a smile and left the room. Delia sat up and straightened herself out. She glanced at the screen, a dark haired woman, with striking features looked back. The woman broke out into a smile, as light was cast onto her face, Delia assumed from Patsy opening the front door. Delia looked at the gym equipment – she should go for a run but she needed her phone for her music. Searching around the third floor room, didn’t reveal her bag, so she ventured downstairs to locate it. She wasn’t intending to overhear the conversation Patsy was having but it was unavoidable. 

 

“She is upset Patsy, you need to see her!” The unfamiliar voice spoke, “The past few years must mean something to you. They do for her!” Delia could hear Patsy sigh.

“Who is this woman Patsy? Rosie says she is a nurse. Is she right for you? You and Rosie are so well suited. Surely this is just a fling?” A chair scraped across the kitchen floor and a lighter was struck. Delia stilled, unsure what to do. Perhaps she should retreat upstairs? However, she seemed unable to move. 

The woman asked, “What school did she go to? University? What does her family do?”

Delia finally heard Patsy’s sharp voice replying to the woman, “What does that matter Chloe?”

“It matters no end Pats! Think of all the times we’ve discussed the merits of various educational establishments. Your father didn’t expect you to short change yourself after all the money he has invested into you.”

“Don’t talk to me about what my father wanted for me. You don’t know!” Patsy retorted firmly.

“It’s like your ridiculous crusade in the NHS, you don’t need to do it. Why aren’t you working in private medicine. The notion seems ridiculous to me.”

Delia now felt compelled to make herself known in the kitchen. She strode in confidently, greeted the woman and grabbed her bag from the floor by a sofa. 

“Just getting my phone!” She announced looking between a guarded Patsy inhaling on a cigarette, and the woman who was eyeing her suspiciously. Patsy made formal their meeting.

“Chloe, this is Delia Busby – the aforementioned nurse. Delia this is Chloe Gallagher - Rosie’s sister.”

Delia smiled politely, “Lovely to meet you, I won’t interrupt any further, I just needed this...” She held up her phone and placed the headphone in her ears. “…for training.” She left the room but was still able to hear the conversation behind her.

“Didn’t take long to move her in Patsy!” The woman spoke curtly.

“I haven’t Chloe…we’re training for the challenge we’ve been paired for.”   

A hollow laugh rang out, “I’ve not heard it called that before! Wonderful Patsy!”

There was a pause, “I think you should go now!”

The woman responded, pleading, “See her Patsy…please. You own her that!”

Patsy sighed again, “I will…at some point…soon.”

“Good. Have your fun Patsy and then come back to us. The family miss you. The boys haven’t seen you in ages. They’ve been asking after their Aunty Patsy.”

Delia turned on the landing, unable to hear anymore. Everything was complicated. It felt so easy when she was with Patsy but there was so much obviously unresolved. The Gallagher’s cared for Patsy. There was a whole family there that meant something. Delia felt shitty. She had helped ruin that. When she got to the treadmill, she cranked it up high and started beasting herself on the machine. Headphone in, music up loud. She tried to drown out her thoughts.

 

All of a sudden, the machine started to slow. She looked down and Patsy had turned the pace down.  Delia slowed with it, hands on her hips, breathing hard. Patsy hadn’t taken her eyes off her, her face filled with concern.

Delia yanked out the headphones violently. She began, voice filed with emotion, “I’m never going to fit into your world Pats. It’s ridiculous to think otherwise...”

Patsy interrupted, her own voice wavering, “You fit perfectly into my world Deels!” Delia held up her hand, wanting to continue and not be interrupted.

“I can’t change the school or university I went to Patsy. I haven’t played polo or lacrosse. My bank account is in the red at the moment…well it usually _always_ is….”

“Delia…stop…please!” Patsy begged, reaching out a hand and trying to connect with Delia.

Delia flinched away, “Do you think me lesser than you?” She looked imploringly into Patsy’s eyes.

Patsy replied immediately, “No, of course I do not. I also can’t change _my_ background either Delia. Neither is better.”

Delia looked down at her trainers, “Most people would agree that yours _is_ better Pats. I’m just your bit of fun until you return to what’s best for you.”

Patsy had heard enough and climbed onto the treadmill, wedging herself between Delia and the control board.

“Shut up Delia Busby.” Patsy lightly laughed, “Self-pity, doesn’t suit you!” She put her arms around Delia’s waist and drew her in closer. “I’ve been with all kinds of women, not just those that went to private school…”

“Thanks, Patsy _that_ so hasn’t helped my mood!” Delia pouted.

Patsy rolled her eyes at the further melancholy, “You know what I mean woman!” Patsy lifted Delia’s face so that she could look at her fully. “Look Delia – _I don’t know your middle name_ – Busby. I _want_ you and I _need_ you. Please say that is enough! I hope we’re okay?” Her eyes begged for reassurance.

“It’s Anwen,” Delia replied quietly.

Patsy was lost momentarily, “Sorry?”

“My middle name…it’s Anwen. It means beautiful or fair…I’ve always found that amusing!” Delia smiled, some of her misery dissipated.

“Never has a name been so perfectly matched to a person.”  Patsy murmured, leaning down and kissing Delia’s neck. Delia accepted the kiss and leant into it.

“Bloody charmer!” She mocked, “You just want in my pants Pats!”

Patsy trailed kisses up the side of her neck and across her jaw. “Just as well…as I’m never getting into that blasted sports bra of yours!” 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

“You’re in Tatler, Sweetie!” Trixie squealed from the front room. Delia walked into the lounge with a bowl of cereal in her hand.

“Sorry, what was that?” She asked, still a little sleepy.

“Tatler online…you and Patsy…look!” Trixie swung her tablet round to show Delia a picture taken from the Mount family event. “I didn’t even know photos were being taken!” Trixie bemoaned.

“Give it here!” Delia ordered, taking the device and scrutinising the picture. “She looks good!” She appraised.

“Sweetie, you both look good, that’s why there is more than one picture!” Delia swiped through the pictures, pausing momentarily at a photo of she who will not be named and handed it back to Trixie.

“Have you Googled Patsy?" Trixie asked.

Delia shook her head incredulously, “Why would I do that Trix?” 

“Because you are sleeping with her, I do it to every guy I meet. Granted none really have much going on that gets reported…whereas she _does_ ….” Trixie trailed off, piquing Delia’s interest.  Delia rolled her eyes.

“Show me then!” She barked, it was too early for this onslaught from Trixie!

They looked together at the images that appeared of Patsy. Mostly at functions, quite a few with Rosie. They both agreed Patsy was incredibly photogenic and to Trixie’s delight, no outfit appeared twice. Delia realised she didn’t have many photos of Patsy, so she quietly concluded that Google might be a good thing.

“Oh, she has style Delia…I’ll give her that!” Sighed the blonde, “How did you ever manage to ensnare her?”

Delia was about to retort her annoyance, but her mobile rang. She looked at the handset and scrunched her eyes, as she took the call.

“Mam, Hi!” Trixie beamed when she knew Mrs Busby was on the end of the line. She waved at Delia so she could be acknowledged to the older Welsh woman.

“Trixie says ‘Hi’ Mam!” She turned to Trixie, “Mam says ‘Hi’ Trixie!” Delia rolled her eyes for a second time that morning, at the ridiculous greeting etiquette.

“Tatler Mam?!” Delia shot a look at Trixie, who returned a look of pure innocence towards her best friend. Delia rose a single eyebrow to berate Trixie. She would pay for this later. Delia’s side of the conversation could only be heard but Trixie had a good idea what was being said by the formidable Welsh woman.

“No…she’s not my girlfriend….we’re just seeing each other…..Yes, she has a few bob….No, you can’t meet her yet…..she’s a Doctor at work….yes, I know…and a businesswoman….Thanks! I obviously have _something_ appealing to her...are we done?”

There was a period of quiet from Delia as Mrs Busby said her piece, before Delia ended the call, promising to speak to her later.

“You are so dead Franklin!” Delia giggled, “Now I have my mother scouring society magazines looking for me!”

“I’m sorry, I had to contact her. She’d never forgive me for not informing her that her only daughter was stepping out with a society princess!” She laughed. Delia tucked her legs underneath her body and finished her cereal.

“I have no interest in any of that….but do keep me informed if I pop up again in a photo…and especially if I look hot or rough!” Delia requested.

\---

Delia’s shifts meant less time for Patsy over the following days. Patsy spent those days with her father in Mayfair. Delia checked in with her, but understood why her messages and calls were less frequent. Charles Mount’s health was stable, and whilst that was positive, it meant that Patsy was in a constant high state of alert.

Saturday morning arrived and Delia surprised Patsy at her home in Chelsea. They spent ten minutes on the sofa, in the lounge, reconnecting after half the week apart. Delia withdrew from yet another Patsy kiss and sat astride the red head, who leaned back to look at her. They resumed the conversation that they had started, before the kissing marathon had begun.

“We can go wherever you like. I don’t have to _only_ go to ‘posh’ places _as you call it._ It’s not like I’m favouring them _…_ They are all I know Delia!...Don’t get annoyed by it!” Delia smiled at Patsy’s attempts to placate her.

“I’m happy to be educated in the ways of the _common_ people!” Patsy said dryly and sneering slightly - which resulted in Delia lightly punching her upper arms. Patsy grabbed her smaller wrists, to stay the assault.

“The thing is Patience…” Delia said laughing, “Is that I think there’s a tinsy winsy part of you that actually believes that to be true!”  

At this point, Patsy had managed to get Delia under control and pulled her in to kiss her again.

“So where would a country bumpkin like you take me then?” Delia shot her an affronted look.

“You are so never getting in my knickers again, if you call me a country bumpkin!” She warned, then mused to herself, “Although there were a lot of sheep where I grew up!” Patsy pulled an ‘I told you so’ face.

Patsy pouted and started to slowly unzip Delia’s jeans, “But I quite like being in your knickers!” Delia stopped her.

“No, it’s off limits to you! There will be no rolls in the hay with this farm girl” Patsy pouted again at the refusal. “Don’t pull that face Mounty, it’s not going to get you anywhere!” Delia thought for a moment. “Right you are having a Delia day!”

Patsy smiled mischievously, “Sounds great…I’ll meet you upstairs!”

“Nope, it will involve no sex, it will be a day where I decide what we do…you just have to tag along and talk to me about you and your life.”

Patsy pulled a worried face, “You know I don’t like talking about myself…”

“That’s exactly why we’re doing it. You need to open up more…especially if you have any intentions of keeping me around.”  Delia looked at her cautiously, there was an element of truth in what she said. Their eyes connected and Patsy could see that Delia was being serious.

“I’ll get me coat then… and my keys!” Patsy responded, ready for the day ahead.

“No car…Delia doesn’t have a car…it’s the tube for you Ms Mount!” She teased, seeing the look of horror pass over Patsy’s face.

“But that’s where the common people are Deels! I may catch something!” She wailed.

Delia laughed and pulled the red head to her feet, “It will be an education then, won’t it Patsy?!”

 

\---

 

They exited the tube at Hyde Park Corner and Delia released two Boris bikes for her and Patsy. In much hilarity, they took off racing against each other along the edge of the Serpentine lake. They watched day trippers on the lake and wove in amongst the joggers. They made it to Kensington Palace, out of breath, Patsy having won.   They pulled the bikes up against a bench, and flopped down onto it.

“It’s your legs, I’m never going to win, they’re far too long!” Delia moaned rubbing the back of her calves.

“Are you complaining about my legs Miss Busby?” Delia smiled and looked at the lean, lengthy limbs. She shook her head and eyed them further. “I’m not a piece of meat Delia!” Patsy scolded.

“They were one of the first things I noticed about you though!” She smirked, “If you are continuously going to wear the skirts you do at work, then they are going to get noticed!” Patsy smiled at the perceptive Nurse Busby. The sun had come out and was warming their faces, Delia stretched out her arms and leant one against the back of the bench.

“Pats we’re in Tatler…did you know?”

Patsy’s eyes remained closed, unmoved, “Are we? That happens, I’m afraid!”

“Does it now?!” Delia laughed.

Patsy continued, “I don’t really pay much attention to it…” One eye opened a little and peered at Delia, “…I wouldn’t have said that was something you would read.”

Delia replied, “Trixie found it.”

Patsy nodded, now understanding, “That seems more likely!” Delia felt a little insulted by the comment regarding her reading tastes.

“What does that mean Patsy?” she said firmly. Patsy opened both eyes and looked at the hard set face of the Welsh woman.

“What it means, is that Tatler is elitist crap that I’m surprised you’d care about. I certainly don’t!”

“Anyway...” Patsy returned to closing her eyes again, “The main thing is, do we look good in it?” She half smiled.

Delia couldn’t help herself, “Actually we do…so much so, that it prompted my Mam to call and find out who my mystery woman was!”   

Patsy sat up, with a look of worry on her face. “I’m sorry Delia, did it put you in a difficult position?” Delia watched Patsy’s reaction with amused fascination.

“Don’t worry…I told her it wasn’t serious, you were just some millionaire I was shagging! I reassured her she didn’t need to go out and buy a wedding hat or anything!”

Patsy looked closely at Delia now, “How did she respond?”

Delia giggled and pulled an annoyed face, “Well in typical Mam style, she asked what it was that _you_ saw in me!...I had to convince her that there were some good character traits that I possess!”

Patsy reached out and took Delia’s hand as she continued, “She’d happily marry me off as soon as possible!”    

Patsy lifted Delia’s hand to her lips and kissed it gently, “There are plenty of things that I see in you...” Patsy looked nervously at Delia, “Do you not consider us serious?” She held Delia’s gaze intensely, Delia had to look away.

“There is so much you need to resolve….and reconcile.” The brunette answered honestly.

“You haven’t answered my question!” Patsy whispered.

“It can’t be serious when your ex… _not that she thinks she’s your ex_ …keeps harassing me at work about you!”

Patsy’s brows knotted in confusion. “When did that happen?” Delia took her hand back and crossed her arms against her chest.

“I wasn’t going to tell you, you have enough going on. She wanted to make it clear that she considers you both to still be in a relationship and that she is basically waiting for you to be done with me.”

Delia looked at Patsy, whose face was filled with anger. She had dipped into her coat pocket to retrieve a cigarette and lit it quickly.

“So, to answer your question, Patsy. It can’t ever be serious when you are still in a relationship with someone else.”

 

She inhaled deeply, “I’m not though, Delia. I’m most definitely not!” She stood up abruptly and paced the space in front of the bench. She flicked the ash and took another steadying drag. When calmed, she perched on the edge of the bench, “I’m not just fucking you Delia. There’s more to it than that for me.” She looked at Delia’s face, trying to get a read, hoping for some reciprocation.

Delia didn’t respond how Patsy hoped, “Pats you have an extended family that love you…I know that’s important for you…Don’t throw that away for anyone…especially me!”

Patsy felt as though her chest was too heavy for her to breathe. She’d opened up to Delia, and it seemed as though Delia didn’t feel the same. This was why she refused to ever become too attached. She couldn’t handle it. Not from Delia. She got up and did what she did best, she walked away.

 

 

\---

 

Delia found Patsy eventually at The Albert Memorial. She sat on a step, eyes red. She’d contemplated going home, but she didn’t want to be on her own. At least in the park there were others around her. Even if they were strangers. She didn’t know what was happening to her at the moment, all her emotions were raw and interwoven. Patsy felt the warmth of Delia’s leg against hers and sighed. Delia put an arm around her and she allowed herself to be enveloped by the Welsh woman. Delia kissed the top of her head and began to speak into her hair.

“What a pair!” she mumbled, “Patsy, I would like nothing more than to get serious with you. You are sexy, smart and have such a deep heart. I think you are amazing…I really do.” She released her hold on the red head, so she could look up at Delia. Delia put her hand to Patsy’s cheek and wiped a tear away. 

“You just need to be sure about what you are giving up. There will come a point when we don’t want to jump each other every minute of the day.”

Patsy quickly interrupted, “I don’t think that will ever happen…”

Delia tried to get her to see reason, “It will…it’s inevitable…one day…and you need to be sure that being serious with me, fits the world you inhabit or want to inhabit.”

“Stop it Delia, you always talk about my world as though it’s so very different!”

Delia sighed, “…Because it is and it keeps getting thrown in my face…by Rosie, her sister, my Mam… I was attracted to you long before I knew anything about your money, or life or financial position at the hospital.”

Patsy gave her a lopsided grin, “So basically it was just for my body then…” Delia blushed, the nail had been hit on the head.

“Yes...then I realised you were fun and flirty…then warm and witty…then…” Delia was thinking of more alliterations, “Sultry and… _sexy_!”

They both smiled at each other, Delia focused on Patsy’s blue eyes.

“I need for it to be clear. You need to talk to her. If you’re serious about…” Delia gestured between the two of them “…Us…Patsy, then you need to get Rosie to understand. If you’re not, just let me know, then we can all move on…” She placed a hand on Patsy’s knee and rubbed it, “Although I’m quite invested now.”

Patsy inhaled a steadying breath, listening to Delia. Understanding what the Welsh woman needed and how she could prove to her that she was serious about her. She nodded in acceptance of Delia’s demands.

“Just be sure…” Delia continued, “Give it some thought…real proper thought, not just a ‘post sex euphoric glow’ thought but a ‘cold light of day’ thought!”

Delia broke the intensity between them, “Then if it is want you want, you can whisk me off down to DeBeers!” Delia gave Patsy a cheeky grin and a wink, “My mam would be so happy!”

“Steady on Deels...I’m not sure about that!” Patsy laughed.

 

“Right, Delia day continues!” Delia declared determined, slapping her own knees.

“Are you sure you still want to spend the rest of the day with me?” Patsy asked quietly, craving the reassurance.

Delia linked her hand with Patsy and pulled her up, “More than anything, you fool!” She smiled at her, producing a beam from Patsy.

“We’ve got dinosaurs to see!” Patsy looked curiously at Delia. “Delia Anwen Busby loves dinosaurs and they are only down the road!” Delia pointed to the road past the Royal Albert Hall.

Patsy shyly stood up and bumped purposefully into Delia, “I love dinosuars too Deels. Before I wanted to be a doctor, I wanted to be a palaeontologist!”

“What a day of discoveries we are having!” Delia chuckled, taking the lead, holding Patsy’s hand. They made their way down Exhibition Road and headed in the side door of the Natural History Museum. Then considering they were two perfectly intelligent women, they immediately got lost looking for the dinosaurs.

 

\---

 

After eventually finding the fossils, Delia continued the museum fest by taking Patsy to The British Museum in Bloomsbury. This time they got a map and made quicker work at seeing the main sights. Patsy admitted she hadn’t been in the museum since a child and conceded that looking at historical objects through adult eyes had much more potency.

“History is wasted on the young!” Delia mused, looking at The Rosetta Stone and appreciating its historical importance. “You learn about stuff in school but it’s all blah blah blah! You need to live a little to appreciate it…well appreciate anything!”

Patsy wondered if Delia was still talking about history or if what she said, applied to everything in life. She ruminated over this, as they went into the Parthenon Galleries to look at the friezes. True, for her, age had produced a greater deal of perspective about her life. Maybe it was time to leave the childish self-pitying feelings about her mother and sister’s death to one side. Allow her to move on. Allow her to deserve to love and be loved without feeling guilt that her sister could not. 

Delia shook her from her reverie with a hand squeeze.

“Penny for them?” She asked, smiling kindly.

“Not just yet…” Patsy returned softly, “Although you might need a whole piggy bank when I do!”

 

\---

 

“I love history!” Delia stated as they left the Museum, exiting down the steps through the high pillar colonnades. “If I hadn’t become a nurse, I think I would have liked to study history and be an historian of some kind. That’s why I love living in London. You turn every corner and it’s dripping in stories from the past.”

“There’s more to you then meets the eye isn’t there, Busby?!”

“Isn’t there in everyone?” Delia replied, casting a knowing look at the reserved Consultant.

Without thinking Patsy uttered a glib statement, “I don’t know…I’ve slept with a few vacuous women!”

Once the words had left her lips, Patsy wished she hadn’t said it. She needed not to live up the reputation she had around the hospital. She cared too much how Delia thought about her.

“Well Patience, you needed to be more circumspect and discerning and not just have fallen into bed with every pretty face that you came across in the past.” Delia reprimanded, “Too late to change that now though!”

“I think I’m making amends…” she cast a look at Delia.  

The quick mind of Delia began the inevitable teasing, “Making amends are you now? So are you saying I do not have a pretty face?!....Thanks Patsy!” Delia jokingly harrumphed.

Patsy stood and watched Delia as she marched away. She loved her spirit, she loved her mind, she loved her quick wit, she loved her….Oh!…She loved…Patsy rocked on her heels, unable to compute for a second. Delia turned around and flashed her a dimpled smile and signalled for her to follow. Patsy’s heart was beating really fast. She felt nauseous. Was this what love felt like? It was different to desire. She could deal with desire. She knew how to handle desire.

Delia started to walk back to her, worry registering on her face.

“Are you okay Pats…you look awfully pale!” She said leading Patsy to a bench.

“Hmmm...yeah...fine!” She replied, unable to look Delia in the eye, for fear of revealing her thoughts.

“Let’s get some food. I think it’s time we ate!”

 

\---

 

Patsy struggled to eat, plus she was unusually quiet. Delia put it down to the previous conversations of the day. They had made their way to the Ye Olde Cheshire Cheese pub off Fleet Street. Patsy had downed a doubled whisky promptly, asking quickly for another. The pub was quirky to say the least, and as Delia regaled her with the history of the old building and its famous patrons, she watched her as she talked. Her clear blue eyes darted around brightly, catching hers and making her insides flutter. She pushed her dark hair behind her ear, as she took a bite of her food, and Patsy wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through it. She watched her lips as she spoke, they curled around the words spoken in her Welsh lilt. Patsy wanted to seize those lips and kiss them raw. She interrupted Delia’s chatter with a firm request.

“Please take me home with you tonight, Delia.”

Delia was slightly taken aback by the request but could sense Patsy’s fragile emotional state. “Are you sure? It’s been an emotional day. I just thought you’d…” Delia trailed off.

Patsy swallowed anxiously, “To admit that I need someone is a big thing for me Delia. I’ve fought it all my life. I’ve always needed to be self-reliant and independent. I had to be. I didn’t have anything else.” Her eyes held Delia’s, “To now be vulnerable and say I need someone is…hard.” She took a moment to compose herself, “But I’ve come to realise that…I need you Delia,” She looked down nervously, “…especially tonight.”

Delia reached out and held Patsy’s hand. She could see the struggle the words had been. Her own chest felt like it would burst for her.

“Well then let’s take you home Patsy!” She said, wiping her mouth with a napkin, “You will have to endure the tube again though, I’m afraid.”

“I don’t mind, if you are with me!” Patsy smiled, squeezing Delia’s hand.

Patsy resolved to make this right. She would speak to Rosie. Clear the air. Come to an understanding. She couldn’t risk losing Delia, not now she had found her. Not now she was beginning to realise her feelings for her. Delia day had revealed more than she was ever expecting and it terrified and excited her in equal measure.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Patsy slipped out of Delia’s flat early and headed to the underground. She didn’t want to wake the Welsh woman, or discuss why she was leaving. Yesterday had been filled with revelations that she needed to process and get a grip on. She had contacted Rosie and arranged to meet her at a coffee shop, not far from her home, one they used to frequent quite regularly. As she sat on the tube heading west she thought about the previous evening and it made her lips curl into a smile. She was intending to sleep with Delia, not in the biblical sense, but just for reassurance and comfort. However, Miss Busby had other plans.

\---

On entering Delia’s room tired, Patsy was taken by surprise, by a desire fuelled Delia. She was suddenly pushed into a seated position on the bed, whilst Delia immediately straddled her and took her face in her hands and kissed her passionately. Patsy wasn’t stupid to obstruct Delia’s obvious fervour, but she did slow the pace down and Delia responded. She didn’t want it to be rushed, she wanted to feel Delia.

She lifted Delia’s arms slowly and helped pull off the light jumper she was wearing. As Delia’s head popped out, Patsy leant in to kiss her, running her hands up the back of the shirt that was still a barrier to the soft skin underneath.

Delia smiled into the kiss and extracted herself from Patsy’s lap; indicated for Patsy to lay back and watch. Leaning back on her elbows she was treated to Delia removing her clothes teasingly slowly. Each button of her shirt was carefully and deliberately undone, revealing further glimpses of smooth skin. All feelings of abstinence had long diminished and Patsy’s heart started to race. Once the shirt was shed, she moved down to her jeans. She ran her own hand along the waistband and stopped at the buttons and popped each one leisurely. Patsy smirked at the flirty look on Delia’s face.

Stood only in her underwear, Delia pulled Patsy to sitting again and reversed herself tantalisingly onto Patsy’s lap. She pulled her hair from one side of her face, encouraging Patsy to kiss her exposed neck. Delia squirmed on her lap, under her touch, and Patsy slowly traced her fingers up along her back and carefully unclasped her bra. Reverently, Patsy allowed it to fall away and she ran her hands from Delia’s warm back, around to her abdomen and up to the swell of her breasts. Patsy inhaled at the feel of each delightful nuance.  With the lightest of touches, she held both breasts in her hands feeling their weight and curve. Delia moaned at the touch and Patsy closed her eyes and leant against her exposed back. Her hands gently stroked them, running over her nipples, feeling them harden.

Delia exhaled and took one of Patsy’s hands and led it down her body and softly slid it under the material of her knickers. As Delia spread her legs, she curled her shorter limbs around Patsy’s. Hooking her feet around her long calves. Patsy dipped lower and felt the need that had built up between Delia’s legs. They both moaned on the contact and Patsy used this to slide back up to the place that made Delia whimper. Patsy was slow in her movements, enjoying the feeling of Delia writhing on her lap. Her other hand still cupped a single breast and she gently rolled the nipple between thumb and forefinger. Her lips craved Delia, so she brushed them lightly across her back, causing Delia to shudder slightly.

As Patsy continued to rub across Delia’s centre she opened her own legs further, resulting in Delia being parted a little more. Patsy glided her middle finger over the hot inviting entrance and teased Delia by pushing into her only slightly. Delia moaned in frustration and pushed her hips firmly back into Patsy’s lap. The red head thoroughly enjoyed taking Delia to the brink and reining her back in.

Growing more impatient, Delia took the hand that was caressing her breast and placed it deliberately, so it could begin attending to the throb emanating between her legs. With exquisite care Patsy slowly helped Delia build a rhythm. Her hips in time with Patsy’s ministrations. Her back arched against the red head’s chest. Her hands, not sure where to be, reached back. One went onto Patsy’s hair; whilst the other reached round and grabbed a fist full of Patsy’s top, scrunching it up. They remained like this until Delia came shuddering down on Patsy’s fingers deep inside her. Her hips grinding until the release left her.

As Delia’s breathing calmed, Patsy pulled her onto the bed and wrapped her in her duvet. Patsy quietly removed her clothes and slid in next to her, holding her tight.

“I’m sorry Pats – I totally took advantage of you being here!”

Patsy laughed at the notion, “I don’t think you can call it that.”

Delia giggled, “You wanted comfort and I forced you to have sex with me!”

Patsy smiled holding Delia from behind, squeezing her tighter. “Mmmm hmmm…it was terrible! You’re such a harlot!”

 

\---

 

Back in the moment, on the tube, Patsy recalled having made love before, she considered a number of occasions where she and Rosie had taken their time and showed a level of feeling towards each other, that went beyond simple fucking. But, with Delia she felt it deeply. She had made love to Delia. It wasn’t shagging, it was Patsy trying to communicate in every stroke that she cared for the woman sat on her lap. That she wanted nothing more than to do this, with her, for the rest of her life. Her stop was announced, she took a breath and exited the tube. She wasn’t particularly looking forward to this early morning meeting and she desperately needed a coffee and a cigarette.

 

Rosie was already there when she arrived. Having finished the cigarette outside and flicking it away, she entered the up-market coffee house. Rosie stood up to greet her, a coffee had already been purchased for her.

“I got you a coffee...the way you like it.” She said, as she sat down again.

Patsy smiled her thanks, noting the choice of outfit that Rosie had made. It was deliberate. She had worn that dress the night that they had their first proper date. An evening of fine dining and too much expensive wine being drunk. It had ended with them in bed together. Patsy had never seen that dress again – and yet it was here today. Too coincidental. Too knowing. Patsy didn’t feel like she wanted to be manipulated today.

Rosie cast an eye on Patsy’s choice of clothing. Her slightly scrumpled clothes, and lack of make-up, not something she was used to seeing in the preened, put together woman.

“Well Patsy, I have to say you look like you’ve not slept at home. Can I presume the Welsh vixen has had you up most the night? Lucky thing!”

Patsy gave a thin smile. She knew she looked like shit but she didn’t care and had no intention of making an effort. The atmosphere was stilted. Rosie tried to make small talk.

“We used to be in here a lot on a Sunday morning if I recall.”

“Not for a long while Rosie!” Patsy returned, “You spent most of your Saturday nights elsewhere in the last 6 months or so.”

Rosie pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, “Why did you want to see me Patsy. It’s obviously not to catch up over coffee.”

“Chloe came to see me….” Rosie pulled a dissatisfied face, “…and you’ve been harassing Delia at work.”

Rosie laughed at the last part and shook her head.

“Can she not handle a little bit of friendly competition?” She laughed, taking a sip of her coffee.

Patsy’s eyebrow shot up, “There is no competition Rosie because there is no us. I made that clear the morning you came round and I asked for my keys back.”

“Oh…was that you ending it with me Patsy? It didn’t seem like it to me. It still seemed quite open. Just how we usually like it.”

“It’s not how I like it…” Patsy hissed, “Definitely not anymore!” Feeling heated, Patsy continued “I never liked you cheating on me. Looking back, I was full of self-loathing. I felt that I didn’t deserve anything better than that!” She looked at Rosie clearly, “I see that I deserve a bit more respect now!”

“Have you been seeing a shrink Patsy? Where has this introspective clarity come from all of a sudden?” Rosie queried. She rolled her eyes at the red head.

“Just admit it, you’ve always liked sex, you like having people. You’ve had enough women in the past to realise that!” She placed her cup down and started talking with her hands. “You like people being attracted to you. I’m the same. We _are_ the same, that’s why our arrangement worked.” She sighed, “You knew the score. The fact you didn’t go out and fuck around was your issue Patience!”

She watched Patsy fold her arms and sit back in her chair. She looked around the building, casting her eyes anywhere but at her. Rosie continued,

“You do know that you will get bored of Delia…you _will_ meet someone else that will want you and you won’t be able to stop yourself...You _will_ break her heart!”  

Patsy snapped her head round, and her eyes bore into Rosie.

“Don’t tell me what I will do Rosie…you have no idea how I feel about Delia.”

“So enlighten me Patsy, how does the enigmatic Patience Mount feel about the little nurse from Wales?”

Patsy rolled her eyes exaggeratedly at Rosie but remained mute.

“Exactly, you don’t know…and even if you did you would never be able to verbalise it. The poor girl doesn’t know what she’s let herself in for. A half relationship with someone who cannot talk about how they feel, never tell them what they mean to them. At least with me, you got the same!” She chuckled, “I feel sorry for her!”

“That’s where you are wrong Rosie. I do tell Delia what she means to me. I do tell her I need her. It’s more than I ever said to you.”

Rosie was still, taking in Patsy’s words. She nodded slowly. She could see that there was something different about Patsy. Maybe she had cracked, maybe there were chinks of emotion under the armour. In fact, was Patsy the woman that she was first attracted to? Where had the defiance, the cool collected exterior and the confidence gone? For sure, she was still physically attractive, more so even, knowing she had spent the night with another woman. But did _she_ want an emotive Patsy?

“What did my sister want?” Rosie asked, changing the subject.

“To ask me to see you, she was worried about you…she said you were upset!”

Rosie gave a hollow laugh, “Upset? I don’t get upset over women Patsy, you should know that!”

“Well good…because this is where you understand that it’s over. Leave Delia alone. She is a bloody good nurse and a good person and she doesn’t need your shit… or our shit being heaped on her. Is that clear?”

“Crystal!” she replied coldly.

Patsy took a big gulp of her coffee to steady herself.

“I’m thinking of giving my one day in the hospital up anyway. I don’t need the hassle, I don’t get any satisfaction from it.  You should consider it too.” Rosie looked pointedly at Patsy.

Patsy laughed, “That’s what your sister said!”

“She’s right. You get little thanks, so why put yourself through the crap and restrictions of the NHS? I suppose you will be doing more with the business, with your father being so ill." She paused and with a degree of worry asked,  "How is he?”

Patsy was a little surprised Rosie had shown concern.

“I’ve not got a _completely_ stone cold heart Patsy!” Patsy shot her the first real smile of feeling. Her voice cracked a little as she spoke about her father to Rosie and what she was having to do about the business. Patsy absentmindedly, played with a packet of sugar and Rosie put her hand out to touch Patsy’s.

“We might not be lovers anymore but you can talk to me if you need to. I won’t want to hear about Delia, but I was… _am_ fond of Charles.”

Patsy rose her eyebrow at the comment, “Okay he might not be a fan of me, I understand that quite clearly!” Patsy smiled in acknowledgement of her father’s feelings towards Rosie.

“Plus, I wouldn’t want to stop you seeing Chloe’s boys…you’ve been around in their lives for years. Plus, you were always better with them, then I ever was. Children and me just don’t get on!” Patsy laughed at the true words.

“Well it’s a good job you didn’t specialise in Paediatrics then! Well…we’ll see, that’s probably for Chloe to decide.”

Rosie looked at her watch and then at Patsy. “I must dash Patsy, things to do, you know how it is!” Patsy nodded, letting her get up. “I’m sure we’ll bump into each other at an event or something.” She looked down, before finally saying, “All the best then.” She turned quickly, strode to the door, putting on her sunglasses to fight the bright glare. Patsy turned around and exhaled.

It had gone better than she expected. She needed to get home to shower and change. She wasn’t used to roughing it and needed to scrape herself together if she was going to be an appealing package to Delia. She felt her phone vibrate and fished it out of her coat pocket. She smiled at the message from the Welsh woman.

 

**Where on earth did you go? I went to sleep next to a hot woman and woke to a very cold bed. Am not happy** **:-(**

_I had to sort something_

**You okay?**

_Never better! You want a lift to DeBeers?_

**Don’t joke Ms Mount!**

_I’m having Sunday lunch with my aunt in Mayfair, care to join us?_

**Love to...does this mean I’m being officially introduced to the family?**

 

**:-)**

**Well fuck me Patience, an emoji! It must be serious! I’ll dig out my pearls…!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking the better half to Venice - to knob about drinking wine and coffee on Piazzas! Less updates this week - sorry!


	24. Chapter 24

“So, she’s taking you away on a dirty weekend, am I right?” Trixie mused, filing her nails, sat on Delia’s bed watching her best friend pack an overnight bag.

Delia laughed at Trixie’s assumption, “Most of the weekends have been dirty up until now Trix!”

Trixie placed her hands over her ears, “I don’t want to know! Well…maybe I do just a little bit!”

“She’s taking me to Oxford…I’m being cultured, I think!” Delia surmised.

“It will take more than a trip to Oxford to shine the rough out of you sweetie!” Trixie joked, raising her eyebrows. Delia stuck her tongue out at the insult and Trixie quickly retorted, “Save that for your girlfriend!”

The brunette rolled her eyes, “We’ve not declared ourselves a couple Trix. We’re just….”

“Shagging…." Trixie interrupted, "Yes I _know_ that…I’ve heard it on occasions darling!” Trixie finished her nails and inspected her handiwork.

“No, it’s more than that," Delia stopped packing to weigh up in her mind how their relationship had changed, "But she hasn’t said out loud ‘Here’s my girlfriend Delia’ to anyone.”

Trixie glared at her, “At what point can you call yourselves a couple then?”

“I think we kind of are…" Delia said hesitantly, "I met with her aunt last week and it was definitely more in a _couply_ way then the first or second time I met her!” Delia reasoned.

Trixie laughed at this, “The fact you’ve met one of her closest relatives three times screams ‘ _couple’_ to me Deels!” She went to grab her phone, “I’m going to WhatsApp her and ask!”

Delia pounced on Trixie, manhandling the phone out of her grasp, “Don’t you dare Trix… _really_ …I will kill you _very_ slowly.”

 

\---

Patsy brightly jumped out the car, dressed in a Breton striped top and Capri trousers. Trixie gave the outfit 10/10 for weekend chic, as she lounged against the front door, smoking a cigarette. She watched the struggle the two had trying to fit their bags into the tiny boot. Finally, it closed and they both laughed at the ridiculous size of the Aston Martin. Patsy placed both hands affectionately on Delia’s back, leading her round to the passenger’s door. Delia, opting for a summery dress, pulled her legs into the sports car and Patsy closed the door behind her. ‘Keeping it fun and flirty Deels’ – top marks my girl for wardrobe choice, thought Trixie. Delia rolled down the window to shout her farewell to her friend.

“Ask her Delia…get it out there!” Trixie shouted, prompting a furrowed brow from Patsy, as she slid into the driver’s seat. Delia just laughed off Trixie’s suggestion, as the car pulled out of the street.

“Ask me what?” Patsy enquired with curled lips and slightly narrowed eyes.

“Nothing Patsy…just Trixie being stupid!” She laughed, trying to throw the red head off.

She wasn’t deterred, “Now you have me more than interested because Trixie is certainly _not_ stupid!”

“Pats...it’s nothing...I’ll ask you later! I want to start this road trip as we mean to go on!” She connected her music and put the volume up high and ripped open a bag of Jelly babies. Patsy shook her head in amusement and opened the car up, as they headed out of London onto the motorway to Oxford. After a period of Delia singing loudly to a selection of songs of her choosing, she turned the music down to talk. “Pats, do you think we are going to be ready for the Tough Trekkers challenge? Our training has rather slacked off recently!” She asked concerned.

Patsy flashed her a flirty smile, “Yes, we have been more preoccupied with other things, haven’t we?!”

Delia blushed a little at the insinuation, indeed their meet ups this week had been less about training and more about how quickly they could take each other’s clothes off. Delia hadn’t asked Patsy about her meeting with Rosie. It wasn’t for her to instigate a talk and she also felt a stab of jealousy whenever she thought about Patsy discussing matters of the heart with Rosie. Avoiding that conversation would be good for all concerned. All Patsy had said was that everything was sorted and she trusted Patsy that this was true. Rosie knew it was definitely over, and so far, Patsy had given her no reason to doubt this.

“Which Jelly baby is your favourite Pats? I think it will say a lot about our future relationship!” Delia mused, popping one in her mouth. Wanting to preoccupy her thoughts with something else. Patsy hadn’t realised the complexities of confectionary choice being instrumental to the longevity of their relationship so thought carefully.

“Anything citrus…” she replied cautiously, eyeing Delia.

“Excellent choice! I’m all about the berry” Delia smiled, putting another red one in her mouth.

“Head or feet first?” The brunette flashed back.

“Oh head, Deels – I’m not one to mess around torturing the poor unfortunate soul!” She laughed.

 

 ---

 

Patsy had invited Delia to Oxford to show off her old alma mater. Delia was intrigued, having never visited Oxford, to see a glimpse into Patsy’s past. The ride took around an hour and half, at times Patsy choosing to push the little car above the speed limit. As Patsy entered the city, Delia could instantly see why it was nicknamed the city of dreaming spires.

“Ooh, it’s lovely Patsy!” She cooed, peering up, as they drove down past the old buildings. Tall spires rose from historic colleges, catching the sun and glinting majestically.

Patsy smiled proudly, “You haven’t seen the best bits yet! Wait for Christ Church!”

They pulled up into the car park of the historic Randolph Hotel, located conveniently in the centre of town. Delia teased, “Here was I thinking we were going back to Uni and bunking down on someone’s floor!”

Patsy laughed, pulling a face, “Oh I never did that!”

“Now that doesn’t surprise me!” Teased Delia as they pulled into a parking space. She had the feeling that Patsy's and her own University experiences were going to be different and she was looking forward to discovering more about them during this weekend. Patsy slipped off and dealt with the concierge, whilst Delia took in the grand old building and its history. Yet another excellent choice by the cultured woman.

\---

 

Patsy walked Delia through the town centre out to Christ Church college, eager to show her where she studied. They ambled along the pavements weaving in and out of shoppers, families and tourists. The tattered old bicycles chained up against railings raised a smile from Delia. She nodded her head to them and Patsy smiled.

“After I left, I donated mine to a first year. I felt the old thing shouldn’t leave Oxford!” Delia imagined a young Patsy, bag on shoulder, cycling around the University town and felt a wave of affection for the girl she once was. They came to a gated entrance, which lead past an expansive grassed area. Patsy informed Delia these were the college’s water meadows. A place of tranquillity, thought and contemplation. They turned together and faced a beautiful gothic building that rose up in front of them.

“Crikey Patsy! That’s impressive!” Delia stared in disbelief at Christ Church Cathedral.

As an alumni Patsy by-passed the queues and took Delia into the famous grounds of her old place of learning. Delia stopped as she read the information leaflet. Her face lit up in glee as she read how the dining hall of the college inspired JK Rowling and the Great Hall in Harry Potter. Patsy rolled her eyes at the nugget of information Delia had imparted.

“So _that_ impresses you the most about this glorious building, does it?” Patsy laughed.

“It is pretty cool!” Delia concurred, “You basically went to Hogwarts Pats!” She grinned mischievously.

Delia squealed when she realised they had actually filmed Harry and the gang entering the hall for the first time, for the sorting hat, here on the stairs leading to Christ Church’s famous dining hall. Patsy indulged Delia, allowing her to imitate the sorting hat and pretend to sort Patsy into a house. She was a little offended that she placed in Slytherin but her reasoning was sound. Delia, naturally, made herself a Gryffindor and Patsy couldn’t protest that she would be a perfect fit for the house.

As they entered the hall both stilled for a moment, struck by its grandeur and history.

 _“You_ ate your meals here Patsy?” Delia asked, eyebrows raised in question and awe.

Patsy bit her lip and nodded, “Not bad is it?”

“That’s an understatement!” Delia whispered looking at the rows of tables, laid ready for the undergraduates to eat lunch. Paintings adorned the walls, looking down, keeping watch on their young chargers. Patsy pointed out the portrait of King Henry the Eighth hanging the far wall, standing proud over the rows of ornate dining tables and chairs.

“He was basically the college’s founder!” Patsy whispered.

“Crazy!” said Delia, linking arms with Patsy, strolling between the tables to look closely at the painting. The high vaulted ceiling, rich with carvings created a huge feeling of space. One that could only inspire those that lived and studied within these walls.

“I bloomin’ love the Tudors!” Delia sighed, captivated by the space that Patsy once inhabited.

“I know you do!” Patsy murmured, pulling her onwards.

 

As they exited the Great Hall Patsy took her hand and lead her around the quad. Delia smiled feeling Patsy’s warm hand in hers. She seemed relaxed here, as though being here returned her to a time when she was content.

"That was my room. Up there!" Patsy had stopped the pair and was pointing to a window on the second floor. Delia grinned at Patsy.

“So that’s where Patsy Mount learnt to become a doctor? It’s a glorious building Patsy. I can imagine you being all studenty, slaving over an essay up there.”

Patsy bumped shoulders with the shorter woman, and returned the grin.

“I want you to meet an old friend. She’s a complete genius in her field.  I think you’ll like her!”

Delia smiled as Patsy pulled her through a doorway into a panelled corridor. Delia felt the very walls hum with age, learning and intellect. Patsy knocked on an old oak door, and waited for a response. An authoritative voice shouted for them to come in and Patsy peered around the door.  

“Well if it isn’t Dr Patience Mount!” The voice greeted and the door was opened further. Delia wasn’t expecting the woman that welcomed Patsy in a big hug and kisses to the cheek to look quite as she did. Surprisingly for an Oxford academic, she only looked a few years older than Patsy, dark glossy hair and high cheekbones that Delia was instantly envious of.

“Delia this is the eminent Dr Josephine Brookes a dear friend and an absolute legend in her field.” Delia shook the hand that was proffered, smiling warmly.

“Jo, this is my…” she searched for the right word, “… _girlfriend_...Delia.” Patsy shot Delia a worried look, concerned she may have overstepped the mark, and made a presumption that their relationship had progressed onto this stage. Delia erupted into a wide grin, dimples shining.

“Lovely to meet you Delia. You must be special for Patsy to bring you out this way to meet me.” She winked at the Welsh woman, “It’s been a while since you were here Pats.” Delia decided that she very much liked the woman, even if she did use her term of endearment for her - _now_ \- girlfriend.

“Let me get tea, take a seat and get comfy – I have something to show you Delia!” She giggled, as she exited the study, into the adjoining room. Delia sat in a high-backed chair with worn armrests. Years of Dons drumming their fingers, gaining inspiration for a paper, had turned the wood smooth to touch. Patsy leant in and whispered,

“Was it okay to call you my girlfriend Delia? I realised after the words were out that we haven’t actually discussed it?” 

“Yes, you old fool, it was _very_ okay!” Delia grinned back, feeling like she was 15 years old and had been asked out by the most popular person at school. She looked at Patsy and wanted to kiss her right there and then, but didn’t feel it was quite right in someone’s office, so she settled for a whispered promise.

“I will show you how _okay_ it is tonight!” She raised an eyebrow which caused Patsy’s breath to hitch at the thought. Delia changed the subject, there was no point starting something they couldn’t finish. “So, was Josephine… _Jo_ …a professor of yours?”  

“Oh no…” Patsy chuckled, “Different departments…she is in the History faculty.”

“So how do you know…oh… _oh_ …Patsy!” Realisation dawned on the brunette, “She’s not another ex, is she?” She muttered with a look of amused disbelief.

“No, we never got together!” Patsy deflected.   

“But you still slept with her?” Delia probed further, Patsy screwed up her face, admitting everything by denying nothing. “You’re such an old dog Patience. You slept with a professor at University? We had names for people like you!”  

She tried to defend her actions, “She kind of took me under her wing.”

Delia raised a single sceptical brow, “Not the only thing you were under it seems!” She laughed, trying to keep her voice down.

“Oh Delia, you are so crude!” Patsy reprimanded, “Anyway…it was short lived…but we are good friends.”

Josephine returned with a tray of tea and a number of baked goods. Under her arm was a package, which she placed on her desk as she put the tray down in front of the two women. She poured out the tea and handed a cup to Delia.

“So has Patsy told you about her prowess here at Oxford?” Delia nearly spat out her tea at the woman’s remarks and shot a look at the red head, who was visibly colouring. Jo quickly realised her error and with an amused smile amended her original statement.

“Has Patsy told you about her _academic_ prowess here at Christ Church?” She stifled a smirk and Delia held it together to shake her head.

“She’s rather a closed book about all this…I’m gradually getting her to open up,” Delia sighed. Jo sent her a sympathetic look, understanding exactly what Patsy was like.

Patsy was not so happy with these two women discussing her, whilst she was sat right there. “Well…I’m not!” She spluttered protesting, “It’s just that we haven’t really discussed my time at…” Jo spoke over Patsy, drowning her out. She was one of a few women that had the nerve and the ability to do this. Delia was impressed.

“Intellectually she was brilliant Delia. She has one of the sharpest minds I have come across. You should have seen her in the debating society. No one could get the better of her!” Patsy looked down embarrassed by the compliment, Delia smiled affectionately, quite understanding that this would be true.

“Fiercely smart, but I reckon you already know that!” Jo continued, looking at Delia’s besotted face. She patted Patsy’s knee, “It was medicines gain…I say!”

Jo sipped her tea and looked over her cup at Delia, “I bet she hasn’t told you about the talk she’s giving tomorrow though, has she?”

Delia rose an eyebrow, and directed her gaze at the red head, “Nooo she hasn’t…”

Patsy swallowed nervously, “I was going to mention it later, it will only be an hour or so…”

Delia rolled her eyes at Patsy’s lack of consideration in confiding something important with her, “What was I going to do whilst you swanned about being all intellectual? Were you thinking of just giving me your credit card and sending me off for some retail therapy!” She challenged.

“I’m not sure….” Patsy answered honestly, not the time to do so. A placating white lie wouldn’t have gone amiss at this juncture. Delia didn’t really want to have a disagreement with Patsy in the other woman’s company, so she kept her comment light but laced with a hint of annoyance.

“I’m very interested to hear you impart your words of wisdom to a bunch of swotty private school kids!”

“Hey, that was once me, you’re talking about!” Patsy complained.

“I know….” Delia looked directly at her and grinned, “That’s why I deliberately said it!”

 

Jo smiled watching the exchange, she observed Delia and saw she was a match for Patsy. She was someone who would not curtail to the red head. Patsy needed that, but she also needed love and understanding. She hoped the Welsh woman would finally bring contentment into the troubled life of her old friend.

“Did you ever think of applying here Delia?” She asked, wanting to know more about the life of the woman, who obviously had Patsy enrapt. 

Delia laughed off the suggestion and in her Welsh lilt replied, “I was never Oxbridge material Jo!”

“Nonsense…you must be smart and have some guile to have ensnared the irrepressible Dr Mount.” She teased, flashing a look at the Consultant, who was fidgeting slightly in her seat. Jo responded to Delia’s laugh, “I never went to public school either – there are a few of us that slip through the net!” She winked, enjoying joining with Delia, ribbing the red head.

“Patsy tells me you like history? Is that correct?” Delia nodded, curious about what Patsy had said about her. “I have something to show you!” She smiled. Jo reached onto her desk and removed the package, that she had previously placed there, and carefully unwrapped it. She handed a pair of white gloves to Delia and put on a pair herself. Delia was transfixed.

“This…” Jo said quietly, “Is extraordinarily rare and I had to pull a few strings to take it out of storage to show you.” Delia’s eyes widened at the effort that had gone into showing her this unique item. “However, it is easier getting this out then getting you in!” She handed the folio over to Delia and explained its importance.

“These are a collection of letters written between Henry to Anne Boleyn when they were courting. For their time, they are quite racey!” She laughed.

“No way!” Delia breathed, understanding the privilege of getting to hold such documents. They were a little hard to decipher, due to the cursive script, so Jo read through one as Delia reverently held the pages in her hand. Delia looked up and met Patsy’s gaze. Pure excitement and glee filled her eyes and Patsy felt her heart lift at seeing this. Patsy had sat back to watch the reaction of Delia and breathed in the look of enchantment on the Welsh woman’s face. 

“These are amazing, they’re stunning! Thank you for arranging this for me!” Delia whispered to Jo.

“Don’t thank me, Delia, I’m just the conduit! Thank Patsy. It was her idea and her… _influence!”_

Delia smiled and narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, what had she done? Who had she spoken to? How much had she bequeathed? Patsy simply shrugged, as if denying everything. In fact, she would have bestowed double just to see the look on Delia’s face again.

 Once securely wrapped away, Delia said her goodbyes to the professor. Insisting that they should meet again and getting her to promise to give her a historic tour of Oxford next time. Delia exited into the corridor. As Patsy hugged her old friend farewell, Jo drew her in and whispered in her ear,

“She’s lovely…good find Patience…you’re a clever girl!” She winked as she held the door open for her to leave. “Right, I better get this folio back before they send security after me!” She laughed.

 

Delia linked arms with the taller women as they walked back around the quadrangle.

“You are a dark horse, aren’t you Patsy Mount! That was unbelievable!” She giggled, squeezing the red head’s arm. “I am going to have to give you an extra special thank you later, aren’t I?”

“I won’t refuse that, if you are offering!” Patsy agreed.

“Plus, I am genuinely looking forward to hearing you give a talk…do you have to wear an academic gown?” Delia smirked suggestively, “I would quite like to see you in that…and _only_ that…to be honest.”

“It can be arranged, if that’s your thing!” Patsy teased. 

They sat down on a seat, looking across the quad. Delia looked around and peered at Patsy, “I can imagine you studying here. It suits you Pats. It's contemplative, oozes class and has a quiet mystery!” She chuckled.

Patsy coloured at the remark, “I did love my time here. Plus, it has an exceptional number of quirky pubs!” She laughed.

Delia bumped shoulders with the red head, “Now you are talking!”

 

\---

 

Afternoon rolled into evening with Patsy having taken Delia on a pub tour of her favourite haunts. Delia’s favourite being Turf Tavern, which could only be accessed through a passageway that few would notice. The Bear Inn was adorned with clippings of ties of every club, college and society. Patsy explained how the landlord would give free beer in exchange for a tie to add to the collection. There were over four-thousand of them now, pinned to the walls of the rickety building.  The Chequers, with its heraldry and interior dating from 1500, proved a fun place for another quick drink. The Eagle and Child was next, with its literary connections to Tolkein and CS Lewis, and finally onto The White Horse, an intimate wood panelled pub that Patsy and Delia found a corner to sink unnoticed into.

  

When lying in bed flicking through the obligatory hotel magazine filed with nothing, Delia decided that Patsy was a seasoned drinker, and there was no way she should ever try to keep up with the fiery red head’s tolerance for whisky. Feeling the effects of the alcohol, her eyes closed and were only opened by an insistent cough that was coming from the foot of the bed. She lazily opened them and immediately her stomach flipped at the sight in front of her.

“As requested!” Patsy laughed, kneeling on the end of the bed wearing - as Delia had earlier asked- a scholar’s robe. “And yes, I _do_ have to wear one tomorrow for the address to the students.” Delia’s eyes widened seeing Patsy adorned in only the ceremonial gown and knickers.

Now very much awake, and full of bravado the alcohol in her system had generated, she gestured at the small pair of underwear, “Well they are a pointless addition, as they will not be on you very long Dr Mount!” Delia actually growled as Patsy stood back up and slipped them seductively off. She slowly peeled them down her long legs and threw them in the direction of her girlfriend.

“If my lecturers looked anything like this, then I may have had to renege on the of issue of sleeping with professors!” Delia had thrown back the duvet to allow Patsy to crawl back up the bed and straddle her waist. The gown now fell either side of her and Delia bunched up some of the material to pull Patsy down to her lips.

“You’re so damn hot Patsy Mount, do you have any idea what you do to me?” Delia breathed once she came up for air. She ran her hands up the taller woman’s body and cupped her breasts, moaning as she did so.

Patsy responded huskily, leaning into Delia’s hands, “We have most of the night, so you are just going to have to show me then aren’t you Miss Busby!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Delia woke to a sound that she hadn’t heard before. She smiled when she realised it was Patsy humming in the adjoining bathroom of the hotel room. The tune was unclear but it was definitely melodic. She was obviously in a good mood. Delia watched sleepily as she exited the bathroom in only her underwear and walked across the room to the wardrobe. The vision of Patsy Mount dressed only in bra and knickers stirred Delia every time. Without shame, she levered herself to a half sitting position and watched as the red head unzipped a dress bag and removed what she was wearing for the day. As she stepped into it, Patsy caught the reflection of Delia watching her, and smiled a greeting.

“Morning sleepy!” She whispered and Delia gave her a little wave.

“How do you manage it Patsy? You were drinking whisky until closing, then spent half the night doing dubious things and you are still up at the crack of dawn looking amazing!”

Patsy chuckled, “It’s not the crack of dawn, its nine o’ clock, so that _has_ been a lie in for me.”

“Jeez? Only nine?” Delia sighed. “I have at least another hour until I need to get up!”

Patsy walked over to the bed, “As you are awake you can zip me up.” She turned around and perched on the edge of the bed, so Delia could secure the dress.

“I’d rather be _undoing_ the zip Pats!” Delia smirked, kissing the top of Patsy’s bare shoulder. “This looks rather lovely.” Delia traced her hand down the side of Patsy’s flattering black dress.

“I’m going for the refined academic approach today!” She laughed. “Oh, it needs this!” She picked up the robe that had been discarded the night before, shaking out some creases. “And these…” She mused, rummaging in her handbag and producing her glasses case. She put them both on, adjusting her robe in the mirror and turned to face Delia. “Will that do?” She asked with a quirked eyebrow, knowing the answer she would get from Delia.

Delia grinned, threw her head back in frustration into the pillow, “You need to exit now Patsy and leave me alone for a few minutes, so that I can appreciate you by myself.”

Patsy laughed, “That’s not fun for me! Can’t I stay and watch?”

Delia groaned, avoiding looking at Patsy, “If you stay, you have to join in and I don’t want to crease your dress - as I have already done so with your robe last night.”

“True, I better go and see if I can get it sorted.” Patsy replied, removing the garment.  “You have half an hour max Busby, and then we’re having breakfast. Meet me downstairs.” Patsy came over to the side of the bed and planted a kiss on Delia’s dimpled cheek. “Be quick!”

“Oh, it will be, don’t worry!” Delia smiled suggestively, “Leave Mount…now!” She ordered. Patsy grabbed her handbag and took her marching orders, leaving Delia to work out her frustrations.

 

\---

 

As the two travelled to the college, Delia discussed the upcoming speech that Patsy was delivering. “Have you practised what you need to say or does it all come naturally?”

Patsy thought for a second, “I have practised parts of it at home, but I have the main structure outlined.  I’m quite good at embellishing and generally talking!” She laughed at herself. “I have had to be over the years, with the business.” She looked at Delia seriously, “I can talk about everything but me I’m afraid!”

Delia held her gaze, “But that’s the only thing I want to hear about Patsy! You’ve done a good job up to now…I can be quite persuasive when I want to know something!”

Patsy cracked a lopsided grin, “I bet you can!” She teased.  

 

Patsy was pulled away immediately on arrival by the University, so Delia entered the lecture hall to find a seat alone. She was impressed with the size and grandeur of the venue. It was a far cry from the 1970’s designed concrete block where she took most of her student lectures. She took a seat near the back, old habits die hard, and settled down to hear what her girlfriend had to say. Delia looked around at the carvings on the wall and the history that emanated off the fabric of the building.  She watched the students file in and a smile crossed her face. There was the usual mixture of ages that University contained. The mature students filled the front row seats and a variety of younger undergraduates filled the remaining places. Delia knew she shouldn’t smirk at some of the kids wearing bow ties, but each to their own she thought. She wondered what Patsy would have looked like as a student. She was sure she wouldn’t have worn a bow tie, that’s for sure! Although the more she thought about it, the more she imagined Patsy wearing one, and slowly getting to undo it. She shook that thought way from her mind as she tuned into the conversation next to her.Two students, one male and one female had taken a seat and were discussing the merits, professional and otherwise of their guest speaker.

“Look see, she is only photographed with women, she is gay for sure!” The female student, no more than late teens, was showing her phone filled with google images of Patsy. Delia felt herself slide down further in her seat as she saw the Tatler image of her and Patsy.

The young male student protested, “That means nothing! Just wishful thinking!”

Patsy finally emerged, with another member of the medical faculty, dressed in full academic regalia. Delia recalled the last time she saw Patsy dressed like this and smiled at the feelings it was producing. She went up the lectern, organised her papers and adjusted her glasses. She glanced around the auditorium and eventually her eyes met with Delia. The Welsh woman could see that she had noticed her, as the red head’s eyebrows raised and she placed a hand on her hip and gave a cheeky grin in her direction. Delia couldn’t help but return the smile and pulled out a pen and pad of paper, giving the illusion that she was taking notes from her girlfriend’s _sure to be_ fascinating address.  She could see Patsy narrow her eyes in mock annoyance that she wasn’t taking this seriously. Delia pulled out her phone and took a picture of her, which only made the red head purse her lips and shake her head in amusement.

The theatre hushed and Patsy confidently introduced herself and outlined the reason for her talk to the student body. She had come to speak about the positive role Charitable Trusts had in supporting NHS hospitals. Delia watched as she commanded the audience. Delia envied the effortless ease she had in communicating her vision and had the students enrapt with anecdotes and humour. Delia was seeing a side to Patsy she had only seen once, at the Trust Auction Dinner when she first met her. That seemed almost a lifetime ago and now she was sat here listening to her professional speech and feeling nothing but admiration.  

 

 As Patsy continued, Delia thought it was an opportune moment to discreetly text her latest news to her best friend. She pulled out her phone and quickly typed out a message.

**Trix…its official…I have a girlfriend…eek!**

 

The reply was almost immediate.

 

_No fricking way Busby...you reeled her in! This so surpasses anything either has done before. Top work my girl, top work! About bloody time too!_

 

A flurry of kisses and heart emojis flew from Trixie.

 

**So now I have every right to gush over my ‘new girlfriend™’ (that is now so trademarked!) I’m sending you a photo of what she is doing right now**

 

_I don’t think I want to see that kind of photo Deels!_

 

Delia giggled to herself and sent her a photo of Patsy at the lectern and reasons why Patsy was amazing.

 

**She’s giving a lecture – right now - at Oxford _fricking_ University! I have _not_ had a girlfriend that has done _that_ Trixie. I love how smart she is! **

 

Trixie replied with the emoji of the face with love heart eyes.

 

_Oh wow – she looks good! Are you actually listening to her or just perving on what she looks like?!_

 

**Mostly perving…Did I tell you how good she looks like _all_ of the time?!**

 

_You don’t need to tell me…I have eyes Deels!_

 

**Plus, she’s amazingly kind – I haven’t told you yet what she did for me yesterday, but it’ll blow your mind!**

 

Again…I don’t need the dirty details Deels!

 

**Plus x2, she has two jobs - which she does extremely well - who the hell does that Trix?!**

 

_Enough Delia – I get it!!!!! Oh, you forgot to add filthy rich to your reasons why P Mount is amazing!_

 

**I didn’t want to seem shallow and vacuous!**

 

_It would be top of my list sweetie!_

 

Delia stowed her phone away, feeling as though she may be reprimanded by the college or Patsy later for not taking the talk seriously enough. The two next to her were scribbling something down, Patsy must have imparted some nugget of gold dust, whilst she was occupied. She glanced over to see that they were actually writing notes to each other. Students never change she thought! The two were giving Patsy a rating out of ten on her attributes. Delia slyly took a peek, much more interested in this, than Patsy and her advice to the future doctors about working within the structure of blah blah blah. She had tuned her out and was able to see Patsy had been rated as:

10/10 for legs (Delia had to agree)

 

9/10 for physique (Delia would mark it up to 10) 

 

8/10 for the lecture – notes next to this discussed how the subject matter was interesting but made more interesting by Patsy’s smooth voice (Delia agreed totally with this!) 

 

~~7/10~~ 8/10 for hair – obviously dyed – wonder what colour it is? (Delia had to stop herself adding to their notes with the correct colour and how she knew this!)

 

8/10 for wardrobe choice – they like how she looked classy but wondered if the heels were a little over kill. (Delia disagreed but for totally lecherous reasons!)

 

And finally  9/10 or 11/10 for shaggability – the male had given her a 9 and the girl had given her a 11. (Delia thought the girl had very good taste and that Oxford only offered places the brightest minds!)

 

Delia was shaken from her snooping as she heard her name reverberating around the hall. She looked up stunned and realised that it was Patsy that was saying it, through the microphone from the lecture step. Her eyes widened in horror, seeing the faces of the students all facing her. Having no idea what was said to her, she floundered, causing Patsy to raise a smile.

“Sorry Delia to wake you up amid my captivating address!” The majority of the auditorium tittered at this. “I was asked how other staff members view the role of the Charitable Trust as a benefactor, and I thought you were better positioned to answer this!”

The talk had obviously gone onto a Q and A section and Patsy had every intention to involve Delia in this. Patsy was going to pay for this later.

“This is my girlfriend, staff nurse Delia Busby of St Luke’s and she would love to let you know her thoughts on your excellent question!” She beamed smugly, stepping back indicating for Delia to take to the stage and address the crowd. 

Delia narrowed her eyes at Patsy – she was indeed a dead woman.  The girl next to Delia turned to the male student and muttered, “Bloody told you so, you didn’t believe me!” Delia, never one to shirk a challenge, rose from her seat, threw her shoulder’s back and marched down the steps to the front.  As she approached Patsy, she shot her the coldest look possible, which only amused Patsy further.

She leant in to the taller woman and whispered, “You are never getting to sleep with me again, Patience Mount! Mark my words!”

Patsy quickly retorted with a hint of arrogance, “You wouldn’t refuse, when I look like this!” 

Delia turned on her heel and went up to the microphone; she cleared her throat and began with cutting Patsy down to size.

“Patience will have to try to live up to her name…as she will be waiting a very long time before I allow her anywhere near me after this!” The students enjoyed this and laughed along with the small brunette. Delia felt a surge of confidence and got into her stride. She told the audience exactly what she felt about the state of the NHS and the need for it to rely on Charitable Trusts. Most of her opinions she hadn’t expressed to Patsy, but then she hadn’t been asked to prepare a prior speech that asked them to preach from the same hymn sheet. She spoke from the heart. It caused conflict within Patsy, as Delia wasn’t exactly championing Patsy’s Trust, but she was showing the fiery, opinionated and eloquent woman that she was. Patsy was captivated by the lilt of her voice and the way that she handled the question with poise and ease. ‘Not Oxbridge material’ thought Patsy, remembering Delia’s words yesterday to Jo. Bollocks to that notion!

Delia ended, the students applauded and Delia turned, raised a challenging eyebrow to Patsy before exiting the stage. Patsy returned to the lectern and leant into the microphone.

“I told you she would be able to answer that question better than I could. Although I think I am in for it when we get home!”

As Delia returned to her chair, face glowing red, the young female student leant over.

“You were bloody brilliant. I think I’d rather be a nurse than a doctor now!” She complimented, Delia smiled at her and leant across to her notebook.

“You can put me down for a 0/10 for shaggability on your Patsy Mount chart! She’s fucked that right up!” Delia laughed. The girl blushed and smiled apologetically, but did cross it out and amended it for Delia. Adding an angry face drawing to the score for good measure.

    

\---

 

Delia forgave Patsy after much grovelling and promises to make amends. She had already relinquished the Aston into Delia’s possession for the drive home, was taking her to Alton Towers on the bank holiday and would carry extra weight during the Tough Trekker’s Challenge weekend.  They were sat outside in the sun, overlooking the picturesque water meadows of Christ Church. Patsy had slipped off her shoes and was stretching out her long legs. Delia decided she could admire them again as she had temporarily lifted her blanket ban on sexual thoughts or advances of Patsy Mount.   

“You were brilliant Delia! The Dean said that if you ever want to speak to the students, then you have a platform here!”

Delia laughed at the idea, “I don’t think that’s me, I will leave that to you.” She took Patsy’s hand in hers. “I enjoyed watching you talk. You had them eating out of this hand with your Mount charm!”

Patsy snorted, “Most have to attend as part of the course. I don’t think it was any great desire to hear about Charitable Trusts!”

Delia played with Patsy’s fingers, “Oh shut up, they loved you. Well the two I was sat next to did. Although true, they were not so bothered about what you said but how you said it and what you looked like!” Patsy rose an eyebrow, “If you had wanted a quick bit of Uni fun then they would have been willing!”

Patsy half smiled. She thought back to her time at Uni and became reflective, “It was here that I started to sleep around.”

Delia wasn’t expecting such a blunt statement, “Oh okay Pats!” She let Patsy continue, not sure what she wanted to get off her chest but allowed her the space to do it, even though she wasn’t too keen to hear about her promiscuous past.

Patsy’s voice was quiet, almost confessional, “I realised at Uni that I enjoyed people wanting me. I’d never had that before. It was physical, but that was perfect. I didn’t have to give anything to anyone emotionally but I received what I needed back. It sounds callous now, hearing it out loud.” Her blue eyes looked at Delia, almost searching for absolution.

“I was always looking for the next person. Never wanting to really connect fully with anyone. That would only lead to hurt. I never allowed myself to get hurt. I still don’t. I protect myself from it.”

Delia swallowed, “It’s not always fulfilling though Patsy, is it? Commitment takes work but you get rewarded ten-fold. I bet there was a trail of broken hearts around Oxford…How many?” Delia asked.

“None that have mattered!” The red head returned.

Those poor girls and women, Delia sighed, thinking of the investment some of them must have given to try to tame Patsy’s heart. It was never going to happen.

Delia locked eyes with her girlfriend and squeezed her hand. “Do you know how magnetic you are Patsy? People are drawn to you, you have this aurora of confidence and charm and its addictive!” Patsy smiled shyly at Delia. “Plus, you are gorgeous…with legs to die for!” Delia laughed, as Patsy lifted them up and danced them about.  She then became serious again, “You deserved more than just casual sex. You should have credited yourself with the ability to be more. You should have given some of those women the chance.”

Patsy was thoughtful, “If I had, then we wouldn’t be here now, would we?”

“I suppose not.” Delia agreed faintly.

As she listened, Delia wondered if Patsy would ever be able to rid this side of her. The side that needed affirmation from others. The side that craved attention. The side that could never be totally satisfied. Patsy looked out across the expanse of green and watched the students that had gathered there to study or lounge in the sun. She turned to face Delia fully, her arm on the back of the bench, propping up her head on her hand.  She asked quietly,

“The heart ache that you’ve felt over others – was it worth it?”

“Love is always worth it Patsy.” Delia replied honestly.  

“How many women have you loved Delia?” She asked, not really wanting to know the answer but was now suddenly intrigued. Patsy realised that she couldn’t say that she had fallen in love with any of the women that she had slept with. Even those that she ended up in a relationship with, however short or long lived it was.

“Oh Pats, that’s quite a deep question for a sunny summers day. More of a late night ‘had a few’ musings.”

“I was just curious.” She picked up Delia’s hand again and run her thumb across her knuckles. “Were you in love with Emma?”

Delia inwardly sighed. Was this a question that had eaten away at Patsy for some time? She bloody wished that Patsy didn’t work so closely with her. She could tell it was obviously affecting the red head more than she would admit.

Her silence had unnerved Patsy.

“You don’t have to say, it’s fine!” She bristled and Delia could feel the tension coming off Patsy in waves.

Delia took a breath, choosing her words carefully. She was making progress with Patsy and she didn’t want her to close up.

“Looking back, I don’t think I was. At the time, I felt something but she was difficult to be with because she wasn’t open about us. I couldn’t be with someone who doesn’t let me fully into their life.” She shot a pointed look at Patsy. “She wouldn’t let me meet her family or all of her friends… She’s changed now of course, and I can see she is much happier. It makes her much more attractive.”

Patsy tilted her head at the last comment and furrowed her brow.

“Do you still have feelings for her?” She asked worried.

“No!” Delia protested vehemently, “But I can say whether I think someone is attractive. I’m sure you haven’t completely gone blind to the female form since you started taking me to bed!” She laughed.

Patsy gave her a lopsided smile. “Actually, I haven’t noticed anyone…” Delia rolled her eyes at this, “…Too much…although there was a student third row back on the left that caught my eye.” She winked at Delia, who playfully nudged her arm.

Patsy giggled and smiled warmly, “However the only person I’m interested in is sat right next to me.” Then Patsy had a thought and arched an eyebrow, “I know a nook around the back of that building that’s quite secluded.”

Delia laughed out loud at the suggestion, “I will not be taken up against the walls of your college, as you have obviously done countless other times with your other women!”

Patsy pouted, “But you’re different Deels!”

Delia became curious by this comment, glaring mischievously at the older woman, “Oh yes, and why is that?”

Patsy blushed and became suddenly bashful, unable to look Delia in the eye. She replaced her shoes and stood quickly, straightening herself out.

“It’s too early to say why.” 

Delia furrowed her brow and took the hand that was offered. She rose and they walked silently, arms linked. Was Patsy going to say that she loved her? Delia nervously gulped, processing the possibility. She was just coming to terms with this stunning woman wanting to be in a relationship with her. Let alone, break down her steel barriers and to love someone. Love her. It seemed improbable. However, the more she thought about it, the more she knew that she was heading in that exact same direction.

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

“No guesses for who you have your eye on Nurse Busby!” A familiar voice spoke behind Delia, as she joined her lounging against the wall of the Paediatric ward. This time, it was Trixie whose arms were laden with files, Delia was just here for the view.

“She hasn’t noticed me…yet!” She giggled, watching Patsy completing her ward rounds. It was her first day back after compassionate leave and it looked as though she had slotted right back into the place that she felt most secure in. Patsy was sat on the edge of the bed, talking with a young child and allowing him to listen to his own heartbeat through her stethoscope. The child beamed at the red head when he could hear it, and a lopsided smile broke out on Patsy’s face in reply. Delia’s heart melted a little at the sight.

“I’m glad she’s back Deels. Mainly because of wardrobe envy." Trixie pulled in disgust at her nurse’s tunic," I despair that we have to wear these bloody things every day and she gets to wear dreamy clothes.”

“You need to become a Consultant then, Trix!” Delia replied, admiring Patsy’s white blouse, red and white pencil skirt and matching red heels. The look accompanied with her flaming hair, made her stand out from everyone else on the ward and signalled that Patsy Mount was back and very much in charge. Patsy had continued her round, discussing cases with fellow doctors and nurses and looking at ease in her surroundings. Just when Delia and Trixie were about to give up their wall side residence, Patsy excused herself and made her way over to where they were standing.

“I’m off!” Trixie squeaked, now a little embarrassed about hanging around at the edge of a ward, when she really had work to do. She squeezed Delia’s shoulder and tottered off down the corridor. Delia turned her gaze back to the Consultant, who had breached the distance with a few strides of her long legs. Delia looked at her innocently, smiling delightfully with dimples evident. Patsy’s look was dark and rippled with confidence.

“I saw you when you first arrived Nurse Busby, trying to distract me. My office 5 minutes!” She turned immediately and made her way to a patient in the corner. Delia lifted herself away from the wall and crept discreetly past the Nurse’s station and down towards Patsy’s office.

Delia loitered outside and right on cue, Patsy marched towards her down the corridor, locking eyes the whole time.  The click of her heels came to abrupt stop in front of her and she unlocked the door. Without a glance, she pulled Delia into her room and drove her against the closing door, crashing her lips onto the brunette. Delia whimpered at the exquisite feel of softness underneath the steel and urgency of the kiss. Pasty started to undo the buttons of Delia’s tunic as she intensified the kiss further. 

“You’re too tall in heels Pats…I feel like a hobbit!” Moaned Delia against Patsy, as she stood as high as she could on tiptoe.   

Patsy kicked off the expensive shoes, which resulted in making her a few inches smaller.

“Better?” she smiled, trying to satisfy Delia’s wishes.

“Mmm hmmm!” replied Delia, who grabbed either end of the stethoscope around Patsy’s neck and used it to pull her in again. This time, Delia dictated the kiss and took full advantage of using the medical instrument to manoeuvre Patsy where she wanted her.

“Welcome back Ms Mount… I just wanted to greet you in my own special way!”

“Thank you!” Breathed Patsy, as she pushed her body against the warmth of Delia’s. “No one has said hello like this today!”

“I should bloody hope not!” Delia laughed, planting a kiss to Patsy’s exposed neck, and realising too late that she had transferred Patsy’s red lipstick from her own lips onto her throat.  “Oops…red, isn’t the best colour to disguise what we’ve been doing!" Delia began to fuss, "We need to get a wipe on it or it will go all over your neck line!”

“Way to kill a moment!” Patsy teased, holding her blouse away from the lipstick stain, so that Delia could sort out the problem. Patsy watched Delia as she wiped away the incriminating evidence, her bright blue eyes were particularly sparkly this morning and her cheeks flushed adorably. Patsy gave her a quick peck to say thanks, and then took a wipe herself. She gently administered it across Delia’s lips, who presently was slightly resembling a clown.

“Seriously, it will be neutral shades in the future for me I think, Busby!” She laughed, showing Delia the wipe and how much lipstick was on it.

Delia winked in response, “The red is hot though Pats – I’m not complaining!”

Patsy grinned and held the brunette in a tight hug, “What time does your shift finish later? If you were up for meeting, there’s something that we need to do. And as the evenings are still lighter, there will still be time to do it!”

“I’m through at 4pm today…you have piqued my curiosity Patience! Do I need to dress appropriately?” Delia queried, extremely intrigued.

Patsy smiled mysteriously, “No, anything outdoorsy will be fine!”

 

\---

They stood in the Mayfair garden of Charles Mount, with instructions in hand, and a pile of metal rods and canvas around their feet. Patsy’s father’s abode was only place that came to mind that could accommodate a tent, so Patsy and Delia were there testing their Girl Guide skills.  

“This wasn’t the hot date I was hoping it would be!” Laughed Delia, turning the instructions around to see if they made any more sense. 

“I never promised you that, I just said there’s something we needed to do! I like to always be prepared and I think we need to assemble the bloody tent a number of times before we go away for the weekend, so we don’t look complete novices when we get there.”

Delia slowly nodded, acquiescing to her girlfriend, “Absolutely!”

“And if I have to spend one night in this thing...away from my bed, shower, heating, cooker…” The list continued of all the luxuries that Patsy was going to miss from ONE night under canvas. “...Then I will at least have seen what it looks like!”

“We could give it a trial run and sleep out one night!” Delia suggested, ribbing Patsy further. The withering look she received from the red head, shot that idea down in flames immediately.

 

“Have you two not even started yet?” Spoke the hoarse but kindly voice of Mr Mount. Who was being pushed in a wheelchair out onto the patio, by his sister Dorothy, who smiled wryly at the scene. She wrapped the blanket across his knees further and chuckled gently.

“Patience is not the natural outdoorsy type, is she Charles?” She teased, knowing the answer. Charles harrumphed at the comment, provoking a little incense within Patsy. She dramatically picked up two rods and started fixing them together, fuelled by her relative's mocking.

“How hard can it be?” She muttered under her breath. Turning the instructions in circles. Delia bit her lip at the comedy and decided not to take sides, she didn’t feel that she wanted to be on the receiving end of either Mount's wrath.  It was very much Patsy versus the tent and Delia could tell that she wouldn’t allow the canvas to win, even if they were here until the small hours.

In the end, it was more straight forward then it had previously looked. Patsy gave a satisfied smug smile as she secured the last tent peg in place. Dorothy gave a little cheer and Delia clapped her hands. The Welsh woman had given up helping long ago, Patsy was too stubborn to allow her to do anything meaningful, so she had retreated to sit next to Dorothy and drink tea instead. Together the two women gave a witty commentary alongside the construction, which made Charles laugh in places.

“Well done my love!” Charles praised his daughter. “You have lived up to your virtue, and succeeded in the task!”

Patsy narrowed her eyes at her father and pursed her lips but refused to bite at his words. Delia wondered which of the other virtues would have suited Patsy more. She chuckled at Chastity, certainly not!  Maybe Diligence or Charity, but then Delia would struggle to shorten them to anything half appropriate. Patience it was then, even if she rarely lived up to her name.

“Have you shown Delia Wellsleigh yet?” Charles asked his daughter inquisitively. Patsy looked at him for a long moment and slowly shook her head.

“You need to go back there, Patsy. Ring Molly and get it arranged. The place shouldn’t stand empty. It needs to be lived in!” He commanded.

Patsy sighed, “I need a drink, does anyone want anything?” She obviously wanted to avoid the subject and went off in search of alcohol. Delia got up and went to test the guy ropes to see if the structure would hold firm. She gave it a thumbs up to the two elderly people sat in the growing twilight. The evening still had some warmth but Dorothy made a move to take Charles back inside. As they went to leave, Charles turned in his chair and spoke to Delia.

“You make sure Delia, that you continue to do things with Patience which challenge her. Things that take her out of her comfortable world. She needs that!”

Delia smiled at the frail man, “I will Mr Mount! I have many ideas and adventures planned in my mind.”

“Good good!” He concurred, “And please call me Charles…Mr Mount sounds like I’m back at work again!”

Delia laughed at his comment as he was taken back inside. He passed Patsy as she returned to the garden with a whisky glass in one hand and a bottle in the other. She bade her father goodnight and came to sit down next to the Welsh woman on the grass outside the tent. 

“I never like leaving you alone with those two, they are always up to something!” She chuckled. Delia stole Patsy’s glass and took a sip. “Hey! You didn’t want any!” She reprimanded as Delia flashed her a cheeky smile. She returned the glass and they lay back on the lawn and looked up at the sky. The London evening was relatively quiet in Mayfair, a rare privilege afforded by the wealthy. The sky had started to reveal a smattering of stars and Delia delighted in being able to see some in the usual light polluted city.

“It’s a little like being back at home in Wales. The stars were phenomenal there!” She sighed, feeling a little nostalgic for her homeland.

“I’d love to see it…and meet your family” Patsy murmured, chancing a glance at Delia. Delia turned her head slowly to look at Patsy and held her gaze.

“What did I say?!” Patsy protested, not enjoying being under Delia’s scrutiny.

Delia chuckled, “You want to meet the Busby clan?” She questioned, screwing her face up at the thought. “My overbearing mother, my Dad who doesn’t get a word in edgeways and my crazy brothers and all their mini crazies?! Plus, there will be singing, discussions about rugby and endless fights!”

“In a heartbeat!” Patsy replied immediately.

Delia laughed and sat up straight, “You are crazy yourself Ms Mount, if that sounds like your idea of a perfect weekend! I’d much rather stay here in the city with you.”

Patsy pouted, “I’m quite good at charming parents…and brothers…and little children!”

Delia chuckled and shook her head at Patsy, knowing full well that she was more than able to charm a Busby. Delia knew they’d love her. By the end of a visit, they’d have her dressed in a Welsh rugby shirt, downing pints and singing ‘Land of Our Fathers!' Sitting on the grass produced a chill and Delia shivered a little. Patsy saw and made a suggestion.

“Do you want to see inside the tent?” She asked with a twinkle in her eye. Delia smiled, noting that Patsy had picked up on her hesitation about home and hadn’t pushed the issue any further.  She unzipped the entrance and they both crawled in; the bottle of whisky coming along for the ride too.

“It’s roomier than I expected!” Patsy stated impressed. They lay down on the ground sheet seeing how wide they could be without touching.

“What’s Wellsleigh Pats?” Delia asked curiously. Patsy sighed and rolled onto her side, head propped on her elbow.

“It’s my childhood home. Recently Father has been insisting that I go back there. I haven’t been in years. I think he wants me to exorcise some ghosts.”

“Maybe you should…” Delia said quietly.

Patsy was still, “I don’t know, it’s difficult for me.”

“I’m happy to visit it with you. I would be interested to see your home, where you grew up.” Delia spoke softly. She rolled onto her stomach so that she could see the red head. Patsy raised her brows at Delia, “I know I am reluctant to take you back to Wales, but your family home is different. There are things you need to do there. Like your father says, things you need to put to rest so that _you_ can move on.” She paused, hesitant, So, _we_ can move on.”  

Patsy shuffled over towards Delia, “Come here wonderful!” She breathed, pulling Delia closer and finding her lips. Patsy tasted faintly of whisky and Delia giggled at their current location.

“Patsy you do realise you are getting off with me, in a tent, in your Dad’s garden! It’s hardly high powered Consultant behaviour!” Patsy just smiled wickedly and rolled Delia onto her back and continued to kiss her passionately. Running her hands through her hair and gradually sliding her leg between Delia’s thighs.

"I don't care!" Patsy whispered against her ear, "I don't feel like a Consultant when I'm with you!"

A voice outside the tent disturbed them, “Your silence is very telling Patience!” Dorothy had returned to the garden and had a good idea what the two women were doing. “I’m heading off now. Your father has retired for the night!” Patsy started to blush and untangled herself from Delia and exited the tent to say her goodbye.

“Lovely to see you again Delia, try to keep this one on the straight and narrow!” Dorothy called out.

“Will do!” Delia replied, climbing out the tent and joining Patsy by her side. She kissed both goodbye and left the two of them looking at the tent that they had assembled.

“Right…well this won’t dismantle itself, will it?!” Patsy sighed. “Do you think we will remember how to put it up again?” 

“I doubt it…but we can practise when we go to Wellsleigh can’t we?” Delia stated, making the decision for Patsy. She knew her girlfriend needed the push to go and she wasn’t going to let her wriggle out of this one.


	27. Chapter 27

Patsy’s family home, Wellsleigh, was a manor house set in palatial grounds. Delia and Trixie had done a bit of digging and after scoping it out on Google Earth, had concluded that it was just about acceptable for Delia to visit! They had giggled at the extraordinary long drive way, the fact that it looked like it had two wings and a building that they decided was probably a stable block! The crowning glory for Delia was the swimming pool, very much evident, shimmering blue in the garden. However, as excited as Delia was about seeing Patsy’s impressive pile, she knew the weekend wouldn’t be all fun and frolics. This was a homecoming that Patsy was reticent about.

Delia too felt trepidation about the visit. Her early enthusiasm and desire to get Patsy back to the childhood home was starting to wane when she thought about the anxieties that lay there for her girlfriend. Should she have pushed for it? She was now thinking she had been naïve in expecting her to unburden her past and all would be well. The internet search with Trixie had only further highlighted the differences between herself and Patsy. She knew Patsy had significant money, but this place confirmed the wealth and status the Mount family had. Delia was beginning to feel a little uneasy and a little overwhelmed by it all. She decided she would just put a smile on and see how it all unfolded.

 ---

Patsy peered up at the front of the house, as turned the key in the ignition to silence the engine. She exhaled slowly, Delia looked out the window and tried to imagine the feelings that were running through her girlfriend. She put her hand over Patsy’s, still resting on the gear stick and gave it a little squeeze. She smiled at the red head, who was unable to reflect any warmth back.

Patsy cleared her throat, “Let’s go in. See if it has changed much.”

They grabbed bags from the boot and unlocked the old oak door, stepping into a spacious reception room. Patsy stalled, hesitant and wary. Delia hovered beside her, she knew that Patsy needed to do things this weekend in her own time and at her own pace. Molly, the housekeeper, had left instructions about how the phone was out of order but being fixed on Monday, and if needed, to use the one in the village pub. Patsy sniffed at this, checking her mobile for reception and huffing when she got the usual zero bars at Wellsleigh. Molly had put supplies in the kitchen and had said she would respectfully keep away, to allow Patsy the time to be alone in her old home. When they had met the woman in the village, Delia found her warm and supportive, and obviously cared for the Mount family a great deal. She had welcomed Patsy in a big hug, with almost a tear in her eye. Having worked for the family since the girls were small, she had developed an affection for the Mount daughter and was beyond pleased that she was back at Wellsleigh again.

Patsy inhaled deeply, Delia could see she was gathering herself. She set her shoulders like steel, bent down for the bags and began in renewed brusque fashion.

“Right Delia, I’ll show you around and then we can get properly drunk so I don’t have to think about things!”

“Pats!” Delia scolded, “That’s exactly _not_ what this weekend is about! You’ve been brave enough to come, so you are bloody well going to get from these two days what you need! Or at the very least, _start_ to get some peace from this visit.”

“I do want some fun as well Delia!” Patsy pouted, “I don’t think I can take two days of melancholy. It wouldn’t be a pretty sight and you might go off me instantly!”

Delia took Patsy’s hand, “It will take more than a snotty nose and red rimmed eyes for me to go off you, Patience Elizabeth Mount!”

 

\---

 

After finding a bottle of whisky in the hamper that the housekeeper had left, Patsy had decided to start to look around outside. She felt she could tackle there first and especially with a stiff drink. They walked out across the manicured lawn and down to the pool. Delia wanted to show her giddy excitement but felt that she might have to restrain it this weekend. There was definitely still love in the house. Although empty, it had been meticulously well kept, showing that Charles Mount still considered it his home. Patsy lent down and dipped her hands in the water, she cheekily looked up at Delia and sent a splash in her direction. The Welsh woman squealed and took off around the edge of the pool. Safely on the other side and able to take defensive action if needed, she issued a challenge.

“Do that again and you’re going in the water, clothes or not!”

Patsy smirked and winked, “I’d rather without, but maybe later!” She held up her hands to call a truce and beckoned Delia to follow her out through a gate. They walked through a lower garden area, that Delia couldn’t believe was still part of the estate, and down to a brook where a large weeping willow stood guard. Fixed to the tree was a swing that Patsy gently tested with a worried grimace on her face. As it held her weight, she smiled and pulled Delia over. She enveloped Delia in a hug, arms wrapped across the smaller woman’s chest. Delia leant back into Patsy’s chest.

“It’s very beautiful here Patsy.” She whispered, feeling her warmth.  

“It is…” Patsy sighed, closing her eyes and drifting off, breathing in Delia's scent.

She started to wonder how was she going to let her carefully constructed walls down? She had methodically built them up over years of hard work; with resilience and determination. Every brick had been constructed after a disappointment or feeling of loss. The walls had become so high that she started not to feel those emotions again. That’s when she knew her work was done. Now here she was, with a woman who wanted to take a sledge hammer to it. The little Welsh woman had already been picking away at it and had successfully managed to create a few gaps. Those gaps were manageable but coming here could bring it all down. Perhaps it _needed_ to come down, Delia obviously thought it did. If she wanted to be with Delia, _really be with_ Delia she knew that she had to let her in to all of it. She hadn’t done that before. Girlfriends in the past had known parts of her. Some hadn’t wanted to get to know her further than the surface, and that had suited Patsy just fine. But, Delia did want to know her and for the first time, Patsy felt something more for someone. She had tried to shake those feelings in the early days of meeting Delia. Hoping that the flirting and teasing would be enough, but as it continued, the woman had found her way inside of Patsy. Now she wanted to touch Delia all the time and listen to her talk about anything and everything. She was quite aware that she thought she may have fallen in love with Miss Busby.

Maybe it was about time to start to let go…

Patsy drew a breath and started to recall, “I spent so many hours playing out here with my sister.” Delia smiled and traced her fingers up Patsy’s wrist and rested them inside her sleeve against her arm. She tenderly stroked the soft skin, not wanting to interrupt Patsy’s thoughts. 

Patsy spoke quietly, “We were home tutored, my sister and I…we didn’t go to prep school as expected… _and as all good Mounts do_!” She imitated her father’s voice on the last part of the sentence and Delia assumed there was a story behind this unusual family decision.

“It was arranged that we would board at age 12 rather than when we were younger. Mother was adamant that she wanted us with her for as long as she could, whilst we were still little.” Patsy leant her head against Delia’s back, “She didn’t want to miss out on us growing up.” This thought halted Patsy and after a moment or two. How pointless her mother's insistence seemed now. With a slight shudder, she continued.

“My father wasn’t best pleased but he acquiesced because he was totally besotted with her,” she laughed, “Everyone was…my mother was stunning…I’ll show you pictures later.”

Patsy shifted slightly and Delia turned around to face her. She held the rope either side of the red head and looked intently at her. Patsy couldn’t make eye contact, she was there in the moment, but also in a distant part of her own memory.

“We’d have such adventures Deels…Grace and I…She was everything to me, sister and best friend.” Patsy did look up this time, a sheen of water refracting the clear blue further. Delia gave a small smile and held out her hand. Patsy took it in hers and continued their walk, up away from the brook.

“It felt idyllic. We would work in the morning inside with our teacher, Miss Whitmore.” Patsy then nudged Delia, with a slight glint in her eye, “Who was lovely by the way! Then spend the afternoons in the grounds studying the natural world. Sometimes she’d take us off on visits…occasionally  Mother would come too.”

Delia was amazed that Patsy was being so candid. “I knew you could do this Pats!” She breathed, looking at her girlfriend with admiration and affection.

Patsy returned the smile, and shyly admitted, “It’s actually quite nice to remember. I don’t think I’ve ever really been asked…but then maybe I haven’t given off the signals to anyone, that they can ask.” She thought pensively.

Further ahead a building distracted her and she pulled Delia off towards it. A sudden vigour in her step.

“Ooh you’re going to love this. Haven’t seen them in years. I think I may have a new appreciation now!”  Patsy led them up to a building secured by quite a formidable looking sliding door with key pad entry.

“Darn it,” she muttered to herself, “I don’t know the code…this is new…not surprising really, with what’s inside.” She inspected the code pad, as though she was an expert safe cracker. She paused and then punched in some numbers. A light on the box went green and a satisfying clunk was heard. A broad grin erupted on her face, followed by a smug look and little wiggle of the hips in celebration. Delia was impressed, she never had Patsy down as a cat burglar. Lucky guess she presumed. Patsy slid the door back and Delia’s jaw dropped.

“Fuck me Pats!” She exclaimed.

“I know!” She agreed.

The light from outside hit the bonnet of the first Aston Martin and glinted off its immaculate silver grill. Delia looked and took in the ‘garage’ of Charles Mount. Aston’s of every description were parked up in perfect rows, ready for the road. Delia recalled the first night Patsy drove her home, telling her that her father was ‘a collector’ and now she saw what she meant.

Delia entered the building and ran her hands along the smooth edges of the cars, “These must be worth a fortune!”

“I’m glad the old fool has got some proper security for this place, it used to only have a rusty padlock!” Patsy laughed. Patsy eyed Delia looking at the cars, “Which do you want Deels?”

“Fuck off Patsy!” Delia grinned.

“I’m being serious!” Patsy stated, “There’s no point in them sitting in here!”

“They are incredible cars but…no…really no.”

Patsy started to walk around the cars, “Let’s play hypotheticals then…if you HAD to choose one, which would it be?” A mischievous look radiated from the taller woman, who stopped by an older model, “Well the DB6 is classically beautiful…” She moved onto a newer version and started to drape herself over the bonnet, “…But I do love the sleekness of the Vanquish.” Delia smiled at her teasing tone, but stayed still near the garage door. “Then of course there is my One 77. Which I think is the best…and sexiest!” 

Delia smiled, watching Patsy looking very much at home. This was her world. This was what she was used too. Delia felt a flicker of inadequacy. It suddenly all felt too much. Delia had never felt a tag along with Patsy but she had a momentary flicker of her potential future. Patsy’s house, Patsy’s cars, Patsy’s money. There was never going to be a way for true equality. There couldn’t be. If Patsy wanted to maintain her lifestyle, and why shouldn’t she? Then there was no way Delia could keep up and she would never go cap in hand to her girlfriend.

Concern must have flickered across her face because Patsy had stopped talking and was worriedly looking at Delia. Delia, turned and walked straight out the garage. Delia heard her call after her but she hastily continued into the house, tears forming in her eyes. She took to the stairs two at a time and headed off down one of the corridors. She found a bathroom and slumped down against the back of the door. She urgently wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve and took a steadying breath. She berated herself for her ridiculous behaviour and pulled out her phone. She wanted to talk to Trixie, she needed her calming influence. She scrolled through the numbers and then looked and saw the lack of phone coverage.  She cursed the crap reception in this rural part of the world, and threw her phone down on the floor. Delia could hear Patsy’s voice far away calling out, then it steadily got closer.

“Delia?” There was a hint of panic in her tone, and Delia hated that she had made her girlfriend worry. The handle to the bathroom turned but the lock resisted it opening. Patsy had located her.

“Deels? Let me in!” She demanded. 

Delia stifled a sniffle, “I’m okay, I’m coming!” The break in her voice, indicated that Delia was less than okay.

“Please open the door. What’s wrong? Did I say something?” Patsy was wracking her mind, had she said something inappropriate? They had been messing around, hadn’t they? The older woman was unsure what to do, she was never one to give comfort or find the right words. They always came out stark and inappropriate.

“You do know Delia, I will happily break this door down, if you don’t come out to talk to me!” She stated, and winced at how severe that had sounded. What she intended to say was that she would do anything to help, if Delia was hurting. However, in bullish Mount manner it came out all skewed. She knocked again and finally the lock clicked; Patsy grabbed for the handle. She swung the door open to see Delia looking small, knees clutched to her chest, on the floor of the bathroom.

“You don’t need to knock the door down Pats! I’m fine!”

Patsy rose a sceptical eyebrow, “You are far from fine Delia Busby!”   

Delia smiled weakly, as Patsy knelt down beside the brunette. Delia sniffed, “We all have things we have to work out Pats and we don’t always know how to share them…or want to share them.”

“Now you sound like me Delia!” Patsy teased.

Delia wiped her cheeks, “I’m good, all's fine Patsy…Don’t press me…Please! You know how it feels when you don’t want to talk about something and I can’t…” She looked up at the red head, “Not with you…not at the moment!”

Patsy desperately wanted to talk to Delia about whatever had caused her grief but she also knew that Delia needed her own space. Plus, she could hardly insist on her expressing her woes and act hypocritically. Patsy had expected Delia to wait and not demand explanations of her, so she accepted reluctantly she had to do the same for the Welsh woman.  

Patsy smiled with understanding, “Drink then?” Patsy asked, rubbing her knees.

“Definitely!” Delia exhaled, allowing herself to be dragged to her feet and let Patsy slide her arm around her waist and wander back downstairs.

 

\---

 

Patsy kept a close eye on Delia. She knew something was holding her back tonight. She wasn’t her usual self. She laughed as they ate dinner and listened to Patsy talking about some of the japes she got up to with her sister but there was a hesitancy within her. After dinner, they sat out by the pool, the evening air still warm. Patsy refilled Delia’s glass.

“Do you want to talk about earlier?” She asked quietly.

“Not really, thank you!” Delia replied matter of fact. Patsy raised a surprised brow at how forthright she was. “We’re here for you Patsy, not me.”

Patsy downed her drink, “We’re here _together_ Delia. What you do affects me, how you feel affects me. I haven’t seen you like that before. I felt pretty redundant. That’s not a feeling I’m used to.”

“You can’t solve or fix everything Patsy. It doesn’t work like that. You are a great doctor but you cannot cure every ill.” Delia murmured.

“I want to make you happy…”

“And you do Patsy!” Delia smiled, “So very much!” Patsy felt relief wash over her. Delia got up from her chair and walked over to the lounger that Patsy was reclining on. She moved Patsy’s long legs to one side allowing her space to sit at the end. Taking one of Patsy’s hands she continued, “You never finished telling me about here, and school…and the accident.” 

Patsy looked away, then poured herself another glass of whisky.

“Can’t I go for a swim instead?” She appealed to Delia, with a half grin.

“Nope…maybe later!” Delia chuckled, finding Patsy’s obvious avoidance tactics amusing.

 

Patsy lay back, sipping the warming whisky. Images from her past flitted through her mind. Ones that she hadn't thought about in years. This house had acted like a key, unlocking recollections from the past. Although hesitant, Patsy began to remember the most difficult period of her life again. One she had pushed down and repressed. She knew why she has tried to fortify herself against it, when a surge of anger shot through her. Anger for losing her sister, her mother. Anger at her father for pushing her away. Anger for the loss of a different life. She hadn’t intended to snap at Delia but it came out anyway.

“Life got quite shit after the accident Delia…actually really shit.”

She withdrew her hand sharply, making Delia flinch. She stood, drank deeply and paced over to the pool edge, pushing past Delia. She thrust her hands into her pockets and looked down into the water. It rippled beneath her, reflecting her own image back at her. She didn’t want to look at herself, so tossed her head back.

“After the accident everything changed, almost instantaneously.” Patsy breathed deeply, hurt evident. “Father just shut down and he felt without Grace here, there was no point in me being tutored and so I was enrolled in school. I didn’t have a say. He made that decision away in London. I didn’t see him before I left. Molly packed my bags, drove me to the school, hugged me goodbye.”

Delia swallowed, listening to Patsy. She could see why Patsy had such mixed emotions about her father. How she was trying to reconnect as an adult but her childhood resentment remained.

“I came back in the holidays but sometimes it was just Molly and I. Father spent more time in London than here. I’d see Dorothy too, occasionally him.” Patsy had now crossed her arms across her chest defensively. “As I got older I opted to stay at school in the holiday, at least there were other boarders that didn’t go home.  I could spend time with them rather than here…alone.”

Patsy turned around now to face Delia, tears rolling silently down her face.

“You’re a real shit Delia…for making me do this. Do you know that?”

She shook her head, holding in the sobs that wanted to wrack her body. She walked right past Delia, up the steps and headed for the house. Delia felt as though she had been winded. Her head pounded from the alcohol and the sting of Patsy’s words. Delia had hoped that this would be good for Patsy, but she wondered why she thought she was qualified to play psychologist. The layers that made up Pasty were complex and a trip home was evidently not going to align those layers neatly. She needed to apologise.

Delia searched the house but as she didn’t know the layout, it proved a more complex task. She had checked that the Aston Martin was still there, worried that Patsy had taken off in it, far from sober. She eventually saw a faint light coming from a corridor upstairs and so made her way towards it. She saw Patsy’s silhouette leaning against a doorframe further ahead. Not sure if she would be rebuffed, she gently placed a hand on Patsy’s back as she approached. The red head didn’t baulk, so she connected a little firmer to indicate she was there.   

Patsy spoke softly, voice filled with grief, “I’ve always felt guilty I survived. My father didn’t help. He made me feel it too.” Patsy turned to face the shorter woman and Delia reached up to wipe away a tear. “She would have been brilliant Deels, even at her age, she was so clever and inquisitive. I felt like the older stupid sister being outshone by her. I grumbled, of course, but really I didn’t mind.”

Patsy bottom lip quivered slightly and Delia wrapped herself around her. The taller woman didn’t move, stood immobile against the frame of the door. As Delia hugged her, she saw that she had come to a room that was clearly still decorated for a younger child. She didn’t need to ask whose. Items had been packed away and labelled but the wallpaper and pictures had been captured in time. 

Patsy drew Delia to her and kissed her hair. “I threw myself into everything, like I was living for two people. Studies and sports at school. Then everything at Oxford, including meaningless flings. I had to do all the things that she missed out on.” Patsy sighed, “It seems ridiculous now! It wouldn’t bring her back, so why did I do it?”

Delia spoke quietly, “Because you loved her and you missed her. It is perfectly understandable Pats.”

“Do you think?” She asked hesitantly. Delia looked up into the pale blue of her eyes and saw that Patsy wanted forgiveness. Needed someone to say that she made choices that were okay. She didn’t need anyone to make her doubt herself. The confident air that she often projected, masked a current of uncertainty that was revealed raw tonight. 

“I only remember fragments of the accident itself. Some of it I think I have invented, after what people have told me happened. Supposedly, they were killed outright when we went off the road. I was on the other side of the car. They told me I was in intensive care but I don’t remember it. All I have is the delightful reminder on my back.”

Delia hugged Patsy close. Running her hand up her back, under her shirt, along her scar. Patsy shivered at the touch but allowed Delia to continue. Patsy spoke with clarity but tinged with emotion.

“What’s hardest to process is that they are both now just a whisp of a memory. Almost an impression, not a fully formed image…I can’t summon them when I want. They are part of a life so distant now…If I allow myself to think about it too much, it breaks me Deels. It’s too consuming.”

Patsy moved to pull away, she needed to leave.

“I can’t go there. I can’t go further…even for you.” She turned and walked disconsolately back to the main landing. Delia watched her walk away. The truth was painful. The heartache deep. There were so many emotions bound tight within Patsy. Years of anxiety and coping independently. She had become a brilliant, well respected woman but at what cost? Could Delia ever make Patsy feel safe and secure; loved and wanted? Could Patsy ever truly allow someone to do that for her or had her past dulled her ability irrevocably to feel love? 

Delia sighed and looked back into the room, once occupied by the youngest Mount daughter. The ghost of Grace Mount would always be there for Patsy. It felt as though there was no way she could allow it to rest. The love that the two sisters had for one another was strong and Delia was sure that if Grace had known the heart ache Patsy still suffered on her behalf, she would want to lift that pain and allow Patsy to live fully. She turned off the light in the room and whispered into the dark.

 “I’ll look after her Grace. I'll help her find a release. Good night and rest safe."


	28. Chapter 28

Delia pulled on some shorts and a vest and headed downstairs. She had woken to an empty bed and the sun streaming in through the slit in the curtains. Patsy had obviously got up early, as she was prone to do, and Delia went off in search of her girlfriend. She shielded her eyes as she ventured through the French doors of the kitchen and out on to the terrace. The arresting sight of Patsy Mount made her stop and stare. Hair piled high, with sunglasses on; she sat in a black halter neck bikini, reading a book and eating a slice of melon. She caught Delia’s dark expression and a smirk crossed her lips.

“Coffee?” She asked, ignoring the waves of lust emanating from the brunette. Delia continued staring as she took a seat opposite Patsy.

“I’m not going to be able to eat breakfast with you sat there looking like that Pats!” Delia groaned, leaning against her hand and without shame, raking her eyes across Patsy’s exposed skin.

“Then you will go hungry, won’t you!” Patsy retorted, pouring the steaming liquid into a cup for Delia and passing it to her. She lifted her shades to look at Delia, who was still intent on eyeing her up.

Patsy smiled, “If I’d known a bikini would get this reaction, I’d have worn one at home!”

Delia laughed and picked up a slice of melon and bit off a piece; pulling a satisfied face at the sweetness. She looked out across the terrace and took in the view of this vantage point. The garden swept away below them, divided into well-kept sections. She could see a rose garden and further in the distance a walled garden where Patsy explained vegetables were grown. It was surprising, considering there was no permanent family member in residence, that it was maintained as well as it was. However, Charles Mount had always insisted it should be. 

“Are you intending on wearing that all day Patsy?” Delia asked hopefully, between mouthfuls.

“Yep!” came the reply from the red head who had returned to her book. “It’s meant to be blazing hot today, so I am taking full advantage of the sun and will be wearing nothing else!” She looked up at Delia and smiled, “Is that a problem?”

“Nope!” Delia replied with a cheeky smile.“It was the answer I hoped you would give!” 

 

\---

 

The previous evening, Delia and Patsy had fallen into a silent understanding after the revelations, and had made their way to bed. Neither needing to speak, but both took solace in each other’s company. Patsy had drifted off first, draped over Delia’s small frame and had slept fitfully. Delia could feel her toss and turn and offered reassurance with a held hand or gentle stroke. Eventually the troubled woman had rested but had evidently risen early.

“Last night was the first time we’ve actually just slept together.”Delia mused, finishing her melon and wiping her hands on a napkin. "It was nice," she smiled.

With a suggestive smirk over the rim of her cup, Patsy made Delia’s insides squirm by responding huskily, “I have every intention of rectifying that today Delia Busby!”

Delia exhaled, her libido ignited. Needing to cool down, she stated quickly, “Right, I’m going to change and take a swim.” She exited the table, Patsy watching her leave.

“Excellent idea!” Patsy called after her, “Although as there’s no one else here, if you want to swim sans clothing, I’d be very happy!”

Delia, extended her middle finger over her shoulder as she walked back into the house. The giggles of Patsy echoing behind her.

 

When Delia reappeared later, Patsy wasn’t on the terrace. There was no point investigating where she was as the place was vast. She made her way to the pool side and set herself up on a recliner. The sun was already hot and Delia wondered how long she would manage without turning her usual shade of instant pink. Ten minutes must have passed, Delia had drifted off into a pleasant daydream when a noise alerted her. She looked up to see Patsy leaning against the pool house wall, watching her. This time it was Patsy who was immobile, captivated by the sight of the Welsh woman lounging in a red bikini. A wry smile crossed Delia’s lips, who thought now was the most opportune time to take a dip.

With Patsy watching her behind dark glasses, she slowly stood and languidly walked to the steps of the pool. Patsy adjusted herself slightly at the vision, heat pooling in her groin. Delia looked stunning, her curves filling out the revealing bikini in all the right places. Patsy’s breath hitched as Delia began to undo the clasp of her bikini top as she started to enter the water. Patsy bit her lip at the sight and groaned when it was removed just as she submerged herself. Delia quirked an eyebrow towards Patsy, issuing the come on. Unable to resist a pretty woman, Patsy stalked forwards to the pool, removing her glasses and the white kaftan she was wearing, in one fluid movement. Delia trod water, maintaining eye contact as Patsy slid into the pool to join her. Delia grinned at Patsy, who narrowed her eyes as she swam closer.

“You are nothing but a tease Busby, do you know that?”

Delia pulled an innocent face, “Me?! All I’m doing is having a swim!” She protested.

Patsy had met with Delia in the centre of the pool, and using her height advantage, stood allowing Delia to wrap her legs around her. The red head slid an arm around her naked back and pulled her into an embrace. Delia teased the wet lips of Patsy with her tongue, making the older woman moan and kiss her deeper. Her other hand came to rest on Delia’s exposed breast under the water. She gently caressed it and pulled on her nipple. Delia inhaled sharply at the touch.

“It’s a bit early for this don’t you think Patsy?” Delia whimpered.

Through her kisses Patsy replied, “It’s never too early for this, especially with you!” Patsy walked them over to the side of the pool and pushed Delia’s back against it.

“You’re making my teenage fantasies come true Delia!” She laughed, kissing and nipping down her neck.“I spent many a holiday imagining doing this with someone in this pool! I had a lot of time on my own to think!”

Delia ran her hands across Patsy’s breasts, feeling her hardened nipples through the material. She rubbed them with her thumb and smirked. Slowly she traced her fingers up the back of Patsy’s neck and undid the knot, whilst looking deeply into her darkened blue eyes.

“I better live up to the fantasy then, hadn’t I?” Delia laughed, as she manoeuvred Patsy around so that she was against the wall. Using the buoyancy of the water, Delia was able to lift Patsy up and out slightly, so her breasts were level with her face. She unclipped her bikini top throwing it behind her and sucked a nipple into her mouth. She elicited a gasp from the woman above, as she teased it between her teeth.

“So, what did this fantasy little brunette Welsh woman do to you then Patsy?” She asked expectantly. 

“Hmmmm?” Patsy was elsewhere, enjoying the feeling of having her legs wrapped around Delia, pushing her heat against her. Delia pulled her down and pressed into her. Patsy shuddered and clenched her thighs tighter around Delia’s middle.

Delia smiled at Patsy’s longing. She leant in and sucked her ear lobe gently, whispering into her ear, “What do you want me to do to you?” Patsy’s response fuelled her desire, and sparked a frenetic crashing of lips and tongues. Patsy’s bikini bottoms were pulled to one side as Delia slipped between her legs and met with her hot arousal. The red head strained against her, as Delia began a relentless circling rhythm.

Gripping hold of Delia’s shoulders, Patsy murmured hoarsely, “I want you inside me!” Needing no further encouragement, Delia slid into Patsy deeply. Both woman groaned at the sensation, with Patsy closing her eyes and furrowing her brow. Both breathed heavily as the pressure built, Patsy grinding her hips against Delia, taking her further in. As her feelings intensified, Patsy dug her nails into Delia and on culmination released a guttural cry.

"Fuck Delia. Fucking hell!” She exclaimed as she trembled against the Welsh woman, pulling her close and kissing her swollen lips. She peppered kisses across her face and then held it reverently between her hands. Slowly she calmed.

“That was amazing!" She breathed, "You’re bloody amazing!” She exhaled, taking in her face. The glorious blue eyes, the small nose smattered with freckles and dimples that did untold things to Patsy. 

“Did it meet expectations? Delia grinned, said dimples flashing. Patsy rolled her eyes and kissed her intensely to answer.

 

\---

 

The rest of the morning and early afternoon was spent by the pool reclining. Delia had to shunt her chair into the shade on numerous occasions, much to Patsy’s mirth, due to the ever-reddening nature of her skin.

“As medical professionals, we know we shouldn’t be doing this!” Delia chided.

“I know…” Patsy said absentmindedly, flicking through her book, “But I also know I look better with a tan!” Patsy’s attention was suddenly diverted by a sound.

“I think that was the door-bell!” She said surprised. “Odd! I’ll go and check.”

She left Delia by the pool and made her way into the large house. Delia continued to relax in the tranquillity that Wellsleigh offered. She only started to be concerned about Patsy, when she felt sure she should have returned by now.She grabbed Patsy’s kaftan, as she went past, and tiptoed up the steps.

She wasn’t prepared for what she saw when she entered the kitchen. Her face reflected the dumbstruck feeling she felt, and the claw of anxiety and jealousy that bubbled in the pit of her stomach. Patsy stood in the centre of the room in a tight embrace with a woman, not just any woman but…Rosie Gallagher. Rosie’s hands were clasped around Patsy’s bare back, lightly running along the smooth skin. Patsy saw Delia over the shoulder of her ex, and her eyes widened at how Delia might perceive this. As though she had been burnt by Rosie’s fingers, she immediately released her.

“Delia!” was all Patsy could muster, seeing the inquisitive but hurt raised eyebrow of her girlfriend. Rosie turned to face her too, wiping a tear away from her eye. 

“Umm…Rosie needed to get hold of me. Something has happened to Freddie…Chloe’s little boy. They need me back in London. I…” She flustered, unable to speak coherently due to the news about the boy, who despite the situation with Rosie, she still considered her nephew. She tried to justify why the woman was there. “The phone is out…no mobile reception…Dorothy gave her the address.”

Delia cleared her throat, trying to stop Patsy’s flapping, “Do you need to go?”

Patsy looked at her with apologetic eyes, “Yes…yes I do.”

Rosie stood watching the exchange, a little delighted in seeing Delia’s reaction to her arrival.

“Right, I need to get my stuff.” Patsy wavered, unsure what to do, for which woman. She must have made up her mind, as she disappeared in a hurry, leaving Delia and Rosie standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

Delia felt she should be the one to hold out the olive branch, “I’m sorry to hear about your nephew.”

“Thanks.” Rosie replied curtly. She looked Delia up and down, recognising Patsy’s top that Delia was wearing, “Enjoying your day?” She enquired.“Patsy obviously was…you can always tell when she’s had sex, she gets a certain glow.” Delia flushed at the highly inappropriate comment.

She looked around and walked past Delia to the French doors, taking in the vista, “I was never brought here. I don’t think I was deemed worthy enough.”

“It’s been reflective,” was all Delia was going to admit to the Senior Consultant.

“I don’t like you Delia,” she said bluntly, arms folded, staring across the garden. Delia shook her head at her candour and decided the feeling was mutual.

“However, Patsy does, and as she will inevitably be in my life, I have to tolerate you.” She turned to face the smaller woman. “I wholly blame you for the break-up of our relationship and know that at some point Patsy will see that you two are clearly not suited. Until that day, I will relish knowing that everything you do with her, I did first.”

Delia knew that these were words fired by a woman scorned and gave them no credence. She inhaled in anger but refused to respond. She knew that this only incensed Rosie further, but she wanted to remain having the upper hand.

Fortunately, Patsy reappeared; fully dressed, bag in hand. She looked between the two women, sensing the tension in the air.

“Delia, can you come with me, I have something I need to do before I leave?” She requested,  smiling weakly at the Welsh woman. She turned brusquely to the other woman, “I’ll meet you by the car Rosie.” Placing her bag down, she motioned for Delia to follow her outside. Once beyond the terrace and out of earshot, Patsy started apologising.

“I’m so sorry Delia. This is totally unexpected. I was just as surprised as you were to see her here. I’m shocked that Dorothy even spoke to her. I have to go...Freddie seems to be quite ill and Chloe wants a second opinion…well, she wants my opinion.”

“It’s fine Pats, I understand. It was just seeing you…half naked...being held by her…" Delia couldn't quite look at Patsy, "...It was…difficult.”

“I’m sorry, I should have been wearing more clothes.” Patsy berated herself,“Then she started crying. I had to hold her, it seemed the right thing to do but…” She paused considering, “I see that perhaps it wasn’t my most informed choice!” Patsy could still sense Delia’s hesitancy, and wanted to reassure her before leaving. She pulled her into a hug.

“It meant nothing, you do know that...don’t you?” Patsy implored.

Delia nodded against her chest, squeezing her in return. Patsy held both cheeks in her hands and leant down to capture Delia in a kiss. Delia smiled, more reassured, but there was still a niggle of doubt lodged in the back of her mind due to Rosie’s words. She tried to shake it away.

“I need you to help me do something. I can’t do it on my own.” Patsy’s blue eyes searched Delia’s and the younger woman nodded, unsure what it was, but willing to go anywhere for Patsy. The red head slipped her hand in hers and pulled her across the lawn in a direction they hadn’t been before. They exited the garden through a gate and took a path winding through a small copse. Tucked out of sight, surprising Delia that she hadn’t noticed it before, they came to a small stone built chapel. Delia swallowed and held Patsy’s hand tighter. She had a good idea why they’d come. Patsy took the handle of the door and twisted it open. The cool, stale air of the building rushed out, as they quietly crossed the threshold. Delia felt inappropriately dressed and hung slightly back, Patsy shot her a quizzical look. Delia gestured at her attire, causing Patsy to smile.

“I don’t think they’d mind Deels!” She held out her hand again and Delia took it and stood by her side. “This is where they rest.” Patsy pointed to the two flagstones at her feet, both inscribed with the names of her mother and sister. Patsy bent down and gently rubbed her hand across them both. Delia let her hand to drift to her shoulder and tenderly held it.

“They’d be proud of you Patsy, I’m sure of it…I am.” Patsy stood and embraced Delia, holding her tight. They remained enveloped in each other, until Patsy pulled away and wiped away a tear. Delia realised that she too, was shedding tears for her girlfriend, and the fragile state that she had been in for so many years.

“I best go,” Patsy whispered, “Although I really don’t want to leave you.” They both smiled at each other. Patsy looked back down at the two stones. “Can you give me a moment alone?” She asked quietly.

“Of course,” Delia replied, taking her leave of the tiny church and waiting outside. She listened to the gentle sounds of the peaceful location. She closed her eyes, taking stock of the past 24 hours. Life with Patsy Mount was certainly eventful and full of surprises. The red head joined her shortly after, closing the door firmly behind herself and resting her hand on it for a fraction of a second. Delia smiled warmly as they walked back to the house, arms around each other’s waists, neither needing to speak.

 

\---

They said their goodbyes at the door, Rosie already sitting in the car with the engine ticking over. As Patsy put her bag in the back of her Ferrari Spider, Rosie perched her sunglasses on her head and checked herself in the mirror. Delia narrowed her eyes at her and felt a ripple of distrust.

“Can you drive my car home? I’ll pick it up later.” Patsy called out.

Delia grinned and cheekily replied, “With pleasure, I’ll try not to get you a speeding ticket!”

Patsy waved out the window as the tyres screeched, sending a shower of gravel in the car’s wake. Delia watched the expensive car pull away. Her old fears started to surface again. There was Patsy being driven off by an attractive rich woman, in a car whose tyres alone would cost the entirety of Delia’s annual salary. She sighed, she knew she needed to get a grip on her fears about her suitability but it kept being made evident. Would her love be enough for Patsy? She sure as hell wasn’t bringing anything else to the table. She didn’t feel that she should be here at Wellsleigh any longer without Patsy, and made a move to gather her belongings and leave. Even if she could never afford one, she would at least get some practise in how to handle a fast car. She smiled to herself knowing that she had a good grip on how to handle its owner already.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Trixie walked into the lounge to see a curious sight of domestic bliss. Patsy was sat on the floor with her back against the sofa; with Delia sat on the sofa crossed legged. Both were transfixed by a box set that they were watching. Half of Patsy’s hair had been plaited into miniscule plaits giving her a strange, almost gorgon appearance. Patsy was munching on an apple, almost oblivious to Delia’s hair creation.

“Budge up Deels!” Trixie breezed, entering the room, “If we are playing salon with Patsy’s hair, I want in!” Delia beamed at her and moved over on the sofa.

Trixie took in what they were watching, her eyes lit up, “Have you got to the part where….”

“No, don’t Trixie…” Patsy warned, not wanting any significant plot details spoilt.

“No, she hasn’t…I’ve been told off strictly, several times, for revealing too much!” Delia giggled at her best friend. Picking a chocolate from a bag of Maltesers.

“Why is Patsy eating an apple and you a bag of Maltesers, may I ask?” Trixie queried.

“I care about my waist line!” Patsy retorted immediately, through a mouthful of apple.

Trixie laughed, “They will make you fat Deels!” Patsy joined in the laughing and smirked at Trixie’s comment.

“Hey! Trixie, they _are_ the _lighter_ way to enjoy chocolate!” Delia beamed and then became slightly annoyed, realising that Patsy had conspiratorially joining in with Trixie, “Anyway, Pats…you should be defending me against all this!” She admonished.

Patsy, eyes still glued to the screen, replied “Trixie…don’t call my girlfriend fat…” She flicked a quick look at Delia. “Will that do Deels?” She smiled cheekily.

Delia rolled her eyes, “That was hardly the greatest defence I’ve heard….”

“You do realise that these will be a bitch to remove before sleeping Patsy!” Trixie said, as she finished her second plait in Patsy’s red hair. 

“She…” gesturing to the hairdresser Delia, “…has promised to take them all out…it’s keeping her quite whilst I watch this.”

Delia pulled another face, and tugged on the hair lightly, “Keeping me quiet eh?! You make me sound like a child!”

“ _Yes you are rather_ …it’s been incessant yakking from you all evening!” Patsy turned slightly to face Trixie and grinned, “I don’t know how you’ve put up with it for so long!”

Trixie chuckled, “She’s very good at cleaning and knows how I like my tea…I keep her around for those reasons only!”

Delia shot a pissed off look towards Trixie, who merely blew her an air kiss in response. The two nurses finished with their creation, snapped a quick picture and showed Patsy. Patsy raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in response.

“That’s one for Tatler!” She acknowledged dead pan, much to Trixie’s amusement. She slapped Patsy on the shoulder, laughing hard.

“I’m off to bed…don’t stay up too late ladies!” She winked knowingly, as she removed herself from the sofa. Delia rolled her eyes again, causing Trixie to grin even harder as she left the room.

Patsy leant back against Delia, “Actually, Delia I should go. I am pretty tired.” She rested her head upon Delia’s lap as the Welsh woman stroked her hair.  “Thanks for dinner and driving my car back. I do appreciate it. Today has been incredibly long…and difficult.”

Delia leant down and kissed the top of Patsy’s head and started to undo the little plaits. Patsy stifled a yawn.

“You can stay here, if you want?” She asked hesitantly.

Since seeing Patsy drive off yesterday in Rosie’s car, Delia had felt on edge and tetchy. Her shift had been hard work and she knew she had been short with people. The niggling feeling she had about Rosie continued to grow throughout the day and she knew she was blowing her worries out of proportion. However hard she tried she just couldn’t shake it. By the end of her work day she had half convinced herself that Rosie had engineered the whole situation, and that she had probably pulled over and shagged Patsy in a layby.  

“I need to go to sleep Deels…” Patsy spoke quietly and curled her lip, “…and you are too much of a distraction!” She replied, stretching her arms.

Delia smiled shyly, “I’d love you to stay…I’m not asking anything of you…After the weekend we had, I've just missed you, that’s all.”

Patsy swivelled on the floor so that she rested her chin on Delia’s crossed legs. Her eyes were closed as Delia stroked her red hair and then across her cheek. Her fingers traced the outline of her lips and Patsy gently smiled and kissed them as they glided past. She opened a sleepy eye, peering up at the Welsh woman.

“Okay…take me to bed Miss Busby!”

 

\---

 

After leaving Wellsleigh, Rosie had driven Patsy to the private hospital in Kensington, that her nephew had been admitted. The drive had been quiet. It had given Patsy time to think about what had occurred over the weekend and how she felt about it all. The trip back to her family home had been as difficult as she had expected. Memories were etched into the fabric of the house. Ones that she had hoped she'd never have to face again. Her past was a deep wound that she had managed to patch up and heal adequately for so long. She still didn’t know how she felt about Delia wanting her to address it. Why Delia was so adamant about her doing it. She also didn’t like the fact that Delia was bloody well right. There was a darkness that brooded within her, that had damaged her relationships with others since childhood. If she truly wanted a healthy relationship, then she had to do what she had done over the weekend…and more.

“Why did you never take me there?” Rosie had asked quietly, driving the country lanes.

“Sorry?” Patsy was shaken from her reverie by Rosie’s gentle question.

“Why did you not open up that side of your life to me?” She queried further, “Why with Delia?”

Patsy turned to face her, unable how to answer. Not fully sure herself.  

“Why her?” Rosie continued, “You could be with any woman Patsy, so how has she been the one that has thawed the ice maiden?”

Patsy shrugged.

“Maybe she came along at the right time…I’m now ready for something more.”

Rosie sighed, her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“You could have said that to me,” Rosie replied, a slight waver in her voice, “If I had known you wanted more than what we had…I could have been… _persuaded_.”

Patsy swallowed nervously at Rosie’s admittance, “I don’t think you could give me what she gives me.”

“Which is?” Rosie laughed incredulously at what Delia could offer, compared to her.

Patsy didn’t like her tone and snapped back, “I don’t want to compare you two. You are both very different.”

Rosie smarted at Patsy’s words. Her dislike of Delia growing stronger, knowing that the woman she had been with for a significant amount of time, was slipping further away.  

“Do you not worry she’s just after your money?”  

Patsy laughed at the notion. She had never discussed money with Delia but unlike others she had been with, Delia had never given the impression it bothered her. “That’s one thing I know Delia isn’t after. She’s said before it’s not what attracted her in the first place.”

Rosie’s chuckled, “Probably not, we’ve all fallen for your body Patsy. That’s always been your banker. Your money is a bonus!”

Patsy bit back, “There’s more to me than my body and my money Rosie.” Her face set hard, “I should bloody hope you know that, otherwise I wonder why you were with me for the length of time you were!”

They were quiet, Rosie contemplating what to say.

“Do you want to know why I stayed with you Patsy? Why I invested in us.”

Patsy didn’t reply, she leant against the cool window of the car as Rosie continued.

“I enjoy your company, your quick wit. Your confidence and your ability to charm a room. The way you conduct yourself and how exceptional you are at your job.” She laughed, “Plus, your knowledge of good wines! Do you want me to go on about what I like about you?” She then added quietly, “What I miss about you.”

“No,” Patsy swallowed. She had been so wrapped up in Delia she hadn’t given Rosie’s feelings any thought. Rosie had never allowed herself to be vulnerable and open with her. Patsy assumed she was fine about the split. That she had put up on her protective jacket. She was now realising that Rosie hid behind similar facades as herself, and that there _was_ feeling there too.

“Did you ever care for me Patsy?” Rosie asked directly.

Patsy exhaled, “You took me for granted Rosie. You assumed I would just always be there…Of course, I cared.” She became more impassioned, “I cared every time you blew me off, every time you met with me, clearly having been with someone else.” She took a steading breath, “However, I couldn’t let you see that. I didn’t want to admit I cared, it would  only lead to more hurt...for me.”

Rosie was a little stunned at the revelation, “You’re suddenly extremely candid!”

“I am learning to be reflective and honest.” Patsy retorted sharply.

“Is that Delia’s influence?”

Patsy didn’t answer, she looked out the window at the cars they passed.

“Maybe I need to apologise to you." Patsy spoke eventually, eyes fixed away from Rosie, "I realise now that I didn’t give you or _anyone_ an opportunity to really know me…except now, with Delia. She came along and held up a mirror and I realised I didn’t want to remain the person I was.”

Rosie was honest in her response, “Others could have done that Patsy. Others that can _still_ offer you more.”

 

\---

 

As Patsy lay in Delia’s bed, she began to drift off. The last twenty-four hours had been difficult. Dealing with someone she knew and loved, as a patient, had taken its toll on her emotionally. She found she wasn’t able to clinically detach herself, as she did so successfully usually, at work. Every discussion, decision and piece of advice had to rationalised and thought through. Spending further time with the extended Gallagher family, had also been more of a strain then she thought possible. They were grateful, of course, but the elephant in the room hadn’t been addressed. She felt every loaded glance between Rosie and her sister. Every purse of the lip and raised eyebrow.  

“Pats?” A quiet small voice asked.

“Hmmm,” Patsy acknowledged, stirring from her light dozing.

“How was your journey back to London with Rosie yesterday?” She tentatively enquired.

Instantly, Delia could feel Patsy’s body tense slightly at the question.

“Why?” She returned, cold and slightly impatient. Delia didn’t like the feeling of Patsy pulling away but her response was accompanied with it.

“I was just... _curious_ …” She whispered.

Feeling rattled, Patsy had wanted to forget her conversation with her ex.

“What are you getting at Delia?" She snapped, "I’m tired…” she turned over away from the smaller woman,  “I don’t have the energy for games!”

“Games?” Delia stated incredulously, her voice raising now, “I just asked you a simple question, Patsy. One it seems that you don’t want to answer. Now I want to know why you don't…”

Patsy remained with her back to Delia. She hadn’t been able to process her conversation with Rosie properly yet. Dealing with her nephew had taken priority. She didn’t want to be questioned on it, having not thought about her own response to Rosie’s disclosures.

“Is this why you locked yourself in the bathroom…my past relationship with Rosie?”

Delia huffed, a little exasperated.  “No…” She said firmly.

“I have a past Delia…quite a colourful one, as I’ve revealed to you!” Patsy was now in full flow, unable to listen to or read Delia’s emotions next to her. “I don’t have an issue with yours, considering I have to work with one of your…” She chose a hurtful word that was born from tiredness and emotion, “…conquests!” 

Delia felt stung at how Patsy viewed her. She expected better. She didn’t sleep around.

Suddenly the conversation was spiralling out of control. Emotions seemed fraught. Patsy was revealing a side she didn’t like and she felt exposed, too exposed. Delia had thought they were more secure with each other than this, but it was transpiring that they weren’t. She blinked back tears at how quickly Patsy could hurt. She swallowed against the lump that was forming in her throat. She hadn’t even brought up the real issue about why she got upset at Wellsleigh. Now she had new worries to contend with.  

“I think Delia, you need to take some of your own advice.” Patsy snarled, “You need to think hard about whether you can be in a relationship with me...I have exes, who evidently aren’t going anywhere and you need to decide if you can handle that.” Patsy bit further, using Delia’s own words against her. “You need to think about it in the cold light of day, not in a post sex euphoric glow way?” She threw back the covers and hastily reached for her clothes.

Delia, further hurt from feeling the full force of the Mount cold shoulder, asked with annoyance, “Where are you going?”

Patsy reached for the side light, snapped it on to illuminate her seething face, “Home!”  

“Patsy!” Delia implored.

“I don’t need this Delia. I’ve had quite the day and I can’t deal with your shit too.”

Delia sat up in bed and ran her hands through her hair, watching Patsy pull on her skinny jeans and throwing on a shirt. The speed in which she dressed showed she obviously couldn’t wait to be out of there. Not bothering to find her bra, she barked at Delia. 

“Where are my car keys?”

“On the table in the front room. Can we at least talk about this?”

“No!” Patsy shut the conversation down. Reaching for the door, she paused and turned to face Delia in bed.

“You push too much, push _me_ too much Delia!"

After Patsy’s parting shot, Delia flung herself back down into bed, tears welling up. She listened for the scrape of keys being retrieved from the table and the front door being shut firmly. A few minutes later, she heard the rev of a powerful engine outside and a slight screech as Patsy left.

‘Fuck!’ Delia muttered to herself and rolled onto the pillow Patsy had been lying on only minutes previously. Her perfume still lingered on it and she chastised herself for being such an idiot. ‘If you want to push her away Busby, you’re doing a great job at it,’ she thought. She didn't know what she had said that had flipped Patsy out so much but there were definitely issues they needed to discuss and sort if they wanted a future together. Delia wiped her eyes and tried to calm her breaths. She hated fighting and this was her first real one with Patsy. One that she knew that she would have to apologise for, but at that moment she didn't feel as though she wanted to do that. Patsy Mount could go to hell.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Two days had passed and Delia had determinedly avoided Patsy. She had refused to run errands to Paediatrics just in case she was there. She scooted through the canteen so that she didn’t bump into her over an insipid coffee. She had waited in vain, watching her phone like a hawk, eager for anything from the red head. She hoped and willed Patsy to make the first move but it wasn’t forthcoming. Delia had come to the conclusion by Wednesday evening, that it would never come. God, it was so infuriating. Delia wondered if this was a portent for their future relationship. _If_ there was going to be a future relationship.

Could Delia be with someone who never acknowledged they were wrong? Was Patsy wrong in this case or was it her? She had run their argument over in her mind so many times, that she was now unsure herself.  Delia decided that maybe she should apologise though. Just to end this agony. She supposed she had pushed Patsy, especially after she was dealing with the emotional matter of her unwell nephew.

This was why she was now stood on a Chelsea doorstep, taking a steadying breath ringing the doorbell. She didn’t know if Patsy was home, but her car was parked close by on the street, so it was a good sign she probably was. She tapped her foot and twisted the peace offering in her hands. More nervous than she had ever been at seeing Patsy Mount.

The door opened slowly revealing a most unexpected sight.

Patsy eyes widened a little, at the unexpected sight of Delia. She placed a finger to her lips and indicated with her eyes, to the small bundle that was clung to her back; arms draped around her neck. A sleepy blonde head peered over Patsy’s shoulder and being rather unimpressed by what he saw, nestled back down against his aunt’s back. Patsy opened the door further, to admit Delia and she walked silently back towards the lounge, leaving the door for Delia to close herself.

Delia followed meekly behind and stopped at the lounge doorway. She watched Patsy sit back down on the sofa, pulling a blanket over herself and the small boy. He crawled onto her lap and lay his head against her chest. Delia’s heart clenched at seeing the natural action, demonstrating the closeness between the pair. She felt a pang of guilt at not knowing this side of Patsy. A side that she had obviously not discussed with her due its link with Rosie. Delia closed her eyes and exhaled, understanding the different roles that Patsy had to juggle continuously. She felt foolish demanding so much attention from her, she had commitments and a life away from her. Of course she did. 

Patsy picked up the book, that was previously being read.

“We were just reading this and it was getting to an exciting part, wasn’t it?” Patsy looked down at the curled form on her lap. He nodded wearily. Patsy twisted her head towards Delia and flicked a look to the chair opposite, indicating for Delia to take a seat. The Welsh woman walked over to it and placed the small gift on the coffee table.

Patsy eyed it and smiled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were looking after…” Delia was blank, unsure who the bundle was.

“Henry, Freddie’s younger brother. I said I would look after him today, what with everything that is going on.”

“Of course,” Delia trailed off, feeling guilt once again sweep over her. Patsy was consumed with other matters, more important. She certainly hadn’t been sitting around glaring at her phone, as Delia had been for two days.

“What’s with the cactus Deels?” Patsy smirked, looking at plant on a table. Delia blushed slightly, now feeling a little ridiculous at having bought it.

“It’s instead of flowers…I felt it had greater longevity than a bunch of blooms.” She bashfully continued, “Kind of what I hope we have.”

“It’s not because its small and prickly!” Patsy retorted dryly, with a raised eyebrow. 

Delia narrowed her eyes at Patsy’s comments but decided to continue.

“I’m sorry for pushing you the other night. You have a lot on and I was being insecure.” She held Patsy’s gaze. Patsy took in her words and pursed her lips. Weighing up what she said. She didn’t respond but flexed the book open and began to read to Henry.

Delia sat back quietly, observing Patsy’s interaction with the child. She noted that both were dressed in striped pyjamas, which made the corners of her mouth curl up in amusement. Patsy read on, slowing to a stop when she was quite sure that Henry was asleep. She dropped a kiss onto the top of his head and closed the book.                                                  

“You have a lovely reading voice Pats!” Delia whispered, aware she didn’t want to wake the now sleeping child.

Patsy smiled, sliding the boy off her lap and tucking the blanket around him. She eased herself gently off the sofa and gestured to Delia to follow her out of the room. They made their way single file to the kitchen. Atmosphere strained. Delia took up a stool at the counter, tucking her legs around its legs. Patsy stood slightly awkwardly against the fridge; arms folded, eyes downcast onto the floor.

The older woman began, “I can’t really talk now…I’m sorry.”

Delia was a little disappointed in Patsy’s response but tried to remain neutral, “That’s okay. I should have called ahead.”

The coldness felt unfamiliar to Delia. She wasn’t sure how to deal with it from Patsy.

The harsh tone continued, “I’m sorry but I’m really busy this week. I have to be hospital tomorrow, then I have an extensive board meeting Thursday, plus its Bill Walters retirement drinks Friday.”

Delia could feel the brush off and interrupted the excuses from Patsy, “I know…I’m going.”

She looked up from the floor, curious, “You know Bill?”

Finally, Delia held her attention, “It seems we share a motherland. We bonded over Welsh cakes in the canteen. He often likes to reminisce about the valleys of his youth!”

“I didn’t know he was Welsh!” Patsy remarked.

“We are not all blue eyed and dark haired!” Delia quipped and Patsy smiled at the comment.

There was silence. Delia waiting for Patsy to make some kind of move to bridge the gap, physically and emotionally. Instead Patsy hesitantly looked at her watch. Delia felt her heart sink, as she picked up on the hint.

“I’m sorry.” She snapped, “I’ve interrupted you and I’m obviously keeping you from something.”

Patsy started to show some emotion becoming a little less detached, “No Deels…it’s just…I’m expecting….”

Delia couldn’t bear to drag this out any further, it was hard enough.

“Look I’ll go. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. There, I’ve done my bit!”

Delia moved to leave, Patsy shifted away from the fridge, stepping a fraction closer, wanting to say something but not sure what. She felt awkward and unprepared. She hated being unprepared. Delia sensed Patsy reluctance to address their fight. It wasn’t how she wanted to leave things but she was hesitant to push, fearing a total shut down from the red head.

“Maybe we’ll catch up on Friday…before the weekend and the challenge.” Delia queried, trying to give Patsy an avenue to redeem herself.

“That would be good…look Delia…I’m….” Patsy was about to say something else, when a strangled voice called her name from the lounge. She looked at Delia, and then the door. Delia nodded slightly, allowing Patsy to leave the conversation and tend to her nephew.

Delia drew in a breath and walked back through the reception hall, catching a glimpse of Patsy cradling Henry in her arms, walking around the lounge soothing his tears. Heart heavy with unsaid words, Delia waved her goodbye across the room. Patsy shot her an apologetic look as she held the boy close. Delia adjusted her bag on her shoulder and left Patsy to her family responsibilities.

As Delia walked along the row of townhouses away from Patsy’s home, tears pricked her eyes. Why was it so bloody hard she thought? Why did Patsy make it so bloody hard to care for her? To love her. It didn’t help, that at that moment, a familiar Ferrari Spider passed her and slowed to a stop outside the house she had just left. Delia inhaled sharply at its implication. Fucking Rosie Gallagher. Fucking Patience Mount. Patsy was too quick to get rid of her. Too hesitant when she saw her. She was expecting Rosie tonight, not her. Delia shuddered, knowing yet again, Patsy was in that woman’s company. This time playing happy families. 

 

\---

 

Friday came and Delia entered the pub that had been hired out for the retirement drinks of the esteemed Consultant Bill Walters. She quickly scanned the room for a familiar face. She recognised people from the hospital, but none that she would talk with for the evening. She couldn’t see Patsy anywhere and sighed to herself, before her eyes came to rest on someone she did know. Emma. At least there was someone there that she wouldn’t feel awkward with. Making her way over to the blonde doctor she smiled.

“Delia, Hi!” She smiled sipping a drink. “Do you want anything?”

“Can’t stay long. I said I would pop in to say _all the best_ to Bill. The Tough Trekkers weekend has finally come round so I shouldn’t drink and MUST get an early night.”

“Oooh, are you both ready for it?” Emma laughed, sensing Delia’s nervousness about the challenge.  

“Lack of training could be an issue!” She laughed, “We had great intentions and a schedule but then other things got in the way.” Delia trailed off with a grin, causing Emma to raise an eyebrow at Delia’s non-too subtle remark. “Anyway, Patsy’s contacts have come good and we’ve raised a considerable amount of money. We just need to finish it now….and not let people down!”

“I’m sure you will be fine! Look, let me get you a drink. One won’t hurt…consider it a night cap!”

“Okay!” Delia agreed, removing her coat as Emma departed for the bar. The pub was busy and Delia hoped that she and Patsy would find time to talk. This wasn’t really where she wanted another difficult conversation with her, but she supposed it would have to do. Anything to clear the air before tomorrow. Emma returned, drinks in hand and clinked glasses with Delia.

“To success and no broken bones!”

Delia grimaced at the thought and hoped desperately that it wouldn’t be _that_ tough. As Delia sipped her drink, she looked over Emma’s shoulder, a flash of red in the corner of the room instantly grabbed her attention. Patsy was here! She hadn’t seen her tucked away in the corner, when she first entered the pub. She was in animated conversation with a younger dark haired woman. Her attention was rapt and Delia studied Patsy’s features. She was in full bright and engaging mode. Eyes expressive, smile wide.

“Who is Patsy talking to Emma?” Delia queried, with a slight edge.

Emma turned to see and without thought replied.

“Oh that’s our new favourite, she’s a new Junior Doctor…we found out today that she went to the same school as Patsy, a few years younger though. They hit it off immediately. They’ve been reminiscing about teachers, houses and the like.”

She turned back around to face Delia, whose left eyebrow was raised unimpressed.

“Oh shit, sorry!”

“Our new favourite? What’s that supposed to mean?” Delia scowled.

Delia knew perfectly well what that meant as she watched them again in the corner. Patsy laughed enthusiastically at something the woman said and Delia seethed a little inside. In was quite evident to her that Patsy was indeed having no problems forgetting their argument had happened. She was infuriatingly obvious in her flirting with this attractive woman. Delia narrowed her eyes at the scene and downed her drink.

“I need another, you Emma?” She asked, as she shook her empty glass at the blonde.

 

Some way through Delia’s second drink Patsy was cornered by two other consultants from the hospital and the bright young thing made her way over to Emma and Delia.

Smiling at Emma, and not acknowledging Delia, she bluntly asked, “You’re gay, aren’t you Emma?”

Emma’s eyes widened at the brashness of her question. Delia smiled as she drank, thinking that the shared boarding school this woman and Patsy went to, must have bred directness and detachment into them both.

“Yes, why?” She gulped.

“How do you know the difference between a woman being friendly or when she is flirting?”

Delia’s surprise at the question was written over her face. Emma stumbled, unsure how to answer.

“If it’s Patsy Mount you are talking about, it’s one and the same thing!” Delia replied curtly, looking dead straight at the attractive woman, a good few inches taller than herself. Emma’s eyebrows shot up at the retort, and watched the exchange unfurl with trepidation.

The younger doctor smiled at Delia, realising that there was someone else in the conversation. She looked back over at Patsy and appraised the red head.

“Hmmm…she is attractive. I’ve never been with a woman. Maybe I could make an exception for her.”

Uncomfortably, Emma cleared her throat and watched as Delia set her jaw hard. She waited for the put down, the claim of territory, but it never came. Why not? She looked at Delia quizzically, her eyes asking why she didn’t say anything. Delia met her ex’s look, revealing concern and a little uncertainty

 

\---

 

Patsy was half listening to the conversation with the two senior medics, she seemed to have become ensconced with. She used all her deft social skills to show enthusiasm but have her mind completely elsewhere. She had watched Delia enter the pub and go directly to her ex. The snub smarted Patsy more than she would care to admit. Bloody Emma Chambers. Her daily reminder that Delia had loved someone before. She couldn’t look at the woman now without imagining Delia’s lips on her. Delia’s body moving against her. Of her touching Delia, of making Delia climax. She was utterly jealous of her, unreasonably she knew, but she hated every single one of Delia’s previous lovers. Emma was the worst, as she didn’t hide the fact that she wanted Delia back. Patsy had to endure enough sly comments at work, that ordinarily she would have countered but for Delia's sake she let them slide.  

Now Delia was here and rather than talking to her, and sorting out matters between them, she chose to speak to Emma fucking Chambers. Patsy knew she should have said something when Delia came to her house, but she froze. She was unable to explain what had caused her to leave so suddenly from Delia’s flat on Monday. She couldn’t unscramble all the events and emotions of the last week herself, let alone try to let Delia know how she felt. Plus, she knew that Rosie was going to arrive at any moment to collect Henry, and she didn’t want Delia to run into her. God knows what Delia would have thought if she had seen her. Ludicrously, Delia held some doubt and worry about something occurring again between herself and Rosie and she wouldn’t want to add fuel to that fire.  

Delia was now laughing and downing a drink with Emma and the new young doctor. Patsy looked at her own soft drink and thought perhaps the evening would be better with something stiffer. She reminded herself that they had to get to the start of the Trekker challenge by midday and she didn’t want a hangover. The weekend would be tough enough as it was. Her train of thought wandered again. She really must remember to pack extra socks. The forecast was for varied weather. Maybe the red ones would look best… Perhaps she would grab some of the chocolate that Delia liked for when things got a little tough and Delia needed a sweetener to get through it!  She was brought into the here and now by a direct question from one of the men, and she had heard enough of it, to be able to blag an answer.

 

 

Annoyed, Delia watched Patsy chatting attentively to the two men. She chewed on the inside of her lip, first the new woman and now these two men. It seemed Patsy would do anything to avoid speaking to her about their own relationship. Delia was starting to bubble inside. She almost paced over to Patsy ready to throw her drink in her face when she saw Patsy beam at the return of the younger brunette doctor. ‘Maybe I could make an exception for her’ Delia mimicked the woman saying, mightily pissed off with the world. An eruption of jealousy surfaced as she saw Patsy’s eyes flit across the other woman’s face and neck as the young doctor swept her long hair down across one shoulder laughing. Fucking long glossy hair. Delia seethed and wished she hadn’t got her own hair cut now. She used to be able to do that. She was able to do that very well! She couldn’t contain her dismay as the flirty young thing handed her phone to the red head, who happily put her number into it. Fuck you Mount. Delia downed another drink. She had told herself she wouldn’t drink tonight because of tomorrow’s challenge but at this moment she thought 'to hell with the Trekkers weekend'.

 

Patsy watched a little awkwardly as Fiona, the new junior doctor, swept her hair elegantly around the back of her neck and down across her shoulder. She knew a flirting gesture when she saw it. She didn’t want to appear rude but she was very much taken and didn’t want to get caught up in something that could be professional difficult. She had tried to get out of giving the woman her number but there was no excuse when the younger woman insisted she needed it for work. She was right. After she had reluctantly done so, she looked up and saw Delia knock back yet another drink and watched Emma lean in to whisper something in her ear. Delia’s face lit up, bit her lip and rested a hand on her shoulder as she giggled. Patsy felt a sharp spear of envy pierce though her. That should be her that Delia was flirting with. Angered, she watched as Emma led them away into a snug in the corner of the room. ‘Fuck that’ Patsy thought fiercely. Nobody takes her girlfriend off into a quiet secluded area of a pub.

 

Delia happily took a seat with Emma, when a table became available. She had been on her feet all day and she was in two minds whether to call time on the evening. With her back to the rest of the pub Delia was unaware of Patsy striding across the floor to where she sat. She only became conscious of the glowering presence of Ms Mount when a flicker of worry crossed Emma’s face. There was only one person who was going to create that look in Emma; signalling to Delia who was behind her. She turned reluctantly and shot a challenging glare into the face of the Consultant.

“Yes, Patience?”  Her cool tone hiding the anger and annoyance she felt at that moment. Patsy looked beyond Delia at Emma. Without expecting a refusal, she demanded.

“Do you mind Dr Chambers if I speak with Delia...alone?” 

Emma excused herself immediately. Happy to avoid witnessing the tense exchange that was simmering between her boss and her ex. Patsy sat down opposite Delia, eyes angry. Delia played with her glass but refused to break eye contact with Patsy. She felt she had nothing to be sorry about.

“You shouldn’t be drinking so much,” Patsy stated factually.

Delia raised an eyebrow at the woman opposite, “Are you telling me what I can and can’t do now Patsy?”

Patsy furrowed her brow at the anger in Delia’s voice, “No, it’s just we have the challenge tomorrow.”

Delia rolled her eyes, Patsy was still avoiding talking about their relationship. She’d had enough.

“For fuck sake Patsy, I was half hoping we might get to clear the air before we spend an intensive two day together. Instead you reprimand me for drinking, talk to everyone else but me and happily give your number out to pretty girls…”

“Delia?! That’s so not what happened!” Patsy deflected.

Delia retorted curtly, “It’s what it looked like to me.”

Patsy sat back, arms crossed. “I can’t talk to you when you’re like this!” She spat. “Anyway, you have spent all your time with your ex and not given me a second glance. So much for _you_ wanting to sort things out too.”

“Patsy…there is nothing between Emma and me. She is a colleague…and one of yours too! Let it fucking go, will you?”

Patsy flared white hot. Lips pursed. She knew Delia was a little drunk but it didn’t excuse her.

Delia continued “It’s not as though she’s coming round to my flat, immediately after I get rid of you is it?" She stared pointedly at the older woman, “I saw Rosie arrive the other night. I _loved_ how that made me feel,” she sneered sarcastically.  

Patsy stilled, unaware that Delia knew Rosie had been to her home. Delia saw the flinch in Patsy’s reaction. It was enough to confirm that Patsy really didn’t want Delia to know about the visit.

“You promptly cleared me out. Without so much as two words to me!” Delia gestured wildly. Not wanting to look at Patsy she cast her eyes to the table. “Considering it’s the worry I had about you two at the beginning of the week, I’m starting to realise that maybe _you are_ having second thoughts about us and _are_ thinking about going back to someone more… _appropriate_ for you.”

Patsy baulked at Delia’s words, “Is that what you think of me?”

“Do you deny it?” Delia challenged, feeling the alcohol singing through her.

“Of course, I bloody do!” Patsy hissed, trying to keep her voice down. “I’ve done nothing but help people this week and all its resulted in is this mess between us…” Patsy looked at where they were sat, at their colleagues around them. “This isn’t the place Delia, for us to be talking.”  

“Where is Patience?” Delia snapped back, “When is Patience? I don’t think there is ever a place or time when you want to address anything of real meaning.”

“Fuck off Delia!” Patsy replied hurt. After everything she had done this week, after all the times she had laid herself bare for Delia, she wounded with this comment.

“Gladly!” Delia retorted and stormed from the snug.

 

\---

 

Delia needed some fresh air and marched to the side exit of the pub. She slammed through the door and cursed Patsy’s infuriating manner. Emma was standing out there, trying to get reception for her phone. She heard the door crash against the wall and saw a furious Delia march out.

“Woah Deels!” She called, stowing her phone in her pocket. “What’s wrong?”

“That bloody woman is what is wrong!” She fumed, leaning back against the stone wall of the pub. Breathing hard.    

“Is all not well in the wonderful world of Patsy and Delia?” Emma retorted with a slight smile. Delia raised her eyebrow at the obvious delight.

Emma apologised, hands held up in front of her. “I’m sorry Delia, but I don’t exactly like seeing you two together. Patsy Mount is difficult to work with, so I can only imagine what she is like to be in a relationship with.”

Delia, calming a little, laughed through angry tears, “Fucking difficult is what it is!”

Emma leant against the wall next to the smaller woman and watched as the brunette wiped away the tears that were edging down her face. She held her other hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“We were doing so well and she just goes and shuts down on me. I need to be with someone that talks about what is going on. A small squabble has just been blown out of all proportion and it needn’t have.”

Emma stood in front of Delia. Running her thumb over Delia’s knuckles. Sighing at Delia’s predicament. She knew she still had feelings for Delia. She only realised it when she arrived at the hospital and saw her again, that night at the Trust Auction. She had been a fool to mess it up years ago. Now it was too late and she cursed herself that Delia had moved on.   

“It’s no surprise though is it Delia?" She muttered, annoyed that Patsy was doing this to Delia, "From what I heard as soon as I arrived at the hospital, she has quite the reputation.  The ice maiden who fucks people over!”

Delia whispered quietly, “I thought I was different.”

Emma bent down to meet Delia’s eyes, “You are and she should see that!” Delia smiled at the compliment and returned Emma’s hand squeeze. Suddenly, Delia could detect a change in the atmosphere between them. A shift in the dynamic. Crap. Holy crap. Emma was looking at her intensely. Delia knew she should stop this before it started, very aware of what the other woman was about to do. However, she was too slow. The alcohol had numbed her ability to react and Emma had confidently leant in and captured Delia’s lips in a hungry embrace filled with desire and shared history. What Delia did next, surprised even herself.

She returned the kiss.

There was an enduring familiarity and comfort in those lips. Her dulled senses meant she acted on instinct, not thought. Her body responded before her brain could engage. She felt hands slide onto her rear and her body being pulled tighter against the heat of the blonde woman.

This wasn’t Patsy. Her brain finally kicked in. Shit, this wasn’t Patsy.

She didn’t hear the sound of the pub grow louder as the door opened, allowing a certain tall red head to exit, in search of a cigarette. What she did hear was a voice, thick with surprise and hurt say her name twice.  She turned, lips parted to see blue eyes flash with anger and devastation. She tried to process the moment and regain a semblance of composure. 

Fuck.

The crush against her chest pinned her to the spot. Patsy turned immediately and without word, strode away towards her car. Blood was rushing and pounding in Delia’s head. She suddenly felt nauseous. Delia stumbled after her, feet like lead. Wiping her mouth, trying to erase her mistake. 

Too late.

Fuck.

There was no way Patsy was going to be caught. The door slammed shut by the time Delia had left the pavement. The car exiting the street a few seconds later, screeching out its owner’s anguish. Delia turned to face Emma, ashen faced. What had she done?

 

\---

 

Delia immediately went to Patsy’s house but the Aston clearly had better pace against the tube. On arrival in Chelsea, the house was dark and the car nowhere to be seen in the street. Delia slumped down on the step and pulled out her phone. She dialled Patsy’s number again. Straight to answer phone. She didn’t leave another message. Ten ramblings were already enough. She had messed up spectacularly. What had gone wrong this week? Why had they imploded? She heard a beep and quickly cast her eyes over her text and wiped the tears that were welling up due to the cold words in her hand.

**Message from - Patsy.**

**Be at the start line midday, if you can drag yourself out of that woman’s bed.**

 


	31. Chapter 31

So far, the day had been nothing short of shit. Delia stopped to catch her breath, some distance behind Patsy and the new best friend she had immediately made on arrival. She took a swig from her already depleted water bottle and grimaced against the churning feeling in her stomach. Why did she drink so much last night? Fool. She knew why. The events of the previous evening had replayed agonisingly over and over in her mind all night and all morning. Now standing here, surveying the other excited Trekkers, she wondered why she bothered turning up. Understandably, Patsy was having nothing to do with her and she was fighting the hangover from hell amid the torturous trek.

 

\---

Last night she had returned, disconsolate, to her flat and fallen sobbing into the arms of Trixie. After managing to retell the tale, and a few trips to the bathroom to throw up, she lay trying to find sleep, being held by her best friend. Trixie had listened, told her she was knob and then tried to think of ways Delia could reconcile with Patsy. She didn’t judge Delia, just offered her the support she needed and a bucket to hurl into, if needed. That’s what best friends do.

Now it was up to Delia herself to sort this mess out.    

 

\---

 

Delia had spent a nauseating morning trying to secure a lift to the rendezvous point at midday. Arriving at the forest location, she wondered if Patsy had given the event a miss, as she couldn’t see her car anywhere. As she approached the sign in tent, she saw the unmistakable flash of red hair. She was stood with a group of fellow Trekkers. She looked achingly beautiful and Delia’s stomach clenched in reaction. Even in outdoor clothing and walking boots, she still cut a stunning figure. Hair pulled back and sunglasses on, she looked in Delia’s direction. For a moment they connected, Delia saw a faint gulp and then she swiftly returned her attention back to the group.  It was going to be hard. Patsy was going to be in preservation mode.

After signing in and collecting the maps and information she needed, Delia was torn where to place herself. She decided to bite the bullet and made her way over to the group that Patsy had immersed herself into. A tall bearded man welcomed her, accent thick from north of the border.

“Another fellow Trekker…all ready for the weekend from hell?” He grinned, holding out a hand to shake.

“I don’t think I will ever be!” Delia returned laughing. The man cocked his head at Delia’s lilt.

“Excellent, someone who isn’t from around here…Welsh?!” He asked cheerfully. Delia smiled in acknowledgement. “We Celts should stick together against these English fairies!” He quickly introduced himself and the circle of people that, he too, had just met. Everyone smiled and either waved or shook Delia’s hand.

“This is Patsy…our fiery red head!” He quipped, not detecting the glacial frostiness seeping from every pore, towards Delia.

“I know Patsy.” Delia murmured, quick to cover why the tall woman said nothing and barely looked in her direction. Fortunately, the cold shoulder treatment didn’t last long as the group were called together for the official start. Delia watched as Patsy shouldered her bag and strapped it securely around her waist. She jiggled a little, getting it comfortable, before moving to stand next to a tall blonde woman with short hair. Delia understood immediately she had no intention of doing this challenge with her, if she could help it.  

Phase One - of an undeterminable number of phases, Delia noted - was a ‘short’ trek following an established path. It started smoothly and on even ground but soon the well-worn track petered out onto rougher terrain. Delia remained towards the back, following someone who seemed to know where they were going. She’d concluded, she would keep her head down over the weekend, get through the ordeal and try somehow to get Patsy to talk to her. If she managed that, then the weekend would be a minor success.

She fell into easy conversation with two men over 50, who had taken on the challenge to prove to their wives that they still had it, and to try and shift some of the middle age spread that had crept upon them. They made her laugh, lifting her spirits somewhat, and had vowed that they would look after her if things got too tough. Cheeky banter followed about how they were going to look after her; with Delia deflecting yet another innuendo. As she grinned and looked up ahead, she saw that Patsy was stood watching her exchange towards the rear. The air quickly left Delia’s lungs and she slowed to a stop herself. Sunglasses perched on top of Patsy’s head, their eyes met for the first time today. Delia could see her tiredness and the tell-tale red blotches around her lids. Patsy’s pale skin unable to hide the evidence of crying.

Delia had done that to her.

Filled with remorse and desperation, the brunette tried to bite back the tears that were forming. She failed. Her bottom lip quivered and she hurriedly wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her fleece. She didn’t want anyone to ask if she was okay. She didn’t think she could cope with that today. Patsy watched without flinching and inhaled a steadying breath before turning away.

 

The trek was becoming trickier, with more and more difficulties thrown their way. A river had to be waded through, much to everyone’s disgruntlement. Soggy lower halves did not make a good trekking companion.  It was at reaching a crevice crossing that Delia started to worry for Patsy. Knowing the red head’s fear of heights, she wondered how she was going to make it safely across the hastily man made bridge. She needn’t have worried, as the tall blonde seemed to coax and cajole her across, receiving a beaming smile and hug in return. Delia silently seethed. That should be her helping her overcome her anxieties. Sadly, she had messed up that experience through her reckless actions the previous evening.

By mid-afternoon, unsurprisingly, Patsy hadn’t said a word to her. However, that was going to have to change at Trekker Check-in Point Number One.

 

\---

 

Reaching the Check-in Point allowed the group to take a breather. She was still behind Patsy and her new best friend, as she took a swig from her water bottle surveying the excited Trekkers. She wondered why she bothered turning up. Understandably Patsy was having nothing to do with her and she was still fighting the hangover from hell amid the torturously long ‘short’ trek. Popping a couple of pain-killers she looked at everyone around her. They were here either in groups or pairs, supporting or helping each other along. She didn’t have that and was beginning to regret her choice. Delia had never quit anything in her life, and it was that fact, that had spurred her on this morning to get out of bed and make it to the start line.

The inevitable finally happened. They were going to have to co-operate. They were instructed to briskly group in their teams or pairs for the late afternoon and overnight task. Each squad had been given new and different co-ordinates from each other; that they needed to navigate towards, to make camp. Patsy snatched the envelope from the Trekker co-ordinator in a huff and furrowed her brow looking at where they were headed. Almost simultaneously, every group peeled off in the different directions of the compass, scattering to the wind.

Patsy reluctantly sauntered over to Delia, who was repacking her bag. She stood over her, glaring down, blocking the sunlight. As the shadow of Patsy loomed large, Delia peered up and smiled weakly.

“Where are we heading then Pats?” She asked tentatively, keeping her shaking hands firmly in the bag so Patsy couldn’t see them.

“Somewhere together unfortunately!” She retorted, turning away and collecting her bag. Delia exhaled and stood a little shakily. She needed to crack through Patsy’s frost if they were to have any kind of conversation. Patsy began to stride away, deliberately extending her legs, knowing the shorter woman would find it harder to keep up. Delia wasn’t going to be rattled. She picked up the pace to keep level with the red head. They walked for ten minutes in silence. Delia ran through what she wanted to say, needing it to be perfect, knowing that Patsy would likely throw it all back at her.

She took a deep breath.

“Patsy, I have been unforgivable.”  

She sensed Patsy flinch at the words next to her. Her stride checked slightly. She said nothing.

“Totally and utterly unforgivable. I don’t think a thousand apologies would be enough. They just seem pathetic but I am so very, very sorry for hurting you.” Delia choked, she had to stop. Patsy continued walking, face set dead ahead. Delia raised her voice so Patsy could hear.

“It _really_ didn’t mean anything. I don’t know why it happened. I regretted it immediately. It was so bloody stupid and I fucked up royally.” 

Patsy spun round, face red with anger.

“You don’t get to speak to me Delia. You made me look stupid…I don’t forgive easily.”

She strode ahead, increasing the distance between them once more. A distance that made Delia’s heart ache. Patience Mount was walking out of reach.

 

\---

 

Night was beginning to fall as they came to an area that looked about right on Patsy’s map. It was confirmed when they saw a package suspended from a tree.

“How the fuck are we supposed to get that!” Patsy huffed looking up at the bundle swaying in the breeze. It was out of reach, even for Patsy’s height on tiptoe.

Delia shrugged off her back pack and rolled her shoulders in preparation. With minimal effort, she shimmied up the tree and wrapped her legs around the branch the package was tethered to. She gripped the bark between her thighs and confidently swung herself along to where it was attached. Removing a pen knife from her back pocket, she swiped it across the rope, releasing it from its mooring.

“Well fuck me!”  Patsy breathed, catching the falling parcel. Shock and awe on her face. “That was impressive!”

Delia blushed and grinned at Patsy’s momentary lapse from coldness.

“A childhood in Wales!” She joked, starting to make her way back down. With her back to Patsy, she didn’t see the red head appraising her form, as she stretched and twisted back down the tree trunk.

Patsy shook her head and cleared her throat. Remembering that she was pissed off with Delia. More than pissed off.

 

\---

 

After seeing Delia wrapped around and deeply kissing Emma, she had fled. She wanted to be anywhere the brunette wasn’t. The passion and longing in the embrace she saw, seared into her very soul. It had ripped her fragile heart completely in two. Somehow the little Welsh fireball had found a way into her very being, she had twisted and locked herself around her, and Patsy never wanted to let go. But now she must…

She had driven for hours, trying to clear her head. Her phone had blinked with missed calls and messages from Delia. All unread. Finally, she had made her way home, fallen into bed sobbing and exhausted. She thanked her usual ability to wake early and feel no ill effects from the previous night. Then she did what she had always done, since a little girl, she compartmentalised. Patsy wrapped Delia into a box. Not a pretty, sparkly box, which would suit Delia, but a steel, cold locked safe. There she dropped Delia…that’s where she belonged. Once deposited in a Patsy box, it was hard to get out.  

\---

 

Patsy shunned Delia once her feet found the mossy ground, deciding to start to erect the tent in a moody silence. Delia opened the package that had been abandoned on the floor. Inside was a box with a lock; food for the evening and another set of instructions. Delia tore them open and used a torch, in the dimness, to read through them.

“Pats, I know you aren’t talking to me. But I’m going to read this out and hope with your Oxford education you can fathom what it means!” Delia dictated the message, flicking her eyes at the red head, who was slotting metal poles together in earnest.

Patsy was trying not to remember the last time they had assembled the tent. A warm summer’s evening in the garden of her father. Avoiding Delia’s scrutiny, she listened to the riddle, clearly word play being a Trekker organiser’s favourite. Delia finished and looked hopefully at the taller woman, waiting for a reply. Patsy slipped the canvas over the metal frame and secured it with tight bounds.

Patsy blinked back tears. This was hers and Delia’s tent.

“You told me once that you don’t just kiss _anyone_ Delia,” she whispered, through the growing gloom.

Delia swallowed, she wasn’t expecting that. She thought Patsy had shut off.

“I don’t…” Delia replied meekly. Eyes downcast.

“But you kissed her…that means she must be special to you.” Patsy replied hoarsely. Delia could hear the emotion in her voice.

“She isn’t…god, Patsy I’m so sorry, it was a stupid drunk moment of total foolishness.” She stood up and took a step towards her. “It was a mistake. A regrettable bad mistake. I was angry and hurt and I shouldn’t have returned her kiss. I don’t know why I did. It happened so fast.  It doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Patsy rolled her eyes. Delia couldn’t see it, but she detected how her demeanour had bristled at the remark. 

“You can’t have feelings for me and kiss someone else…not like how you kissed her.”

Delia couldn’t respond immediately. She knew Patsy had seen her at the most intense part of their clinch. It looked bad, she knew that.

“There’s always been something between you two. Something unfinished. Maybe it’s time you just sorted it out.”

“That’s not what I want Patsy…I want you. Since I first saw you…You’re bloody everything to me and I’ve fucked it up. Fucked up how you feel about me.” Delia’s shoulder’s slumped, she was tired and hungry. She had barely enough energy as it was, and this was now emotionally draining too.

 

“The message means we have to find a key,” Delia’s eyes snapped up at Patsy’s change of conversation.

“The Oxford education was worth it…Dad would be so pleased!” She trailed off, defeat in her tone. “Probably best in the morning, I’m not searching through grubby undergrowth now…You eat over there and I will eat here. I’d rather my own company.”

Delia sighed as she retrieved the camping food and threw one to Patsy. She lit a camping stove and boiled water to hydrate her pack. It tasted like shit but Delia didn’t care. She needed sustenance and sleep. As Delia started to clear her remains up, she heard a voice in the dark.

“I’m going for a smoke. I might sleep out here tonight.”

 

\---

 

Delia was already in her sleeping bag when Patsy returned, her back turned to where the red head would lay. The ground was hard but it was all she deserved, she concluded. She was doing her penance. Patsy returned to the tent with a flap and a stomp. She kicked off her boots and swiftly unfurled her sleeping bag.  Her head lamp bobbed and cast spears of light in all directions, depending where Patsy was looking.

“I fucking hate camping.” She spat bitterly. “I can think of a thousand places I’d rather be right now…and a dozen people I’d rather be with.”

Delia shouldn’t have felt crushed by this. She knew Patsy hated the sight of her, but still it stung. She remained silent, not having the energy to engage.

“You know what Delia?” She seethed. “I’d rather be here with your ex. At least then I could wipe the fucking smirk off her face.” Delia turned onto her back, signalling that she heard Patsy’s remark. She pushed her hand through her hair and exhaled audibly.

“What I haven’t told you is that for ages, she has made continuous comments to wind me up. I haven’t ever bitten. I never needed to because I had you, but now…” Patsy shook her head, enraged, “God, she is going to love it when I’m back at work.”

“I didn’t know…”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Patsy climbed into her bag and slid down. “I don’t think I can work there with her now. I need to trust my team.”

“Don’t leave the hospital because of me. You’re too good at your job.” Delia implored.

“I wouldn’t do anything for you right now Delia.” She paused for a few beats and sat up in her sleeping bag, hurt pouring from her in waves.

“You have shattered me. I’ve not let anyone get as close to me as you. I never should have. I only seem to get hurt. You weren’t supposed to be like that Delia. You were meant to be different from everyone else.”

Patsy wiped away an angry tear that had spilled across her cheek.

“Fucking hell, I’m crying…over a woman…over you…”

“Patsy….I….” Delia begged.

Patsy cut her off quickly.

“Did you fuck her Delia? Did you go to hers last night?” Delia sat up so she was inches away from Patsy. The proximity was overwhelming. “Did you let her show you how much she’s wanted you since she came back. Did she make you…”

Delia halted Patsy’s tirade by placing her hand over the read head’s chest.

“No…” She started to sob, “Because I don’t love _her_.”

Patsy inhaled at the words and Delia could feel Patsy’s intense gaze, even in the darkness of the tent. The conflict raged within the older woman. The anger interwoven with disappointment. Desire duelling with hatred. Love diluted by betrayal. Something primal and possessive erupted within Patsy.

“ _She_ doesn’t get to fuck you Delia.” Patsy’s voice cracked.

Patsy launched forward and crashed her lips against Delia’s, her hands finding the back of Delia’s head and pulling her closer roughly. As she pushed against Delia’s mouth she made her way to kneeling. Using one hand, she tugged the sleeping bag off from around her body. Delia made a groan and Patsy silenced it with a swipe of her tongue.

“Patsy...I’m…”

Patsy broke away from the forceful kiss.

“You don’t get to speak.” She ordered harshly, as she grabbed a fistful of Delia’s T shirt and pulled her forward to meet her mouth again. Delia hadn’t felt this kind of anger from Patsy before.

“You’re mine Delia Busby do you know that? Mine!” The words punctuated the air aggressively.

Patsy gripped her tightly and fiercely. Stilling any movement from the brunette. She coarsely slid her hands down her back, snagging skin, coming to rest in the rear of her knickers. She gripped Delia’s behind, fingernails biting in, thrusting her up and against herself. Her teeth raking over her neck.

“You’re not Emma fucking Chambers’. You’re fucking mine.” Delia tilted her head back, neck exposed. She knew Patsy needed to do this. She needed to reclaim her. She needed to mark her territory. Brand her again. 

“She’s had her chance with you and she blew it.” She breathlessly whispered, sucking and nipping Delia’s throat. Patsy maintained her dominance by sliding a hand further down and past her rear and pressed against her entrance with the tip of a finger. Foreplay wasn’t an option tonight.

“She doesn’t get to swan back in and pick up where she left off. Do you understand?” Patsy spoke, grief tinging her words.

She abruptly turned Delia around, forcing her onto all fours. The sleeping bag scrunching up around the younger woman’s knees. Patsy growled and pulled it down forcefully with a free hand. The other still firmly planted between Delia’s legs. Although she didn’t want to submit so willingly, she craved Patsy inside her. Wanted to make the reconnection.

Patsy moaned as she ran a finger through the moisture, “Can she make you this wet?” Delia’s desire flamed hot at the touch. She strained and bucked her hips against Patsy. Encouraging Patsy to take her. Patsy wasn’t done yet, her finger remained tantalisingly on the edge.

“Would you spread your legs this willingly for her?” She breathed, leaning down and grasping a hip with her spare hand. She knelt directly behind the Welsh woman, her groin pressed tight against the curve of Delia’s behind. 

“You kissed her like you kiss me. I won’t forget that Delia.”

Patsy pulled her tight against her own crotch, as she drove into warmth. She set a fast rhythm of deep thrusts that Delia’s hips pushed back against and matched. Patsy’s breathing became ragged and Delia felt the heat of Patsy’s own body grind against her behind. 

Through breathless pants, Patsy spoke. 

“The difference between me and her Delia...is…that I’m totally…in love with you.”

Delia’s eyes widened at the revelation, heart hammering, riding Patsy’s fingers from behind. She pushed herself up, still with Patsy deep inside her and flung her arms behind her. Wanting to touch the woman that had just declared she loved her. One grasped Patsy’s hair, gripping the red strands tight. The other clutched Patsy’s hip, feeling her toned curves writhe against her. 

“Oh fuck ….” Delia moaned, forcing herself down onto Patsy’s hand, coming undone spectacularly quickly. She juddered and ground reactively to the pleasure surging through her. Patsy maintained the pace until Delia could take no more. Slowly pulling Delia down onto her lap, she held her securely from behind, as she came down from her high. Both gasping for air, their bodies heaved.

In a low voice, she whispered into the warm back of the Welsh woman,

“This doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you Delia…In fact I don’t know what to do about us.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bumper end of series finale!

Delia woke early, as the tent offered little shade to the building heat of the day. She opened her eyes wearily. Patsy wasn’t there. Delia sighed, not surprised that she wouldn’t be waking up next to the Consultant. She sat up and hugged her knees through her sleeping bag. Last night was intense and Delia didn’t know how she felt about it in the cold light of day. Patsy had told her she loved her. That revelation alone should be filling her heart with joy, yet she sat feeling numb. She had wanted the intimacy between them, but now she felt cheapened. Without Patsy murmuring forgiveness, she felt a little used. Shit, it was all so complicated.

She pulled on some trousers and scraped her hair up into a ponytail. She had to ignore the urge to wash and clean herself, physically and mentally. Unzipping the tent entrance, she peered out into the area they made camp in the previous evening. Outside on a log, some distance from the tent, Patsy sat smoking. The smoke curled upwards from the cigarette suspended from her long fingers. Evidently, she was contemplating something. Needing something to invigorate her for the day ahead, Delia boiled some water and splashed it over the dark granules in the bottom of the camping mug. She stirred the murky water and hoped that it would pass as coffee. She made her way to where the red perched and handed her the olive branch. Patsy looked up, slightly startled from her ruminations.

“It’s instant I’m afraid, it’s all we’ve got.” Delia apologised.

Patsy took the proffered coffee and took a gulp, wincing as it went down her throat.

“I know!” Delia chuckled reservedly.

Patsy rummaged in her pocket and held up a shiny object, which glinted in the morning sun. She flicked the ash from her cigarette and took a drag.

“I found the key…I couldn’t sleep so had a search.” She toyed with it for a moment, “I haven’t opened the box...I thought I’d wait for you.”

“Thanks.” Delia replied weakly, taking a sip of the warm but bitter liquid.

Delia sighed, not wanting to break the strained but relatively natural conversation they were having for once. However, she knew she had to broach the subject cloaking them both.

“Pats….” She began determined, and felt the red head stiffen at the tone in her voice. “Last night….”

Patsy nervously sipped her coffee, wanting something to do, to avoid the inevitable talks.

“Hmmm,” she replied, committing nothing.

“You told me that you loved me.”

Patsy inhaled sharply, the memory was clear in her mind. She looked down at the ground, kicking a tuft of grass and scraping a line in the mud with the outside of her boot.   

“I do.” She spoke quietly.

“So why do I feel like shit because of it?” Delia asked. Patsy turned her head to look directly at the brunette, her brow furrowed in question. “I feel extreme guilt for what I have done to you and now I feel a little whorish for my actions last night.”

Patsy flinched at Delia’s words. “You’re not a whore Delia. Far from it…”

Delia met Patsy’s eyes, “I feel it today though. I feel cheap.” Delia hugged her knees again, allowing the words to hang in the air. Patsy stared at the muddy floor. The silence extended. The space between them held a cracked and broken relationship.

Patsy threw the cigarette butt down angrily and ground it beneath her foot.

“I keep picturing you with her,” Patsy exhaled eventually, “I just can’t get that image out of my mind!”

Delia felt a little braver, “You were angry and hurting and I understand that… But if you cut me off again today, like yesterday, then what happened last night will just make me feel cheap and used.” She held the intense blue eyes to account. “Please don’t do that again to me Patsy. I know I deserve it but I can’t take it.”

Patsy swallowed and dropped her gaze. She still felt anger and so much disappointment. But she also felt love, intense gut wrenching love, and this made her feel guilty for the need to have Delia last night. To feel Delia need _her_. To push away the thoughts of that woman all over her girlfriend. To claim Delia as hers and hers alone. Articulating this was impossible. She was only just understanding it herself.

“To cope I push things away.” She began, as a means of justification, “I separate things off. I needed to get rid of you…so, I put you in a box Delia. It makes life easier for me. It always has.” Patsy half chuckled, “…except, you refused to stay there, like a bloody Jack in the Box, you kept popping back up!”

Arms folded in defence, Delia smiled gently at her description. Patsy’s lip curled slightly at the side, seeing Delia’s smirk. The red head groaned and let her head drop into her hands.

“Why did you make me fall for you?” Patsy asked. “I was doing just fine before you came along!”

“No, you weren’t Patsy! Let’s be honest here. You weren’t fine, otherwise you wouldn’t have pursued me!”

Patsy laughed at this, “Me pursue you? I think all along it was you in the pursuit of Patience!”

Delia rolled her eyes and lightly shook her head at the teasing tone. Patsy became serious once more. Studying her fingernails intently. 

“At least before, it didn’t make me feel like my world was collapsing. I would easily have been able to cope with all this. I would just have cut whoever it was off, and be done with them.” Patsy stood up briskly, brushing down her trousers. Efficient medical mode adopted. “But bloody hell. I can’t do that with you…but I want to….and I don’t want to, all at the same time. I really don’t know what to think about us momentarily Delia. It’s too much and too raw.”

“I understand.” Delia replied deflated, her chest hurting with the emotion of potentially losing Patsy for good. Tears stung the back of her eyes, she refused to cry. Holding in the emotion, in fear that her voice would betray her, she calmly stated, “I won’t push. It’s your decision.”

Patsy crossed her arms against her chest, nodding at Delia’s words. She couldn’t think about it all, right now. Being in Delia’s presence stopped her from making a clear judgement. She would have to think more when she was on her own. To salvage the day, she tried to forcefully brighten her tone,

“Shall we open the box Delia?”

 

\---

 

They had been running for at least half an hour before an obstacle halted their progress. Patsy looked fearfully at Delia. The Welsh woman could see the pure terror in her eyes.

The day’s instructions were revealed on opening the box. Even with Delia’s lack of Oxford education, she calculated that the distance they needed to cover, and the time in which they had to do it, meant they were going to have to run. They’d packed their camp quickly, after eating another unsavoury meal, and shared the load out evenly.

Here they now were facing Patsy’s nightmare. High ropes. 

“I can’t do it Delia!” Patsy panted, her breaths laboured from the run but also the worry of what lay ahead.

“Okay! Give me a moment.” Delia returned, looking at what they needed to do. She knew the anxiety could be crippling and she was going to have to use some exceptional coaxing to get Patsy through this one.

“Let’s take it step by step!” She implored, trying to get the Doctor to focus on her, not the ridiculous jungle of ropes and bridges suspended high behind her.

“Maybe I can just miss it out?” Patsy pleaded. “Walk around it, no one will know!” 

“You remember what the instructions said, ‘All obstacles must be completed.’ I think that’s why the camera is fixed up there to track that we do this.” Delia pointed to the camera mounted up in the high ropes course, “If we want to successfully complete the course, we’ve got to do it. There’s a lot of money riding on us!”

“Oh, fuck off Tough Trekkers!” Patsy spat, pacing on the spot, full of nerves. “I’ll just pay the bloody sponsorship total myself and walk around!”

“Patsy, that’s not why we both bid on the auction. We did it to prove something to ourselves!” Delia reminded her.

“You were meant to be doing this with Trixie, if I remember!” Patsy shot back. 

“Well, I’m not…I’m doing this with you and I couldn’t be happier.” Delia retorted defiantly, “So get your whinging self over there and face your fears woman!”

“Is that supposed to be motivational?!” Patsy asked, hands on hips. “Because it’s shit!”

Delia stood her ground, refusing to move but keeping her hand pointed to the ladder they had to climb.

“Climb it Mount. You don’t strike me as someone who has quit anything in her life, so you are not doing it on my watch!”

Patsy couldn’t help but laugh at this. Sergeant Busby was ludicrous but a little bit appealing.

“You’re sexy when you’re all demanding!” She laughed, sweeping past Delia, heading for the ladder. Delia blushed. Was flirty Pats back? She didn’t know. However, it was better than being sent to Coventry. She’d take it for now.

They ascended the ladder without incident and made progress across the formidable rope course. Things took a turn for the worse when they needed to navigate across a drop, by means of a single balance pole. Although clipped onto high hand rails, the lack of a discernible edge was enough to make Patsy freeze. Delia heard the little whimper behind her and was able to twist around to see Patsy paralysed. Her eyes were fixed firmly on the ground, and her knuckles white with terror.

“Okay Cariad,” Delia soothed, seeing the fear and needing to help Patsy get through this. Patsy’s eyes flicked up at Delia, at the sound of the unfamiliar endearment. She hadn’t time to make comment at the use of Welsh word, as she was more preoccupied with not dying. Delia began to try and coach Patsy through taking small steps and keeping her eyes on her. Without realising, Delia was managing to navigate backwards, her attention fixed on Patsy. It crossed Patsy’s mind to investigate Delia’s daredevil, acrobatic side that she was bearing witness to on this weekend, but it could wait. Delia held out her hand as they neared the end.

“Trust me Pats. I’ve got you. Trust me.” She smiled. Patsy instinctive reaction to the words were flippant and hurtful.

“I don’t much at the moment!”

Flirty Pats was gone. Delia swallowed the barb down, she should have expected it. They were a long way from building any of their own bridges. Patsy did take her hand though, and dropped to her knees when she was securely across.

“Please tell me that is it Delia!” She begged, hands on the wooden platform to steady herself. Delia looked down at Patsy breathing hard, trying to regain her composure.

“Yeah, that’s it…” Her tone was cold and it made Patsy look up in confusion. Delia shook her head at the red head and turned to descend the ladder. Patsy realised what had caused the reaction and closed her eyes and berated herself. Stupid fucking comment. This weekend was so bloody hard.

 

\---

 

The older woman caught up a few minutes later, Delia having already begun the next stage herself. They didn’t speak but kept at a manageable pace for both of them. Up ahead they came across the first Trekkers they had seen since yesterday. They paused to watch the team ahead make light effort at hauling equipment and bodies up and over a wall.

“Looks like I’m giving you a leg up Patsy. There’s no way I can reach the top!” Delia sighed.

Patsy shrugged, “You’ve showed yourself to be very adept at climbing…a real hidden talent!”

“Not a useful one though is it?…Not much call for it in London!”

“It’s been gratefully needed here.” Patsy replied.

Delia snorted at how helpful she felt she had been. “I feel I’ve been nothing but a nuisance to you!” She commented, leaving Patsy standing alone, to head for the wall herself. Patsy watched her go conflicted. She wanted to reach out and hold her, whisper it would all be okay. Then instantly a ripple of revulsion bubbled up and she didn’t want to see or hear Delia. She pushed it down. They had to work as a team this weekend. They needed to get through it together; tomorrow was another day. Patsy knew she needed to be bigger than the immature feelings and thoughts that were swirling around, consuming her. She threw her shoulders back and jogged on.

 

At the foot of the wall, Delia braced herself, to give Patsy a leg up. The red head took a little run and with the propulsion from Delia, grabbed the top of the wall. She heaved herself up, thanking every Pilates session where Rachel had made her use her upper body. With an exhaled expletive, she hauled her body up and hooked a leg over the top.

“Elegantly done, I think you’d agree!” She shouted down triumphantly, holding out her hands for Delia to throw up their kit bags.

“You made a bit of a meal of it to be fair…but I enjoyed the view!” Delia chanced a cheeky comment, unsure of how it would be received. Fortunately, it made Patsy smirk, her charming lopsided grin evident.

“If filthy women scrabbling ungainly up a wall, is your thing Nurse Busby, I won’t judge you!” She laughed, trying to keep light and jovial for the sake of co-operation.

Delia tossed the bags up and Patsy deposited them over the other side. Patsy looked at the distance to the ground and then at Delia, and was about to ask how they were going to get the Welsh woman over, when Patsy saw that Delia had already started a run up. ‘Oh fuck’ thought Patsy, as Delia used her momentum to launch herself against the wall, and almost walk up it in two strides, towards the surprised red head. Patsy reached and grabbed hold of Delia’s extended hand, hauling her up unceremoniously so that the brunette could grasp the ridge. Patsy clung onto anything she could, to assist the climb. She only realised when she had successfully helped Delia up, that her hand had been fully clamped around her rear. The smaller woman laughed as she pulled herself level with Patsy at the top of the wall.

“I know you have a thing for posteriors…but really Patience, we are in public!” She teased, looking at her scraped elbow, which was now trickling with blood.

“You’re bleeding Deels!” Patsy stated concerned, taking Delia’s forearm and turning it gently to look at the gash.

“It’s nothing…I’ll be fine.” She replied, hating the fuss over a mere flesh wound.

“It’s never fine if _you_ are bleeding. Let me look at it properly.”

Delia allowed Patsy to inspect the cut, which she felt didn’t warrant attention. The soft touch of Patsy’s fingers, prompted Delia to spontaneously close her eyes. Revelling in the reverent way Patsy was inspecting her skin. She opened her eyes to see clear blue staring right at her, her breath hitched at their proximity. It was the first time in a while, that Patsy had looked at her with love and care. Love without complications or guilt. Patsy gently stroked her skin and ever so slowly, they both leaned in.

Then there was hesitation. Both froze. Patsy cleared her throat, interrupting the tension that had built.        

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” she breathed. In haste, she swung her legs over the wall and lowered herself down to grab the dropped bags. Delia exhaled slowly, the moment had sent her reeling. What did she want? One minute hating her, the next about to kiss her. Patsy Mount was one damn infuriating woman.

 

\---

 

Delia liked water, but water in a confined space really wasn’t her thing she decided, watching others go through the ordeal of the next challenge. There was a slight bottleneck of participants at the following obstacle due to its difficulty, and also because it had to be navigated one at a time. Patsy watched the others and thought back to one of her first evenings with Delia. She recalled when they had jokingly designed a Tough Trekkers course, a water challenge was on it.

“I told you I could design a Trekkers course!” She mused, picking dirt out from underneath her manicured fingernails.

Delia glanced at the red head, a smile flitted across her face. She too, recalled the night, where they had become a little tipsy and had flirted endlessly with each other. She shivered at the feelings the memory evoked. She also recalled how Rosie Gallagher had shut down the evening with her entrance and Delia felt a lurch of guilt. Patsy was then in a relationship but Delia had made it obvious that she liked her. God, Rosie was right, when she challenged her at Wellsleigh - She had actively helped break up their union.  Now she had helped break up her own relationship, single handed. She was pondering on the train of thought, whether she was destructive by nature, when Patsy nudged her.   

“You okay?” Patsy asked concerned, due to the blank faraway look Delia had adopted.

“Yeah fine!” She snapped back, taking her internalised worries out on the taller woman. Patsy raised her eyebrows.

“It’s only water Busby, you’ll be fine!” She tried to reassure. “If I remember correctly, you were very skilled in the water!” She waggled a single eyebrow to try and ease Delia’s tension. Delia smiled at the attempt and blushed at the heated memory. She was finding Patsy’s ability to switch from anger and then into flirtatiousness, a little disconcerting. Why she was surprised by it, she didn’t know. Patience Mount was renown for being an enigma and difficult to read and today was proving to be no exception. She thought she had got her cracked but this weekend was showing her that she hadn’t even scratched the surface yet.

 

Finally, it was their turn at the difficult obstacle, and Patsy took the lead. Submerging herself into the icy water, she had to navigate the murky, dark and fetid tunnel. Opting to not open her eyes, she felt the rough edges of the space and quickly tried to scrabble and half swim along. Firm hands pulled her up for air, when she had successfully made it to the other end. Dripping in sludge, she gasped - filling her lungs with oxygen - and turned quickly to watch Delia be pushed under. Patsy stamped out her boots as she waited for Delia…

…and waited…and waited.

Her panic increased when she caught the anxious glances between the two Trekker organisers, either end of the tunnel complex. Her heart started to beat faster, she had been in there too long. Patsy pushed past the man at the end, who was peering down into the black space, waiting for Delia to emerge. She splashed back in, took a deep breath and submerged herself once again. This time she did open her eyes. Nothing. She pushed forward, groping through the water. Hoping to make contact with material. Nothing.

Then…she struck something soft. She grabbed and tugged it towards her. It came without resistance. Shit.

As she hauled herself back along the tunnel, the dragged hand reacted and clenched around hers. Thank fuck. Together they propelled themselves along. Patsy could see against the sting of her eyes, the change in water colour from the light filtering down into the space. Suddenly, two hands pulled her up and deposited her on the grass. As she rubbed her eyes to clear them of dirt, she could hear chaos around her. Delia was coughing and gasping for air; there were shouts from the two Trekker men. She turned to see Delia on all fours retching. The two men were leaning over her asking a million questions. Patsy clicked back into authoritative medical mode.

“Get away from her…” She ordered, stumbling towards Delia.

“We’re first aid trained Miss…we just need to check her out…”

“I’m a fucking doctor and infinitely more qualified than the pair of you.” She squatted next to Delia and made her run through a few vital checks. Delia started to respond to Patsy's words and her focus returned. Eventually, Patsy was satisfied with her breathing, pulse rate and pupil reaction, so she turned on the two men and let loose at their incompetence and inability to see an event through safely.

Delia smiled to herself listening to Patsy rip them to shreds. It was nice not to be on the receiving end of her ire for once today. However, it was at the point where Patsy threatened to take them to the high court for gross negligence, that she decided she needed to intervene.

“Pats I’m alright, really…I’m fine!”

She snapped her head round to Delia and softened.

“That’s not the point Deels!”

Delia stood up gingerly and placed a reassuring hand on Patsy’s shoulder to halt her tirade. She addressed the men directly.

“I’m sorry, I just got disorientated and took it slower than perhaps other people do. I’m sorry to have troubled you all. I'm fine!” She smiled and pulled Patsy away, with the red head still shooting daggers at the two organisers. When they were a good distance from the shell-shocked men, Delia tried to subdue the older woman.

“Leave it Pats. Let’s get going. The time is ticking. I was okay…I have quite the capacity for holding my breath!” She chuckled.

“You scared me Delia!” Worry flashed in Patsy’s light blue eyes.

“I’m sorry…” Delia flushed red, “Thanks for trying to save me though. It was very noble…if not a little reckless yourself!” Patsy looked away on hearing the words of gratitude.

Delia took hold of Patsy’s hand and squeezed it, “I wasn’t in any danger, but thank you.”

Patsy glanced down at their fingers interlinked and froze. The emotions that flooded Patsy were contradictory and difficult. She felt such relief that Delia was safe. However, as soon as those thoughts nestled comfortably with her, the dark shadow of Delia’s betrayal vied for attention once again. She dropped Delia’s hand and smiled thinly. She needed to get her thoughts in order. She needed to be able to process them in the logical way she always did. But damn it, everything about her life with Delia was illogical.  

 

\---

 

After swinging across monkey bars and both falling into a mud bath twice, they made their way through a complex maze and under a variety of cargo nets situated on top of foul smelling pits. Caked in mud, the pair stopped for a much needed drink and energy bar, before the last push for the finish.  Patsy had been using the running time and obstacles to further think on their current situation. She needed clarity. So much felt unaddressed. As Delia bit into the bar, she went straight for the jugular.

“What lead to it Deels? How did it get to the point when you were in that position with Emma?”

Delia stopped mid chew, eyes widened slightly. She felt the grains scratch her throat as she tried to swallow them down. Her throat tightened at the question. The flash of uncertainty in her eyes, made Patsy clarify further.

“What was so wrong with me or us, that you were in a position where the kiss could even occur?”

Delia closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose. What had led to it? She was certainly drunk…but that wasn’t the reason, was it? She had given Emma a lifeline, an opportunity to seize. She allowed the anxieties of the last few weeks to crystalize in her mind. Maybe this was the time to let go and air them. The situation between them both couldn’t get any worse she thought.    

Delia slumped down onto her back pack. She steadied herself and composed what she needed to say, “I suppose I feel inadequate. I’ve felt it for a long time with you.” She finally revealed.

Patsy’s eyes glinted with surprise, “What?”

Delia took a swig of water, to help to wash down the gritty granola. Slowly and with meaning, she started counting out reasons on her fingers.

“You’re successful, intelligent, achingly beautiful…fuck off rich with lovely houses and fast cars. Plus, your damn past girlfriends are equally the same." Delia looked up into the confused eyes of Patsy. Heartfelt, she continued, "I don’t have anything to offer you!”

Patsy looked stunned at the confession, having never considered it. She sunk down next to Delia.

“Sometimes it’s all too much Pats.” Delia whispered, “I feel like I shouldn’t be standing along-side you. We can never be equal Patsy. It’s impossible.” Delia turned to face Patsy, holding her gaze.  “Your money is always going to wedge us apart.” She looked away and started picking at a thread of her backpack that had come loose. “It’s why you found me in the bathroom at Wellsleigh. I looked at you in that garage, surrounded by wealth and I just thought…fuck!”

“Oh…” was all Patsy could manage. She looked down, rubbing her hands over her thighs. Delia’s breathing had changed, Patsy knew she was upset. Eventually, she replied quietly.

“I never wanted anything from you Delia. Well… I did…all I wanted was to be _loved_ by you.”

Delia smiled through tears that had, once again, spilt over her eyelids.

“You gave me all that I needed!” Patsy leant her head into her hands, taking in what she had just said. Suddenly she sat up straight, looking right at Delia with determination. 

“I’d give it all up, if it meant I had love. Real love. I know what it feels like now and it's worth more than all the possessions I have.”

“That sounds great in theory!” Delia laughed, wiping her tears. The declaration, although meant well, was not realistic. “But like hell you would Patsy! You love your clothes, the Aston Martin, your big house and your ability to use your cash for good and to open the doors that you want!”

“You make me sound shallow!” Patsy defended.

“No Pats, it’s what you are used too. You do a lot of good with your money but you wouldn’t last five minutes living in a flat in Shoreditch with me…without...your fuck off big drench shower! Even _I’m_ getting withdrawal symptoms from that!”

Patsy smiled, the thought of her shower was extremely appealing right at this moment. Delia stilled the hands of Patsy, that were fiddling with the hem of her running top. “Did you ever think of the future?” She asked, taking Patsy’s hand in hers and running her thumb over the red head’s knuckles. “I did, and the only one I could see was _me_ adapting to your life, _and money_ , not the other way around.” Patsy let out an exasperated breath and tried to pull her hand away.

“That’s okay!” Delia continued, gripping Patsy's shaking hand, “I wouldn’t expect you to change _or_ want you to…I just didn’t like the idea of being kept!”

Patsy sucked in a juddering breath, “So _all_ this was going through your head, just before you kissed Emma?”

“This has been raging inside me a long time.” Delia sighed, “It had a cumulative effect.”

Patsy looked at her with hurt flickering, “Why didn’t you say anything Delia? You didn’t need to resent me and then let it boil away inside you until you… _kissed_ someone else!”

“We don’t always share our biggest fears and worries do we?” Delia didn’t mean for it to sound so pointed, but Patsy stiffened nevertheless.

“I’m going to need to some time to get over all this..." Patsy replied, a little choked. "I know it’s only a kiss, but there’s more to it for me." She fully pulled her hand away from Delia now. "I can’t trust you Delia and I need to be able to.” She spoke honestly. “I’ve never been with anyone that I have trusted wholeheartedly and I did…with _you_. So, all this shit has rocked me. Changed how I should view you…us…everything.”

Patsy was almost at a whisper, her voice cracking, “I’m sorry…but you destroyed that." She inhaled deeply, she had made her decision, "I think I need some time apart. Time on my own.”

The words felt as though they were ripping a hole in Delia's delicate heart.

“What about what I want Patsy?" Delia pleaded angrily, "What if I don’t want to be put back into one of your bloody little boxes?”

Patsy looked directly at her, serious and measured, “Then I can’t be with you. You said earlier it’s up to me… and this is it, for the moment. I need some time.”

Delia’s eyes welled up; annoyance, hurt and rejection tumbled through her. She stood and shook her head at Patsy’s final words. That's it. Patience Mount had decided for them, it seemed. She swallowed against the lump in her throat, and bit her lip to stem any further flow of tears. She purposefully strapped her rucksack onto her back and set off to the finish.

 

\---

 

They ran the last part of the course in silence. Each wrapped in their own thoughts. Crossing the line, the organisers didn’t see two women with tears flowing for their fractured relationship; they assumed it was tears of pain, joy and relief at completing the course. The Tough Trekker’s Triumph photo saw both wearing sunglasses, neither wanting friends and family to see the state they were in. When Patsy went to find Delia, after signing the paperwork and collecting the official time, she was no-where to be seen. On enquiry, a fellow competitor said they saw someone matching her description, be collected five minutes ago. Dejected, defeated and thoroughly dirty, Patsy trudged to her slightly concealed car. Feeling exhausted, she slung her bag onto the ground. 

Looking up, she noticed something perched on the roof of the driver’s side. Curiously, Patsy picked up the little box, and at the realisation of what it was, a spear of pain sliced through her. She fumbled the note with shaking hands. It had been attached, via one of Delia’s hair bands, and simply stated.

**This is on loan – it is to help you find your way back to me.**

Patsy snapped opened the box. The compass, her first gift to Delia, sat wrapped and unused. She doubled over against the side of the car, sobs juddering through her chest, widening the ache she already felt. She clutched the antique and allowed the frustration, hurt and grief to overwhelm her. It was clear that the navigation instrument had still to perform its most crucial and critical orientation yet.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 30 odd chapters…'In the pursuit of Patience' closes. As I can’t say goodbye to them just yet – or leave them like this! Patsy and Delia will return in the sequel (!) The Art of Patience. 
> 
> When I started writing, I decided it would be regular updates, as though reading a book. This, I have found is exhausting! I need a little break! It was always heading here and apologise for the lack of happy ending…but it’s not over yet!  
> Thanks for all your comments and encouragements over the time you have been with it.
> 
> TheScribblerx
> 
> If anyone wants to drop me a line, please do so at scribblerwriting@gmail.com. (I've already recruited SuperBanana - Legend!!)


End file.
